


The Alpha King & I

by caelestisxyz



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Bonding, I know the death tag is scary but it won't be for long, Knotting, M/M, Magic-Users, Minor Original Character(s), Modern Setting, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Reincarnation, Resolved Character Death(s), Soulmates, mentions of abuse, mentions of past non-con, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 147,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: "Appearance wise, Iwaizumi Hajime was eighteen years old. In actuality, he was a little over five-hundred years old. No, he wasn't a vampire. No, he wasn't a vampire/alpha hybrid, or whatever the hell that was. Quite simply, Iwaizumi Hajime was cursed."





	1. Collide

**Author's Note:**

> First Omegaverse fic. Please, go easy on me~

The Sendai city Museum housed over 90,000 materials of history, culture, arts, and crafts, related to the Sendai Domain dating back to the Edo Period, and beyond. The exhibits on display were priceless. Still, Iwaizumi was pissed at how much admission cost. But, he didn't complain - not verbally at least. He simply paid the smiling woman at the ticket booth and made his way inside of the two-story building.

Hands stuffed deep in his pockets, Iwaizumi scanned the massive room that was packed with people. Iwaizumi huffed under his breath; he really hated people. With the help of the pamphlet the overly kind receptionist had given him it took half an hour to maneuver through the crowded first floor to make his way to the exhibit he'd come for.

Some of the exhibits were only on display for a limited time. Posters scattered around the city had been advertising this particular exhibit for a week. Iwaizumi had debated on checking it out. In the end, his curiosity won him over.

A bronze bust stood in front of the glass casing and a plaque on the right side of the wall gave a brief bio of the notable figure whose remains had been dug up, dusted off and put on display for all to see.

_Here lie the remains of the Great Alpha King…_

Iwaizumi read the plaque with apt interest that gradually morphed into anger. He read how the Great Alpha King had only been sixteen years old when he'd succeeded to the throne following his father's sudden death. He read about how the Great Alpha conquered and pillaged.

At the age of seventeen, the Alpha King commanded some 60,000 legions of alphas and betas. Then, at the young age of eighteen, the king died from an infected wound he'd received in battle. There was also a brief mention of the Great King's mate. Nothing more than a line in the two paragraphs worth of information.

 _Bullshit._ That was the only, coherent word floating around Iwaizumi's mind. Complete and utter bullshit. There was no other way around it. Whoever told the story first could twist it to fit their own liking. That was how history worked. Didn't mean that it had really occurred.

The Great Alpha king's father did not simply die, the young prince killed his own father, usurping the throne. And the Alpha King hadn't commanded 60,000 legions, but 80,000. Most importantly, the Great Alpha King did not die from an infected wound. In truth, he'd been betrayed by his most trusted generals.

How did Iwaizumi know all of this? Well, it was simple. Iwaizumi knew all of this because he was the Great Alpha King.

Even his name was on the bronze bust. Technically, it was only his family's name. Iwaizumi. Not, his first name, which was Hajime. A small detail that he was kind of peeved about. Why hadn't they added his first name? Also, those weren't his remains in the fancy urn that was protected by the glass casing. Iwaizumi had no idea who in the hell they had in there.

Appearance wise, Iwaizumi Hajime was eighteen years old. In actuality, he was a little over five-hundred years old. No, he wasn't a vampire. No, he wasn't a vampire/alpha hybrid, or whatever the hell that was.

Quite simply, Iwaizumi Hajime was cursed.

When he was seventeen, he'd pissed off a lot of people. One of those people had turned out to be a beta who just so happened to tamper with dark magic. The same magic that filtered through Iwaizumi's veins, and affected his biological make-up. But, way stronger. It was on his eighteenth birthday that Iwaizumi had everything taken from him. His kingdom, his mortality, and, his _mate._ No one living, besides himself, knew the ugly truth. He'd slaughtered thousands, led his men to their deaths, and trampled on any and everyone in his path.

His goal had been unified peace. That was why he'd killed his father, a tyrant who'd mistreated his subjects. Iwaizumi had liberated them, drafted the capable ones into his army, and had tried to right the wrongs of his father, which were plenty. However, all of it had backfired on him.

_I curse you, Iwaizumi Hajime. I curse you to an eternity of loneliness. I curse you to roam the earth endlessly. You'll know no peace, no love, and, no redemption, for all of your days…_

And the fucker hadn't been lying.

Since that night, Iwaizumi had known no peace. He had begged for redemption but his pleads had gone unanswered. He couldn't die. Of course, he'd tried countless times. He'd roamed the earth in solitude for centuries, watching how the world changed. It wasn't until recently that he'd chalked up the courage to return here. Now, it was the Miyagi prefecture.

Back then, it only had one name: Home.

Iwaizumi continued to stand there in front of the exhibit that was meant to commemorate his accomplishments. The longer he stood there, all the pain, and regret he'd tried to overcome was trying to rear its ugly head.

Do you know what really pissed Iwaizumi off? Not the inaccurate biography. With centuries of stories being passed down from word of mouth, things were bound to get misconstrued. That couldn't be helped. The bust that was supposed to at least look like him, but, had missed the mark, didn't bother him at all, either.

No, what really pissed Iwaizumi off was the _one_ fucking sentence dedicated to his mate.

_Haru, the Great Alpha King's mate, was the fairest Omega in the realm of Iwaizumi._

Haru had been more than just the fairest Omega in the kingdom. Iwaizumi's mate had been his partner, his only light in a world filled with constant bloodshed. The generals who Iwaizumi had trusted with his life had taken Haru and…

Thinking about the past horrors had Iwaizumi's throat tightening. He'd often disillusioned himself with the idea of being heartless. That wasn't the truth. After five centuries of living, Iwaizumi still hadn't learned how to _not_ feel. All of it was too much. The exhibit, the crowded museum overflowing with various scents, and, other strange smells that were still foreign to him. Iwaizumi needed to get out of there.

As soon as he turned around to do just that, Iwaizumi bumped into someone. With his staggering build, Iwaizumi barely flinched at the impact. But, the other person had stumbled to the granite floor, landing on their bottom.

Instinctively, a feral growl erupted from Iwaizumi's throat. Onlookers quivered in fright, and, some with arousal, at the sheer dominance in that one growl.

The person who had bumped into Iwaizumi whimpered and lowered his head in submission. An instinct for an Omega in the presence of an alpha such as Iwaizumi. However, this Omega was bold enough to stare at Iwaizumi through thick lashes. Bright, brown eyes swirling with reluctant compliance gazed at him and Iwaizumi's expression of anger relaxed, slowly becoming a look of shock.

"Haru?" Iwaizumi uttered so quietly that he wasn't even sure if he'd said the name at all.

Apparently, he had said that out loud, because the stranger's head lifted higher, and his fine brows furrowed in confusion.

No. This man - well, young adult- couldn't be Haru. Besides the obvious fact that Haru had died centuries ago, his mate didn't look quite like this stranger. Haru's hair, while the same shade of brown as the stranger's, had reached past his hips. Haru had often worn flowers intertwined in his loose curls.

Haru was a child of Spring, and it had shown in the gentleness of his alabaster skin which seemed to harbor an endless glow. Haru's elven-like features had contrasted with Iwaizumi's harsh, tanned skin and overall ruggedness. And, Iwaizumi had loved it. Although they were opposites, Haru had fit him perfectly.

Iwaizumi had long accepted the painful fact that he would never see Haru again. But, here Iwaizumi was, staring at his long, lost mate. Except this person wasn't his mate. Absently, Iwaizumi noted that the Omega did not belong to anyone at all. Unmarked Omegas being unsupervised had been unheard of during his reign. Even in the centuries following his curse. Now, Omegas were everywhere, unmarked, and, unsupervised.

It was one of the many things Iwaizumi still hadn't adjusted to in the new age. Like scent blockers, contraceptives, and the concept of reality T.V.

What was stopping Iwaizumi from claiming this stranger right here, right now? Something deep inside of – something he'd thought had died along with Haru – urged him to take the stranger, and claim him for all to see.

"Tooru!"

At the call of the name, the stranger finally looked away from Iwaizumi, and into the direction of the person running towards him. Iwaizumi had to visibly shake himself out of his stupor. How long had he been standing there, staring at the stranger? Glancing around, he could see that they still had an audience. This wasn't good. The last thing he needed to do was draw attention to himself.

Too late for that.

Tooru's friend, another alpha, stood in front of him protectively. "He's with me! Back off!" he growled threateningly, baring his teeth.

Only ears as sharp as a seasoned warrior like Iwaizumi could hear the slight tremble in the other alpha's voice. Any other time, Iwaizumi would have put the alpha in his place. It was only natural. He'd once commanded alphas; men who were born to lead had prostrated themselves at Iwaizumi's feet. But, Iwaizumi was no longer royalty. He was nothing more than a figure of the past.

This entire incident had been his fault, honestly. Going to that museum to look at the exhibit was like rubbing salt in the wounds that had never fully healed. Still, Iwaizumi couldn't get over the leniency of the modern age.

"If he's with you, then you shouldn't let him out of your sight." Iwaizumi told the other alpha. "Unmated Omegas shouldn't be unsupervised."

"Like I don't know that!"

"Obviously, you don't!"

Their bickering was cut very short by a low whimper from Tooru. They both glanced in his direction to see his skin flushed, sweat beading on his forehead, and a hazy look in his eyes.

"Get him out of here!" Iwaizumi snapped without thinking. His voice coming out harsher than he'd intended.

There were other alphas in the crowd; Iwaizumi could practically smell their building lust. All of it was aimed at the Omega whimpering on the floor. Thankfully, the other alpha – Matsu from the sound of Tooru's cries – acted quickly. He lifted Tooru bridal style and headed for the nearest exit. Iwaizumi thought about lending a hand but decided against it. The Omega's scent was stronger now. The fact that the man was a splitting image of Haru didn't help either. Instead, Iwaizumi hurriedly walked away.

He was never going to another museum for the remainder of his miserable existence.

* * *

"...my nest!" Tooru sobbed uncontrollably, anxiety only making him hyper-aware of his current situation. In the bustling city of Sendai, which was an hour from home, was not the ideal place for an early heat. "I need my nest!"

"I know, Tooru." Matsukawa tried his best to comfort his friend. "I'll get you there. I promise."

Tooru's only response was a choked sob. 

Matsukawa had purposefully chosen a cabbie who was a beta. Thank fuck for the latest law that required cab drivers to have their classification listed, in plain sight, on their taxis. A taxi was the best option he had. Any other form of public transportation was out of the question. The only thing keeping Matsukawa somewhat sane was the earbuds drenched in scent blocker that he had shoved up his nostrils. His best friend, Hanamaki, was always creating his own inventions out of drug store purchases. For once, one of Hanamaki's inventions had come in handy. There were some inventions that would forever remain in the trash can where they belonged. 

Oikawa Tooru may have been a lot of things, but he was not careless when it came to his heat. Since he'd presented, his heats had always occurred once, every two months. There had been instances when his heat had been a day or two early. Sometimes a day or two late. But, never had his heat been an entire month early.

Oikawa's day had started off relatively normal. He woke up later than usual since it was a Saturday, had a decent breakfast, and lazed around his room for a good hour before deciding it was time to stop procrastinating on his History assignment. An assignment that would count for a majority of his grade for a class that he needed in order to graduate. Convincing Matsukawa to spend his Saturday doing something other than playing video games with Hanamaki hadn't been easy. Oikawa had actually felt accomplished when he'd succeeded in doing so. It gave him hope that today would be a great day. Then, this just had to happen.

"Who was that guy?" Matsukawa asked the million dollar question.

Shaking his head thoughtfully, he thought back to the brief exchange in the museum. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to submit, which was so incongruous to his status as an alpha. When the stranger had barked at him to get Tooru out of there, Matsukawa responded more so out of obedience rather than out of concern for Oikawa. And, Matsukawa was ashamed to admit that.

Of course, Oikawa wasn't capable of holding a normal conversation right now. But, he was wondering the same thing. Who in the hell was that alpha? It was his fault that this was happening to Oikawa. The moment their eyes met, the heat had blossomed through Oikawa's veins. Omega or not, Oikawa did not want to be knotted by every alpha he came into contact with.

Honestly, Oikawa was too focused on his own goals to be worried about a shit ton of pups running around. Before bumping into the stranger, Oikawa had simply wanted to pursue his dreams. However, now, Oikawa wanted that stranger to fuck him, knot him, and mark him all over, in that order. This wasn't like him and it was aggravating. 

By the grace of the universe, Oikawa made it to his nest without coercing his best friend into helping him ease the indescribable pain he was experiencing. His mom was already outside of the house to meet him. Matsukawa had called her when they were half an hour away. She thanked Matsukawa for getting her son home safely. Then, she helped Oikawa up to his room. 

While Oikawa took the edge off with his abundance of toys, he thought about hazel eyes and tanned skin.

* * *

After the incident in the museum, Iwaizumi laid low for three days. He holed off in his shoe-box apartment, eating gas station sushi, and watching the news. It seemed like the only thing he could tolerate as far as television went. 

There was one series about an alpha trying to find love after his mate had died. Iwaizumi hated that show. None of it was realistic. Losing a mate wasn't as easy as pop culture depicted.

Getting over the loss didn't take months. Sometimes years wasn't enough. Hell, look at Iwaizumi. He was still mourning after five centuries. Talk about pathetic.

Admittedly, his loss had been far greater. The thing was, Haru had been carrying his pups when he'd been killed. Iwaizumi had lost so much in that one night. Every birthday that had passed had been viewed as a day of mourning.

Technically, every day was a day of mourning for Iwaizumi. He'd spent the majority of his damned eternity wallowing in self-pity. One would think that he would be over himself by now, but Iwaizumi had always been a grumpy individual. Only he could throw a record-breaking pity party for himself.

But, one thing Iwaizumi didn't like was being cooped up in his apartment. The four, bland walls made him feel claustrophobic. And, Iwaizumi had always been a fan of the outdoors.

Another thing that pissed him off about the modern age was the lack of visible stars in the sky. Iwaizumi could still remember the night of Haru's first heat. They'd made love under a starry sky, without a care in the world. Iwaizumi once thought that maybe it was the time he attempted to start a new life, find a mate, and settle down.

Did any of these new age Omegas even appreciate the beauty of the universe? They all seemed so wrapped up in their technology. Oh great. Now he was sounding like an old person. Well, actually, Iwaizumi was old as dirt, technically speaking. 

Fashion was another thing that Iwaizumi had yet to grasp. A simple t-shirt and jeans were his go-to outfit. He'd tried reading magazines about the latest fashion, but the trends changed so much that Iwaizumi couldn't keep up. His goal was to fit in. So far, he'd only managed to stand out. One day in Tokyo had almost made Iwaizumi give up on civilization and live in a cave until the world ended.

The nightmares had started again. Ever since he'd bumped into Haru's doppelgänger, Iwaizumi had dreamed about the night the curse had been placed on him. He hadn't dreamt of that night in half a century. Honestly, it had been bugging Iwaizumi. So, he decided to conduct some research on the matter.

Leaving his apartment, he was sure to lock his door and pocket his keys. There was a library in walking distance so Iwaizumi headed there. Seijoh was nothing like Sendai for several reasons, with the most noticeable one being the lack of noise. Seijoh was a quiet community, that was the closest thing to Iwaizumi's idea environment. The people were friendly, the pollution, while ever present, wasn't as suffocating, and Iwaizumi could actually see the stars better here.

He'd only been living in Seijoh for three weeks and felt like he could make a home here. The life of a nomad was no longer the life for him. Iwaizumi wanted a place to call home again. Geographically, Seijoh was technically still in his old realm. Sendai now stood where Iwaizumi's old castle was. Now, Iwaizumi could conquer Seijoh. He smiled softly at the thought.

Suddenly a horn blared, snapping Iwaizumi out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw that he'd stopped in the middle of the street to admire the dazzling sky. Before Iwaizumi conquered Seijoh, he would need to conquer the crosswalk, apparently.

All in due time.

About half a mile from the library, Iwaizumi walked up on what appeared to be four high school kids, bullying another kid. The closer he got, the more he could smell the truth of the situation. There were four alphas surrounding an Omega. Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi hurried his steps. He hated to be that guy, but when were these kids going to learn?

"I said back the fuck up!" The blond alpha growled dangerously. His back was turned towards the Omega as he had his arms outstretched protectively.

One of the other alphas only snickered, obviously undeterred by the threatening glare. "Relax, Mad Dog. The little Omega doesn't have an owner. Seems to me like he's fair game." He took a step forward.

Iwaizumi was there before any of them noticed. He stood in front of the blond alpha with the weird stripes in his head. (Kids these days and their hairstyles.) It was clear what the other alphas had on their mind. They were planning on taking advantage of the unmarked Omega. Apparently, they had no shame in it. Iwaizumi was disgusted.

"Leave," Iwaizumi said. "Leave now with your dignity still intact."

Everyone, including the startled Omega, silently stared at the newcomer. The head of the trio eventually laughed out loud like Iwaizumi had told the funniest joke. Then, he made the mistake of taking a step closer, motioning for his friends to join him. They figured they could handle two other alphas to get their hands on the prize. Iwaizumi, of course, wasn't having that.

Iwaizumi grabbed the ringleader by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground as though he weighed nothing. "I said leave!" he shouted, using the same voice he'd used in the past to make others submit to his whims. 

The two other alphas scurried off like mice, leaving their friend behind as he scrambled to his feet, the front of his pants damp with a suspicious substance. Yes, it was urine. Iwaizumi was scary as hell when he wanted to be. Dusting his hands off, Iwaizumi turned around to see the other teenagers staring at him. He pointed a finger at the weird haircut guy.

"If he's yours, claim him!" Iwaizumi poked the younger male in the chest. "Like that one song with that chick. If you like it then you should put a fucking ring on it!"

With that, Iwaizumi walked off, feeling accomplished with himself. He missed the way, Kyoutani, stared at him in awe. The Alpha King had just earned himself his first subject in his modern kingdom, and he didn't even realize it.

-o0o-

Librarians were evil. Iwaizumi discovered. It wouldn't surprise him if the lot of them also tampered with dark magic like the beta who'd cursed him. He had to assist himself in finding what he was looking for. The internet was another form of dark magic that Iwaizumi had no interest in messing with. So, he purposefully avoided the row of computers. Depending on the book's contents, Iwaizumi felt safer reading.

Finding what he was looking for, Iwiazumi picked out as many books as he could carry on the subject. He found a table in the back, safely out of sight of the wicked librarians, and their all-seeing eyes. Surprisingly, the library was packed. Iwaizumi figured that no one used these things as much anymore. Go figure. He flipped through the first book in his stack.

Reincarnation seemed like the only logical explanation for his current concern. In all of his time, Iwaizumi had never seen anyone who was a splitting image of someone he'd known in the past. Although, there had been instances where the person favored a past associate.

Iwaizumi had spent nights etching Haru's features to his memory. So, he was sure that this Tooru guy was an exact replica. 

An hour was spent skimming through books, trying to find an answer to this conundrum, when Iwaizumi was interrupted.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, prepared to answer with a polite, _hell yes,_ then he noticed who the person was. Eyes widening, Iwaizumi stared at Haru. No. No, this person's name was Tooru or something like that. Realizing that he had been staring like an idiot for longer than socially acceptable, Iwaizumi nodded his head.

Warily, Tooru took a seat the table, brown eyes watching Iwaizumi closely. "Oikawa Tooru," he paused. "And you are... "

"Iwaizumi Hajime." Oh shit. Iwaizumi probably should have used an alias. Not like anyone would actually believe that he was the living, breathing, Great Alpha King. 

Frowning, Oikawa glanced at the book in his own hands. "Are you lying to me?" Amusement danced in his bright eyes.

"What do I have to lie to you about? I don't even know you!" He noticed a librarian look in his direction, prepared to scold him for the loud outburst, but, he averted his gaze. She couldn't cast a spell on him if he ignored her, right?

Oikawa didn't appear bothered by Iwaizumi's harsh tone. "I'm doing a report on the Alpha King," he informed casually, holding the book up for Iwaizumi to see, "As you know, his name was Iwaizumi. So, I thought you were...Do you remember me?"

The sudden question caught Iwaizumi off guard. He answered without thinking. "How could I not?" Well, the guy did look exactly like his dead mate. Up close, the resemblance was uncanny.

Lowering his gaze, Oikawa chewed on his bottom lip. Carmine dusted his cheeks, and Iwaizumi swore he could smell the fresh blood-forming there. Clearing his throat, Iwaizumi scooted closer.

"You said you were doing a report on the Great Alpha King, right? How is that coming along?"

Oikawa's frown returned. "Not so good. I'm not a fan of history. It's boring." Sighing, he sat the book on the table and opened it. "I have to turn this in by the end of the week and I haven't started on it. If I don't do good on this assignment, I won't be able to graduate. If I don't graduate high school, I'll never be able to play for the national volleyball..."

Synopsis: Oikawa Tooru may have looked like Haru, but, that did not mean that the teen acted like Iwaizumi's former mate. Haru had never been this talkative. He sure as hell hadn't complained this much either. For fuck's sake, Iwaizumi wanted to reach across the table and choke this guy. He was so annoying.

"...then I'll have no choice but to live on the streets and collect plastic bags for the rest of my pathetic life!"

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi had no idea where he'd found the strength to remain so calm. "I can help you with your project. Just please, shut up." Okay, perhaps he wasn't as calm as he'd like to think.

For some odd reason, Oikawa didn't even blink at Iwaizumi's bluntness. Again, the teenager had brushed off the alpha's callous nature, almost as if he didn't take Iwaizumi seriously. "Really?! You're the best!" Without wasting any time or worrying about the potential wrath of the librarians, Oikawa picked up his chair and moved it to the other side of the table.

Iwaizumi stared in stunned silence as Oikawa sat next to him and shoved his books on Reincarnation out the way. Obviously, the brunette was wearing some sort of scent suppressor, because Iwaizumi couldn't smell the intoxicating aroma that had him jacking off for two days. 

Once Oikawa was settled, he finally took his backpack off.

While Oikawa retrieved a pen and paper, Iwaizumi stared at the back of Oikawa's neck. Instinct had him leaning closer. Just one taste, his traitorous mind whispered to him. Thankfully, Oikawa righted himself. The action pulled Iwaizumi back to the present.

"I'm guessing you know a lot about this particular subject," Oikawa spoke while he doodled at the top of his paper. "You were at the exhibit that day in the museum."

"I guess you could say that I'm an expert on the Great Alpha King." The irony made Iwaizumi chuckle a little. 

Oikawa paused what he was doing to stare at Iwaizumi. The alpha's eyes were crinkled slightly, his face free of its usual scowl. Oikawa's face heated up again as he thought about how fantasies of this same man got him through his heat. Earlier, he had noticed how Iwaizumi was practically drooling at the mouth as he stared at the back of his neck, where his scent glands were. The thought alone had Oikawa shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"So," Iwaizumi finally broke the silence. "What do you want to know about the Alpha King."

"Everything," Oikawa gasped without realizing it.

"The library closes in twenty minutes. Do you want to meet here tomorrow?"

Oikawa glanced at the watch on his wrist. That seemed to be the wake-up call he'd needed. "Crap. I didn't realize how late it was when I left the gym. I'm late for dinner. My mom is going to be pissed..." He stood up and started to pack up his backpack. "Yeah, tomorrow would be great."

Iwaizumi stood up as well. "I'll be here." Though he had no idea why he was offering his help in the first place. Blame it on boredom. "Do you live close? Let me walk you home, Oikawa."

"You want to...walk me home?"

"Yeah."

Hesitantly, Oikawa gave his consent. This wasn't the first time he'd been asked by an alpha to walk him home. In fact, Oikawa was often asked to be courted, but he turned down every offer, only allowing his close friends to walk him home because he knew that they wouldn't see it as anything other than an innocent gesture. Now, here he was, agreeing to allow this strange alpha to escort him to his house.

Iwaizumi was a gentleman. Oikawa noted. He opened the door for Oikawa, offered to carry Oikawa's backpack—Oikawa politely declined— and even walked on the outside, near the street, so that Oikawa wouldn't be in danger of any drivers who didn't know how to stay on the road. They didn't talk much during the walk, both were too busy admiring the sky.

When Iwaizumi noticed how quiet Oikawa was, he glanced over to see that he wasn't the only one who'd been staring up. While Oikawa marveled at the stars, Iwaizumi took the time to appraise him again. Unlike Haru, Oikawa was muscular. This wasn't the body of a pampered Omega who'd been bathed in the finest oils all his life.

Oikawa was long legs, broad shoulders, and toned arms. It was Oikawa's elegant, facial features that lived up to the stereotypes of Omegas. His beauty and intrigue had nothing to do with the fact that he was Haru's look-alike. And, that realization worried Iwaizumi. 

"This is me," Oikawa announced.

Iwaizumi had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that they were standing outside of a two-story home. He looked at the address out of habit. They only lived three blocks from each other. He'd thought Oikawa had lived in Sendai until he saw him at the library. What were the odds? 

"Be at the library on time," Iwaizumi shook off whatever spell Oikawa had him under. "If you don't want to collect plastic bags for the rest of your life, you'll need to take this project seriously."

Pouting his lips, Oikawa crossed his arms. "Way to kill the mood, Iwaizumi." He took a step closer, pulling out his phone. "Let's exchange numbers so I can text you just in case an emergency comes up."

"I don't have a phone."

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"No."

Oikawa shrugged it off. "That's okay. I'll just be sure to be there on time!" He flashed the victory sign, with a wide grin, and, then turned on his heel. "See you tomorrow!"

Iwaizumi continued to watch Oikawa until he was safely inside. During his walk to his apartment, he contemplated on if it was time for him to purchase a cellphone or not.


	2. Enchant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important encounters are planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other - Paulo Coehlo

"What's that?" Iwaizumi stared at the device on the table with furrowed brows. 

"It's a voice recorder," Oikawa pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I hope this is fine."

As agreed, they were back in the library the following night. This time, they were on the second floor inside of one of the private rooms. Far away from the evil librarians, much to Iwaizumi's relief. Surprisingly, Oikawa had beat Iwaizumi there. The teen had waited in the lobby until Iwaizumi  arrived an hour earlier than he had last night. With no time to waste, they found an empty room upstairs and got down to business. 

Iwaizumi shrugged. "Whatever works for you." It all put him in the mind of the movie, Interview with the Vampire. One of the few movies that Iwaizumi enjoyed. Here was his chance to finally tell the true story of the Great Alpha King. "Where do you want me to start?"

"At the beginning. Like I said, I want to know _everything_." Oikawa's eyes were lit with excitement. 

The enthusiastic attitude was contagious, honestly. For someone who found history boring, the brunette seemed eager to learn all there was to know about the Alpha King. And, who was better for the task than Iwaizumi?

Making himself comfortable, Iwaizumi began his tale. "Well, it all started—" He was interrupted by the exasperated look on Oikawa's face. "What?" he impatiently asked. 

"First of all," Oikawa started, using his fingers for added emphasis. "I haven't started the recorder, yet. Second, you can't start the story like that, Iwa-chan. Make it more entertaining!"

Two things: This was Iwaizumi's story so he had the right to start it however he saw fit. Also, who in the fuck was Iwa-chan? Iwaizumi had known that this was going to be a bad idea. He'd stayed up all night thinking about his life choices. After all these years one would think that Iwaizumi would make better decisions and love himself more. He was still trying to figure out why he'd volunteered to help the teenager out in the first place. Blaming it on boredom was a load of crap.

There were several ways to cure his boredom. Iwaizumi could get another odd job; seeing that after making an expensive purchase earlier today he was low on funds. Or he could brush up on the things he'd lived through, yet, still managed to miss.  Anything would be more beneficial than what he was doing now. This was just torture.

Oikawa seemed oblivious to Iwaizumi's inner battle. He leaned forward in his seat, sliding the recorder to the middle of the table. "Start with something like...once upon a time, or, a long time ago, in a galaxy, far far away~"

Iwaizumi scowled. "This isn't a bedtime story!" Thank the gods for the private room.

"That's how you keep things interesting. I for one—"

"Fine!" Iwaizumi hurriedly agreed before Oikawa could talk his ear off. Only two days of knowing Oikawa and he knew that the only way to keep himself sane was to let the asshole have his way. "I'll try to be more entertaining or whatever. Start the stupid recorder already."

"So rude, Iwa-chan," Oikawa complained but started the recorder. 

Taking a deep breath, Iwaizumi started the untold story of the Great Alpha King. "Once upon a long fucking time ago, in a realm not so far away..."

As Iwaizumi told the story of one of the history's most influential Alphas, Oikawa immediately noticed that something was off. Either Iwaizumi was way better at bedtime stories than he'd let on or Oikawa's History Instructor had no idea what he was talking about. Iwaizumi told a different story compared to the ones in the textbooks. There was a strong chance that Iwaizumi was just pulling his leg. For some reason, that Oikawa couldn't begin to explain, he trusted Iwaizumi.

At least enough to feel like this wasn't a part of some hoax. Iwaizumi made things so interesting, too. Iwaizumi spoke as if he was more than just an expert on the subject. His words— the emotion in his voice, gave off the impression that he'd actually lived during the reign of the Great Alpha King. Of course, that was impossible. Oikawa didn't ponder on it for too long. 

Iwaizumi told an elaborate tale of murder schemes, wars, magic, romance, and betrayal; kind of like Game of Thrones.

When Iwaizumi started to talk about the Great King's mate, Oikawa found himself sitting on the edge of his seat. He'd always been fascinated by the notable Omegas mentioned throughout history. He was disappointed by the lack of information on a man who was often said to be the fairest Omega in the history of forever. Historians were known to over-exaggerate. Still, Oikawa wanted to know more. Luckily for him, Iwaizumi seemed to have endless knowledge of the mysterious Haru.

Haru had been more than just a pretty face. He'd held a seat on the King's council, people listened to him, often sought him out for advice, and, the Omega was even handy with a blade. According to Iwaizumi, Haru was also known for his free-spirited nature.

"...and on the eve of every battle, the King's mate adorned his head with a fresh crown of wildflowers."

Oikawa squawked at that. "The Great Alpha King allowed his mate to put flower crowns on his head?!" His mouth dropped.

Iwaizumi's cheeks bled crimson; only slightly. "Yeah. What's so bad about that?" he murmured defensively. 

"Nothing!" Oikawa shook his head vehemently. He lowered his gaze shyly. "I just think it's...romantic. You know, he's said to be this fierce conqueror, but it seems like he had a soft spot for his Omega." He was a sucker for romance. Don't judge him.

"Haru loved flowers," Iwaizumi chuckled fondly. "He hated it when they died. I... _the Alpha King_ once gifted his mate with a thorned rose that would never die."

"Did the King ask a sorcerer to cast a spell on it?" Oikawa's ass was practically on the floor. That was how far he was hanging off his seat. The recorder was still rolling, but he was too swept up in Iwaizumi's hypnotic tale to care about his assignment. Honestly, with the information Iwaizumi had already given him, he had enough to write the perfect paper.

"No. Everyday, when Haru wasn't around, the King switched the rose out with a fresh one. If he wasn't around, then one of their many servants did it."

"Wow," Oikawa rested his chin on his hand, an expression of longing on his gorgeous face. "Even I'll have to admit that this Iwaizumi guy sounded like a real catch. Not only did he put an end to the enslavement of Betas, who were viewed as undesirables during that era, he also treated his Omega as his equal. I wish more Alphas were like him."

Moments like these were when Oikawa favored Haru the most. His chocolate eyes were blown wide, high cheekbones dusted a faint carmine, and his pink lips were parted slightly. It was a look that made the pain of being in Oikawa's presence, despite how much it ate him up inside, worth it. 

Clearing his throat, Iwaizumi folded his hands on the table. "The Great King wasn't perfect," he continued.  "Yeah, he did a lot of amazing things. But in order to accomplish majority of those things, thousands lost their lives. _Innocent_ people lost their lives. His enemies eventually fought back and it was the King's soldiers who'd suffered. Some lost their mates, their children, and even their lives, by following the King's whims."

The immediate change of tone caught Oikawa's attention. Righting himself in his seat, he fixed Iwaizumi with a piercing gaze. "What happened to the King and his mate? According to the books I've read, King Iwaizumi died from an infection. His mate died shortly after, but no one knows exactly how. You appear to know more than the historians..."

If Iwaizumi was going to tell the story, he had to tell it all. "Five of his generals conspired behind the King's back with the help of a Beta sorcerer whose village had been pillaged and burned to the ground, killing the young and the old. Among those casualties just so happened to be the Beta's lover and young child. The generals and the sorcerer had all figured that, since they'd each lost a lover and child, it seemed only fair that King Iwaizumi lost the same..."

It had been during a banquet in the young King's honor to celebrate his eighteenth birthday. Iwaizumi's wine had been poisoned, rendering him powerless as he watched Haru being dragged into the middle of the grand hall. The five generals took turns defiling Haru as revenge for the mates they'd each lost. 

"...when they were finished, they killed Haru right before the King's eyes. The King had been left alive so that he would know what true suffering felt like. In some versions of the story, he killed himself days later. Though no one really knows what really happened." Iwaizumi saw no point in telling Oikawa about how he'd went back and killed every last one of the traitorous generals. Only the witch had been spared because Iwaizumi couldn't find the fucker.

Oikawa had always known that history was dark, but, damn, that really cut him deep. "Was Haru pregnant with the King's pups?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

Slowly, Oikawa turned off the recorder. He'd heard more than enough. "Another reason why I hate history is because it's so barbaric." Biting his lower lip, he continued to think over everything Iwaizumi had told him. The good and the bad. "How do you know all this? You don't appear to be lying to me."

Iwaizumi snorted. "For all that you know, I could have just made all that up."

"Well, if you did, that's fine too. For the assignment, I have to write a paper in the form of a fairy tale." 

"So, you're going to just type up everything I said?"

"I plan on tweaking things a bit. You don't mind do you?"

Another asshole changing the story to suit their own needs. Go figure. Honestly, Iwaizumi didn't care anymore. He told everything the way it'd happened. At least he was no longer the only person who knew the truth. Regardless of if Oikawa believed him or not, the deed was done. "Do whatever you want."

Oikawa nodded his head. "It's getting late." He packed up his things. "I have tonight and tomorrow to write this paper. Wish I had a way of contacting you just in case I needed any more help."

That reminded Iwaizumi of the expensive purchase he'd made earlier today. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a cellphone. "Figured it was time for me to step out of the stone age," he chuckled nervously. Why in the hell was he nervous anyway?

Oikawa's face lit up. "Did you buy a phone just so you could talk to me, Iwa-chan?"

 _Yes._ "Hell no!" Iwaizumi glowered in an attempt to hide his embarrassment from being found out so easily. "And stop calling me that!"

"Iwaizumi is a mouth full. Besides, I don't want to confuse you with the Alpha King. Are you sure you aren't related to him?"

"Who knows."

Taking the phone out of Iwaizumi's hand, Oikawa unlocked it, snapped a quick selfie of himself flashing the peace sign, and, then saved his number. He also called himself so that he would have Iwaizumi's number as well. Being the nosy person that he was, he noticed that he was Iwaizumi's first and only contact. 

"You're all set," Oikawa announced, handing the cellphone back. "Thanks again for your time. When I become a famous athlete, I'll mention you during one of my many interviews."

God, this guy was so obnoxious. Iwaizumi had no idea why he'd wasted an hour and a half of his miserable existence with Oikawa. Or why he insisted on spending another ten minutes with the teenager. Again, Iwaizumi walked Oikawa home.

This time, Oikawa didn't quietly admire the sky, he talked Iwaizumi's ear off about his last, high school volleyball match. Apparently, Oikawa's team had lost to a bunch of stupid crows; Oikawa's words. But, Oikawa still went to the gym after class to practice with the underclassmen. 

"There's this one underclassman who has the potential, but his attitude sucks. He never listens to me and _I'm_ the team captain. Can you believe that?" Oikawa pulled a face, pink lips forming into a small pout. Iwaizumi tried not to stare at his mouth for too long. "I wonder if it has something to do with the fact that he recently presented as an Alpha..."

"Wait," Iwaizumi halted in his steps. "You're the team captain? Meaning that there are Alphas under you?" 

Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Why the shock? Is it because Omegas aren't strong enough to lead?" There was an edge to his voice.

Now, Iwaizumi could see the true leader in Oikawa. He was a person of many masks. Another attribute that was different from Haru. Admittedly, Iwaizumi liked that about Oikawa. He was constantly torn between putting distance between them and learning more about the younger male.

"That's not what I meant," Iwaizumi answered honestly. 

Taking a step closer, Oikawa smirked smugly when he noticed that he was a few inches taller than Iwaizumi. "Then, what is it?" He knew that he was treading on dangerous grounds trying to tease someone like Iwaizumi. He couldn't help it, though. Teasing Iwaizumi was so fun.

Iwaizumi wasn't shocked by the height difference. He'd noticed last night during their walk. Oikawa continued to break barriers in regards to the stereotypical Omega. It was what made him so damn intriguing. What would it be like to have someone like Oikawa submit to him? Of course, Oikawa was powerless to instinct. The day would come when Oikawa would be knotted and marked. It was inevitable. However, having Oikawa _fully_ submit his mind, body, and soul, was a different feat. The prospect itself had Iwaizumi's interest piqued.

They were standing too close for comfort now, chests almost touching. Iwaizumi felt the sudden desire to be closer than that to Oikawa, like an unseen force was trying to bring them together. Dangerous. The thought skidded through Iwaizumi's mind, beating through the lust and haze. He took a step back, putting distance between himself and Oikawa.

"Just didn't think they'd give an idiot like you that much responsibility," Iwaizumi said the first thing that came to mind. And it worked to dispel the trance they'd both been in.

Oikawa squawked indignantly. "I'll have you know that I am a capable leader!"

"I highly doubt that."

"You're such a brute, Iwa-chan!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Never," Oikawa childishly blew a raspberry.

The two continued to bicker during the remainder of the walk. Iwaizumi knew that he could have easily commanded Oikawa to shut up or intimidate the Omega, but, he'd only used that tactic when it truly called for it. Besides, bickering with Oikawa made Iwaizumi feel nostalgic. He didn't know why.

"Do you always walk home alone after school?" asked Iwaizumi once they were standing outside of Oikawa's house.

Idly, Oikawa twirled a piece of hair at the back of his head between his fingers. It was a nervous quirk. "Matsu used to walk me home. Since he's finally gained the courage to date Makki, he can't anymore."

"Matsu? That's your friend from the museum, right?"

"Yeah."

Iwaizumi didn't like the idea of Oikawa walking home alone, especially not at night. _Just mind your own business._ Iwaizumi told himself. _He isn't your problem. So what if another Alpha got their hands on him? Tooru is NOT Haru. This isn't your second chance, asshole! You'll only ruin this guy's life too._

The front door opened, and an older man stepped outside. "Tooru, is everything alright?" The man was clearly Oikawa's father. Tall, broad shoulders, stern face. 

"That's my dad," Oikawa whispered to Iwaizumi. "I'll talk to you later." He hurriedly walked off without waiting for a response.

After Oikawa disappeared into the house, Iwaizumi and Oikawa's father had a stare down, Alpha to Alpha, for what felt like an eternity. Understandably, the man was sizing Iwaizumi up. Probably wondering if Iwaizumi had intentions of courting his son. Bowing politely, Iwaizumi took his leave. He was in no shape, mentally, to deal with an overbearing father. If the man cared that much about his son, he would make sure someone escorted Oikawa home from school!

Iwaizumi took the long way back to his apartment. His thoughts were all over the place.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Oikawa woke up drenched in sweat, with his sheets sticking to his heated flesh. Fortunately, he wasn't experiencing another premature heat. His current state was due to a mind-blowing dream. Staring up at the ceiling, he kicked his legs free from the soiled sheets. His dream had been so fervent that Oikawa could have sworn that it had been real.

Closing his eyes again, the images filtered through his mind. Long curls adorned with flowers hung heavily down his back. Moonlight bathed his naked, sweat glistened skin as he straddled Iwaizumi on a bed of wildflowers. They had made love under a sea of stars. Everything had been so surreal. Iwaizumi's strong arms had held Oikawa in place as he'd pumped inside of the Omega endlessly. Upon Iwaizumi's head was a crown of assorted flowers.

And the way Iwaizumi had stared at Oikawa, hazel eyes overflowing with adoration...

Snapping his eyes open, Oikawa gasped when his hand wrapped around his erection. This was the first time he'd experienced a dream like this. But, it wasn't the first time he'd touched himself while thinking of Iwaizumi. With a frustrated whimper, Oikawa rubbed one out as he replayed the dream over and over again. Normally, he forgot what he'd dreamed about as soon as he woke up.

This time, he could remember every detail of the dream as if it were actually a memory instead. Oikawa didn't last long. He'd already been worked up while he'd slept. The strange dream was more than likely the result of Oikawa working on his history paper before turning in for the night.

While he laid there in bed, catching his breath, Oikawa thought back to that day at the museum. When Iwaizumi had bumped into Oikawa, he'd called him _Haru_ , didn't he? What if Iwaizumi was so obsessed with the Great Alpha King that he was trying to emulate the historic figure? That could explain the last name, the insight on the Alpha King, and even the way Iwaizumi often carried himself.

Iwaizumi sometimes acted like he'd been asleep in a cryogenic sleep chamber for the past century. The Alpha seemed so out of touch. 

Great. Oikawa had a crush on a lunatic. At least the lunatic was hot. That was something.

Getting out of bed, Oikawa walked to his private bathroom to clean himself up. Earlier, during dinner, his parents had interrogated him about Iwaizumi. This was the second time he had walked Tooru home so they were curious. They were aware of their son's avoidance of the numerous courting offers he received weekly. His mother didn't care that much; she just wanted her son to be happy.

His father, on the other hand, was intent on getting Oikawa to agree to accept Ushijima Wakatoshi's courtship. Since junior high, Oikawa had despised Ushijima, and for good reason. Long before either of them presented, Ushijima had been a thorn in Oikawa's side. His team had never been able to defeat Ushijima's team. For that, Oikawa hated the stoic teen. 

There was no way that he was going to submit to Ushijima on and off of the court. Omega or not, Oikawa was very prideful. Honestly, he didn't think Ushijima was a bad person, per se. In fact, Ushijima wasn't a bad person. He just irked the hell out of Oikawa.

Of course, his father did not care. Ushijima came from a long line of wealthy Alphas. Marrying into that family meant Oikawa would be set for life. But, Oikawa didn't want that. He wanted to pursue his dreams, not be someone's house wife. No shade to any of the Omegas who were content with that sort of lifestyle. Oikawa just wanted something different for himself.

"Fuck you very much, Dad," he mumbled under his breath as he changed his bed sheets.

In all honesty, Oikawa did feel left out seeing that majority of his friends were in relationships. Since junior high, everyone had known that Matsukawa had a thing for his best friend, Hanamaki. It had only been a matter of time before they stopped denying their feelings for each other. The same day of Oikawa's early heat, Matsukawa and Hanamaki became an official couple.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa had skipped all the bullshit, fucked, and, then, bonded. Then there were two of Oikawa's other teammates. Yahaba had Kyoutani; if Kyoutani ever grew the balls to actually ask Yahaba out. Even Oikawa's idiot rival, Kageyama Tobio, was courting someone. 

If Oikawa could find a mate who wouldn't hinder him or try to fill him up with pups as soon as possible, then he would be content. All the Alphas who'd sought his hand in courtship had made their intentions clear. They wanted to tame him, take his precious volleyball away, and control him. Of course none of them had explicitly stated that. But that was what Oikawa envisioned when he heard: "I want you to carry my pups." Translation. "I want to ruin your life and destroy all your dreams."

It was bad enough that his chances of actually being drafted into the national volleyball team were slim to none. Omegas rarely were allowed to play any professional sport due to a variety of reasons. Oikawa needed to be at the top of his game if he wanted to be considered. He'd done all he could from junior high to high school. Tokyo University was his last chance to prove that he was capable.

Having a mate would only get in his way. Though, that didn't stop Oikawa from pining over a certain Alpha. Climbing back in his bed, Oikawa only had one person on his mind.

_Iwa-chan~_

* * *

As much as Iwaizumi hated being cooped up in his apartment, he also needed a break from society every now and then. His one bedroom apartment was covered in books. A single futon and various plants were in his bedroom. The closet held his sparse wardrobe. His living room looked like a miniature library without all the organization of one. For the past two days, he'd stayed indoors for the most part. 

Lately, he'd been interested in manga. The animated versions that came on the television were okay. But, Iwaizumi preferred to read instead. Reading was a good escape from reality. That was how he spent his small vacation. Reading manga and getting pissed off at fictional characters for their poor life choices. 

Speaking of poor life choices... Iwaizumi hadn't heard from Oikawa since they'd met at the library Wednesday night. No, Iwaizumi hadn't constantly checked his phone in hopes of hearing from the annoying teenager.  Age wise, Iwaizumi was also a teenager. Still, wasn't it creepy to crush on a guy who was centuries younger than him? Suddenly, Iwaizumi's mind went blank. Crush? Since when did he have a crush on Oikawa?

"No," Iwaizumi whispered to himself. "Fuck no..."

It wasn't right. Not because he was five hundred years too old to be coveting Oikawa. It was wrong because the only reason he was interested in Oikawa was because the man was obviously Haru's reincarnation. Iwaizumi ignored the fact that he'd already compiled a list of Haru and Tooru's differences and similarities. So far, the two only shared physical similarities, with a handful of quirks. Like how Oikawa bit his lower lip, fiddled with his hair, and how his eyes got all sparkly when something interested him. 

Haru had been the same way. That was where the similarities stopped. Their personalities were a different story. Haru had been soft-spoken, selfless, and everything an ideal Omega was supposed to be. While, Oikawa Tooru was loud, obnoxious, self-centered, and, nothing like the Omegas Iwaizumi had run into over the years.

And by some strange rationale, that only made Oikawa all the more attractive. Iwaizumi wondered if he'd only loved Haru because their marriage had been arranged and abandoning one's mate had been unthinkable during that time. Bile rose in Iwaizumi's throat at the insane thought; he felt disgusted with himself. How could he think of something like that? That hadn't been the case at all. Iwaizumi had truly loved Haru. He wouldn't allow his guilt to make him think otherwise.

Comparing Oikawa to Haru all the time also wasn't fair to either of them. They were two, totally different people. Oikawa's looks may have captured Iwaizumi's attention, yet, they weren't what continued to hold his attention. Iwaizumi wanted to know more about the Omega who had commanded a volleyball team of mostly Alphas for the duration of his high school career. He wanted to learn more about this Omega who played by his own rules.

After he admitted that to himself, a weight seemed to lift off Iwaizumi's shoulders. For the first time in God knows how long, Iwaizumi's soul was starting to feel at peace. As if his soul approved of his decision to learn more about Oikawa. Which was strange seeing that Iwaizumi was cursed and all that.

You know what...Fuck that curse!

Iwaizumi was going to take advantage of this good feeling. Slamming his book closed, he stood up from his couch with determination. The only high school in Seijoh was the private school, Aobajousai. Since it was also the only institute that was in walking distance it must be the school Oikawa attended. Seeing that Oikawa no longer had Matsu to escort him home, Iwaizumi could fill that role.

Wouldn't that be going too far, though? Iwaizumi was aware of the customs, which had somehow remained the same for the most part. Unlike Matsu (He needed to learn this guy's birth name fast.) Iwaizumi wasn't Oikawa's close friend. There wasn't an established understanding between them. If Iwaizumi continued to walk Oikawa home, he could risk the Omega getting the wrong idea.

Iwaizumi had no interest in courting Oikawa or anyone for that matter. He just wasn't ready for any of that. There was still the issue of the curse. What if he courted Oikawa, fell in love with him, and history repeated itself? Even though Iwaizumi had no friends to betray him, he'd never tried getting close to anyone after losing Haru. For all that he knew, the curse would ruin any relationship he tried to establish.

Slowly, Iwaizumi could feel himself deflating once realization settled in. No amount of mental pep talks were going to change the fact that he was a damned soul, cursed to an eternity of loneliness. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to have the curse removed.

Three years ago, Iwaizumi followed a lead in Indonesia. He lived there for some time before making his way back to where it had all started; Japan. He'd heard rumors about a coven of Betas who were the real deal, not the bogus witch doctors in the French Quarter who advertised palm readings.

Iwaizumi had gone to them, hoping they could help him. Turned out that they were just another bunch of impostors.

Yanking his hair, Iwaizumi screamed in frustration. He was in need of some fresh air. 

-oOo-

"Loser has to buy the winner a popsicle!" The younger Alpha barked, gritting his teeth.

Iwaizumi had no idea how he always landed himself in these kinds of situations. He had been minding his own business, taking a peaceful stroll, when he spotted the weird haircut teen from the other night. Initially, he'd been prepared to simply nod his head in acknowledgment, and, then continue to attend his own pity party inside of his head. But, no, the ill-mannered teen had challenged Iwaizumi to arm wrestling.

That was how Iwaizumi ended up here, sitting on a crate in the back of a convenience store. Only a shabby accent table separated him from Kyoutani Kentarou.  At least the kid had enough manners to give a proper introduction. The only reason why Iwaizumi had agreed to the ridiculous challenge was because he wanted that popsicle, dammit. 

"Deal," Iwaizumi chuckled dryly, resting his elbow on the table. "Ready?"

Without a word, Kyoutani mirrored Iwaizumi's actions. Forcefully, he grabbed Iwaizumi's hand and used all his strength. When Iwaizumi's arm didn't even budge, Kyoutani frowned in confusion. But he didn't give up that easily. Gritting his teeth hard enough to make his head ache, Kyoutani continued to push against Iwaizumi's palm. 

Smirking derisively, Iwaizumi whistled. "If you keep that up, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Fuck you!"

Iwaizumi yawned. It was time to put an end to this spectacle. With barely any effort, he slammed Kyoutani's hand onto the table. "If they don't have pineapple, I'll take cherry." 

"Again!" Kyoutani demanded. Someone was clearly a sore loser. 

"Rules are rules."

"Well, I'm changing them!"

Placing his hands on the table, Iwaizumi leaned closer. "If you go back on your word how do you ever expect anyone to trust in you?" He posed the question without any real heat behind his words.

Kyoutani appeared to contemplate over Iwaizumi's words. He was impressionable, Iwaizumi noted. Almost as if Kyoutani never had anyone to ask him something like that a day in his young life. Now that Iwaizumi thought about it, shouldn't Kyoutani be at school right now? Or perhaps he wasn't as young as Iwaizumi had assumed.

"I guess you're right," Kyoutani mumbled. Getting up, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'll be back."

Iwaizumi watched Kyoutani leave. The whole time he tried to figure out the meaning of Kyoutani's haircut. Were the black lines painted on? Were they shaved into his head? He just had to know.

A few minutes later, Kyoutani returned with two clear, small packages. Tossing the yellow treat to Iwaizumi, he ripped open his own. They sat on the wobbly crates in the back of the convenience store and ate their popsicles in silence. But Iwaizumi could practically hear the questions buzzing in Kyoutani's head. There was so much that he wanted to ask Iwaizumi, yet had no idea where to start.

Why did being in this Alpha's presence make Kyoutani feel so...acquiescent? Like he was prepared to follow any order that Iwaizumi gave him. Regardless of how extreme, he was prepared to do as he was told without a second thought. 

"You have the same name as the Alpha King," Kyoutani finally spoke up. Averting his gaze, he stared down at his shoes. "We learn about him every fucking year. Kinda getting annoying..." This was his idea of starting a conversation. Usually, he didn't start conversations so cut him some slack. 

"So you are in school. Aren't you supposed to be there right now?"

"Got suspended."

"For?"

Kyoutani took a bite of his popsicle. "Fighting," he munched on the flavored ice as he spoke. "Nothing new."

Iwaizumi could see that. This was the same guy who'd been prepared to take on three other Alphas if it came down to it. Cowards had their own, unique scent. They were easier to point out in a crowd. On that night, Iwaizumi hadn't smelled a hint of fear on Kyoutani. That posed a new question: Was Kyoutani a bully? He hoped not. Iwaizumi really hated bullies, and he didn't want to hate Kyoutani.

They could never be friends, but Iwaizumi tolerated the young Alpha more than he did a good portion of the current population. Before Iwaizumi could ask more about Kyoutani's school record, Kyoutani asked him a question first.

"If I wanted to um...court... _someone_...what would I do first?"

Okay, Iwaizumi had not been expecting that. Wasn't that basic knowledge? In this day and age, everything was on the internet. Information was easily accessible so there was no excuse. Besides, this was something that Kyoutani's parents should have explained to him after he'd presented or at least started high school. Iwaizumi tried not to judge Kyoutani personally. He didn't know Kyoutani's situation. Although, now, he sure as hell wanted to know. 

"The world is constantly changing, but the courting ritual has remained the same," Iwaizumi explained patiently. "It'll be best to ask your intended's parents first."

Kyoutani sucked his teeth. "Yahaba's parents hate me."

Iwaizumi assumed that Yahaba was the Omega from the other night. "Why is that?" He could feel himself leaning closer, _protectively_ , over Kyoutani. It was instinctual. 

"They don't think I'm good enough. Not that I blame them. But, some prick from Sendai has been smooth talking Yahaba's parents for weeks. They like him because he comes from a rich family and all that shit."

"Wealth shouldn't matter. His parents should want their son to have a mate who's strong enough to not only protect Yahaba but any potential offspring."

Kyoutani balled up his fists. "I'm way stronger than that snob!" he yelled.

Iwaizumi smiled fondly. "I'm sure you are." Jumping up, he tossed his popsicle stick to the ground. "First thing's first, we need to make sure you're brushed up on the proper courting rituals. Then, I'm going to help you woo the fucking pants off Yahaba and his parents!"

Eyes widening, Kyoutani slowly stood up. "You're going to...help me? But why?" He wasn't accustomed to people being nice to him for the hell of it.

Because Iwaizumi had a feeling that Kyoutani was just a misunderstood kid who could never catch a break. Iwaizumi had a soft spot for people like Kyoutani. "Take it as an apology for almost ripping your arm off."

Kyoutani smirked. "I'll beat you next time," he promised confidently.

"Yeah, whatever."

Iwaizumi spent the afternoon teaching Kyoutani everything he knew about courting. Which was way more satisfying than attending his own pity party.

* * *

The History assignment had been completed on time; on the night before, not, the same day that it was due, which was a first for Oikawa. Friday night, he stayed with one of his close friends/teammates, Yahaba Shigeru. Graduation was next Sunday. Everything was riding on Oikawa's History project. Apparently, his Instructor got a kick out of torturing his students, so Oikawa had to wait until Monday before he knew if he passed or failed.

Oikawa's parents were out of town celebrating their anniversary. Seeing that their son was an Alpha magnet— His mother's words, not his— he wasn't allowed to stay at the house by himself.  His parent's hadn't always been this strict. There had been an incident last week. One of his classmates had been assaulted by a group of Alphas. Contrary to what the overrated soap operas portrayed, Omegas weren't in constant peril. 

Still, there were deplorable Alphas who used their status as an excuse to be scum. The perpetrators were the same Alphas that had terrorized Yahaba a few nights ago. Yahaba refrained from telling his parents because he knew that they'd find a way to pin everything on Kyoutani.

"Has anyone identified the assholes yet?" asked Oikawa.

They were in Yahaba's living room, sitting on the couch with an unhealthy amount of junk food at their disposal. Well, it was actually all for Oikawa, but, whatever.

"No. I just know that they're college kids." Yahaba thought back to that night. He smiled despite himself. "I'd thought I was a goner until Ken showed up. Technically, he wasn't the one who sent those jerks running. But the gesture was appreciated."

"I guess it's safe to say that Mad Dog-chan got laid that night~" Oikawa ducked, barely dodging a pillow to the head. That didn't deter his teasing. "I'm disappointed in you, Yahaba. Putting out so soon."

Rolling his eyes, Yahaba carefully chewed and swallowed his popcorn before speaking. "We haven't gone all the way. Probably never will." Though, they've done enough. "Especially since my parents told me I'm not allowed to see Kyoutani again unless it's volleyball related."

It was no secret that Yahaba's conservative parents did not approve of Kyoutani's involvement with their son. Since Yahaba was still a minor, he had to adhere to his parent's rules. Oikawa was still a minor too, but his birthday was vastly approaching. And he couldn't wait to deny every last suitor on his own without having to go through his parents.

"It's not the end of the world," Oikawa said, attempting to lighten the mood. "Besides, don't you want to enjoy life before being tied down? We're too young to be constantly worrying about courting and things of that nature."

"But that's how our society is, Oikawa," Yahaba sighed, "It's romanticized in movies, books, and even songs. The ultimate goal is to find a mate, settle down, and, then reproduce."

"That's no fun at all."

"Tell me about it. Makes sense to want to share that time with someone who doesn't get on my nerves. I'm really worried that Ken will get tired of waiting on me and find someone better."

Oikawa agreed with the first part. The last part, however, was a load of rubbish. "I don't think Kyoutani is that fickle. You know how long it took him to talk to any of us on the team, including you. A person that guarded won't give up on you so easily."

That was exactly what Yahaba had needed to hear. Smiling, he tucked his hair behind his ear as he leaned closer to whisper. "No matter what, I want Ken to be my first." Screw what society said about sex outside of heats and having another partner prior to finding one's mate. That shit was for a bygone era not the 21st century. "I just know my parents are going to force me to accept someone I don't want. We both know I've never been able to tell them no. This is my only chance at defiance."

Young love was so exciting. Oikawa's chest ached with longing. He didn't allow it to show. "You know Alphas are really territorial. I don't think the Mad Pup is going to ever let you go after that."

"That's the plan," Yahaba sounded pleased with himself. "Speaking of courting...I hear Ushijima paid you a visit today during lunch..."

What a way to ruin the mood. Oikawa's face immediately twisted into a sour expression at the mention of his other infuriating rival. "Ushiwaka wanted to know if I would be interested in joining him for brunch tomorrow." Brows furrowing, he made an attempt to mimic Ushijima's monotone. "A chaperone will be present for your comfort."

Yahaba burst out laughing at the spot-on impression.

"I lied and said I had a prior engagement."

"Lighten up, Oikawa. Ushijima isn't that bad." It was Yahaba's turn to dodge a pillow. "Hey! I'm serious! When you think about it, he's the best out of all your other suitors. Yeah, he's arrogant and his social cues are rusty. But, I don't think he's _that_ bad. He's also kind of hot."

Oikawa gasped, placing his hand over his chest dramatically. "Traitor," he hissed.

"I'm only stating facts."

"I'm not interested."

"Maybe if you gave him a chance—"

Yeah, Oikawa didn't want to hear that shit. Interrupting Yahaba, Oikawa changed the subject altogether. "Let's go shopping tomorrow. I want new shoes for Graduation." It wasn't a total lie. 

Yahaba rolled with it anyway. "Are you sure that you're graduating?"

Oikawa ignored the jab. "My paper is the best! Iwa-chan is a great storyteller." Fuck, he hadn't meant to let that slip.

"Iwa-chan? Who's that?"

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

Oikawa's phone went off. It vibrated on the coffee table and they both watched as the screen lit up. _Iwa-chan_ was on the caller I.D. One part of Oikawa was annoyed by the coincidence. Another part of him was bubbling with excitement. Iwaizumi was calling him! What could the Alpha possibly want? Oikawa's heart hammered in his chest as he thought of the possibilities.

Then, Oikawa's heart stopped when Yahaba picked up his phone, winked at him, and, then answered it. The betrayal.

"Hello," Yahaba chimed just to piss Oikawa off. "Hello?!" Frowning, he lowered the phone to put it on speaker.

They both huddled near the phone, listening closely to the muffled voices in the background. Trying to make out a coherent sentence was difficult. Apparently, Iwaizumi had butt dialed Oikawa and hadn't realized it. Quickly, Oikawa snatched his phone, ending the call.

"Are you going to call him back?" asked Yahaba.

That was a good question. "I..." Licking his lips, Oikawa stared at the black screen on his phone. "I don't know what to say..."

"What? Oikawa Tooru doesn't know what to say? That's a first."

"Shut up!"

"Wow, second-grade retorts, too," Yahaba snorted. "Does this mean you have a crush on this guy?"

_Don't you dare do it! Do. Not. Get. Flustered._

Oikawa blushed. Internally, he screamed, because that was all it took for Yahaba to know the truth. After that, Oikawa told Yahaba about bumping into Iwaizumi at the museum, his early heat, and, their two meetings at the library. In truth, all of it had been eating him up inside. He'd wanted someone to talk to about the mysterious Alpha who now took up a good portion of  Oikawa's thoughts. (And dreams. But he didn't mention that to his friend)

"You should call him back," Yahaba continued before Oikawa could protest. "At least give him an update on your assignment. It'll give you an excuse to talk to him."

He'd never thought the day would come when he would be the one to need advice from an underclassman. Oikawa was pitiful when it came to dating or anything along those lines. Volleyball was his heart. He'd never had time for anything or anyone else. Until now. 

"Fine!" Oikawa unlocked his phone. "I'll text him. Calling is too...awkward."

"I agree."

Taking a deep, calming breath, Oikawa typed up a message. Then, he deleted it, and typed it again. He wanted to keep things short and simple.

 **[To: Iwa-chan:]** _I turned my paper in today. Thanks again for your help._

Gods, if Iwaizumi responded with a simple "okay" Oikawa was going to lose his shit. Minutes ticked by without any reply. Yahaba and Oikawa both stared at the phone waiting for the screen to light up. When it did light up, the two Omegas sighed when it was an alert from Instagram. Kindaichi had liked a picture that Oikawa had posted three weeks ago.

Weird...

Five more minutes passed and Oikawa was nearing a nervous breakdown when Iwaizumi finally replied.

 **[From Iwa-chan:]** _No prob lem. Hope you graduate_

 **[From Iwa-chan:]** _Prob lem_

 **[From Iwa-chan:]** _Duck!_

 **[From Iwa-chan:]** _Duck this stupid phone!_

Yahaba was almost hanging off the couch; he was laughing so hard. "How old is this guy?! 60?!" He continued to cackle whilst Oikawa stared at the messages, lips trembling, barely containing his own laughter "Oikawa, don't tell me this is someone's grand—"

Oikawa and Yahaba stared wide-eyed at the phone as it vibrated in Oikawa's palm. Iwaizumi was calling now. With a hard shove to his shoulder from Yahaba, Oikawa answered on the fifth ring.

"Ah, yes, hello?"

 _"I hate texting!"_ Iwaizumi yelled into the receiver. _"Talking is easier!"_

This man... Oikawa couldn't help but smile fondly. He'd missed Iwaizumi's voice. "You don't have to yell, Iwa-chan. I can hear you." Holding his phone to his chest, he shushed Yahaba as the underclassmen continued to laugh. Placing the phone to his ear again, he caught the end of Iwaizumi's sentence.

_"...kids these days and their stupid texting."_

"You act like you're a century old, Iwa-chan."

There was a long pause on the other end. Then, Iwaizumi chuckled. _"Sometimes, I feel older than that... Anyway, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"_

"I wanted to thank you for your help..."

_"Is that all?"_

Chewing on his lip, Oikawa wracked his brain for anything else to talk about, anything to keep Iwaizumi on the phone. Hearing Iwaizumi's voice again after only two days without it had his heart beating erratically. His palms felt sweaty and something foreign inside of him twinged in ways Oikawa couldn't begin to describe. What was it with this constant pull towards Iwaizumi?

_"Oikawa?"_

"Um...well...I wanted to show my, my appreciation, for you taking the time out of your busy schedule to help me..."

_"That's unnecessary."_

"I insist! Tomorrow, I'll treat you to coffee." Did people go on coffee dates still? Wait, this wasn't a date. This was just Oikawa showing his appreciation. "Nothing too serious. Just friends getting coffee. I'm not going to beg for your knot or anything!" He laughed nervously. Meanwhile, on the inside, he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him into oblivion. Why in the hell had he said that? Stupid, stupid, stupid...

By some miracle, Iwaizumi didn't hang up. In fact, he laughed a little. _"Coffee from where?"_

The universe was on Oikawa's side tonight. "My favorite cáfe near campus. I'll text you the time and address!"

_"Okay."_

"See you tomorrow Iwa-chan."

_"Goodnight, Oikawa."_

When the call ended, Oikawa had to take a moment to calm his breathing. How could one phone call be so stressful? Next, to him, Yahaba's incessant laughing had finally ceased. Instead, he looked at Oikawa, his eyebrows raised. Yahaba was clearly impressed.

"You just asked your crush out on a lowkey date. I'm proud of you." 

"You? I'm proud of my damn self." Oikawa took a seat on the couch. That phone call had been so exhausting. "Don't be fooled by his poor texting skills. Iwa-chan is..." Words couldn't begin to describe Iwaizumi Hajime. "Better yet, you'll see for yourself tomorrow." 

"This is supposed to be a date disguised as anything but a date. I'm not tagging along." 

"I just want you to see how he looks, that's all." 

Yahaba agreed if only because he was curious to meet the Alpha who'd captured his Captain's attention when no one else had. 


	3. Predestine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything... maybe we're from the same star. - Emery Allen

Add smartphones to the list of things Iwaizumi hated about the new age. His fingers seemed too large for the small keyboard and the concept behind the touch screen still baffled him. Despite having been alive for five centuries, Iwaizumi was still out of touch due to years of isolating himself from society. And, it was very noticeable.

"How old are you?" asked Kyoutani.

Mid-slurp, Iwaizumi glanced up to see the unreadable expression on Kyoutani's face. They were sitting at a booth in a local Ramen shop. After teaching Kyoutani everything he knew about courting, they'd decided to grab dinner together; as associates, not friends. Iwaizumi had wolfed down two bowls already and had been working on his third when he gave up on texting to calling Oikawa instead.

Iwaizumi took his time swallowing his food before answering. "18." Creating an alias and an elaborate background seemed like too much work. The truth seemed easier.

"Where are you from?"

"Sendai."

"No, you're not," Kyoutani stated bluntly. "Your accent is off."

It would appear that Kyoutani was more observant than Iwaizumi had given him credit for. Technically, Iwaizumi was from Sendai, but, he'd moved around so much it was hard to tell.

"Where does it sound like I'm from?" Iwaizumi asked. He was honestly amused by Kyoutani's forwardness.

Tilting his head slightly, Kyoutani thought over his answer. It was apparent that he'd picked up on Iwaizumi's accent and odd behavior early on. Also, there was something about him that made Kyoutani feel so- he didn't know how to describe it.

"I don't know," he shrugged in frustration. "But, it's not just the way you talk." Averting his gaze, Kyoutani stared out the window, watching the street light across the street flicker spasmodically. "You... you smell funny."

Iwaizumi was glad that he didn't have any food in his mouth because he probably would have choked on it. "I smell funny?!" That was a first.

"Yeah. Like the Earth but...older." Kyoutani's cheeks were ablaze. He was clearly embarrassed by the poor explanation. "Whatever." A subject change was in order. "You have a date with Oikawa Tooru. Good luck."

"How do you know Oikawa?" Iwaizumi would allow the "date" mention to slide for now.

"I'm on the volleyball team. He's the captain." A pause. " _Was_ the captain. Finally, all the third years are leaving."

If Iwaizumi had to guess, he would conclude that Kyoutani was the underclassmen who gave Oikawa such a hard time. Now it all made sense. Kyoutani had recently presented as an Alpha. The younger ones did have an issue with authority. It made sense that Kyoutani would be reluctant to obey Oikawa. However, that didn't mean that that kind of behavior was acceptable.

Iwaizumi finished his third bowl of Ramen. Like sleep, food wasn't necessary, still, Iwaizumi enjoyed it.

"Is he any good?"

Kyoutani frowned at the question. "Who?" he asked, turning around to face Iwaizumi again.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi clarified. "Is he...good at volleyball?"

Kyoutani's scowl deepened and he folded his arms. "Oikawa is the only Omega to hold the title of captain, for a high school club, in the entire country. The title usually goes to Alphas once they present...Haven't you read about him before? He's had interviews and shit. If he doesn't screw up again, he has a shot at making the national team."

Did Kyoutani just _compliment_ Oikawa? Iwaizumi would file that away for later. Until then...

"Screw up again?"

"Yeah," Kyoutani's voice lowered, taking on a softer quality as if he were sharing a guarded secret. "Two years ago during the Interhigh Preliminaries, Oikawa collapsed from fatigue. Fucked up his knee really bad, too. Everyone thought he was done for after that."

A sharp pain stabbed through Iwaizumi's chest at the mere thought of Oikawa nearly losing the ability to do something that he was clearly passionate about. For it to happen during a match, with people watching, had to have been tough. Iwaizumi wished that he'd been there. He had no idea what he would have done. But, maybe if he'd been there he could have somehow prevented that.

"Oikawa frustrates me," Kyoutani continued. "He's an Omega...why can't he just act like one?"

Iwaizumi understood now. "Oikawa is unpredictable and that unsettles you." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I guess." Kyoutani gave one of his signature shrugs. "Never thought you'd be into a guy like Oikawa."

"I'm not into Oikawa."

"Bullshit. You have a contact picture for him. Plus you're getting coffee tomorrow. You two are practically married."

"I fail to see the correlation."

Kyoutani sighed. "Like I said, good luck." He gave Iwaizumi the once-over. "Don't wear what you're wearing now either. Oikawa and Yahaba are like this," he held up two fingers to emphasize how close the two Omegas were. "Trust me, you don't want to wear a white t-shirt on a date."

"For the last time, it isn't a date! "Iwaizumi scowled. "And, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Feeling slightly self-conscious, he glanced down at the plain white t-shirt. How many times had Oikawa seen him in that same outfit?

"I don't think anything is wrong with what you're wearing and that says enough."

Iwaizumi chuckled. "Sounds like Yahaba already has you trained."

Any other time, Kyoutani would have growled at the comment. Seeing that he had already taken a liken to Iwaizumi, he didn't feel the need to put up a front. "Keeping Yahaba happy keeps me headache free. He's so particular when it comes to clothes."

"Sounds like your future mate is high maintenance."

Kyoutani smiled; it was more along the lines of a sneer. "If you think Yahaba is high maintenance, Oikawa is ten times worse." He picked up the check from the counter and stood up to go pay for their food. Iwaizumi had offered to pay earlier, but Kyoutani had declined. This was his way of repaying Iwaizumi for his help.

While Kyoutani paid, Iwaizumi thought about what the teenager had said. He continued to think about everything Kyoutani had told him even during their walk home. Kyoutani lived a street over from Iwaizumi. They'd planned to go their separate ways when the street came up. Iwaizumi couldn't say that he hadn't enjoyed Kyoutani's company because he certainly had.

"Who do you live with?" Iwaizumi suddenly asked when they were a block from their neighborhood.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Kyoutani muttered, "Foster parents," under his breath as though he was ashamed to admit that. "They're Betas...so they don't really get it, you know?"

Iwaizumi nodded his head in understanding. Reading about it, or watching it on television didn't compare to actually experiencing it. "Are they good people at least?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kyoutani replied honestly.

"Well...if you need help with anything else..." What in the hell was he doing? "Feel free to let me know. Here." He handed his phone over to Kyoutani and ignored the voice inside of his head yelling at him to stop. "Put your number in."

Kyoutani seemed relieved. As if he'd been wanting to ask for Iwaizumi's contact information, yet didn't know how to go about it. He added his number to Iwaizumi's phone, and, then called himself. Iwaizumi tried not to overthink the entire situation. Exchanging numbers didn't mean that Kyoutani was officially his friend. It didn't mean that he was unintentionally putting Kyoutani in harm's way.

It didn't mean anything at all.

* * *

"That's him?!" Yahaba exclaimed from their hiding spot.

Across the street from the cafe, where Oikawa was supposed to be meeting with Iwaizumi, the two Omegas were in a boutique. Through the glass window, they watched Iwaizumi walk inside the cafe. Oikawa was pleased to see that the Alpha wasn't wearing a white t-shirt again. That would have ticked him off; if only slightly.

"Do you know him?" Oikawa asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Because if you've been holding out on me..."

Yahaba waved him off. "That's the Alpha who I was telling you about. He was the one who saved Ken and I the other night." Pursing his lips, he nodded his head. "Not too shabby, Oikawa."

"I know right!" Turning around, Oikawa checked his appearance in a nearby full mirror. "I'll text you the code word just in case I need you to call me with a fake emergency." Not that he thought the tactic was necessary with Iwaizumi.

"Have you noticed anything...strange about, Iwaizumi?"

"I've noticed several things," Oikawa answered offhandedly. His full attention was on fixing his already flawless hair.

Yahaba turned around as well, facing the large mirror. He lowered his voice. "You should have seen him that night... Iwaizumi compelled _three_ Alphas, Oikawa. Do you know how rare that is?"

Pausing his actions, Oikawa stared at Yahaba's reflection. "Compelled them?" He snorted as he returned to his previous task. "You've been watching way too much Alpha Diaries. Alphas don't obey other Alphas. That's just how the world works. It's more of a respect thing rather than it being out of their control."

Yahaba ignored the jab at his favorite series. American television had its flaws but that show was one of the best. "Ken felt it. That night, he wouldn't shut up about it. He's convinced that Iwaizumi is a true Alpha or something along those lines."

"Does that mean I've hit the jackpot?"

Oikawa was clearly teasing. Yahaba wasn't impressed. "Don't come complaining to me when you're pregnant with his litter. An Alpha like that isn't going to be too keen on his spouse pursuing a sports career. You're better off with Ushijima."

All of Oikawa's close friends knew what his goal was when it came to a mate. If Iwaizumi was really a true Alpha, something that hadn't been heard of for centuries, then, Oikawa was screwed. Iwaizumi would be able to override his father, take Oikawa, and, do as he pleased with him. Alpha fathers or other authority figures were one of the main reason why suitors obeyed the courting rituals. Authority was based on age. It was natural for them to obey their elders. But, a true Alpha answered to no one.

The very concept was insane. Blame their history courses and American television for having Yahaba convinced that such a thing was possible in that day and age. 

Oikawa snickered. "This isn't feudal Japan, Yahaba. The last record of a true Alpha existing was centuries ago." During a time when Omegas were nothing more than means of reproducing. Thankfully, those days were long over. "Need I remind you that Kyoutani is convinced that we all descended from wolves? This is the same guy who obsesses over werewolves."

"Don't make fun of Ken's love for comics, Oikawa." Yahaba fixed Oikawa with a pointed glare. "Does Iwaizumi know about the life on other planets?"

"Touché~"

Yahaba laughed despite himself. "Enjoy your date with your true Alpha. I'm looking forward to the baby shower."

Oikawa flipped him off.

-o0o0o-

When Oikawa walked into the cafe the bell chimed to signal his arrival. The cashier greeted him politely and Oikawa returned the greeting with a genuine smile. Scanning the small restaurant, he didn't take long to spot Iwaizumi. A group of female Omegas was crowding Iwaizumi's table, smiling prettily, and batting their eyelashes. Oikawa hurried his steps.

"...no, I'm waiting for someone," Iwaizumi told the leader of the small group.

The leader tossed her hair over her shoulder, discreetly baring her neck to the Alpha. "Mind if I keep you company until they get here?" She made a move to take a seat in the chair across from Iwaizumi.

It took everything in Oikawa not to rip her arm off. Instead, he plastered an overly sweet smile on his face. "That'll be unnecessary," he cut Iwaizumi off. Brushing past the female Omega, Oikawa took the seat across from Iwaizumi. He rested his chin on his hand and gazed up at the group of women. From that angle, he hoped Iwaizumi wouldn't notice the golden hue of his eyes. "If you'll excuse us, _my_ Alpha and I have a lot of catching up to do."

Sensing the threat, the group of women walked off. Only the leader of the group lingered, staring at Oikawa with a hint of challenge in her eyes. She made a show of sniffing the air, subliminally pointing out the obvious fact that Oikawa did not carry Iwaizumi's scent.

Oikawa's top lip curled slightly as he bared his elongated fangs. That seemed to do the trick. The other Omega walked off with a loud huff. By the time Oikawa turned to face Iwaizumi, his eyes were back to their normal color and his fangs were no longer in sight.

"Sorry I'm late, Iwa-chan," he started speaking casually as if none of that had just occurred, "You didn't wait long did you?"

Iwaizumi simply stared at Oikawa. Oikawa feared that maybe he'd gone too far. It wasn't his place to act territorial over Iwaizumi. They were just friends. While Oikawa inwardly panicked about his earlier display, Iwaizumi was thinking about how sexy that had been. It reminded him of how Haru would get when other Omegas had tried to shamelessly seduce him. Back then, having more than one Omega had been very common. Iwaizumi had never been interested, though. But, he couldn't deny that seeing Haru snarl and try to rip other Omegas' throats out with his claws hadn't been a major turn on.

Also, did Oikawa address Iwaizumi as his Alpha?

Biting his lower lip, Oikawa lowered his head in shame of his actions. "Forgive me. I had no right." He prepared himself to be reprimanded.

"Don't worry about it," Iwaizumi chuckled. "You saved me the trouble of rejecting her."

"Really?" Oikawa tried to hide his excitement. Clearing his throat, he picked up one of the small menus. "I mean, she was pretty. If you're into blondes." Damn, he sounded so salty right now. That wasn't a good look.

"I prefer brunettes," Iwaizumi smiled. Picking up the other menu, he watched a faint blush form on Oikawa's cheeks. "What do you normally get from here?"

"All the dessert is great. I also like the white chocolate frappuccino."

"I think I'll just do a dark roast."

Oikawa blanched. "Please tell me that you're going to at least add sugar and loads of milk."

"No."

"Yuck!" Placing his menu on the table, Oikawa waved a server over. "Do you want any dessert?"

"Anything with lemon is fine." The tartness would help even out the sugar.

When the server arrived, Oikawa placed their orders. He was obviously a regular because the young girl asked him about graduation and where Oikawa would be attending university. Iwaizumi was once again reminded of what Kyoutani had told him about Oikawa. He had wanted to do his own research but had stayed up all night looking for anything besides a white t-shirt to wear.

Iwaizumi had found a maroon henley that he'd purchased on sale. The shirt fit kind of tight, accentuating his muscular biceps. Which would probably explain why he'd been surrounded by the group of Omegas earlier.

"Are you sure you aren't a sixty-year-old living in a young person's body?" Oikawa asked once the server walked away.

"What makes you say that?"

"You like your coffee black. Only old people do that."

"Not a fan of sugar."

"And you don't know how to operate a cellphone."

"I've never had one until now."

How old are you?"

"18."

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi the same unreadable look that Kyoutani had given him the previous night. Either these kids were smarter than Iwaizumi assumed or he was just terrible at fitting in.

"Where are you from, Iwa-chan? I'm positive I would have noticed you before."

After the conversation with Kyoutani last night, Iwaizumi had altered his backstory. "I'm originally from Sendai but I grew up overseas." It wasn't a complete lie. Besides, in the long run, white lies were easier to forgive.

"Where did you live overseas?"

"Different places. I moved around a lot."

"That sounds exciting."

The server returned with their order. Oikawa's frappuccino looked like a toothache waiting to happen. The teen had ordered Iwaizumi a slice of lemon cake to go with his bitter coffee. For a while, they both ate in silence. Oikawa had settled for a slice of milk bread. It was his favorite according to the server. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa out of habit.

Oikawa's frappuccino came with a straw, but Oikawa had insisted on taking it out. He took a sip from the plastic cup and dramatically moaned in satisfaction. Lowering the cup, there was a whip cream mustache outlining his top lip. Pouting slightly, Oikawa quickly reached for a napkin. But, Iwaizumi beat him to it.

"Are you sure you aren't a four-year-old trapped in a teenager's body?" Iwaizumi teased lightly as he wiped Oikawa's face. Cream got on his thumb. Without thinking he licked it off. Humming to himself, he sucked on his thumb to savor the taste.

Any possible retort died on Oikawa's lips. Mouth slightly ajar, his face heated up as he watched Iwaizumi. His mind took him back to the dream he had last night. The dreams were more frequent now. In each one, Oikawa's hair reached past his hips and Iwaizumi looked as he did now. Last night, Oikawa had a dream of a similar situation. Instead of cream, Iwaizumi had tasted slick that had seeped down Oikawa's thigh.

_"It tastes better directly from the source..." Dream Oikawa had murmured._

_"Mind if I see for myself?" Dream Iwaizumi had asked as he slid down Dream Oikawa's body, prying the Omega's legs open and dragging his tongue_ —

"Oikawa."

Slamming his mouth shut, Oikawa blinked rapidly. "Yeah, Iwa-chan?" He prayed his face didn't give anything away.

"Is everything all right?"

"Of course. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

 _'You eating me out.'_ Oikawa wouldn't dare say that out loud. "Um...I was thinking about this paper. Monday sure is taking its precious time." He laughed nervously.

Let the record state, that Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was lying to him. But, he saw no point in pressing for the truth. "It'll be here before you know it. What are your plans following graduation? Will you spend the summer here?"

The change of topic was welcome. Oikawa didn't have any set plans for the summer. Spending as much time with his friends was necessary since they were all going to separate universities. Although, due to recent events, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were attending the same university. Oikawa tried not to let the bitterness show whenever he was near the couple.

For the remainder of the "date", the conversation remained light. Once Iwaizumi finished his coffee, Oikawa slightly panicked. He wasn't ready for their time together to end. Unfortunately, he would have no say so in the matter.

Iwaizumi checked the time on his phone. "Shit. I have a train to catch." Quickly, he stood up. "Thanks for the coffee and the cake. It was really good. I hate to leave like this, but I don't want to be late."

"I understand. Where are you going?"

"I have a job in Nagano. I'll be gone for a few days."

That was disappointing. Oikawa wished Iwaizumi safe travels nonetheless. All in all, the date hadn't been unsuccessful. In fact, it left Oikawa wanting more.

* * *

Iwaizumi's odd jobs ranged from construction work to creating molds for sex toys. The latter had been a one-time thing with great pay. It had been during his first and last visit to Tokyo. In Nagano, Iwaizumi had spent two days doing landscaping for various companies. If he refrained from making any more expensive purchases, he wouldn't have to take on another job for at least three weeks.

While he'd been gone, Iwaizumi's phone had stayed off. He was easily annoyed by the noises it made. Every little thing had a notification. It wasn't until he was back at his apartment late Monday night that Iwaizumi decided to turn his phone back on. Leaving it on the couch, he walked to his personal bathroom for a shower.

Standing under the spray of scalding hot water was so relaxing. Showers were a gift from the gods, Iwaizumi was convinced. Picking up an opaque bottle of body wash, he opened the cap and began lathering his hands. Iwaizumi had stumbled across scent suppressing body wash during one of his trips to the drug store. He wondered if Oikawa used that or did he utilize the popular, clear strips that covered scent glands.

All of it was unnatural in Iwaizumi's opinion. Still, he figured people had the right to do as they pleased. Honestly, Iwaizumi had once been strongly against contraceptives; for obvious reasons. A part of him didn't know if he'd be fine with his mate using them, but, it went the same way. People had a right to do as they pleased.

Absently, he stared at his forearms as the water washed the suds down the drain. Yesterday, during his last job, Iwaizumi had injured himself in such a way that it would have killed a normal person. Luckily, no one had been around to witness his wound heal on its own. That would have been a difficult situation to lie out of.

The first time Iwaizumi had tested the limits of the curse had been on the same night that he had lost everything. Once he'd finally regained consciousness following the Beta's spell, he'd opened his eyes to the deserted dining hall. Haru's cold, lifeless form had been there, lying beside Iwaizumi. He still couldn't get over how beautiful Haru had been even in death.

Still, seeing the aftermath of his generals' betrayal had cut Iwaizumi deep down to the marrow of his bones. He had no idea how long he'd sat there, sobbing while he held Haru close to his chest. The scent of his mate's blood remained on Iwaizumi for what felt like years. He'd tried to kill himself that night with a dagger to the heart. When the wound had healed right before his eyes, Iwaizumi had tried again and again to no avail.

Despair had been replaced by blind rage. Granting Iwaizumi immortality had been a mistake that his generals soon regretted. Iwaizumi killed them and any remaining family they had left. Looking back on that, Iwaizumi always regretted allowing that anger to consume him. The generals had it coming, but, not the innocent people he'd killed as well.

 _You live and you learn._ That was Iwaizumi's motto.

Although, if by some miracle the Beta was still alive, Iwaizumi was going to skin them alive. Yeah, he'd been a ruthless conqueror. That had never been Iwaizumi's intentions. He would admit that he'd allowed himself to be consumed by greed. He hadn't been perfect. But what that Beta did to him had been overkill. As if killing Haru, along with his pups, hadn't been enough.

Iwaizumi was cursed with an eternity of loneliness where he'd endlessly roam the earth. He would know no peace, no love, and, no redemption, for all of his days. Had he really been that terrible of a ruler? He'd only done what he'd been bred to do.

Iwaizumi had no idea who his mother was. His father had kept concubines. Harems of Omegas who were only meant to birth warriors. He had to fight his way to the top. He had to kill in order to be the next in line; albeit reluctantly. His father had forced them to prove themselves to him and the entire kingdom. Iwaizumi's brothers and sisters who hadn't been strong enough were either killed or joined the king's ranks, consequently being labeled as bastards with no claim to the throne.

It was nothing personal. That was just how it had been.

He'd never once thought that his father had been a despicable man until Haru had come along and opened Iwaizumi's eyes. Haru had always been the voice of the people. They'd been pleading for liberation for years and Iwaizumi had been too wrapped up in his privileged world to hear their cries. After killing his father, Iwaizumi had thought that he could make a better world.

Instead of separate villages, Iwaizumi had wanted to unite everyone under a single kingdom. Of course, that had backfired. And, Iwaizumi had the misfortune of watching others make the same mistake countless times. When would people learn?

Well, it took Iwaizumi to be cursed to get his head out of his ass. Since magic was damn near extinct, Iwaizumi figured mankind would have to figure it out on their own. There were no vengeful sorcerer's to curse every dictator that went too far. It was a pity really. Without magic, the world didn't feel the same. Iwaizumi could _feel_ the magic slowly ebbing away from the earth. He wondered if that was a good or bad thing for him.

Without magic would the curse disappear on its own? Or, would the disappearance of magic destroy any chance that Iwaizumi might've had at having the curse removed? There were so many questions that Iwaizumi didn't even know where to start.

Turning off the shower, he grabbed a towel from the nearby towel rack and stepped out. The perks of living alone were that Iwaizumi could walk around naked. In the poorly lit bathroom, Iwaizumi stared at his reflection in the mirror. Scars from old battles were still present, and Iwaizumi had a story for every one of them.

He never had a real childhood. It was always fighting and bloodshed for Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi had promised Haru that their pups wouldn't have to fight each other for his affection. They wouldn't have to fight at all if Iwaizumi had any say in the matter.  No matter how hard Iwaizumi tried to deny it, the truth was inescapable: He wanted so badly to have a family of his own.

Fear was the only thing holding him back.

Since it was impossible for him to go to sleep now, Iwaizumi walked to his living room to sit on the couch. Late night television was cringe worthy. He didn't even bother turning the television on. At the store last week, the sales associate showed Iwaizumi how to operate his phone's web browser. As much as he hated the internet, Iwaizumi couldn't rely on books for everything.

Using his neighbor's wireless, he browsed the web for Oikawa Tooru.  Typing the name in took several attempts and he almost threw his phone against the wall in aggravation, but, in the end, Iwaizumi succeeded.

The articles basically told Iwaizumi the same thing that Kyoutani had. Oikawa's arrogance was obviously warranted. There were links to different videos on one website he stumbled across. Iwaizumi watched the first one. He couldn't help but snort at the title: Grand King's Jump Serve. Was that supposed to be Oikawa's nickname? That would explain why Oikawa was so full of himself.

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa twirl the ball in his hands, eyes focused, and, face blank. He never thought Oikawa was capable of that level of concentration. When Oikawa tossed the ball in the air, Iwaizumi's eyes widened at the teen's ability. Oikawa's jump was flawless and the serve was breathtaking. The ball touched the other side of the net before the opposing team could fully register what had happened.

The short video ended. Still, Iwaizumi sat there, holding his phone and stared at the screen as it darkened. The sane side of Iwaizumi was amazed by Oikawa's skill. He had never cared for volleyball, but he doubted he'd ever grow tired of watching Oikawa play. However, the side of him that was ruled by primal urges had something else in mind.

Conquer.

One side of Iwaizumi wanted to conquer Oikawa in every way possible. Yes, Iwaizumi was aware of how barbaric that sounded. The earlier Alphas had been nothing more than mindless beasts who acted solely on instinct. Not just during their ruts or in the presence of an Omega in heat. They had been feral at all times. Iwaizumi had the misfortune of being a direct descendant of that line.

During his ruts, Iwaizumi had no control over his actions. He was truly a mindless beast and he really hated it. If he wasn't familiar with an Omega and they ended up on his radar during that time...Well, he had no idea what would happen. He'd heard horrible stories about that happening. The outcome had never been pretty.

The Alphas now were different, tamer. That was apparent in how Oikawa's friend didn't take advantage of him during his heat. Iwaizumi dropped his phone on the couch. How did he know that Matsu hadn't taken advantage of Oikawa? Or what if they had an agreement to help each other during those times. Something that Iwaizumi had learned about through a manga he'd came across.

What if Oikawa had helped Matsu during his ruts. In return, Matsu had helped Oikawa during his heats. Before Iwaizumi knew it, he was growling under his breath and baring his fangs, his hazel eyes slowly darkening to obsidian. Suddenly, Iwaizumi's phone went off, tearing him from the possessive thoughts and the transformation ceased.

Oikawa's face popped up on the screen. Why was he calling Iwaizumi this late? It was nearing one in the morning. Answering the phone, Iwaizumi was met with a slurred greeting.

_"Iwa-chan, why didn't you text me back?"_

Because Iwaizumi hadn't known that he had a text message from Oikawa. Before he could explain that Oikawa was talking again.

_"I'm outside the library!" Oikawa giggled. "Save me before some mean alpha gets me!"_

"Are you fucking crazy? It's one in the morning, Oikawa!"

_"You better hurry, Iwa-chan~"_

The call ended. Iwaizumi thought about throwing his phone again. But instinct had him rushing to his room to throw on a pair of sweatpants. He didn't bother with a shirt. Running to the front door, he hurriedly put on his shoes. When he saw Oikawa, Iwaizumi was going to strangle him.

* * *

Iwaizumi made it to the library in record time. A mixture of relief and exasperation filled him when he saw Oikawa sitting on the steps with his face in his hands. Good thing the Alpha trio who had been terrorizing the small town hadn't got their hands on him first. Now, Iwaizumi could kick Oikawa's ass without feeling bad about it.

Oikawa glanced up at the sound of Iwaizumi's footsteps. His brown eyes were glassy and his cheeks flustered. Smiling brightly, he extended his arms. "Iwa-chan, you came for me!" He stood up, stumbling slightly.

"What are you doing out here this late?" Iwaizumi reached out to steady Oikawa, keeping him upright. "Have you been drinking?"

"I made a perfect score on my paper! I, Oikawa Tooru, will be graduating this Sunday!"

"Congrats," Iwaizumi deadpanned. "Come on. I'll walk you home."

Shaking his head, Oikawa frowned. "No! I can't go home. Not like this. My parents think I'm still with Matsu and Makki."

"Then why aren't you with them?"

"They kiss too much," Oikawa scowled. "It's annoying." He didn't care about how jealous he sounded while he was inebriated. Looking down, Oikawa stared at his hands which were placed on Iwaizumi's bare pectorals. Without thinking, he leaned closer, pressing his cold cheek to Iwaizumi's right pectoral. "Iwa-chan is so warm," he purred.

Lowering his face, Iwaizumi lightly sniffed Oikawa's hair. It smelled just as sweet as he'd imagined. "Where do you want to go, Oikawa? You can't stay out here." His voice was low, holding a hint of affection.

Fluttering his lashes, Oikawa peered up. "I want to go home with Iwa-chan."

And, because Iwaizumi had always been a sucker for those brown eyes, he took Oikawa back to his apartment. Oikawa talked during the entirety of the short walk. He told Iwaizumi about the party he'd just left. The seniors were celebrating the upcoming commencement ceremony. One of his classmate's parent's had a stocked bar that they'd raided. When they reached Iwaizumi's apartment, Oikawa complained about having to walk up the stairs.

So, Iwaizumi carried him on his back.

"Iwa-chan is so strong," Oikawa rested his chin on the Alpha's shoulder. "Do you workout?"

"Yes."

"I can tell," he whispered.

The sensation sent a shiver down Iwaizumi's spine. He was glad when they reached his door. He wasted no time helping Oikawa stand on his own feet. This was a bad idea. Having an unmarked Omega in his apartment without any supervision wouldn't have been that big of a deal. Iwaizumi knew how to restrain himself outside of his rut. Except, Oikawa wasn't just any Omega.

Iwaizumi found it difficult to keep a level-head around Oikawa.

"So many books!" Oikawa said once they were inside of the one bedroom apartment. Kicking his shoes off, Oikawa walked further into the apartment. "Have you read all of these?"

"Most of them." Removing his shoes as well, Iwaizumi placed both pairs, his and Oikawa's, by the door neatly.

Oikawa looked around the apartment with apt interest, taking in as much as he could. He saw a large world map on the wall covered in red pins. Taking a step forward, his eyes widened. "Have you been to all these places?" There was no way. The map was almost covered in red pins.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi answered hesitantly. Walking behind Oikawa, he tried to stay at a safe distance. "Have you ever been outside of the country." Sniffing lightly, his senses were attacked by a familiar aroma. 

Shaking his head, Oikawa lightly ran his fingertips over the pins. "I've always wanted to, though." The alcohol had him swaying slightly. Closing his eyes, he attempted to regain his balance through will alone. Then, he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt hot breath fanning his neck. "Iwa...?"

"You're not wearing it today," Iwaizumi's voice came out gruffer than usual. "I can smell you..."

"I... It's the alcohol," Oikawa swallowed through a whimper. "I forgot about the warnings on the scent blocker label." Feeling lightheaded, he tried to turn around in hopes that if he took Iwaizumi's attention off his neck, he would regain control of the situation.

"Be still!" Iwaizumi growled threateningly.

Every muscle inside of Oikawa's body halted from the command. Oikawa didn't even think his heart was beating anymore. He remained as still as a statue while Iwaizumi sniffed him. The Alpha who was currently behind him sounded nothing like Iwaizumi. This person, no, _beast_ , scared the hell out of Oikawa. Oddly enough, it also excited him. 

Eventually, Iwaizumi backed away once he found what he was looking for. "You can have the futon," he said calmly. "I'll take the couch."

Oikawa was too stunned to say anything. He simply nodded his head. What in the hell had just happened? And, why was he so turned on right now? Even more, than he normally was in Iwaizumi's presence. Instead of moving, he continued to stand there in a stunned silence. 

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi called softly. It was a contrast to his previous tone.

Slowly, Oikawa turned around, head automatically bowing in submittance. He would cringe at the action later. He wasn't this obedient to his own father. Iwaizumi gently cupped Oikawa's chin and lifted his face so that they were eye-level.

"Did I scare you?" asked Iwaizumi.

Oikawa thought about lying. But, he had a feeling Iwaizumi would be able to smell it. "Just a little," he admitted. "Why did you do that? I'm not upset. I just want to know why."

How did Iwaizumi explain himself without scaring Oikawa further? "Oh! It was nothing! My inner beast is convinced that you're its long lost mate and just wanted to check to see if you were untouched, so it wouldn't end up murdering your friend the next time it saw him. Nothing too serious!" Yeah, Iwaizumi wasn't going to say that. What kind of shit was that anyway?

Well, for one, it was the truth.

"You have a nice smell," Iwaizumi said instead. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'll understand if you want to leave." Really, Iwaizumi would. At the end of the day, he never wanted to make Oikawa feel uncomfortable.

"You have a nice smell too, Iwa-chan."

Then, Oikawa had to go and say that. Chuckling to lighten the mood, Iwaizumi moved away, putting his back to Oikawa. "Yeah? What do I smell like, Oikawa?" He walked to the hall closet to retrieve an extra blanket for himself.

"Really it's a mixture of things," Oikawa answered easily, "You smell like fresh pine and the air before a summer storm. You smell like...like calamity. But, in a good way. It's hard to put into words, obviously." He sighed. "What do I smell like, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi had to shake himself out of his stupor. Oikawa said he smelled of calamity, but, in a good way. Only one other person had told him that before. "I don't know. Like you said, it's hard to put into words." He lied.

Oikawa pouted. He would ask the question again some other time. "Aren't you going to show me where your room is?" The alcohol had him thinking that he'd asked the question in a seductive tone. In reality, he sounded every bit of plastered as he truly was.  

"There's not that many options."

Wow, Iwaizumi. Learn to read the room. Oikawa didn't have the courage to do what he'd really called Iwaizumi for. He had hoped that Iwaizumi would fall for his Omega charms and kiss Oikawa silly. Apparently, that had only happened on soap operas. Feeling defeated, Oikawa retreated to the bedroom. Perhaps he should have worn his booty shorts like Yahaba had suggested.

There was always next time.

-o0o0o-

Tonight, Oikawa didn't have a sex-related dream for which he was grateful for. Ruining Iwaizumi's futon would have been rude. However, this dream had scared the crap out of Oikawa. Snapping his eyes open, he let out the most embarrassing scream he could manage. Frantically, he lifted his shirt and touched his stomach. The door to the room opened and Iwaizumi was by his side in a matter of seconds, scanning the room for any signs of danger.

Finding none, Iwaizumi focused his attention on the distraught Omega. "Oikawa, what is it?" He pulled Oikawa into his arms comfortingly.

Oikawa was trembling as he held on to Iwaizumi for dear life. "It was so scary, Iwa-chan!" he cried. "I...I was pregnant! And...and I had breasts! It was terrible!" He cried harder.

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi breathed out through his nostrils. Oikawa was unbelievable. "I thought that you had a nightmare. "

"It was!" Oikawa shouted. Sitting up, he wiped his eyes. "You were there, too. We were sitting under this huge sakura. Petals were falling all around us," his voice softened in a whimsical manner. "I was dressed in a kimono. It was so over the top, but it was really pretty..."

The more Oikawa talked, Iwaizumi's hold on him tightened. He knew exactly what Oikawa was talking about. But why would Oikawa dream about that?

"...we were outside, but you..." Oikawa lifted his head to stare at Iwaizumi shyly. "It was a weird dream." Mentioning how Iwaizumi had exposed his breasts and shamelessly sucked on them in public didn't seem worthy of a mention. He was surprised that he'd told the Alpha as much as he had.

"What color was the kimono?" Iwaizumi needed to be sure.

"It was green with pink flowers."

"Was this the first dream you've had about us?" He caressed Oikawa's cheek with his knuckles. Thinking about that day under the sakura tree had him feeling nostalgic.

Oikawa leaned into the familiar touch. "No," he only hesitated for a moment. "I've had one every night since my early heat."

"What was the first dream about?"

Oikawa told Iwaizumi about the first dream. In his opinion, it had been one of the least noteworthy dreams. He had been running through a vast field as Iwaizumi chased him. Instead of fear, Oikawa had been filled with happiness. He could still hear the airiness of his laugh as he playfully taunted Iwaizumi. When Iwaizumi finally caught him, they tumbled to the ground where soft grass softened their fall.

Iwaizumi had brushed Oikawa's hair out of his face. He'd caressed the Omega's cheek tenderly with his knuckles. The same way he was doing right now. And, Oikawa had said...

"My love, you've found me."

"And I always will," Iwaizumi murmured, voice heavy with emotion.

Oikawa nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, that was what you said in the dream... How do you know that?"

By this point, Iwaizumi knew that he owed Oikawa an explanation but there was just one more thing he needed to know. "I promise to explain everything. I just need to know one more thing, Oikawa."

"Okay."

"You said that the dreams started after your early heat... "

Iwaizumi's knuckles continued to caress Oikawa's cheek and it helped Oikawa relax. Opening up to Iwaizumi about his dreams didn't feel out of the ordinary. Oikawa felt as if he'd always confided in Iwaizumi. "That day in the museum, my heat hadn't been due for another month. When I ran smack into you...it had just happened."

No, it hadn't just happened. Nothing happened by chance, Iwaizumi could attest to that. For the most part, heats operated on a regular schedule that varied per person. There were rare occurrences when an Omega's heat could be activated by the appearance of that Omega's destined mate. It would appear that Iwaizumi and Oikawa's encounter had been devised by the universe.

That pissed Iwaizumi off. Hadn't the universe fucked with him enough? Why give him Tooru when it knew that he couldn't have him?

Oikawa brows furrowed. "What are you thinking about, Iwa-chan?" The pet name didn't seem to fit the mood. Oikawa seriously wanted answers. "Do you know why I'm having these dreams?"

Dropping his hands to the futon, Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. "Look, I know this is going to sound insane. But, just hear me out, okay?"

Oikawa tucked his knees under his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs. He had a feeling that shit was about to get real. "I'm listening..." He wouldn't promise anything he couldn't give. The most he could do was listen to what Iwaizumi had to say. Actually believing the Alpha was still up for debate.

"Oikawa, do you believe in soulmates?"

TBC 


	4. Zenosyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you. - Paulo Coelho

"You're joking, right?" Oikawa laughed nervously. "You're the Great Alpha King?" Iwaizumi nodded his head. "And...I'm the reincarnation of your mate?" Iwaizumi nodded his head again and Tooru's fear spiked.

Did Iwaizumi even look like someone who would joke like this? It was difficult to tell because truthfully, Iwaizumi was still classified as a stranger. Oikawa didn't know the Alpha well enough. He mentally scolded himself for drunk dialing a man who he barely knew in hopes of making out with them. Hadn't he already came to the decision that Iwaizumi was missing a couple of screws? 

The line of questioning had been simple. Iwaizumi had asked if Oikawa believed in soulmates. Oikawa had said yes. The concept made sense in his honest opinion. However, Iwaizumi had thrown Oikawa for a loop when he'd started to ask about reincarnation. That question landed them on the current subject. 

The Great Alpha King and his mate, Haru. 

Right now, Oikawa was thinking of possible escape routes. This was a situation he did not want to be in right now. It was just his luck to draw the attention of a deranged Alpha.

Obliviously, Iwaizumi continued to scare the hell out of the Omega. "The dreams aren't dreams, they're memories of our time spent together." Well, that was what he was assuming. He'd read about dreams centered on the events of a past life but the book hadn't gone into detail.

"The fairy tale you told me...that really happened?" Oikawa was teetering on the edge of manic panic mode. "Y-You're saying I was...raped and then murdered by five Alphas?" 

Technically, it hadn't been Oikawa who'd experienced that horrid act, but Iwaizumi nodded his head anyway. For all the intuition Iwaizumi had, he failed to read the situation properly. So, he wasn't expecting the sudden kick to his face. And, fuck, did that kick hurt! Iwaizumi cursed loudly and doubled over.

Oikawa's athletic finesse shone through as he hurdled over Iwaizumi's bent over form and dashed out of the bedroom. By the time Iwaizumi's busted nose healed and the blood retreated back to where it had come from, the front door was slammed.

 Oikawa had literally hauled ass.

"Nice going," Iwaizumi muttered to himself. "You finally get him back and then you fuck it all up."

Quickly Iwaizumi scrambled to his feet and ran after Oikawa.

. . .

Oikawa thought about running all the way home but the alcohol was still in his system. He emptied his stomach in the nearest shrubbery. Silently, he apologized to his mother's friend for puking all over her pretty garden. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he grimaced at the bitter taste in his mouth. Drunk Oikawa wasn't a complete airhead.

He had enough sense to sleep with his pants on and keep his phone in his pocket. Although, truthfully that had just been his carelessness. For once, carelessness paid off. 

This situation called for Matsukawa. Hopefully, that Alpha wasn't too busy with his Omega. Since the two bonded they'd been fucking like rabbits.

"Come one, Matsu, pick up," Oikawa pleaded as he waited for Matsukawa to answer the phone. By the fifth ring, his throat tightened. "If you don't answer I'll never talk to you again, jerk!" His eyes started to water.

"Hey, Oikawa!"

Turning his head, Oikawa saw Iwaizumi hurdling towards him. He let out the loudest, ugliest, squeak before he took off running in the opposite direction. Matsukawa's answering machine picked up. Oikawa ended the call with a curse. 

 If Iwaizumi ended up murdering him, Oikawa was going to haunt Matsukawa and Hanamaki until the end of time. They were probably screwing each other's brains out while he was out here running for dear life.

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi yelled. "Will you just let me talk to you?"

"No!" Oikawa yelled back. "I knew you were too hot to be true!"

Iwaizumi growled and picked up his pace. And Oikawa did the same. Bless the slight height advantage Oikawa had on Iwaizumi. Cutting the corner, Oikawa's heart raced once he realized that he was almost home free. He could scream at the top of his lungs to alert his father. Then, his father could take care of Iwaizumi. That sounded like a great plan.

Unfortunately, Oikawa ran smack into a solid force that knocked him on his ass. Peering up, he saw three Alphas looming over him. It didn't take a genius to conclude that these were the same three Alphas who'd terrorized Yahaba last week.

"What do we have here?" the obvious leader of the pack asked. "Aren't you a cutie?" The bastard wasted no time emitting his pheromones.

Obviously, Oikawa could smell the Alpha, yet the scent didn't affect him like it should have. If anything, the smell made him physically sick to his stomach. "Wow, you smell really bad," he glowered, fanning his face with his hand. "It's like burnt hair or baby poop."

Inwardly, his mind was scrambling to figure out why he wasn't currently sitting in a pool of his own slick. Wasn't that how it worked? Any Alpha could make an unbonded Omega submit to them if they cheated by emitting their pheromones. 

The leader of the ragtag Alpha pack didn't think the comment was funny at all. He took a threatening step forward as though he was going to yank Oikawa up by his shirt. A feral growl was the only warning for the oncoming ass whooping. 

Iwaizumi was like someone from the action movies Oikawa's nephew was obsessed with. It was over in mere seconds.

Iwaizumi had the leader of the pack on the ground, arm twisted behind his back with his face on the cool concrete. The others had tried to make a break for it but one snarl from Iwaizumi kept them rooted to that spot. Oikawa wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't been there to witness it with his own eyes. The two other alphas obeyed Iwaizumi.

He hadn't uttered a word and they had _obeyed_ him. alphas didn't obey other alphas. That was how the world operated. Had Kyoutani been correct in his assumption? Was Iwaizumi really a true alpha?

Oikawa sat there on the ground, frozen in a mixture of shock, fear, and arousal. (Blame biology for the latter emotion.)

Iwaizumi glanced at the two lackeys over his shoulder. He wasn't facing Oikawa so Oikawa couldn't see the darkness in his eyes. "Take this as a lesson," he said. Keeping his eyes locked on them, he dislocated their leader's shoulder.

 _Holy shit!_ Oikawa's heart was hammering against his ribcage. But, not in fear. And that alone was terrifying. Why was he so damn turned on right now? This should have been the icing on the cake. Iwaizumi was not only a history obsessed lunatic but he was hardcore enough to dislocate a person's shoulder without batting an eye.

The Alpha was on the ground crying pitifully. It wasn't just his arm that was hurting. His ego was fucking demolished after that. Iwaizumi wasn't done either, lowering his head he whispered something in the Alpha's ear. Oikawa only caught the end of it.

"You fucked with the wrong Omega..."

 _'Cue the slick.'_  That comment made Oikawa so wet. He needed to get home before anyone noticed. Iwaizumi's back was facing Oikawa as he watched the trio walk off. The two lackeys had to practically carry their wounded leader. 

Quietly, Oikawa stood to his feet; he needed to make his escape.

"Where do you think you're going smelling like that?" Iwaizumi asked with his back still turned to Oikawa.

"Home!" Oikawa snapped despite how weak in the knees he felt at the moment. "You're unstable, Iwaizumi. You think you're the Great Alpha King, a man who lived hundreds of years ago! Do you know how insane that is?"

"It's the truth, Oikawa."

Lifting his hands in exasperation, Oikawa sighed. "Whatever. Leave me out of it! I don't want to be your mate. I don't want your pups and I don't want anything to do with you, Iwaizumi Hajime!"

Iwaizumi finally turned around to face Oikawa. He looked calmer than he'd been earlier. The constant, sudden transformations were unnerving. "Do you mean that, Oikawa? If you do, I'll never bother you again."

For some reason, the idea of never seeing Iwaizumi again almost brought Oikawa to tears. The mere thought of it hurt him deeply. However, Oikawa had to look out for himself. If it turned out that Iwaizumi wasn't deranged than there was still the possibility of him being a true Alpha. Even Oikawa couldn't deny what he saw. Iwaizumi compelled other Alphas. An Alpha like that would want to settle down fast and start a family. Oikawa wasn't interested.

"Yes," he lied through his teeth. "I never want to see you again, Iwaizumi."

Oikawa expected Iwaizumi to depart with an over the top farewell. Maybe yell at him for the harsh rejection. Instead, Iwaizumi shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off, leaving Oikawa alone just like he'd always wanted. Without an Alpha breathing down his neck, Oikawa could have everything that he'd worked hard for.

So, why was Oikawa crying? Oikawa cried during his walk home without knowing the exact reason for his sadness. Everything ached; his heart and his soul. 

After climbing the trellis on the side of the house, he slipped in through his bedroom window. Matsukawa finally called him back. Oikawa ignored it.

He flopped down on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Days passed. Maybe it had been weeks. It was difficult for Iwaizumi to keep up with time whenever he fell into one of his moods. His only source of information about the comings and goings in the community had come from Kyoutani's random pop-ups at his apartment. Iwaizumi had been ignoring the teen's phone calls. Kyoutani learned that it would be easier to just show up at Iwaizumi's apartment.

Classes were no longer in session. That meant Kyoutani was there at all hours of the day. Iwaizumi could have put an end to the visits but he didn't want to; simple as that.

After much preparation, Kyoutani felt as if he was ready to speak with Yahaba's parents. Helping Kyoutani gave Iwaizumi a distraction from his own relationship problems or lack thereof. The truth was...Iwaizumi had zero experience with dating. His marriage with Haru had been arranged.

Everything Iwaizumi had been teaching Kyoutani had been passed down to him by his elders. Iwaizumi hadn't wooed Haru. When Iwaizumi had attempted to follow the courting ritual with Haru it had turned into them fucking for three days straight. Within that time frame, they bonded. 

So, Iwaizumi had no idea how to deal with this situation with Oikawa. On one side there was the fear of the curse hovering over him. On the other, Iwaizumi just wanted a second chance with his mate. This time, he would never let anyone or anything come between them. 

Graduation had been two weeks ago, according to Kyoutani. Two weeks had passed since Oikawa told Iwaizumi that he never wanted to see him again. Iwaizumi had contemplated moving altogether. They lived in the same neighborhood. He was bound to run into Oikawa one of those days. If he moved to another city he would be doing them both a favor.

"Tomorrow," Kyoutani randomly said. "I'm going to talk to Yahaba's parents." They were in the middle of organizing Iwaizumi's bookshelf. Whenever Kyoutani visited he offered to help with any random chore around the apartment.

"Have you already picked out a gift?" Iwaizumi asked. "Remember, no food."

"Yeah, I know." Kyoutani's brows furrowed. "I'm not supposed to say anything but Oikawa has a date with Ushijima Wakatoshi today."

Now that was a name that Iwaizumi hadn't heard in quite some time. Ironically, Ushijima was one of Iwaizumi's enemy clans during his reign. If this Wakatoshi kid was anything like his ancestors he was a formidable opponent. Iwaizumi shouldn't think like everything was an upcoming battle. His days of conquering were long over and Oikawa wasn't his. Oikawa didn't want to be Iwaizumi's mate, he didn't want to have Iwaizumi's pups, and he wanted nothing to do with Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi placed a book on the shelf with a little more force than necessary. "Good for him," he bit out, "I think we're done for today." He walked over to the couch and sat down, crossing his arms angrily.

"Are you pouting?" Kyoutani frowned in distaste.

"I am not pouting!" Iwaizum said; he was definitely pouting. "Oikawa has made it very clear that he doesn't want anything to do with me."

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Kyoutani stared at his feet while he contemplated telling Iwaizumi the truth. Yahaba had been telling Kyoutani about how gloomy Oikawa had been lately. The setter had been moping around for weeks. It was starting to get annoying for Kyoutani because it had been the only thing that Yahaba wanted to talk about. Kyoutani was tired of hearing about "poor Oikawa"

"What happened?" Kyoutani asked. Any other time he wouldn't give a rat's ass but he'd also noticed how down Iwaizumi had been as well. "You two have been moping around for weeks. Did you like...breakup or something?"

"We were never together!" Iwaizumi spat bitterly. "And I haven't been moping!" Though the idea of Oikawa being depressed intrigued him. "Oikawa has been moping around?"

"Yeah. He hasn't told Yahaba the reason why. At least, Yahaba hasn't told me."

Iwaizumi was too prideful to admit that Kyoutani's observation had been correct. He'd been moping around his apartment ever since Oikawa told him he never wanted to see him again. His inner beast was restless. It had wanted to claim Oikawa that day in the museum but Iwaizumi had centuries of experience with suppressing those primal urges. But he doubted he could keep that up for long.

Because Oikawa lived in his neighborhood and Iwaizumi's rut was nearing. Iwaizumi had envisioned himself kicking Oikawa's front door in, snatching him from the comfort of his nest and—

A loud thud snapped Iwaizumi back to the present. Looking up, Iwaizumi saw the stupefied expression on Kyoutani's face. A book was at the teen's feet, which would explain the thud. Kyoutani looked as if he'd seen a ghost or something equally disturbing. The teen's lips moved to form words but nothing came out of his mouth. He just stood there, mouth opening and closing, fish-out-of-water-style.

After what felt like years, Kyoutani finally exclaimed, "Werewolf!" really loud.

"...um," Iwaizumi chuckled nervously. "What?"

"I fucking knew it!" Kyoutani balled his fist like he did after every successful spike. "You have claws!" He pointed to Iwaizumi's hands.

Sure enough, Iwaizumi's claws were present. Although it was too late, he quickly concealed them. Kyoutani witnessed that and it only intensified his elation. This wasn't good. Iwaizumi had been so consumed with thoughts of claiming Oikawa that he'd momentarily lost control.

"I'm not a werewolf," Iwaizumi reasoned. " I'm an Alpha, just like you."

"No, you're not." Kyoutani shook his head with a hint of wonder in his eyes. "I don't have claws, dude. You're...you're a true Alpha!"

"True Alpha? You don't believe in that nonsense, do you?"

The way the question was posed made Kyoutani doubt himself. Feeling self-conscious, he lowered his fists, dropping them to his sides. "I know what you're thinking." It was what everyone thought when they found out about his interests.

"You don't know what I'm thinking, Kyoutani."

"That I'm a weirdo or something like that."

"I just think you have a vivid imagination, that's all."

"Same thing."

Iwiauzmi chuckled. "Really, I'm not a werewolf. And I don't think less of you if you're interested in werewolf lore." Rubbing the back of his neck, he smiled sheepishly. "I went through a vampire phase," he confessed.

Kyoutani grimaced. "Now, I don't feel so bad."

That comment started a friendly debate over vampires and werewolves. It also succeeded in directing the conversation away from Iwaizumi. 

Though, Iwaizumi had an inkling that Kyoutani wasn't going to drop it so easily. Iwaizumi wasn't a werewolf that much was for certain. If he tried to explain the claws to Kyoutani he would have to reveal other things that he wasn't too keen on getting into.

The last time Iwaizumi had tried to tell anyone the truth about him, they kicked him in the face. Granted, his explanation to Oikawa could have been a whole lot better. He understood why Oikawa had reacted the way he had.

Who in their right mind would believe Iwaizumi's story without visual proof?

* * *

Since Oikawa was still a minor, a chaperone was mandatory during any dates with a suitor. However, two chaperones were just overkill. 

Earlier that week, Oikawa's father had put his foot down, literally, and forced Oikawa to accept Ushijima's courtship. The act of dominance had shown Oikawa just how much his father cared about him; which wasn't a lot.

The man knew that Oikawa wasn't remotely interested in Ushijima or courting in general. For his father to use his status as an Alpha to force Oikawa into submission had stung. On top of that, his mother had sided with his father. Oikawa's sister lived six hours away. So, he had nowhere to turn to. 

Being an Omega, as well as, a minor fucking sucked.

As agreed, Oikawa, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki, met Ushijima at the park that Thursday afternoon. Ushijima had wanted to take Oikawa to some overpriced restaurant for lunch but Oikawa had suggested a walk in the park because it was free. He didn't want Ushijima to spend a dime on him. He didn't want to owe anyone a damn thing. With his birthday only a month away, his parents were under the impression that Oikawa would be mated to Ushijima by then. They had another thing coming.

"In ten minutes call me with a fake emergency," Oikawa said as he scanned the park for any sign of Ushijima. "Make it sound convincing this time." 

Matsukawa scoffed. "Ten minutes? At least give the guy half an hour, Oikawa."

"You never know, Ushijima may be different off the court," Hanamaki chimed in, "I agree with, Mattsun."

"When do you _not_ agree with Matsu?"Oikawa narrowed his eyes into slits at his 'friends'. "Whose side are you guys on, anyway?"

Obviously, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were on Oikawa's side. Nonetheless, they knew that underneath all that talk about being an independent Omega, Oikawa just wanted someone who would support his dreams. Seeing that Ushijima had always been open with his admiration of Oikawa's skills on the court, they had concluded that out of Oikawa's suitors, Ushijima seemed like the best choice.

"There he is," Hanamaki said. He nudged Oikawa in the shoulder, lowering his voice, "Come on, Oikawa, just give Ushijima a chance."

Oikawa sighed. Wrapping his arms around his torso, he nodded his head. As Ushijima approached, Oikawa chewed on his bottom lip to keep the tears at bay. He really didn't want to be here right now. 

Lately, Oikawa had been an emotional wreck. Everything made him want to cry his eyes out. He really hated it, too. Despite how dramatic he could be at times, Oikawa took pride in having a firm handle on his emotions. Oikawa felt like crying right there in the park for all to see. His friends didn't seem to be on his side, he had to go on a date with a person he despised, and, he missed Iwa-chan's stupid, grumpy face.

And that was what had really been upsetting him, Oikawa wanted to see Iwaizumi. They weren't even bonded. Still, Oikawa had been in pain as though he'd been severed from a bond with his Alpha.

Why did Oikawa feel so pitiful?

Hanamaki and Matsukawa walked off to give Ushijima and Oikawa some privacy. But they were close enough to be there if Oikawa needed them.

Without his Shiratorizawa volleyball uniform on, Ushijima didn't look too shabby in casual clothes. Oikawa had expected the man to be a fashion train wreck but Ushijima knew to keep it simple with black jeans and a fitted shirt. Though the shoes were a poor choice. 

Critiquing Ushijima's sense of fashion seemed to keep Oikawa from sobbing.

 He returned the polite bow Ushijima greeted him with. When Oikawa lifted his head, he stared at the small box that Ushijima held out. 

"What's that?" he asked, knowing damn well what it was.

"A gift," Ushijima replied flatly.

Biting back a scowl, Oikawa took the offered box without opening it. "Thanks."

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"I'd prefer to open it later when I'm alone." He preferred to toss it in the trash the first chance he got.

Ushijima didn't seem bothered by this. In fact, he didn't appear too thrilled about being there either. That was odd considering how persistent he'd been in courting Oikawa. 

They fell into step on the park's trail. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were following them but they were further back. Oikawa tried to think of a million different ways to free himself of this awkward situation.

"Aobajousai's former middle blocker and wing spiker are an item," Ushijima said in regards to Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Well, it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah," Oikawa replied. Any conversation was better than Ushijima's heavy breathing. Okay, Ushijima wasn't a heavy breather. Oikawa was just an asshole.  "I thought you had the hots for that middle blocker on your team. What's his name again?"

"Tendou Satori."

"Why don't you just court him instead?"

"He's a Beta."

"Who cares? If you like him you should go be with him." _'And leave me the hell alone!'_

Ushijima stopped in his steps. "This is an inappropriate topic, Oikawa. I would prefer to know more about you, not discuss my former teammate."

Oikawa smirked. "You have a crush on him, don't you?" Noticing a very faint, but, present blush on Ushijima's face was like being the only one to witness a once in a lifetime comet. No one was going to believe Oikawa if he told them. "Ushiwaka-chan is that a blush I see?!"

"Will you lower your voice?" Ushijima glanced around to make sure no one was in hearing range. "Whether I have a crush on him or not is irrelevant."

Catching the hint of sadness in Ushijima's words left Oikawa floored. It all started to make sense. "You don't really want to court me," Oikawa said, tone flat and emotionless, "Your father is putting you up to this, isn't he?"

Ushijima took the tone the wrong way. "I apologize if I've offended you—"

"Oh no!" Oikawa cut him off with a laugh."Not at all, Ushiwaka-chan! I understand completely. You want to date your teammate but he's a male Beta. Your family is very traditional so they wouldn't want the heir to the Ushijima clan to have a mate who couldn't reproduce."

Ushijima was impressed by how quickly Oikawa read the situation. "Yes. As you can see, I would rather not discuss Tendou. It is still a sore subject." He frowned.

How incredibly human. Oikawa was almost disappointed by this revelation. It would be difficult to hate Ushijima now. Realistically, they could possibly end up playing for the same team one day. 

It seemed smart to start somewhere in regards to learning how to at least tolerate Ushijima. Oikawa would take this bad situation and turn it in their favor.

"I have a confession, Ushiwaka. I'm not interested in being your mate."

"I've gathered that."

"Great! Now that we have that out of the way, how about we help each other?"

Ushijima saw the calculating glint in Oikawa's eyes. He knew that look all too well. It was the look of an opportunist. In another time and place, Oikawa would have made one hell of a war general.

"I'm listening."

The plan was simple really. Oikawa and Ushijima would protect each other from their domineering parents by pretending to court. Once Oikawa's eighteenth birthday came, he could do what he damn well pleased. By that point, Ushijima would be the head of his clan and would have the sole authority to choose his own mate. 

They were scheming behind their parents' backs together. Oikawa Tooru and Ushijima Wakatoshi were actually getting along! Who would have known? 

Oikawa would have to tell his friends about his plans with Ushijima later. The fewer people who knew, the easier it would be for everything to work in their favor. Although, there was still the issue of Oikawa's upcoming heat. 

But he would cross that bridge when he got there.

* * *

_He stepped into the grand hall. The strongest of his people— those who had survived the worst of the war— bowed at his feet. Iwaizumi could feel their expectation. A fire raged in the center of the grand hall in the pit, the flames licking so high that they scorched the hanging tapestries. But the flame remained contained; this was an inferno under a sorcerer's control._

_Although tonight was supposed to be a celebration of his birth, Iwaizumi wanted to focus on the arrival of his pups._ _  
_

_Iwaizumi looked at the remnants of his generals, who had once been twelve strong. Now, only five remained. He made eye contact with each of them, feeling the weight of loss and ruin in their lean faces._

_Tonight they would be reborn, put the past behind them and start again._ _With the birth of  Iwaizumi's litter their fortunes would change, he was sure of it._ _  
_

_Reaching his throne, Iwaizumi took a seat. A servant handed him his goblet already filled with a wine he'd brought back from one of the villages they'd sacked. Lifting the goblet, his generals mirrored his actions._

_Iwaizumi gave a speech filled with promises that he planned to keep._ _If it were up to him, they would still be out there fighting. But his generals wanted to mourn their losses._ _Iwaizumi was understanding of that._

_Bringing the goblet to his lips, he gulped down the heady wine, missing the way his generals eyed him closely._

_The doors to the hall opened. Haru was escorted in by a person who Iwaizumi had no recollection of ever meeting. Iwaizumi paid the person no mind because Haru was stunning with his belly full with Iwaizumi's pups. At this point in his pregnancy, kimonos were uncomfortable. Haru opted for revealing silk dresses. Even now Iwaizumi could see his Omega's pebbled nibbles straining through the fabric._

_Arousal stirred in Iwaizumi's groin._ _Their eyes met and Haru's face lit up and Iwaizumi smiled softly._

_"Iwaizumi Hajime!" someone suddenly shouted, their voice reverberated off the walls, "Your day of reckoning has come!"_

_Before Iwaizumi could react, Haru was on the ground kicking and fighting for his life. "Hajime!" he screamed in agony over and over again._

_Iwaizumi had tried to stand to hs feet but his legs were useless. He fell to the ground hard, his goblet clattering on the floor. Iwaizumi could do nothing but watch in horror..._

* * *

Pain tore Iwaizumi from his sleep like a knife ripping through his heart. His eyes flew open as he choked on a gasp. He couldn't drag air into his lungs, the feeling of drowning overcoming him for a moment, as his mouth opened and closed like a fish. Shutting his eyes tightly, he commanded his body to relax. In the distance, he could hear his phone ringing. _  
_

With his breathing more stable, Iwaiuzmi cracked his eyes open and patted around for the device. Without checking the caller I.D. he answered. It was difficult to make out what the person was saying but it was obvious that they were distraught. When Iwaizumi heard a familiar "Iwa-chan" he instinctively kicked into protective mode.

"Tooru, please, just tell me where you are and I'll be there."

Through a litany of broken sobs, Oikawa gave Iwaizumi his location. Conveniently, the teen was at home. Iwaizumi left his apartment without a second thought. As he ran to Oikawa's house, he couldn't help but think about how he'd failed to protect Haru in the past. The images from the dream were still heavy on his mind and it meshed into the current situation.

Instead of Haru, Iwaizumi was picturing Oikawa on some cold floor pleading for help. His Omega needed him and this time Iwaizumi wasn't going to fail him. 

He didn't know how long it took him to reach Oikawa's house. He just knew that it hadn't taken long at all.

Oikawa was in the backyard, sitting on the patio with his blanket wrapped around him. At the sound of Iwaizumi's approach, Oikawa started to tremble in fear until he realized who Iwaizumi was. Oikawa's skin was ashen, his damp bangs stuck to his forehead and there were bags under his eyes. The Omega practically jumped in the Alpha's arms, wrapping his legs around Iwaizumi's waist as he held on for dear life. The blanket was left on the ground.

"Iwa," Oikawa cried, "I... I could _feel_ them! They..." His entire body was quivering in unadulterated fear.

This was nothing like Oikawa's comical reaction to dreaming about being pregnant. No, Oikawa was petrified right now. Iwaizumi cradled Oikawa in his arms. Walking over to the patio furniture, he sat down on a couch.

"Was it another dream?" asked Iwaizumi. He buried his nose in Oikawa's hair and nuzzled him.

Oikawa slightly relaxed into Iwaizumi's arms. Nodding his head, he furrowed as close as humanly possible to Iwaizumi's chest. Breathing in the Alpha's scent was like a calming effect. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to calm Oikawa down completely. 

"They...they took turns," he sobbed hysterically, "I begged for it to stop and it didn't! I...You were there! Why didn't you stop them?" Lifting his head, he stared at Iwaizumi accusingly, tears running down his face.

Iwaizumi didn't have to ask Oikawa what he was talking about. If the dreams were in order then Oikawa just had his final dream. And it was about the night Haru had been murdered. 

"I am so sorry." Iwaizumi continued to nuzzle Oikawa while he rubbed is back. "I'm so sorry. I wish you didn't have to experience this." Wasn't once bad enough? "It's okay, Tooru. I've got you."

Oikawa continued to latch on to Iwaizumi with a death grip. Sobs continued to wrack his body until he felt a light lick along the back of his neck. As the licking intensified, Oikawa's cries morphed into purrs. It took a while for him to register what was going on.

 Iwaizumi was licking his scent glands. Who knew that the sensation would feel this amazing?

With Oikawa noticeably calmer, Iwaizumi pulled his mouth away. Oikawa whined. "Don't stop, Iwa-chan," he pleaded. Tilting his head, he gave Iwaizumi better access to his neck. "Please, don't stop..."

So, Iwaizumi continued even though he knew it wasn't a wise decision. He pulled the collar of Oikawa's shirt down, revealing more of the unblemished flesh. Closing his eyes, he lapped at the Omega's scent glands, savoring the familiar, yet foreign taste. The more he licked, the stronger Oikawa's scent became. A pleased growl erupted in Iwaizumi's chest. At the sound of it, Oikawa's back arched and he moaned loudly.

Unintentionally, Iwaizumi started to drag his teeth along the sensitive skin. The lust surrounding them was so thick that it was palpable, leaving their breathing labored and their thoughts hazy. Oikawa started a slow rock of his hips.

"My parents aren't home," Oikawa gasped. "We can go upstairs...to my room..."

Iwaizumi settled his hands on Oikawa's hips. "We can't," his voiced came out strained, "I can't risk it."

"Risk what?"

"The curse."

Oikawa felt as if someone had doused him with a bucket of cold water. Had he really been prepared to invite Iwaizumi into his home? This was the same lunatic who thought he was a historic figure. 

"Oh God!" Reality settled in, putting an end to the arousal that had been stirring. "It's your fault I even had that dream! If you would have never tried to convince me that I was the Alpha King's mate, I wouldn't be having these strange dreams!"

"Tooru."

"No!" Oikawa shouted. "I don't want to hear it. I don't know why I called you. I was scared, okay? But, I'm fine now. You can leave."

"I can prove it," Iwaizumi's voice was so earnest that it kept Oikawa from storming off, " I can prove that I'm the Great Alpha King."

"Fine. You have one chance to prove to me that you're the" Oikawa rolled his eyes, "the Great Alpha King or whatever. That's it! If you can't I want you to leave." 

"One chance is all I need."

-o0o0o-

Reluctantly, Oikawa went inside of his house to get a knife for Iwaizumi. He had no idea why a knife was necessary but the sooner the Alpha failed to convince him, the sooner Oikawa could wipe his hands clean of Iwaizumi for good. Oikawa ignored how his spirits were instantly lifted in Iwaizumi's presence.

The dream had been nerve wrecking but Iwaizumi had made him feel so safe. As if nothing could hurt him. Still, he timidly slipped the knife to Iwaizumi through a crack in the patio door.

 Once Iwaizumi had the knife, Oikawa slammed the door shut and locked it. He would stand inside of his home, where it was safe, just in case, Iwaizumi tried to use the knife on him.

Iwaizumi chuckled at Oikawa's antics. Shaking his head, he extended his arm. He made sure that Oikawa was watching before he took the knife and cut his left forearm deep along the vein.

"Iwaizumi!" Oikawa hurriedly unlocked the door, slid it open, and ran to Iwaizumi. "Why in the fuck would you do that?!" he cried. Frantically, he grabbed Iwaizumi's arm and added pressure in hopes of stopping the bleeding.

"Tooru."

"Shut up! You can't die in my backyard!"

"Tooru."

"I'm too pretty for prison!"

"Tooru."

"Stupid, stupid, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa's face was a mess of snot and tears. Yeah, Iwaizumi was deranged, but, Oikawa didn't want the man to die. "You can't die, Iwa! Please, don't die!" Iwaizumi laughed. How could he laugh at a time like this? The laughter angered Oikawa. "It's not funny, you asshole!"

Iwaizumi tried to pull Oikawa's hand away. "Look," he urged softly, 

Shaking his head vehemently, Oikawa continued to hold Iwaizumi's arm. "We need to get you to the hospital!" 

"Look, Tooru's. There's no blood."

Lowering his gaze, Oikawa removed his, surprisingly dry hands, and, stared at Iwaizumi's arm. "Iwa..." Carefully, he ran his index finger along Iwaizumi's arm in amazement. Oikawa knew that he'd witnessed Iwaizumi cut his arm. He had seen the blood. Now the wound was fully healed. That could only mean one thing... "Iwa-chan, are you a vampire?"

"...um, what?"

"A vampire," Oikawa replied patiently as though he were speaking to a child. "A creature of the night. Nosferatu. Edward Cullen—"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "I know what a fucking vampire is, Oikawa! I'm not a vampire, though."

"Then how do you explain what just happened?"

"Like I said, I'm cursed." Oikawa wasn't freaking out like Iwaizumi thought he would be. "You're awfully calm about this..."

"I would rather you be a vampire than a lunatic." Oikawa smiled shyly. "This still doesn't prove that you're the Alpha King or that I'm the reincarnation of your mate. This only proves that you have Wolverine-like healing abilities."

"I'm not a mutant." 

Yawning loudly, Oikawa blinked.He lowered his head in embarrassment. "Sorry," he apologized, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "My sleep has been fucked lately. As you can imagine." 

"I'll show you where I spread Haru's ashes. We can go tomorrow. If you want..."

"I'd like that."

"Okay. Can we keep this between us? I can't have the town showing up at my door with pitchforks."

They both laughed. It felt good to laugh after everything that had happened tonight. Oikawa promised Iwaizumi that he would keep tonight's events between them. Tomorrow they would take a day trip to Sendai to see Haru. Oikawa couldn't believe that he was actually agreeing to any of this. But it was the summer leading up to university. This was the time to make memories, right? 

TBC


	5. Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you find your soulmate...at the wrong time? - Lauren Kate.

Following Iwaizumi's inconceivable confession, Oikawa had reluctantly allowed Iwaizumi to return to his apartment. He still wasn't completely over the dream or the fact that his crush was not deranged, but, an immortal alpha king who was five hundred and eighteen years old. 

Seriously, what kind of shit was that?

Oikawa's potential boo was immortal.

Oikawa's potential boo was the fucking Great Alpha King! How was he supposed to deal with that? 

Long after Iwaizumi had left last night, Oikawa had replayed everything in his head. From the encounter in the museum, the strange, yet, realistic dreams, and then Iwaizumi's display with the knife. All of it was a lot to take in. Oikawa had even questioned his own sanity. Had the sleep deprivation finally caught up with him? Not that Oikawa would be surprised by that. His sleep habits in the past had been far from ideal. Collapsing in the middle of an important game, with hundreds watching, including his peers, hadn't been fun. The cloud of insecurity still loomed over Oikawa, every single day.

Be it poor sleeping habits or insanity, there was still something inside of Oikawa that wanted to accept Iwaizumi. An unknown entity dwelled within him. Maybe it always had been there, waiting. Waiting for Iwaizumi to cross its path. Whatever it was, it was already irrevocably in love with Iwaizumi.  A part of Oikawa hated it, too. As much as he felt drawn to Iwaizumi, both physically and mentally, he could no longer tell if it was because of his own feelings or if he was being manipulated by that entity.

Just because the universe told him that he was supposed to be with a person, didn't mean that Oikawa had to throw everything— his dreams, his hard work, and everything he'd done to ensure that he wasn't viewed as the stereotypical Omega— away and run into the sunset with Iwaizumi.

With the recent events, Oikawa had also been thinking about his childhood quite often. There had been times when he'd been alone in a room, but, felt as if he wasn't the only one there. The presence had never been malevolent. It had been reassuring. Or before a serve during a big game, whenever the anxiety tried to claw its way through his lungs, a sense of calmness would engulf him.

What if that presence had been Haru? 

"We're here," Iwaizumi's announcement snapped Oikawa back to the present. He pointed up ahead. "Look familiar?" he asked.

Oikawa looked in the direction that Iwaizumi pointed in and spotted the massive sakura tree. Tangled roots intertwined like gnarled fingers, twisted, and knotted as they disappeared into the earth. An umbrella of pink and white petals shrouded the branches. Surrounding the tree, snapping pictures, and chatting happily were a mixture of tourists and locals.

"It's the tree from one of my dreams," Oikawa said. And, it was one of the oldest cherry trees in that prefecture. "In History, I learned that this area was once the Iwaizumi domain. Is that true?"

"Yes."

They bypassed the sight-seers and the primeval sakura tree, taking a well-trodden path through the forest that sat behind the park. Technically, their day trip to Sendai wasn't a date so there was no need of a chaperone. At least, that was what Oikawa had convinced himself. His parents thought that he was with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. For some reason, they were convinced that as long as he was with them, he was safe.

At the end of the trail was a field that led to a glorious expanse of meadow flowers. The wildflowers were a cacophony of color on the fading green; purple thistles, blue cornflowers, red poppies and tall asters with their yellow centers. At the edge of the meadow, several red oaks stood. The atmosphere there was different, Oikawa noted. Even Iwaizumi, who'd been excited at the start of their walk, seemed gloomy.

Which made sense seeing that they were practically standing on Haru's burial ground...

"Iwa-chan, isn't this disrespectful?" asked Oikawa. He watched every step that he made, feeling as though every step was sacrilege. "This is where you spread his ashes, right?"

"It's fine," Iwaizumi replied without turning around. He continued walking, only stopping when he reached the oak tree that stood slightly taller than the rest. "I carved his name in this tree. The flowers hadn't appeared until after I spread his ashes here."

Oikawa smiled softly at the thought of Haru being the reason for the vast meadow. Over Iwaizumi's shoulder, he read the carved kanji that was weathered by time, but, still present. Sure enough, it read Haru. Iwaizumi lightly brushed his hand across the kanji and Oikawa averted his gaze. 

Oikawa felt out of place. Like he didn't belong there. It felt as though he were interloping on an intimate moment.

While Iwaizumi silently mourned, Oikawa ventured back to the meadow to give Iwaizumi his privacy. Despite the somber mood that hung in the atmosphere, the skies were clear and blue. It was the perfect day for a trip to the beach. A perfect day for a volleyball match in the sand. He could convince his friends into it, no problem. Maybe he could drag Ushijima and Tendou along. Now, that would be an epic beach volleyball match.

Deep in his thoughts, Oikawa missed how the grass began to gently rustle in the breeze the deeper he ventured into the meadow. The meadow seemed to stir to life with his presence. Entranced by a random, white daisy, Oikawa knelt, running his fingers across the soft petals. Without giving it any thought, he plucked the flower, and another, and then, another.

His hands moved with practice, plucking the flowers, and intertwining them. From a distance, Iwaizumi watched the Omega with wonder as he slowly walked toward him. Oikawa didn't notice the Alpha. In fact, he wasn't aware of anything now. His body moved on auto-pilot.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi called to him. When Oikawa didn't answer, he tried again. "Oikawa?"

Nothing. Not even a glance in his direction. The Omega's attention was on the task at hand. Kneeling in front of him, Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa crafted a crown of flowers. Nostalgia gripped Iwaizumi, bringing tears to his eyes.

"Tooru." Iwaizumi said quietly. "Tooru, look at me..." Oikawa continued with his task of crafting the crown as though he couldn't hear the call of his name. Taking a deep breath, Iwaizumi tried again. "Tooru."

Oikawa's head immediately lifted. But only because his work was finally completed. Smiling, he raised the crown, offering it to the Alpha. Tentatively, Iwaizumi lowered his head. Feeling the weight of the floral crown on his head, he closed his eyes and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Oikawa placed his hand under Iwaizumi's chin, lifted it until they were eye-level, and, then he leaned in.

The kiss was a tender brush of their lips, barely enough to call it a kiss at all, yet, the moment their lips touched Oikawa _understood._ It was impact. Something that seared and scorched.

Bringing his hands up to cup Iwaizumi's face, Oikawa deepened the kiss. He was the one who took the lead, pressing his lips against Iwaizumi's with bruising force, tasting the saltiness of the man's tear on his tongue. It was like Oikawa was trying to merge their bodies into one, single functioning entity. Thinking that, by doing so, they'd never be apart again.

Nothing would be able to come between them. If one died, so would the other. Oikawa had no idea what had come over him. Or why he was thinking about any of that. He just acted solely on instinct. This was his first kiss, but, he didn't hesitate or second guess himself. Kissing Iwaizumi felt right. He didn't have to overthink it.

They eventually pulled apart, lips still mere inches apart, pouring air into the other's lungs as one inhaled and the other exhaled. The reciprocation of air was cut short by Iwaizumi's tentative lick to Oikawa's bottom lip, silently asking for entry. Oikawa parted his lips and Iwaizumi took the invitation. With the addition of their tongues, with them being able to taste each other, the kiss intensified. Iwaizumi wanted to lose himself in Oikawa. He wanted to forget all about the curse and possible repeats of the past.

But, of course, he couldn't.

Iwaizumi broke away first to catch his breath again. He chuckled at the low whine Oikawa made. The Omega's breathing was just as heavy, his lips red and swollen. He wanted to kiss Oikawa. Again and again, until their throats burned from the lack of oxygen. However, there was the fear of things escalating. And, this wasn't the time or place.

Blinking rapidly, Oikawa snapped himself out of his trance. He glanced up at the flower crown that had somehow managed to stay in place. Scary thing was, he couldn't remember how or where the flower crown had come from. The only thing he could recall was that he'd initiated the kiss with Iwaizumi. 

"What does this mean for us?" asked Oikawa. "I don't know why, but, I believe you. I just...I don't know how to explain it. But, I believe you, Iwa-chan. What does this mean, though? Does this mean that we have to get married now? Will I have to give up volleyball? And will I have to have your pups? Cook for you and do the laundry..."

Iwaizumi had not been prepared for the onslaught of questions. They were thrown at him one after another. He had to cut in because Oikawa's voice grew higher and higher with every question, bordering hysteria. 

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi touched the Omega on the shoulders. "Just take a deep breath." Oikawa did as he was told. Taking a deep breath, and, then exhaling slowly. He repeated the action two more times before Iwaizumi continued. "I understand how overwhelming all of this is. Trust me, I really do. I promise that I'm not here to control your life and bind you to me. Honestly, I don't think it would be wise if we were together. Ever."

Oikawa felt as though he'd been punched in the throat. His eyes stung and he moved away from Iwaizumi. "Why tell me all of this? Why bring me here if you're going to just..."

"It was selfish of me," Iwaizumi admitted, lowering his head in shame. "The moment I saw you, I should have left the country for good. I should have left and never returned until I was sure that you'd died. I knew the risks but I just wanted..."

Oikawa reached for Iwaizumi's hands that were still on his shoulder and clasped them in his own. "What did you want, Iwaizumi?"

"I wanted to be by your side again."

 _Again._ That word struck a chord in Oikawa. It shed a light on something that had been bothering him. "Iwaizumi, you do know that I'm not Haru. I am _Tooru_. We may look alike and _may_ share the same soul or whatever, but, we aren't the same person. He had this whole, flower child vibe going on. And, that's cool and all, but, I'm not into that. We aren't the same person." 

"You're right." Iwaizumi tugged his hands from Oikawa's grip. Reaching up, he removed the flower crown, gazing at it fondly. "This isn't fair to you. Not being able to tell if I'm interested in you as a person or because you look like my dead mate. I'm sorry, Tooru."

Truthfully, the situation was tough on both ends. Iwaizumi had lost so much and had suffered a great deal. Having a second chance at happiness did seem tempting. Then, there was Oikawa who had been dragged into all this without his permission. They were both being fucked over by the universe right now and neither of them knew why.

"We should go," Iwaizumi said. Standing up, he offered his hand to the Omega.

Oikawa dusted his bottom off once he was on his feet. Out of his peripheral, he watched Iwaizumi continue to stare at the flower crown. "It looked really good on you. Keep it. At least until it dies."

"No, I'm going to leave it here." Iwaizumi dropped the crown of flowers without a second glance. "No point in dwelling in the past," he bitterly spat.

. . . 

During the train ride home, the Alpha didn't utter a word. Every attempt Oikawa had made at a conversation starter had been blatantly ignored. Iwaizumi was closing himself off, falling back into how he'd been prior to moving to Seijoh. None of this was fair to Iwaizumi. Oikawa knew that he was being indecisive as fuck with his feelings.

One moment he was running away from Iwaizumi.

Then, he was running toward Iwaizumi. 

The push and pull was frustrating. 

On one side, he wanted to be with Iwaizumi. Oikawa wanted to see how things could go. On the other, Oikawa wanted nothing to do with the Alpha. He wasn't too keen on filling in for Iwaizumi's dead mate. He didn't want to be constantly compared to an Omega who'd lived five centuries ago. Oikawa just wanted a simple life where he played volleyball. How many times must he say that until the universe left him the fuck alone? If only he could have Iwaizumi and volleyball.

Wait. Why couldn't he?

"Hey, Iwa-chan," Oikawa started during their walk from the train station. Iwaizumi ignored him, but, that was fine. "I'm not ready to be tied down. I enjoy what little freedom I have too much and I really want to play volleyball for the national team. As you may or may not know, it's tough for an Omega to make any professional team. But, I have a chance that others before have never had. I can't afford any more distractions. And, seeing that you're convinced that this whole curse thing will ruin any relationship that you tried to have, can't we find a middle ground?"

Iwaizumi was listening, that much was for sure. Yet, he remained silent.

Oikawa continued. "Just because you haven't found a cure doesn't mean there isn't one out there..."

Iwaizumi could practically hear the gears turning inside the Omega's head. "Where are you going with this?" he impatiently asked.

"Five years," Oikawa replied easily. "Give me five years. During that time, you can try to find a cure for this curse."

"I couldn't find a cure in five hundred years. What makes you think I can find one in five?"

"I didn't say that you _had_ to find one. I just suggested that you go look."

"That doesn't make any sense. If I don't find a cure, all of this is pointless. You know that right?"

Pursing his lips, Oikawa thought over his next words carefully. He could either be honest or sugarcoat it. Normally, Oikawa would go for the latter. But with Iwaizumi, he opted for the truth.

"This isn't what I want," Oikawa admitted unabashedly. "At least, not right now. Right now, the only thing I care about is volleyball. It's all I've ever cared about, in regards to what I wanted out of life. I'm so close to making that dream a reality. Then, you show up and..." Chewing his bottom lip, Oikawa took a moment to steel his resolve. "I'm selfish, Iwa-chan. Your talk about this curse, it scares me because it's a threat to what I love the most."

"Volleyball, huh?" Iwaizumi chuckled humorlessly. "So, you want me to leave and come back when you're ready? When you're mature?"

Any other person probably would have taken offense at the snub. However, Oikawa wasn't delusional. He knew that he was immature. He knew that he was being selfish as hell right now. And, he didn't care. He couldn't throw away everything for a man he barely knew.

"Five years," Oikawa stated again. "Cure or not, I want you to return to me, Iwaizumi Hajime, and make me your mate."

"Why don't I just leave for good? Never come back?"

"We're soulmates, right? Just because we can't be together right now, at this very moment, doesn't mean that it can't happen later."

"You're serious about this?"

Iwaizumi could see by the determined gleam in Oikawa's brown eyes. This was what the Omega truly wanted. He wanted to live freely of Iwaizumi, the curse, and their inevitable union, for five years. Afterward, Oikawa would be ready to be Iwaizumi's mate. He would be ready for everything that came with being the mate of an immortal. At least, that was what Oikawa's seventeen-year-old mind was telling him.

"What if I never come back?" asked Iwaizumi, voice low, yet, far-reaching, "Will you be able to live with this decision for the rest of your life?"

Probably not. Oikawa would probably regret this decision tomorrow morning. That was how fickle he was. Still, this was something that he needed to do for himself. Didn't he have a right to choose himself first? It wasn't like he was giving up on Iwaizumi forever.

"I don't know, Iwa-chan. I just know that this is what I want right now."

"Okay."

They touched on more things. Like Oikawa's plan with Ushijima. He figured if Iwaizumi knew it wouldn't hurt. Oikawa knew Iwaizumi's darkest secret and Iwaizumi knew one of his own. Now they were even.

Obviously, Iwaizumi didn't like the idea, but, what could he do? Oikawa didn't belong to anyone. As much as Iwaizumi wanted to stick around so he could get to know Oikawa Tooru better, he understood the true reason for the time apart. Yes, Oikawa may be selfish and immature now, but, he was also scared. The teen had witnessed Iwaizumi slice his arm open without a drop of blood spilling. Then, there was the constant talk of curses, the out of body experiences that Iwaizumi didn't think Oikawa was even aware of, and a ton of other shit that neither were ready to face.

It was simply bad timing.

Iwaizumi decided to leave the day after tomorrow. It was more than enough time for him to get everything together. The longer Iwaizumi stayed, the harder it would be for him to leave. His rut was approaching and Iwaizumi didn't trust himself enough to be anywhere near Oikawa during that time. He wanted to see Kyoutani before he left. Didn't seem right to leave without telling the other Alpha.

"Will I get to see you before you leave?" Oikawa asked once they were standing outside the gate of his home. His father was away on business so he didn't care about Iwaizumi lingering.

"Do you want to see me?"

"Of course, I do." Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's hands, twining their fingers together. "If it means anything, that was my first kiss… " He said in regards to their kiss in the meadow. 

It actually did mean _a lot_ to Iwaizumi to know that. His chest swelled with pride a little. Before he could say anything, Oikawa leaned forward, kissed him softly on the cheek and then pressed his warm cheek to Iwaizumi's. "Come by tomorrow night," he whispered.

The sensation of having Oikawa so close had Iwaizumi closing his eyes to savor the intimacy. Unfortunately, the moment was cut short. Feeling a cool breeze, Iwaizumi opened his eyes to see that Oikawa was already heading toward his front door. When he opened it and slipped inside, Iwaizumi remained standing there on the sidewalk.

Sighing deeply, Iwaizumi tilted his head back and stared at the sky. "Fuck you," he said to whoever or whatever was up there, enjoying the show from lightyears away. "Fuck you, you piece of shit." 

* * *

Oikawa's mother greeted him as soon as he stepped through the front door. He half expected the woman to question him about Iwaizumi. It was no secret that his mother shamelessly peeked out the blinds from time to time. He wouldn't be surprised if she'd been watching him and Iwaizumi. Then, she would know that he'd lied about meeting Matsukawa and Hanamaki at the mall. But, like, Oikawa had serious shit to deal with.

_'Sorry for lying to you mom, but, the guy I'm crushing hard on is like an immortal Alpha/vampire/mutant hybrid. So, cut me a fucking break!'_

Instead, his mother pulled him to the side, lowering her voice. "Shigeru is upstairs. There's been an incident," she told him, "Tooru, I…maybe it would be best if Shigeru told you himself. He's upstairs in your bedroom."

The first thing that came to Oikawa's mind was that Yahaba's parents had caught Yahaba and Kyoutani together. But, if Yahaba were planning to meet Kyoutani, Oikawa would have known because that was how their system worked. Whenever Yahaba snuck off to be with Kyoutani, he told Oikawa in advance so their lies would match.

Opening the door to his room, Oikawa saw Yahaba sitting on his bed, wrapped in a blanket, and crying his eyes out. The younger Omega was crying so hard that his body was shaking. Oikawa crossed the room in two strides, wrapping his arms around the pitiful bundle.

Yahaba didn't need to be coaxed into talking. His words had come pouring out the moment Oikawa hugged him. "They…they made me do it and now Ken hates me, Tooru. He hates me! I didn't want it but…but I couldn't control it…" His words were incoherent and all over the place.

His words were incoherent and all over the place. Oikawa had to piece things together on his own as he continued to listen. Gradually, the story was put together, piece by terrible piece, and by the end of it, Oikawa was crying too.

Yahaba's parents had taken matters into their own hands and allowed the Alpha suitor from Sendai to enter Yahaba's nest yesterday, which had been the last day of Yahaba's heat.  Apparently, the Alpha had paid a hefty price for the young Omega. And, Yahaba's parents had given him up willingly. In the end, Yahaba didn't have a choice but to submit to the Alpha. It was cruel. It was so cruel and unfair.

"Kyoutani wanted to court me," Yahaba sniffled, "Well, we've always known that. But, he was going to do it the right way. He…he gave me a snow globe… we had our first kiss during the snow storm earlier this year. It had been snowing when we first me, too. I remember the day because I busted my ass on the sidewalk and Ken helped me up. Snow is like our thing..." He tried to laugh. It sounded more like a strangled cry. "He came by this morning…took one sniff of me and I didn't have to tell him anything. My parents," he sucked his teeth in frustration, "they told him that I was mated now and that he should leave. I hate them."

"Mated now?" Oikawa frowned. "Yahaba…"

"I don't have his mark," Yahaba clarified. Wiping his eyes, he moved away from the embrace. "Not yet. I'm old enough to be fucked but not have his mark, apparently," he bitterly spat. "My parents fucking sold me to this guy! He owns me now! There's a goddamn contract, Tooru. They...they gave me up like I was fucking cattle... "

That information made the situation ten times worse. Oikawa was so furious he couldn't think straight. Yahaba started to cry again as the reality of his situation dawned on him. To distract him from his own thoughts of going to the Yahaba residence and kicking the door in, Oikawa tried his best to comfort is friend.

* * *

Iwaizumi wasn't surprised to see Kyoutani sitting by his door when he made it to his apartment building. Though, he was surprised to the see the younger Alpha with his eyes red and swollen from tears. Without a word, he unlocked the door and let Kyoutani in. He didn't immediately press for anything. People like Kyoutani would open up when they were ready.

In the meantime, Iwaizumi moved around his apartment and started to pack. He had a trunk in his closet where he kept everything that he held dear, which wasn't much. Kyoutani sat in the living room while Iwaizumi quietly moved around the apartment.

"You're leaving," Kyoutani said, not asked because that much was obvious. "Why?"

Standing near the bookshelf, Iwaizumi kept his back facing Kyoutani. "There's something I have to do. If things work out, I'll be back." He would make no promises, though. Experience had taught him that that wasn't wise.

"Take me with you."

Now that got Iwaizumi's attention. Turning his head, he stared at the teenager over his shoulder. "You don't know where I'm going. Besides, I won't be gone for like a couple of days or a week."

"How long?"

"Five years."

Kyoutani lowered his head to stare at his lap. "Five years sounds good to me. There's nothing here for me. Take me with you, I don't give a fuck where you're going." Lifting his head, he peered at Iwaizumi through wet lashes.

Placing the book back on the shelf, Iwaizumi walked over to the couch and sat next to Kyoutani. "What happened? Did you meet with Yahaba's parents?"

At the mention of Yahaba and his parent's, Kyoutani balled his fists. "Yahaba is no longer my concern. Either take me with you or I'll just leave on my own. Regardless, I won't be staying in this fucking place another night." He quickly stood up, stomping toward the front door like the angry brat he was.

Sighing, Iwaizumi took a deep breath. "Have a seat and tell me what happened," he said as calmly as possible. When Kyoutani continued to walk, Iwaizumi tapped into his innate ability of authority. "Kentarou." Using the name was all it took; it was true that a person's name gave others power over them.

Halting in his steps, Kyoutani slowly turned around and calmly walked back over to the couch and took a seat. Obediently, he opened his mouth. "Yahaba spent his heat with another Alpha; the rich fuck from Sendai. They're together now and I can't stand the sight of Yahaba, his parents, or anyone or anything else in this town because it's nothing more than a painful reminder of what I've lost."

Once he was done, Kyoutani blinked rapidly. His eyes widened and he stared at Iwaizumi as if the man had just shat golden eggs. "What in the fuck did you do to me?" he asked incredulously. "You...what was that?!"

"Relax, Kentarou," Iwaizumi said. And, Kyoutani instantly relaxed. "I get why you're upset. It's only natural for you to feel this way over an intended mate. Especially in this case. You and Yahaba have history. I'm sorry that this had to happen. From what you told me about Yahaba, he seems just as crazy about you. Did you give him a chance to explain himself?"

"Why would I?" Kyoutani snapped. "He had that asshole's scent all over him. I...I was so angry that I left before I did anything I would regret."

"Talk to him."

"I don't want to!" Kyoutani yelled. "He hurt me. I let him in and he hurt me!" 

"Talk to him before we leave," Iwaizumi said, using the same calm tone as before. "You don't know the whole situation from the sound of it. We're leaving before dawn the day after tomorrow. Leave a note for your foster parents. If you change your mind, let me know beforehand."

Stunned, Kyoutani watched Iwaizumi walk into his bedroom to continue packing. "You're really going to let me come with you?" He stood up and hurriedly walked into the bedroom. "You're not just saying that to get me to leave."

"I wouldn't do you like that," Iwaizumi answered honestly. He knew that Kyoutani's biological parents had abandoned him. Because Kyoutani had told him. He wouldn't dare do the same thing. "Plus, I wouldn't mind the company. But, if they send the cops after us, I'm sending your ass back."

"Don't worry. They won't miss me."

Iwaizumi doubted that but kept it to himself. There was another thing he needed to get out of the way first. "If you're going to be traveling with me, there is something that I should tell you."

"Are you going to tell me about the claws?" Kyoutani hadn't stop thinking about that since it'd happen. He had countless theories about Iwaizumi and he hoped that he would finally get some worthwhile answers.

Iwaizumi smirked. "I'm going to tell you _everything_ , Kentarou."

* * *

Unfortunately, Kyoutani and Yahaba didn't get the chance to talk. The Omega's parents had already taken the money from the Alpha in Sendai so Yahaba belonged to him, indefinitely. Since Yahaba had made two runaway attempts in the short span of a day and a half, his parents thought it would be best if he moved in with his Alpha's family immediately. Oikawa hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye.

He didn't know how many text messages he'd sent to Yahaba's phone before realizing that it was turned off. What really sucked was that there wasn't anything any of them could do as of now. Contracts like those were rare, but, they still happened inconspicuously. It made Oikawa fear his upcoming heat. What if his parents did the same thing? What if they forced him and Ushijima to bond?

Oikawa had spent a good portion of the day worrying. Was he making the right decision by sending Iwaizumi away? Would it be so bad to try to make things work with Iwaizumi and accept his fate? In Oikawa's honest opinion, that didn't feel like the best choice. He was following his gut on this and it was telling him to ignore his heart. He needed to be confident that things would work out for the best in the end.

And, he needed to utilize this newfound alliance with Ushijima.

That was why Oikawa met with his former rival that evening. He wouldn't tell Ushijima the full truth about Iwaizumi. Only enough so that the man would know how imperative it is for them each to play their roles perfectly. He would also enlist the aid of Matsukawa and Hanamaki. The latter was needed for his peculiar, yet often effective experiments. The former because Matsu would get pissy if he wasn't included.

Oikawa easily lied to his mother since his father was still away on business. This wasn't a meeting that Oikawa wanted to have a chaperone present. When Ushijima picked him up a block from his house, Oikawa was pleasantly surprised to see Tendou sitting on the passenger side.

"Aren't you two the cutest," Oikawa teased from the backseat. "I'm actually glad you're here Tendou because this plan involves you as well."

Tendou snickered. "Let Wakatoshi tell it, you're the man with the plan, Oikawa." He turned around, grinning Cheshire-like at the Omega. "Lay it on me."

Oikawa returned the grin just as enthusiastically. He could tell that he and Tendou were going to be great friends.

Ushijima worried that perhaps it had been a bad idea to introduce the two. This new, and odd camaraderie could only mean endless headaches and inconveniences for him in the future.

* * *

Much later that night, after getting ice cream and plotting with Ushijima and Tendou, Oikawa snuck out of his window to meet with Iwaizumi. He was a pro at climbing in and out of his window by this point. Though this was his first time sneaking out to meet up with a guy he liked. Oikawa had always lived vicariously through Yahaba when it had come to things like romance.

Yahaba used to sneak out three times a week to spend time with Kyoutani. They had been Romeo and Juliet incarnate. Two, young, star-crossed lovers who were doomed from the very start. Just thinking about what had recently happened put Oikawa in a sour mood. He wished that he could at least talk to Yahaba to see how he was holding up. Matsukawa said that they could take a trip to Sendai soon to visit Yahaba.

By visit, they were going to scour the city until they found the young Omega. Then, they were going to kidnap him and all run away together. (Matsukawa's exact words)

The volleyball team had tried reaching out to Kyoutani but the Mad Dog had run away from home, leaving behind nothing but a vague note. It was amazing how the future of Aobajosai's volleyball club could be dismantled in a matter of two days.

Oikawa had wanted to surprise Yahaba. He'd convinced the coach that Yahaba was the only one who could replace him. Omega or not, Yahaba was dependable, a strong player, and he knew how to keep the team together. Yeah, he was a little rusty, but, so had Oikawa been when he'd started. The coach had finally given in and agreed to name Yahaba the next team captain. Now, everything was ruined thanks to Yahaba's fucking parents. No. No, everything was ruined thanks to biology.

"Why are you crying?"

Oikawa immediately halted in his steps, jerking his head up in startlement. Feeling moisture on his cheek, he quickly wiped at it. "Iwa-chan, I didn't see you there." Yeah, because he'd been walking with his head down while crying.

Instinct had Iwaizumi cupping Oikawa's face. He wiped the tears away from the Omega's face with his thumb. "Is this about Yahaba?" He noted the confusion on Oikawa's face. "Kyoutani told me."

"How do you know Kyoutani?"

"Long story." He left it at that. "You said you had something that you wanted to show me..."

"Yeah. It's not far from here."

They fell into step on the sidewalk. Iwaizumi had his hands stuffed in his pocket and Oikawa had his arms wrapped around his torso, both were looking up. It was similar to their first walk together, with them both admiring the faint glimmer of stars in the sky. Iwaizumi found himself admiring Oikawa's profile again just like that first night.

"Iwa-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like to stargaze?"

"Yeah."

Oikawa glanced at the Alpha. "Are you just saying that?" he asked suspiciously.

"No. I hate that you can't see the stars that well here. But, it's better than Tokyo." Iwaizumi didn't think he would ever get over his dislike of the overcrowded city. "There's this place a couple of miles outside Kamakura. It's a good 10-mile hike but it's worth it."

"Take me." Oikawa paused. He re-worded the request. "When you get back, will you take me?"

"Sure."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

Oikawa and Iwaizumi gazed into each other's eyes, seeing all of the truth, and the things they were too afraid to say. Oikawa was afraid that Iwaizumi wouldn't come back. Iwaizumi was afraid that when he did come back, Oikawa would be lost to him. They each had their fears, yet, their resolve was firm.

Smiling softly, Oikawa averted his eyes, staring ahead. "I love the stars. My mom...she bought me a children's book on constellations when I was six. From there my curiosity grew. I wanted to know anything and everything there was to know about space." 

That was something about Oikawa that Iwaizumi hadn't known. He could tell by the light in Oikawa's eyes that this was another one of his passions. So, the Omega wasn't just volleyball obsessed. That was reassuring.

"I have this book," Iwaizumi said after Oikawa finished, "It's really old and some are the pages are tattered. But it's on ancient Astrology. You can have it...if you want."

"I'd like that." Oikawa tried to contain his inner nerd. He wasn't ready for Iwaizumi to see that side of him.

Luckily for him, they were at their destination. Iwaizumi silently read the sign. They were at the private high school, Aobajousai. Without a word, Oikawa jumped the fence, ignoring Iwaizumi's whispered questions. The Alpha was pretty sure that they were trespassing. Reluctantly, he jumped the fence as well, falling softly to his feet when he landed.

"You're very athletic, Iwa-chan," Oikawa noted out loud. "That's good because we're going to play volleyball! Well, not really. I'll just set the ball to you and you'll spike it."

"You'll do what?"

Oikawa laughed. "I can't be your mate if you don't know anything about volleyball, Iwa-chan. Be sure to brush up on it while you're away." He spoke about Iwaizumi's departure easily as though he wasn't dying a little on the inside.

Iwaizumi wasn't fooled. He admired Oikawa, though. How could he not admire someone with the kind of focus, determination, and resilience, that Oikawa possessed? He followed the Omega to one of the buildings in the back of the complex. Patting his pockets, Oikawa searched for his key. Finding it, he smiled to himself and started to unlock the door to the gym.

As if reading Iwaizumi's mind, he said, "I come here often. Not just to practice but when I need to think or take a break from...life. As long as I clean up when I'm done, Coach won't chew me out."

The first, two things Iwaizumi noticed once the door to the gym was opened, was the smell that hit him and the way Oikawa's entire body seemed to relax. It reminded Iwaizumi of that feeling after a taxing day when someone was finally home. This place, this gym, was home to Oikawa. It spoke volumes for Oikawa to bring Iwaizumi here on a night such as this.

Oikawa had to remind Iwaizumi to close the door behind him, he'd been standing in the doorway, mouth slightly ajar once the lights were flipped on. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Iwaizumi walked further into the gym, noting the way his shoes felt on the floor. The smell in the air wasn't unpleasant, still, it was overpowering. It was something to get used to. The net was already set up because a certain someone had been in there that morning. Oikawa knew that he was going to return with Iwaizumi and had prayed that no one came in today and saw that he hadn't cleaned up. Lucky him, things had worked out.

"Come here, Iwa-chan." He waved the Alpha over, instructing him to stand on the same side of the net as him. "Pay attention to the ball. I'm going to toss it to you and I want you to hit it across the net. The net is this netty thingy right here..." Oikawa was using the same voice he used whenever he talked to the kids he volunteered with at the rec center. Iwaizumi was a beginner so it wasn't too insulting, in Oikawa's opinion.

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, was trying really hard not to choke the Omega. 

"Hold your hand like this—"

"I know how to hit a ball." Iwaizumi cut tutorial short. "Just toss it already."

Smiling to himself, Oikawa switched the ball from hand to hand. Then, without warning, he tossed the ball in the air. The action was as easy as breathing to him so he barely batted an eyelash. Iwaizumi had a feeling that Oikawa would do something like that if only to prove a point. He wasn't as precise as he would have liked, but, he jumped up on his power legs and managed to hit the ball, hard, over the net.

The ball had landed way outside of the line. Of course, that wasn't the point. Staring at his throbbing and reddened palm, Iwaizumi's heart thundered in his chest. He looked up and made eye contact with Oikawa. It was like they were seeing each other for the first time.

Oikawa didn't say anything. He turned around, retrieved another ball, and tossed it. Iwaizumi's hand connected perfectly this time and the ball hit the other side of the court with an ear-piercing sound. Instead of paying attention to where the ball had landed, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were looking at each other once again.

"Do it again," Iwaizumi said. His face was expressionless, yet, it was his eyes that betrayed him. "Do it again."

The fierceness in the Alpha's eyes was a harsh contrast against the impassivity of his expression. For some reason, that made Oikawa wet. He picked up another ball anyway. He was kind of embarrassed that he was getting turned on by this.

At least, he wasn't the only one. Iwaizumi was trying to distract himself from what he really wanted. Oikawa could _feel_ the Alpha's desire clearly, as though he was saying the words aloud: _I need to be in you. Fuck you. Claim you. Make you mine._

Oikawa continued to serve to Iwaizumi until the basket was empty. With the distraction gone, it was harder for them to keep up the pretense. Oikawa tried his damnedest to do so, though. He started to pick up all the balls around the court, returning them to the basket, while Iwaizumi just stood there watching him.

"I didn't think you would be that good, Iwa-chan," Oikawa admitted as a way to ease the building tension. "It makes me wonder how things might have turned out if we'd played together in an official match. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"There's no denying it, Tooru," His voice was rough and strong. Purposeful. "We're in sync. It's not just in volleyball either. Rather you want to face it or not, you're mine and I'm yours."

As much as Oikawa wanted to deny that, he couldn't. "I know," he whispered.

He placed the last ball in the bucket and pushed it to the back. Oikawa didn't hear Iwaizumi follow him. He couldn't say that he was disappointed when he turned around and found the Alpha standing there, his hazel eyes dark with intent. Iwaizumi's nostrils flared as he sniffed the air, smelling how wet and ready Oikawa was for him. Iwaizumi kissed him. The Alpha's whole body was taut with arousal. But, Iwaizumi was holding himself in check, thinking of the bigger picture.

If they took this too far, Iwaizumi was going to claim Oikawa in every sense of the word. He'd bind the Omega to him. And, that wasn't what Oikawa wanted right now. Iwaizumi wouldn't go against Oikawa's wishes. Iwaizumi wouldn't breathe Oikawa in, taste him or feel him anymore. He was going to leave. He needed to leave. Sanity. That was what he fucking needed.

Ending the kiss, Iwaizumi placed his hands on either side of Oikawa's face. "Five years," he gritted out, pushing through the lust-filled haze that sought to consume them both. "In five years, you're going to be my mate, Tooru." 

Feeling delirious from the kiss, Oikawa giggled quietly. "What if I already have an Alpha?" he teased.

"I'll kill him," Iwaizumi said without a second thought. His look was beyond knowing— it was the expression a predator shows its prey before batting it around a little. Was that the look Iwaizumi had worn in battle before he'd killed someone? A look that made a promise— that if they gave in, Iwaizumi would make it good. Make the death so sweet, they might beg him for it. "I'll kill him. Then, fuck every trace of him out your system." 

"You're joking, right?" Oikawa laughed nervously.

Iwaizumi didn't entertain the question. It was time for him to leave. "Goodbye, Tooru." He pushed away from Oikawa, his steps hurried as he tried to get away before it was too late. Before he did something unchangeable.

"Goodbye, Iwa-chan."

* * *

The next morning, there was a package at the Oikawa's front door. Tooru's mother brought it up to him along with his breakfast since he was too under the weather to get out of bed. In truth, Oikawa was just too sad to do anything. He just needed time to come to terms with his decision and the situation with Yahaba. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

Ignoring his breakfast, he grabbed the package from his desk. Opening the box, he immediately noted the book on ancient Astrology. The book was in fairly good condition despite how old it was. He rubbed his fingers along the intricate spine, feeling the worn ridges as he thought about how often Iwaizumi had read from that same book. Setting the book to the side, Oikawa picked up the other item. It was an envelope.

When he opened the envelope a necklace slipped out. Curiously, Oikawa lifted the necklace and stared at the charm, which was actually a braided, jade band. Although it didn't look it, the band was slightly eroded. Proof that it wasn't new. The necklace and the ring were beautiful. Oikawa took an immediate liking to it.

True to Iwaizumi fashion, the letter was short and simple.

. . .

_Tooru,_

_Can you keep this safe for me? It's a very important family heirloom worn only by the King's mate. Yes, this once belonged to Haru. I gave it to him on the night of our wedding._ _I promise to get you your own once I return. I was thinking textured meteorite since you love space so much. Would you like that?_

_Until then, wear this so everyone will know that you belong to me._

_\- Hajime_

. . .

Oikawa placed the necklace around his neck and shivered slightly when the cool chain touched his skin. Idly, he fiddled with the jade ring as he stared at his ceiling, with a contented smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes Act 1 of the Alpha King & I. The second Act will start in the next chapter. Yes, there will be a time skip, because like my friend said, "Don't nobody give a fuck about the time when Iwaizumi and Oikawa aren't together!" I totally agree.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What we find in a soulmate is not something wild to tame, but something wild to run with. - Robert Brault

The dinner rush was undoubtedly the best and worst time of the day for him. With the influx of customers, his chance of getting a paycheck that was worth a damn by the end of the week increased. Business wasn't always good and his wallet suffered because of it. But it was better than nothing. It was the best for someone like him; a high school dropout. What made the dinner rush near unbearable was everything that made any job difficult. Rude customers, lazy coworkers, and incompetent management. That evening, of course, was no different.

America meets Japan; that was the theme of the restaurant. Western favorites with a little twist. Even the restaurant was set up similar to a typical diner. Red, leather booths and circular chairs at the counter. A deceptively enticing apple pie sat near the register in a ceramic dish.

Any time a customer inquired about the pie, he was supposed to convince them that it was the best apple pie that Sendai had to offer. And depending on who made the pie that day, it wasn't a total lie. Not that he cared about lying to the customers who stepped foot in their doors. A majority of their customers were tourists and he really hated tourists. He hated them because they got to do something that he'd never be able to do.

"Isoda-san, can you cover my section for me? I don't feel too well..."

Purposefully ignoring his coworker, Yahaba tapped his foot impatiently while he waited for his order. How many times were they going to use that half-assed excuse before the manager just fired them? He wasn't in the mood to take on his own section, let alone someone else's. Especially if after all this time, his coworker didn't have the decency to address him properly. 

His co-worker, a young woman around his age, seemed to have caught on. Sucking her teeth, she crossed her arms. "Yahaba-san, can you please cover my section for me?"

That did the trick. Facing her, Yahaba smiled. It was fake and they both knew it. "You know how I operate. A favor for a favor." He didn't do anything out of kindness. Not anymore. The world hadn't been kind to him so why bother. "I'll let you know when I'm ready to cash in. Hope you get well soon, Miyuki-san!"

On cue, one of the cooks yelled that Yahaba's order was up. He picked up a tray and loaded it, not missing the muttered 'asshole' from his coworker before she walked to the back to clock out. Yahaba was called worse on a daily basis so the comment went in one ear and out the other. Plastering a smile on his face, he walked back to his table.

Just three more hours at this hell hole. Then, he'd have to return to a deeper part of hell where _his Alpha_ was waiting for him.

-o0o-

The half-hour train ride home gave Yahaba a small window of peace. He'd made a good amount in tips tonight. Enough to get him one step closer to his goal. Initially, he would refuse tips. It wasn't customary to give or receive monetary tips but foreigners seemed intent on doing so. If they were offering, it made no sense for someone in his position to decline. He needed the money. Really, really, needed the money.

It had taken years to convince Isoda, the bane of his existence, to allow him to get a job. Yahaba had to do some things that he wasn't too proud of to convince the Alpha that he wouldn't try anything funny. He wouldn't try to run away or do anything that would upset Isoda; which didn't take much. Of course, that had been a lie. Yahaba was definitely saving up money to get the fuck out of Sendai the first chance he got.

Isoda Kenji was a very wealthy man. One of the wealthiest in the city. Yahaba didn't have a claim to any of the man's money, though. Mate or not, Yahaba didn't own anything but a jar of crumpled money and a trinket from his past. The only reason why he had any claim to that was because Isoda had no idea about them.

The walk home from the train station was a long and uneventful one. Yahaba's feet were sore from the poor state of his shoes and the grueling hours at the restaurant. He had enough money saved up to buy a new pair of work shoes but that would set him back on his goal. What would really be nice, was if he had someone to pick him up from work. Someone who actually gave a shit about his day or gave a shit about him in general. Unfortunately, Yahaba didn't have that in Isoda. He never had. He never would. At least he knew not to get his hopes up.

When Yahaba had been sixteen, Isoda had taken more than just his virginity. Yahaba had lost his family, his friends, and his future. He'd lost...

No point in thinking about any of that. Yahaba wasn't a damsel. He'd spent too much time wallowing in self-pity. He was twenty-one years old now and he knew that this wasn't how he wanted to spend another five years. Technically, five years and eight months. As soon as he was able, Yahaba was going to save himself.

To Yahaba's relief, Isoda was occupied when he finally made it home. Loud grunts and the sound of the headboard banging against the wall were like music to his ears as he headed to his bedroom upstairs. Six months ago, after it became apparent that Yahaba couldn't conceive, Isoda had got himself another Omega. A young, pretty woman from Kyoto who was a perfect Omega through and through.

While Yahaba was nothing more than damaged goods in Isoda's eyes, the man still kept him around because he owned Yahaba. He didn't want to let his favorite toy go, unfortunately. Isoda only had sex with Yahaba during his heats. And Yahaba hated how he got around that time. No matter how much hatred he harbored for Isoda Kenji, smelling another Omega on the Alpha still bothered Yahaba greatly. During his heats, it was worse. He would become everything that he hated about his status as an Omega and Isoda always took pleasure in degrading him.

After a long shower, Yahaba rested his ear against the door of his bedroom. Hearing nothing, he quickly locked the door. Isoda hated locked doors so Yahaba moved around the room quietly and swiftly. Opening his closet door, he moved a few boxes to the side, lifted the floorboard and retrieved his jar. Isoda took money out of Yahaba's paychecks once a week, leaving Yahaba with an allowance. A fucking allowance. It sucked, but, it was better than nothing.

With a sigh, Yahaba returned the jar to its hiding place. Carefully, he picked up the snowglobe he had hidden there as well. Shaking the globe, he smiled softly as the artificial snow fell over the miniature wisteria. He could still recall the night of his first kiss. He could remember how cold it had been until Kyoutani's lips touched his. Instead of warmth, the memory only filled him with a painful longing now.

Yahaba put the snow globe back, settled the floorboard over the hiding spot, and dismissed the thoughts from his mind. He'd lost Kyoutani the moment Isoda had entered him. No point in crying over spilled milk.

* * *

"4000 yen? Are you shitting me?" Yahaba cursed. "That's double the price they were last month." Reluctantly, he retrieved the wad of cash from his pocket and counted out the money. Bad enough he'd spent money on new work shoes two weeks ago. Granted, he'd needed the shoes. And, he really needed this right now. 

Shrugging his shoulders, the older man chuckled. "I'm risking a lot by selling this to you." he lowered his voice, "If your Alpha finds out-"

"Let me worry about that," Yahaba cut the man off. He handed over the money. "Hurry up. My shift starts in five."

The back alley transaction went by smoothly after that. With the cost of 4000 yen, Yahaba had a new month's supply of contraceptives. The last thing he wanted was to carry any of Isoda's pups. That would seriously make things a zillion times worse in his opinion. He watched his "dealer" walk off, disappearing out of the alley before he pocketed the sack of pills and walked through the back door of the restaurant.

In the kitchen, the staff was huddled around the small, outdated television. An hour before the dinner rush was always the calm before the storm for them. Normally, Yahaba used that time to catch up on his reading. With the loud cheers and chatter, he doubted he'd be able to do so today. The Asian Games were in full swing. Japan had toppled Yemen earlier that day in a volleyball match.

But everyone was waiting for Japan to go up against China later that evening. That match would determine if Japan would qualify for the Olympics. Admittedly, Yahaba was also a little anxious to watch the match. The first time he'd heard about the vice-captain of the national volleyball team, he'd known, that without a doubt, the Omega who was single-handedly breaking social norms was none other than Oikawa Tooru.

It hadn't come to a surprise to him that Oikawa had made it where no other Omega had been before him. Oikawa's ambition had always been awe-inspiring. Which was why losing Oikawa as a friend had hurt Yahaba more than he'd thought it would. He wasn't completely over it, honestly. Out of everyone, he'd been certain that Oikawa would never give up on him. Apparently, he'd been wrong.

"Do you think the rumors are true?" one of the younger cooks asked Yahaba, "About the captain and the vice-captain. I hear they're engaged!"

Oikawa Tooru engaged to Ushijima Wakatoshi? Five years ago, Yahaba would have laughed in his co-workers face. Now, he could only shrug. "Who knows." He left it at that and walked out of the kitchen.

 -o0o- 

Something wasn't right with Oikawa. Yahaba could tell that much from simply watching the man play on the screen. He was... sloppy. Almost as if he was nervous, but, that was ludicrous. Oikawa Tooru didn't allow his nerves to affect him on the court, not in public with millions viewing. Yahaba thought back to the match in high school when Oikawa had collapsed.

No one had seen it coming because Oikawa's poker face was unrivaled. However now, Yahaba could see all the dents in Oikawa's shield. Chewing the inside of his mouth, his eyes were glued to the screen. Mentally, he was chanting for Oikawa to get his shit together. Friends or not, he wanted Oikawa to win. Oikawa deserved it.

When it was Oikawa's turn to serve, Yahaba was practically kneeling in front of the small television. The longer he continued to watch, Yahaba felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Come on, Tooru," he muttered under his breath.

Oikawa's signature serve was even off the mark. The ball hit the net, luckily Kuroo Tetsurou saved it before it could hit the floor. Ushijima, ever the stone-faced, actually looked concerned for Oikawa's obvious slip. Perhaps the rumors were true...

Miyuki suddenly popped her head in the kitchen, "We need you out here!" she said.

"Shit," Yahaba cursed under his breath.

Grabbing his work apron, he quickly tied it around his waist. With one last glance to the television, Yahaba headed out the swinging double doors. When he walked to the register to check the seating chart, he overheard a few of his coworkers talking about someone who'd just walked in. He didn't join in on the conversation for obvious reasons. He really wanted to know why in the fuck they were standing around talking when the place was clearly packed with people.

"...I'd ride that into the sunset."

"Who even says things like that?"

"Seriously, did you see the guns on that guy?!"

"He's in your section, Yahaba-san," Miyuki snickered, "What a waste seeing that you're already taken."

Yahaba ignored her completely. Instead, he looked over in his section to see what all the commotion was about. From a first glance, the man was attractive. Exquisitely tanned skin, muscular body, and low cut, dark hair. His face was covered by the menu so Yahaba couldn't tell if the man was actually handsome. Body wise, he was very appealing to the eyes.

The guy was probably an arrogant asshole.

Yahaba decided to take the neglected dishes to the kitchen while the customer looked through the menu. He guessed the man still needed time figuring out what he wanted. Someone had enough sense to at least get him a glass of water. As soon as Yahaba picked up the tray of dirty plates and cups, he glanced up to see that the stranger was staring directly at him. Their eyes locked. Fierce amber eyes seemed to look right through Yahaba causing his breath to hitch. His heart rammed against his ribcage and his hands trembled.

_Ken?_

His hands gave out. The tray, along with the dishes went crashing to the floor, snapping Yahaba out of his trance. It also threw the entire restaurant into an eerie silence as everyone looked in his direction. Yahaba quickly knelt down to clean up the mess. A few of his co-worker joined in, helping him pick things up and asking if he were alright.

Yahaba was too stunned to say a word. When everything was picked up and the restaurant was filled with the white noise of various background conversations, Yahaba stood up and noticed that the stranger was no longer seated in his section. In fact, the man was nowhere in sight. Maybe Yahaba had only imagined it. That couldn't have been Kyoutani Kentarou.

* * *

The closing ceremony had been torture. Oikawa had to smile despite the jawbreaker sized lump in his throat. _Just one more point_. One more fucking point and they could have won. _He_ could have won. He'd been certain that this year wouldn't be a repeat of the year before. This time, he had no one else to blame. He couldn't blame it on a killer spike or a duo with god-like quicks. The reason his team had failed to beat China rested solely on his shoulders.

His responses during the post game interview had been mechanical. The cheery reporter seemed intent on getting under Oikawa's skin. As if she wanted Oikawa to show his true colors for the million of viewers who were tuned in. Anything could be used against him. As if his status as an Omega wasn't enough for the media. They found new reasons to persecute him, win or lose. But Oikawa had years of experience.

Oikawa held it all in until he was alone in the locker room. The rest of the team were boarding the buses to take them back to their hotel. They were being considerate and giving Oikawa time alone. Time to get himself ready to face the flashing lights and more questions from reporters. There were pros and cons to not only being vice-captain of the national volleyball team but, the only Omega in Japan to play a professional sport.

The weight rested on his shoulders. He didn't just let his team or his country down tonight. He had people who looked up to him. Young Omegas who also wanted to pursue sports or careers that were typically denied to them. His breathing became faster, harsher, and his lungs burned. Sitting on the floor, back rested against the cool locker, Oikawa covered his face with his hands and began rocking back and forth.

Hot tears stained his cheeks as he struggled to force air into his lungs. Frantically, Oikawa slipped his hand into his sweat-soaked jersey, clasping it around the jade ring hanging from the chain around his neck. Haru's ring had been like an anchor those past five years. Along with his roommates, teammates, and friends, Oikawa would admit that he had a reliable support system. Still, something was missing.

Five years. That had been the promise. So far, it had been five years and nine months since he last saw Iwaizumi. It had been two years since he last heard from the Alpha. Iwaizumi's phone was no longer in service. The letters had stopped coming and Oikawa was becoming restless. Funny, he'd always thought that five years wouldn't be enough for him. He never expected himself to be eager for Iwaizumi's return.

After the first month without any contact from Iwaizumi, Oikawa had convinced himself that he just needed to be patient. Another month passed and then another. By the fourth month, Oikawa made a trip to Seijoh under the pretense of visiting his parents. But he'd really went in hopes of bumping into Iwaizumi. It was stupid. Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa no longer lived in Seijoh. Endless possibilities filled Oikawa's mind. What if Iwaizumi had forgotten about him? What if Iwaizumi had found a cure but it had somehow backfired?

What if Iwaizumi was dead?

"Oikawa." Glancing up, he saw Ushijima walking toward him. "It is time," he said.

Oikawa combed his fingers through his damp hair that was almost touching his shoulders now. "I need to shower first," he sighed. He didn't bother pretending to be fine around Ushijima.

Ushijima stood by while Oikawa got up and tied his hair into a low ponytail. "There's a back door to the arena. We can travel to the hotel separately."

"No. They'll talk."

"They always talk."

That was true. But the less Oikawa gave them to the say, the better. "I'm fine," he assured the Alpha. "I didn't see Tendou..."

"He missed his deadline."

Ushijima didn't need to say anything else. Oikawa nodded his head in understanding and headed to the showers. He could hear the door to the locker room slamming shut signaling Ushijima's departure. Closing his eyes, Oikawa allowed the hot spray of water to wash the scent of grime and failure off his body.

* * *

Off seasons were once Oikawa's least favorite time of the year. After the embarrassing loss in China, a break was welcome. Oikawa and Ushijima returned to the apartment they shared with Tendou the next morning. The three had been rooming together since college. Living together had been only one part of Oikawa's plan. With the other part focusing heavily on their ability to trust in one another.

Ushijima was now the head of his clan making it easier for him to make his own decisions on who he married. Still, Ushijima and Tendou protected Oikawa from any unwanted advances from Alphas. During Oikawa's heats, Ushijima traveled to Miyagi to handle clan affairs and Tendou stayed behind to look after Oikawa. Though, there had been times when things hadn't gone according to the plan.

Like the time when Oikawa's heat had been a day early. That had been a close call that no one liked to bring up. Fortunately, the incident hadn't put a strain on their relationship. Tendou had stopped things from escalating. Oikawa knew that Ushijima would never do anything to ruin the bond they'd both worked so hard to build. And Ushijima knew that Oikawa wouldn't beg for his knot under normal circumstances. Tendou and Ushijima were also aware of the Alpha who Oikawa had been saving himself for. Well, they didn't know the full extent of Oikawa's relationship with Iwaizumi. But they knew enough.

How did Oikawa, Ushijima, and Tendou, manage to live together for five years without tearing each other's heads off? In all honesty, it hadn't been that difficult. Their personalities were surprisingly compatible. They also knew when to give each other space and they respected each other.

"How's it coming along?" Oikawa asked Tendou.

Keeping his eyes on his work, Tendou replied with a non-committal shrug. There were dark circles under his heavy-lidded eyes and his skin looked paler than usual. Oikawa could only imagine what the man's hair looked like under the gray beanie he was wearing. Tendou hadn't continued volleyball after high school. That had been his plan for quite some time so it hadn't come as a surprise to Ushijima or Oikawa.

While they pursued careers in volleyball, Tendou was a mangaka that operated under a pen name. Currently, he was working on the popular manga that depicted the unorthodox relationship between an Alpha and a Beta, based off of his own relationship with Ushijima. There had been talk of the manga receiving an anime adaptation soon. Oikawa couldn't wait because he was Tendou's self-proclaimed biggest fan(Ushijima was really Tendou's biggest fan and they all knew it)

Ushijima stepped out of the kitchen carrying a plate in one hand. Quietly, he walked over to Tendou, carefully moved the papers out of the way and sat the plate down. "Eat," he commanded using his no-nonsense tone. The same tone he used whenever Oikawa had tried to overwork himself in the past.

Tendou started to complain anyway. Then, he took a whiff of the food in front of him and snapped his mouth shut. He only opened it again to stuff it with food. Out of the trio, Ushijima was the best cook. Oikawa was the second best with Tendou not even being in the running. He often times lost himself in his work and rarely dedicated time to anything outside of it. Oikawa had been the same with volleyball. It hadn't been until recently that he'd taken cooking seriously.

If anyone asked, it had nothing to do with wanting to cook for Iwaizumi when and if he ever returned. Of course, everyone knew that was the exact reason why.

Ushijima kissed Tendou on the temple. The gesture was small, but Oikawa could tell how much it meant to Tendou. The couple wasn't one for public displays of affection. Even when it was just the three of them in the apartment. Tendou and Ushijima were a harsh contrast to Matsukawa and Hanamaki who, after all this time, still couldn't keep their hands off each other. Oikawa was surrounded by couples and it bothered him more than he cared to admit. When Ushijima and Tendou started talking softly to one other, Oikawa excused himself to his bedroom.

Lying on his bed, he sorted through the messages he'd received from his friends. Hanamaki and Matsukawa wanted to know when they could all meet up again. That was their way of cheering him up after the loss. A few of his Kouhais from Aobajousai texted him as well. Kindachi's awkward, yet, uplifting message brought a soft smile to Oikawa's face. But the smile didn't linger. There were still no calls or texts from Iwaizumi. He'd purposefully kept the same phone number since high school so that it would be easier for Iwaizumi to contact him.

Admittedly, this was all Oikawa's fault. If he hadn't been so damn selfish...

No. No, Oikawa wouldn't regret his decision. It was too late for that. Besides, he had accomplished more than he'd set out to. He could have never made it this far with Iwaizumi holding him back. Sometimes, when Oikawa couldn't sleep, he thought about how things would have turned out had he just accepted Iwaizumi. He had a feeling that Iwaizumi would have supported his dreams. Iwaizumi would have done everything in his power to ensure that Oikawa was happy. Why did it take him this long to see that?

What if Oikawa had missed his chance? The very idea of it had his heart clenching painfully. Clasping the ring tightly, Oikawa closed his eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek. This was pathetic. Oikawa had never wanted to be _that_ Omega. He was better than that. Stronger than that. Instead of moping, he should be looking for his Alpha.

Opening his eyes, Oikawa sat up. That was right. What was stopping him from looking for Iwaizumi? Or at least making the effort?

It was time for a little road trip.

* * *

"Yahaba, could you be a dear and run to the market for me?" Isoda's new pet, Mikoto, asked.

The woman was already extending a shopping list and money toward him without waiting for Yahaba's answer. Today was his only off day that week. The last thing he wanted to do was spend it running errands for his replacement. Then again, what else would he do with his free time? If Isoda saw him lounging around the house, he'd call Yahaba lazy. Depending on the Alpha's mood that wouldn't be all he'd do.

"If there's anything left over, you can treat yourself," Mikoto added, smiling at the other Omega as though they were the best of friends.

It wasn't that Yahaba hated her. Honestly, Mikoto had never been rude toward him. He just found it difficult to be friends with the woman, especially with the way Isoda constantly compared them. Yahaba wasn't as pretty, competent, or worthy, as Mikoto. That was what Isoda often told him. The Alpha had conditioned Yahaba to hate this woman. But, he'd also taught Yahaba, by example, that he was to treat Mikoto with the utmost respect.

"Sure," Yahaba said, taking the money and list from Mikoto. "Is there a particular store you want me to go to?"

She suggested the most expensive market in town. It was also the furthest away from where they lived. Yahaba didn't complain. He couldn't have complained even if he'd wanted to. He simply grabbed his bag and put his shoes on. 

During the bus ride, everyone seemed to be talking about Japan's loss to China. The news had covered it for two days in a row. Yahaba couldn't help but wonder how Oikawa was holding up. The other Omega had never been good at handling losses, though, he did a hell of a job pretending otherwise. For all that Yahaba knew Oikawa had matured and learned not to blame himself for everything. But that had nothing to do with maturity. That was just who Oikawa was fundamentally.

Some of the opinions about Japan's loss were just plain idiotic. There were those who blamed it solely on Oikawa. Apparently, it was bad luck to have an Omega on the team. Yahaba snorted at that. People were still ignorant as hell. He slipped his earbuds in and tuned the chatter out.

Stepping off the bus a few moments later, Yahaba kept his earbuds in. He'd bought the iPod from one of his coworkers a couple months ago. Obviously, he wasn't allowed to have a cellphone. Heavens forbid he try to have a social life outside of work. When he was a block away from his destination, Yahaba noticed a familiar face heading in his direction.

Without thinking, he quickly stepped into the nearest shop. Through the shop's window, he watched Oikawa Tooru casually walk by. The other Omega's hair was longer, barely touching his shoulders. The longer hair somehow enhanced Oikawa's natural beauty. He looked great. The years had been good to him that much was evident. There was something else different about Oikawa that Yahaba couldn't quite place.

Yahaba continued to watch Oikawa from his hiding spot until the Omega was no longer in sight. Why was Oikawa in Sendai? Thanks to the tabloids, he knew that Oikawa lived in Tokyo now. Perhaps the man wanted a break after the Asian Games. That made perfect sense.

Yahaba stayed in the shop for a few more minutes. He couldn't risk bumping into Oikawa. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready for the awkward conversations or the inquiries about how his life had been in the last five years. And while Yahaba could easily lie, he knew that lying to Oikawa was pointless. The setter wasn't easily fooled.

Five minutes passed before Yahaba felt as if the coast was clear. He managed to make it to the market and back home without seeing any more faces from his past.

* * *

Mikamine Park was scheduled to close in an hour so he didn't have time to waste. Oikawa had managed to walk around the park without anyone noticing him. The disguise he was wearing was a little over the top with the new addition of sunglasses, but he couldn't afford anyone noticing him. He wasn't in Sendai to sign autographs or take pictures with fans. Or admire the posters from his recent Under Armour campaign that was plastered on different billboards around town.

Oikawa was there to seek help from an unlikely source. 

Volleyball hadn't been his main focus the past five years. In his spare time, Oikawa had conducted his own research on everything from reincarnation to ancient bonding rituals. If he'd planned on keeping his end of the promise with Iwaizumi, Oikawa wanted to be prepared. Unlike now, when all it took was a simple bite, it had been deeper than that during Iwaizumi's reign. 

Oikawa figured that if anyone could point him in the right direction, it was Haru. Seeing that they'd shared the same soul, Oikawa had tried contacting Haru by simply shouting the man's name in his bathroom mirror. But that had been kind of weird. Ushijima had even knocked on the door to see if perhaps Oikawa had lost his mind. In the end, Oikawa had figured that it would be best to take the bootleg seance somewhere more fitting. 

Following the path Iwaizumi had shown him years ago, Oikawa headed toward the meadow. He had told Ushijima and Tendou that he was visiting Matsukawa and Hanamaki. If something happened to him, no one would know where to look. That had been unwise on his behalf. But he was desperate to see Iwaizumi again. 

During his research, Oikawa had found a horror movie similar to this. The past, dead lover had tried to take over its reincarnation's body. After watching that Oikawa had to watch cartoons afterward because he'd been that scared. What if that happened to him? What if Haru had been waiting for this exact moment? With the absence of Iwaizumi, what was stopping Haru's ghost from attacking him? 

Okay. Maybe Oikawa was just being dramatic.

Nervously, Oikawa removed a lighter and incense from his pocket. "Yahoo, Haru, I come in peace." Holding the incense up, he started to walk through the high grass of the meadow. "I...um...how are you? You don't have to answer that." Please don't answer that. That would scare the hell out of Oikawa. "Anyway, I came because I'm really worried about Iwa-chan..."

He stood in front of the tree where Haru's name was carved. Bending down, he placed the burning incense into the damp earth at the base of the tree. As a second thought, Oikawa removed his sunglasses and the baseball cap respectively. 

"Sorry," he mumbled apologetically. Straightening up, he stared at the tree. "I know it was wrong of me to send Iwa-chan away. But, I couldn't just turn my back on everything. You understand, right?" He hoped no one just so happened to overhear him having this conversation with a tree. "Well, maybe you don't understand. I doubt you ever sent Iwa-chan away for five years."

Going into this, Oikawa hadn't thought that Haru would rise from the grave and have a full conversation with him. Truthfully, he hadn't known what to expect. Perhaps he'd thought Haru could give him a sign or any indication that Iwaizumi was alive and well. Instead, nothing had happened. 

Oikawa didn't realize that he was crying until he tasted salt on his tongue. "I guess I'm a disappointing reincarnation, huh? Making Iwa-chan wait five more years after he'd already suffered for five hundred! I was selfish. I wasn't ready to be his mate. I wasn't ready to deal with the curse or the fact that I'm your reincarnation. I was just seventeen!" He was young, ambitious, and self-centered. "I don't think I'm even ready to stop playing volleyball. But I do know that I'm tired of waiting."

Wiping his eyes, Oikawa lifted his chin. "I'm ready to be Iwa-chan's mate! So, tell me where he is!" Yelling at Haru probably wouldn't help, but, Oikawa was really on edge not knowing if Iwaizumi was dead or alive. "I don't care about the curse! I just want Iwa-chan!" The last part was spoken on a broken sob. Resting his forehead on the tree trunk, Oikawa allowed the guilt of his past actions to wash over him as he cried.

It started with a faint whisper of leaves rustling in the distance. Gradually, the wind picked up blowing through the grass of the meadow. Oikawa was too occupied with his snot and tears to notice how the meadow had come alive. He missed how the fallen leaves lifted and gently danced around him. Whenever he did lift his head, the meadow was eerily still. However, Oikawa had everything he needed.

Oikawa couldn't explain it if he tried. One moment his mind was filled with turmoil. The next, the answer to his question was just there as though it had been there all along. Smiling to himself, he whispered his thanks and then headed in the direction of the front gate where his car was parked.

-o0o-

Two hours later, Oikawa parked near the entrance of a forest. By the time he made it there the sun had started to set. It was twilight; the darkening sky was filled with lavender and indigo clouds, covering up the first stars of the night. Out there, away from the city, the true beauty of nature was dazzling. He'd almost forgot his purpose. Yet, the ache in his chest was far too strong.

Once Oikawa reached the edge of the forest, he stood in front of the tightly knit trees and stared deep into the darkness ahead as if begging permission to enter. Then, he respectfully stepped into the massive realm of woodland, and from the first footfall, the whole atmosphere changed.

The ground was spongy, like walking on foam, and as he put his full weight down the earth seemed to hug his shoes and gently release them with each step. Scent from the foliage, mixed with the dampness and decay, danced through the air and tickled his nostrils. He took in all the air his lungs could hold and expelled it slowly. Iwaizumi wasn't far. Oikawa could feel it. He could taste it in the air.

He didn't shout Iwaizumi's name. He didn't have to. His feet carried him through the dense forest, leading him to his Alpha. Darkness surrounded him from all corners, but Oikawa wasn't afraid. In fact, he embraced it. He opened his mind, body, and soul, to the wilderness and allowed it to be his guide. And it didn't fail him. Up ahead, there was an opening in the trees that lead to a cliff. On that cliff, a familiar figure stood with his back facing Oikawa.

A smile stole across Oikawa's face. "Found you," he whispered.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Miyuki had called in to work and Yahaba had been asked to fill in for her. Who gave a fuck about an off day anyway? Yeah, Yahaba just loved being bothered on the only day he had to himself. The extra money and being away from his personal hell had been his only motivation to get dressed for work. At least tonight was a slow night. It was only him and one person in the kitchen working the graveyard shift.

Overall, it wasn't that bad. Yahaba even had a chance to read. Though, instead of reading he spent a lot of time thinking about the stranger who had been in there a few days ago. As much as he wanted to deny it, Yahaba knew, deep down inside, that the person wasn't a stranger at all. Then, there was Oikawa. Seriously, was there a volleyball club reunion that he didn't know about? If he bumped into Kindachi and Kunimi next, Yahaba was going to lose his shit. With the reappearance of familiar faces, old wounds resurfaced. Things that Yahaba hated thinking about weigh heavily on his mind. 

Yahaba flipped to the next page of his book with more force than necessary. Trying to read and actually enjoy it seemed hopeless at that point. With an exasperated sigh, he closed the book and stuffed it in his bag. The diner was empty except for a teenage couple who were sharing a milkshake. Yahaba had never felt so salty a day in his life. God, he couldn't believe he was actually envious of a couple of high schoolers.

Chuckling under his breath, Yahaba shook his head. He stood up to walk to the kitchen to see if there was anything he could busy himself with. The chiming of the entrance's automated bell caught his attention. Luckily, Yahaba's hands were empty so he didn't have to worry about dropping everything and embarrassing himself again.

Standing in front of the counter was none other than Kyoutani. Without the signature blond hair and black lines, the man was almost unrecognizable. He was older now, taller and broader. It was his eyes that gave him away. They still held that same ferocity that had enraptured Yahaba all those years ago.

Kyoutani walked up to the counter, eyes never leaving Yahaba's. He didn't say a word. Neither did Yahaba. A simple 'hello' seemed out of place. Honestly, what could be said after all this time? There was nothing to say. Still, Yahaba wanted to say something. He feared that the wrong word or gesture would send Kyoutani away. The Kyoutani he'd known hadn't been too open about his feelings. Then again, this person— this Alpha, wasn't a high school kid with a chip on his shoulder. Yahaba could tell that much without Kyoutani uttering a word. Kyoutani was different. The realization made Yahaba feel... strange.

Shaking himself from his stupor, Yahaba smiled. "Hello, sir! Would you like a menu?" he asked, using the false cheery voice he used on every customer. "Tonight's special is— "

"I didn't come here for a menu, Yahaba."

Hearing Kyoutani say his name was the equivalent to being punched in the gut. Yahaba hated the way his body still responded to Kyoutani's deep voice. Those feelings should have died years ago. Gritting his teeth, Yahaba crossed his arms defensively as an act of self-preservation.

"Then what did you come here for?"

"You," Kyoutani replied easily. "I came here for you. And I'm not leaving until I get what I came here for."

His heart stopped. For him? No, that couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. Was he dreaming? No. No he definitely wasn't. Kyoutani was definitely right there in front of him. Staring at him with those sharp green eyes that had-

Had they always been that green? How could he have let a mere five years dull the color in his memories? Well, that had been intentional, hadn't it? Because if he could forget Kentarou, then he could forget the pain. But now, here Kyoutani was declaring that he was there for him and he wasn't leaving until he'd acquired him. 

Yahaba laughed. He laughed it off because it was easier than getting his hopes up. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked. 

"You know I don't joke, Yahaba." Feeling eyes on him, Kyoutani glanced around the diner spotting the teenagers who were staring at him. "What time do you get off?" 

"Why?" 

"I think you know why." 

Pursing his lips, Yahaba _pretended_ to think over disclosing that information. He'd known his decision before Kyoutani even asked the question. "I get off in an hour." 

Kyoutani nodded his head. "I'll be waiting." He walked over to one of the many empty booths and took a seat. 

And Yahaba had to remind himself to breathe. 

* * *

Whenever Oikawa had fantasized about his reunion with Iwaizumi, he'd never expected things going quite like this. The reunion had always been a tender moment filled with gentle kisses and Iwaizumi telling him how much he'd missed him. Then, Oikawa would confess how every day away from Iwaizumi had been torture or something equally heart-wrenching. He'd never expected to be pinned up against a tree with Iwaizumi's claws at his throat.

Oikawa hadn't known that Iwaizumi even had claws. On a scale of one to ten, Oikawa's anxiety level was at a good nine thousand. Iwaizumi's eyes were gradually darkening to the color of obsidian as they bored into Oikawa's. Not the warm hazel Oikawa was accustomed to.

"Iwa," he squeaked out, "Please..." This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

"Tooru, you shouldn't be here," Iwaizumi forced out through gritted teeth. His voice was strained, tethering between sanity and insanity. "My rut... I won't be able to control myself. Especially not with you fucking smelling like that!"

That explained why Iwaizumi was acting like this but it didn't explain why he was nine months late. There was also the issue of the claws that were no longer pointed at his neck but were caressing his cheek with a feather-like touch. Iwaizumi's claws were sharp, yet, they felt like silk against Oikawa's skin. With the wrong movement, Iwaizumi could slice him. The very thought of the barely leashed danger had Oikawa's knees trembling.

Iwaizumi's nostrils flared as he sniffed the air. Leaning closer, he dragged his tongue along the side of Oikawa's face, marking him. "What did I tell you would happen if I came back and you smelled of another Alpha?"

Oikawa thought that Iwaizuni was initially referring to the slick that had started accumulating in his boxers the moment the Alpha had pressed him against the tree. But Iwaizumi had apparently picked up on Ushijima's scent. Well, Oikawa lived with Ushijima. He was bound to smell like the man. He'd thought that he would be able to explain everything to Iwaizumi in order to prevent any misunderstandings.

With the state they were both in, that wasn't happening.

"You said that you would kill him," Oikawa whispered. Smiling he clasped Iwaizumi's hand and placed a tender kiss to the man's knuckles, careful of the sharp claws. "You also said that you would fuck every trace of him out of my system." Oikawa rocked forward.

Iwaizumi groaned, his eyes closing and flashing open to meet Oikawa's. For the briefest moment, his eyes were hazel again. Oikawa could tell how hard Iwaizumi was trying to keep the beast contained. It was a testament to how much Iwaizumi cared about him. They hadn't spoken to each other in two years. For all that Iwaizumi knew, Oikawa still wasn't ready. There was nothing stopping him from disregarding that and taking Oikawa, though. The only thing stopping Iwaizumi was himself.

"I don't want you to hate me," Iwaizumi sounded as if he was already defeated.

The Alpha just needed that one last push and Oikawa would give it to him. "This isn't normal, is it? This _want._ This _ache_. It's sexual, but it's more and it's worse. The ache is everywhere inside of me, Hajime. You need to fix it," he said, eyes already tracing Iwaizumi's body, feeling wet, ready and expectant.

"Your essence, body and blood, all of it will link us together." The words were slow and pulled from Iwaizumi, weak sounding. The last of his resistance crumbling. "This isn't a game, Tooru!"

Despite the words, Iwaizumi's emotions and desire urged Oikawa on, negated them, overwhelming the Omega with the Alpha's need to have him and absorb him. As much as Oikawa was worried about being bound to Iwaizumi, he was lured to it as well. As more time passed, Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi's body heat rising. It was a miracle that the Alpha had managed to go this long without finally claiming what was his.

Iwaizumi was a true Alpha indeed.

Decision made, Oikawa took the initiative. His lips bruised into Iwaizumi's, forcing them open as he thrust his tongue into the Alpha's mouth. Their teeth clicked together as their mouths pressed closer, their tongues sliding wetly against each other, fucking each other's mouths desperately. A deep, feral growl erupted from Iwaizumi's throat and Oikawa whimpered.

Iwaizumi's fang pierced Oikawa's lip, drawing blood. He sucked on Oikawa's bottom lip to draw out that metallic taste that held a sweet undertone. Oikawa's head felt light, his pants were uncomfortably damp, and he couldn't wait to be naked and fucked right there.

When Iwaizumi pulled away from the kiss, his eyes were pitch black. Oikawa felt as though he were staring into a bottomless pit. "I'm going to consume every part of you, Tooru," his voice was a low scrape of sound, a vulgar whisper in the dark forest. He pressed Oikawa close to him, making sure the Omega felt the hard ridge of his erection through his clothes."You will _go_ nowhere else. You will _want_ no one else. When I'm done with you, you'll be ruined for other men."  

Oikawa's hands slid along Iwaizumi's jaw, hands grabbing his head, forcing a kiss on him as he cried out his name, pouring the words into his mouth: "Take me, I need you. Please, Hajime. Please."

Iwaizumi smiled.

 

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thanks to madamemalfoy21 for helping me with this chapter! She's the best!!


	7. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bond between souls is ancient – older than the planet. - Dianna Hardy

Yahaba could feel the heat of Kyoutani's gaze on his back, and he tried his damnedest not to allow it to distract him from his task. He needed to wipe down the counters and then clean the windows before he could get off the clock. His coworker didn't question him about Kyoutani's presence, for which Yahaba was grateful. He had no idea how he could even begin to explain who Kyoutani was to him. He could always go with the truth.

Nothing. Kyoutani was nothing to him, at least not anymore.

The last time Kyoutani and Yahaba had exchanged any words had been all those years ago, in the living room of Yahaba's parents' home. Yahaba scowled at the memory. His parents' cruelty didn't just end with allowing Isoda into his nest during his heat. They had to go the extra mile and welcome Kyoutani into their home the following day just so the young alpha could see and smell for himself.

Kyoutani had left the snow globe on the coffee table and then stormed off. Yahaba had been too distraught to try and stop him. He'd heard from Watari that Kyoutani ran away from home that same day. It had been a terrible day all around because that had been the day Yahaba moved in with Isoda. All communication with his teammates had been cut off and Yahaba had been convinced that he'd never see Kyoutani Kentarou again.

A part of Yahaba had sought solace in that. If he never saw Kyoutani again, then he wouldn't have to worry about the alpha seeing what he'd become. Of course, life had never been that easy for Yahaba.

It wasn't a good idea for them to have this discussion at Yahaba's place of employment, but it was the only option Yahaba had. After his coworker left, Yahaba told Kyoutani to follow him to the back of the restaurant into the kitchen. The walk was short, no longer than a minute, maybe less, yet it felt like an eternity. Kyoutani wasn't walking too close still Yahaba could feel the alpha's body heat through his shirt.

Yahaba ignored the sensation best he could. No amount of toned arms and broad shoulders was going to wipe away five years without communication. Right now, Kyoutani was nothing more than a stranger to him. People are fickle; they're constantly changing. That's why most friendships end after high school. For all that Yahaba knew, he didn't even like the man Kyoutani had grown into.

He also ignored the voice in the back of his mind that called bullshit on that.

Stopping in front of the walk-in freezer, Yahaba finally turned around to face Kyoutani. With their proximity, it was difficult for him not to meet Kyoutani's eyes. He lowered his gaze to Kyoutanis lips instead, which were equally, if not more, distracting. Then, he quickly glanced up infinitesimally to Kyoutani's nose; it was just as cute as he remembered and he hated himself for even thinking that at a time like this.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Yahaba shrugged his shoulders. "I'm waiting," he said, feigning indifference.

An action that would have made Kyoutani bristle in the past, but now the alpha simply blinked and continued to openly map out every line and crease of Yahaba's face. His face, which had been rounder in his youth, was sharp now, his jawline more prominent. Yahaba's neck was still long, elegant, and free of an alpha's mark despite the heavy scent he carried. There was more than just a physical change, though. Years of hard living, dissipation, and unhappiness had hardened Yahaba, leaving their mark upon his beauty. But it was still there. Yahaba was still beautiful in Kyoutani's eyes.

"I don't have all night," Yahaba sighed. "My _husband_ will be very displeased if I'm not home soon."

"You don't have his mark," Kyoutani's tone wasn't harsh or condescending, he was simply stating a fact; an important one that would serve as a basis for what he wanted to speak to Yahaba about.

Yahaba didn't see it as such. The comment immediately put him on the defensive. "It doesn't matter," he snapped at him. His hands were shaking, so he crossed his arms. He saw Kyoutani note the movement. "I'm still married."

Kyoutani looked away from Yahaba sharply as if he were flinching. "Does he make you happy?" He faced Yahaba again, his gaze searching.

Did Isoda make him happy? Yahaba wanted to scoff. He wanted to laugh maniacally in Kyoutani's face. What kind of question was that? Did his rapist make him _happy_? Did Kyoutani somehow think that Yahaba had developed Stockholm Syndrome over the years? That was the only explanation for the question. Unless...

Realization suddenly hit Yahaba. From his understanding, Oikawa was the only one who knew the truth about what had happened with Isoda. He'd never been able to explain things to Kyoutani and Watari hadn't even known. Since Kyoutani left town that same day, he probably never heard the full story from Oikawa. All this time, Kyoutani had probably thought the worst of Yahaba.

If that were the case, then why was he here now?

Yahaba was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kyoutani move closer until the alpha was speaking again. "You don't look happy," he said, voice gruff, yet uncharacteristically gentle, "It's the first thing I noticed when I saw you yesterday. Not here at the diner, but earlier at the train station."

Yahaba frowned. "You saw me at the train station? Why didn't you approach me then?" He purposefully ignored the first comment.

"I didn't know what to say."

"Then what made you decide to come to my job and make a declaration like that?"

"I noticed that you weren't bonded," Kyoutani replied, "I'd thought that I lost you. But, it's not too late."

It wasn't too late. How could Kyoutani say that so easily? Yahaba chuckled derisively. "So, what's your plan? Woo me? Make me fall in love with you again and have me leave my alpha?" He utilized a tactic out of Oikawa's playbook. Smile and laugh. Keep everyone at a distance. Protect himself at all costs. "Do you understand how silly that sounds, KyouKen-chan?" He waved Kyoutani away as though he were a pesky fly.

Kyoutani's nostrils flared. Reaching out, he grabbed Yahaba's hand and pressed the omega against the door of the freezer. "Don't talk to me like I'm some fucking child, Yahaba!" he raised his voice and his tone came out harsher than he intended. "I'm ser-"

Yahaba's entire body was trembling, his eyes were wide and glassy. Years of abuse had conditioned him to expect some form of pain following a shout like that. Kyoutani released him and stepped away. Frowning, he took in Yahaba's reaction, his mind trying to form an explanation.

Then, it was gone. Yahaba was calm again as if none of that had just happened only moments ago. Kyoutani opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. Yahaba made a gesture with his head, and Kyoutani knew he wanted to say something, was asking him to come closer to him again. Yahaba was inviting him deep into his personal space, so he could whisper in his ear.

Kyoutani's heart pounded. Yahaba waited patiently, relaxed against the wall, the faintest smile on his lips and Kyoutani stepped closer.

Yahaba's hand came up, cupping Kyoutani's jaw tenderly, pulling him closer so that his lips brushed the alpha's ear. Kyoutani shivered, exhaled shakily. Yahaba spoke softly, and Kyoutani moved closer yet so that he felt each brush of Yahaba's lips as he spoke. His voice snuck inside him, pierced him, left him hard and wanting. Then Yahaba's words registered and Kyoutani pulled back, met the rage in the omega's gaze, absorbed the promise on his hard, unyielding features.

"Touch me again without my permission and I'll kill you."

With a slow nod of understanding, Kyoutani stepped back.

Pushing himself off the freezer door, Yahaba brushed past Kyoutani. "This conversation is over. I'll walk you outside." He grabbed his crossbody bag off the table and headed out the kitchen without waiting to see if Kyoutani would follow.

* * *

Iwaizumi didn't trust himself when he got like this. The plan had been to camp out in the woods as far from civilization as possible until his rut was over. The lack of control had always frightened him. His biggest fear was that he'd come across an omega and he'd take them without their consent. He'd always chosen locations that were far off the radar. Yet, somehow Oikawa had found him.

Iwaizumi had to scrape up every remaining ounce of control to apologize in advance. This wasn't how he had wanted their first time to be. Tooru deserved better than a flimsy tent and a sleeping bag, but it was all he had to offer at the moment. It was better than on the damp earth; a location that Iwaizumi's inner beast felt was perfect for claiming his mate.

The tent wasn't tall enough for them to stand at full height, but it was wide enough for what they were trying to accomplish. Oikawa barely even registered that they were in a tent in the middle of the woods. The only thing that mattered was that they were finally together again.

They'd discarded their clothes in a rush en route to the tent leaving a trail in their wake. Oikawa couldn't tear his eyes away from Iwaizumi's body. The alpha's muscles rippled and jutted out in cut lines. His chest and torso were littered with scars from battles long passed. Oikawa wanted to trace every single scar with his tongue, and hear stories of how each scar came to be. But that would have to wait for another time.

Gradually, Oikawa's gaze traveled lower to Iwaizumi hips, then down to the sculpted abdominal V that further directed Oikawa's gaze to the hard, leaking erection between Iwaizumi's thighs. Oikawa's stomach fluttered, his hands opened, ready to reach out and touch Iwaizumi. Desire coiled through him, pooling in his core, making him wetter than he'd ever been.

There, in the stuffy tent, the omega's scent was stronger, more intoxicating and it further clouded Iwaizumi's thoughts. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa flush against his body. The friction from their erections touching causing Oikawa to gasp. He could feel the alpha's heat and heartbeat through his chest. He looked up into Iwaizumi's face and Oikawa held his breath in mingled fear and excitement. Iwaizumi was looking at him so hungrily. Passionately.

Unconsciously, Oikawa licked his lips. With a low grunt, Iwaizumi leaned down and kissed Oikawa. Iwaizumi's lips were dry, soft and warm as he kissed Oikawa lightly, almost chastely. Tilting his head, Oikawa invited Iwaizumi to kiss him deeper, harder. Iwaizumi hands came up to frame Oikawa's face and he pressed kisses on the omega quickly. Slow kisses, then harder kisses, at the corner of his mouth, and one that sucked on his lower lip, over the small cut Iwaizumi's fang had made only moments ago. Oikawa felt that one all down his body, making him sigh in pleasure.

The kisses became wetter as Oikawa opened his mouth under Iwaizumi's, giving in to him with abandon. The feel of Iwaizumi's tongue sliding into his mouth with a soft thrust made his knees weak. It was a totally new sensation and he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, needing support to remain upright. Iwaizumi reached down and picked Oikawa up so that he was forced to wrap his legs around his waist.

Still, on his knees, Iwaizumi crawled over to the sleeping bag, setting his body on top of Oikawa's, never breaking their kiss. His hips were wedged between the omega's wet thighs, moving against him. The feel of Iwaizumi's erection burning against his stomach made Oikawa wiggle closer, angling his hips upward, trying to settle his damp heat against the alpha.

They stopped kissing, staring into each other's eyes for a moment, and Oikawa wanted to shout at Iwaizumi, tell him that he loved him, that he'd loved him for years and that he always would. His fingers clenched on Iwaizumi's shoulders as he forced himself to stay quiet but he wondered if Iwaizumi knew because the alpha made a soft shushing noise before slowly lowering his head back to his.

Iwaiuzmi's lips touched Oikawa's again and Oikawa felt his whole body soften, his lips part, welcoming Iwaizumi in. The kiss was sweet and then it changed. Oikawa couldn't have enough of Iwaizumi fast enough to put out the flames that seemed to consume them both. He crushed his lips against Iwaizumi's, years of build up for this moment wiping out any trace of gentleness, as desperate urgency replaced any hesitancy. Oikawa's hands fisted in Iwaizumi's hair, the dark strands sliding between his fingers, like silk.

Needing the friction, Oikawa tried to move against Iwaizumi, grinding his hips into him, wanting every part of their bodies to be flush. Iwaizumi's hands settled on Oikawa's rear, pulling him closer to him, grinding his pelvis against the omega over and over, mimicking the movement of thrusting within him. Iwaizumi's tongue swept into Oikawa's mouth again and Oikawa knew this was what it would be like when they had sex; hard and fast. They'd be making up for years of repression and a future that could be finite.

Feeling restless, Oikawa cupped Iwaizumi's face, breaking away from the kiss. "I need you inside me," he said, near whimpering. He tilted his hips again, wanting Iwaizumi to feel how soft and wet he was.

Sitting up, Iwaizumi spread Oikawa's legs, his claws digging into the pale flesh, yet, not piercing the skin. Startling black eyes raked over Oikawa's naked body, drinking him in. Oikawa didn't shy away from Iwaizumi's gaze. He wanted his alpha to see every part of him. He wanted Iwaizumi to see how much he'd filled out.

Releasing his thighs, Iwaizumi lowered his hand to Oikawa's entrance.

"Claws, Iwa!" Oikawa reached out, grabbing the alpha's wrists. "Let me—"

With a bruising force, Iwaizumi held both of Oikawa's arms above his head. Growling harshly, he crowded the omega, mentally demanding that he submit to him. Oikawa whimpered quietly. His entire body trembled as he tried to press his body closer to the sleeping bag. Copious amounts of slick mixed with pre cum from his cock seeped out of his body, making a complete mess of things as his body responded to the command. It was a natural reaction to an alpha such as Iwaizumi.

That was when Oikawa truly grasped the depth of Iwaizumi's feelings for him. Because, all of this time, Iwaizumi had the power to take Oikawa by willpower alone. He could have done so five years ago if he'd wanted to. Oikawa would have hated him for it, too. However, now was different. Iwaizumi had tried to warn the omega, but Oikawa had begged for this. And Iwaizumi was going to give it to him.

Iwaizumi kept his hold on Oikawa's arms, raising his free hand he made sure Oikawa could see his claws retract before he lowered his hand again. Oikawa had used toys in the past and the occasional finger, or two, sometimes three when he really wanted to feel stretched. But having Iwaizumi's fingers inside of him, working him open was an entirely different experience.

Just knowing that the fingers belonged to Iwaizumi, _his alpha_ , was enough to have the omega keening. Oikawa didn't bother with being quiet. He moaned loudly, calling Iwaizumis name, and begging for more than just the alpha's fingers. Iwaizumi's grip on Oikawa's arms loosened as he leaned forward, catching a perk nipple between his teeth, sucking and licking at the nub as his continued stretching Oikawa.

The sensation was overwhelming. Oikawa's eyes rolled back, his toes curled, and his spine rose off the sleeping bag. Iwaizumi didn't relent. Adding a third finger, he moved his hand faster, his wrist clenching with the strain. He moved to Oikawa's other nipple, giving it the same attention as the first.

Oikawa whined. "Iwa...Hajime...please!" He'd come from this alone. He could feel it. But this wasn't how Oikawa wanted to come. "Your knot! I... need your knot!"

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa's nipple one final nip, and then he sat up, removing his fingers. Bringing the slick coated digits to his lips, he lapped at them, closing his eyes in a contented expression. Oikawa moaned at the sight. Iwaizumi's mouth came back to Oikawa's for a wet and open kiss that made the omega's whole body clench in need. He could taste himself on Iwaizumi's tongue. It was intoxicating, this exchange of saliva and slick. Oikawa could get drunk on the taste of himself mingled with Iwaizumi, alone. 

Iwaizumi moved between Oikawa's legs, pressing forward. When he felt the head of Iwaizumi's cock at his entrance, Oikawa rolled his hips anxiously. Iwaiuzmi palmed Oikawa's hip, thrusting against him, finally sinking home.

There was no time to adjust. There was barely any time for Oikawa to catch his breath before Iwaizumi had his hips angled as he rutted into him. Oikawa's thighs clung to Iwaizumi's hips, his blunt nails dug into the alpha's shoulders and he threw his head back, moaning to the top of his lungs as Iwaizumi's girth stretched him pleasurably wide.

Iwaizumi was so large that if Oikawa hadn't been properly stretched and dripping with slick, it would have been excruciating. Instead, it was just right, almost profound. The alpha's thrusts were powerful, purposeful, and animalistic. He pounded inside of Oikawa, thrusting in hard, fast strokes, claiming him. Unimaginable pleasure surged through Oikawa, not the long, slow burn of his hand when he touched himself during his heats, but the intense blaze of a wildfire that consumed everything in its path.

Oikawa's heels dug into the floor of the tent, his body seized as he closed his eyes and met Iwaizumi thrust for thrust, hands on his shoulders, nails embedded in his back. Iwaizumi hissed in pleasure, thrust faster and Oikawa felt the orgasm winding tight within him like a wave pulling back from the shore.

"Hajime, Hajime," he said quietly, over and over again like a promise.

Iwaizumi's forehead dipped to Oikawa's and he kissed him like he was taking the taste of his name on Oikawa's lips into himself. Oikawa's entire body seized as he came hard against Iwaizumi's stomach. Iwaizumi's pace slowed to a leisure roll of his hips, but it was clear that he was far from done. He eased out of Oikawa's wet heat, nudged the omega over to his stomach, and entered him from behind, his stomach resting on Oikawa's back.

Lewd sounds, of skin colliding against damp skin, mixed with the sound of Iwaizumi's grunts and Oikawa's moans filled the tent. Oikawa's sensitive cock was being rubbed against the sleeping bag with every thrust from Iwaizumi. The action gradually bringing his cock back to life. He didn't think that he would be able to come again.

Iwaizumi was going to prove Oikawa wrong. He fisted Oikawa's hair in one hand, tugging it upward so that he could latch on the omega's scent glands. He didn't bite down hard enough to break the skin, he just nibbled and sucked on the gland. Oikawa turned his face to the side so that he could breathe better. In between whimpers and gasps, he begged Iwaizumi to mark him, fully claim him as his mate.

The alpha seemed to ignore the omega's pleas.

Iwaizumi continued like that — gripping Oikawa's hair, fucking into him hard and sucking on his scent glands — until Oikawa came once again. Oikawa came, even more intensely than the time before. Sharper, a sensation closer to the sweetest torture. Oikawa felt the alpha's loss of momentum, the halt of his indrawn breath as his body froze over his, and the heavy pulsing of his cock as his knot began to form.

Before Oikawa could fully enjoy the sensation of being knotted for the first time, he felt Iwaizumi's hot breath on the back of his neck. Without further warning, Iwaizumi sunk his fangs in, drawing blood. Gasping, Oikawa's eyes clench shut as his mind was bombarded with images of his past life. From his first encounter with Iwaizumi to their tragic end.

Iwaizumi flowed into Oikawa as his blood flowed into the alpha; a beautiful, unspeakable circle without ending. Oikawa sensed the bond come into being between them, strong and invisible - unbreakable. Oikawa could sense Iwaizumi in his mind, as though their thoughts had melded. He felt Iwaizumi's desires and hopes, but also his guilt and weariness - guilt as heavy as a mountain and weariness like a black pit that nothing could fill.

As their climaxes waned, the depth of Iwaizumi's emotions filled Oikawa with sorrow as he thought of five centuries spent alone, with the memories of losing his mate, his unborn pups, and his mortality, constantly weighing him down. Then, he thought about the added five years that he'd put Iwaizumi through.

A single tear rolled down Oikawa's face. He wanted to comfort Iwaizumi, wanted to promise the alpha that he'd never have to be alone again. Oikawa would willingly give Iwaizumi everything he'd lost. He'd give him that plus more. But, Oikawa didn't have to tell Iwaizumi that. The alpha could hear it in his thoughts and feel it in the beating of his heart.

-o0o-

Oikawa woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the distance. Stretching his arms above his head, he grimaced at the pain in his joints and all over his body. It was a good pain, though. The kind of pain that came after a victory. Smiling softly to himself, he rolled over, hoping to be met with the face of his sleeping alpha. Unfortunately, Iwaizumi was nowhere in sight.

Frowning, Oikawa sat up and looked around the tent. Without the lust filled haze clouding his vision, the tent was actually more spacious than it appeared last night. There was another sleeping bag on the other side and two, large duffle bags. Oikawa wondered how long Iwaizumi had been camping out here. He wanted to know where he'd been for the past nine months.

First, he wanted to know where Iwaizumi was right now.

Absently, Oikawa touched the back of his neck, feeling the mark there. Every piece of Oikawa felt different. His heart seemed to beat differently, every nerve is his body was warm. He'd never felt this whole in his life. Not in the presence of his friends or even while playing volleyball. So, this was what it felt like to truly belong to someone. To truly have a purpose. 

Not bothering with any clothes, Oikawa crawled to the entrance of the tent. Pulling the flap to the side, he poked his head out to check his surroundings. Other than a pile of clothes, he only saw trees and more trees. Oikawa reached for the nearest shirt and slipped it over his head. From the smell of it, it was Iwaizumi's shirt. Bringing the collar up to his nose, he inhaled the scent of his alpha.

Closing his eyes, Oikawa lost himself in the scent of fresh pine and thunderstorms. Calamity. That was what Iwaizumi smelled like. He smelled of destruction. But not the kind that left despair in its wake. The kind of destruction that was necessary in order to rebuild. Oikawa wanted to drown in Iwaizumi's scent. He was so enthralled, that he didn't hear the snapping of a twig.

When Oikawa opened his eyes again, he was staring, not into warm hazel, but into cold, black eyes. "Good morning," Oikawa greeted with a smile. In response, Iwaizumi grunted. Bending down, he scooped Oikawa up in his arms and carried him bridal style. Oikawa squawked indignantly. "Iwa-chan! This is not how you greet your mate! And, and, put me down, I can walk on my own!"

Iwaizumi remained silent and Oikawa frowned. Last night he'd allowed the silence to pass because he'd figured that Iwaizumi was too caught up in the moment. Apparently, the silence was for another reason. Oikawa was reminded of that night in Iwaizumi's apartment when he'd felt the alpha's entire aura shift. While this looked and smelled like Iwaizumi, he was different.

Perhaps it was just a part of being a true alpha. Just like the claws. Thinking about the claws made Oikawa's face heat up. He couldn't believe how much that turned him on. The idea of Iwaizumi having a feral beast living inside of him was surprisingly arousing. Oikawa wondered what that said about him as a person, that he found the idea sexy.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, poking the alpha's cheek softly, "Where are you taking me?" He was just testing out his theory now.

Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa's finger away and huffed through his nose in irritation, either at the pet name or the poke to his face. More than likely both. Oikawa snickered. How was Iwaizumi this adorable? Oikawa had missed Iwaizumi so much. And, while he would love to spend their reunion actually talking, he didn't mind this side of Iwaizumi.

They approached a cave. In the distance, Oikawa could hear water running. Sure enough, there was a large body of water inside of the cave. It was surprisingly blue, not muggy like Oikawa would have assumed. How did Iwaizumi know about this place? Had he come here in the past? There was so much that Oikawa wanted to ask. He would just have to save all his questions for later, he supposed.

Iwaizumi removed the shirt Oikawa was wearing. Carefully, he deposited Oikawa into the cool water. Then, he soon joined him. Oikawa wasn't much of a nature enthusiast so he was wary about taking a bath in an unknown body of water. He much preferred a hot shower in the comfort of his own apartment. There was also the fact that he _needed_ his shampoo and conditioner. His hair wasn't naturally this flawless. 

Of course, right now, Iwaizumi didn't give a shit about any of that. His goal was to make sure his omega was clean and taken care of to the best of his current abilities.

Iwaizumi was surprisingly gentle as he washed Oikawa's hair and cleaned the dried semen and slick from his body. He was also very thorough. Oikawa yelped when Iwaizumi slid his hand between his ass cheeks, slipping a finger inside of him and cleaning out any excess semen. Cheeks burning, Oikawa rested his head in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck. This was beyond an invasion of privacy. Oikawa had every right to be furious, yet, he wasn't. If anything, he was trying his hardest not to get aroused right now. There was something so intimate about this. 

Oikawa was doing a poor job of suppressing his arousal. Trying to hide that from Iwaizumi, when the alpha's senses were heightened, was a waste of time anyway. Iwaizumi could smell the slick before Oikawa could feel it accumulating. In response, Iwaizumi's cock began to harden. Oikawa could feel it pressing against his thigh.

Then, Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa so that his legs wrapped around his hips. Oikawa knew what was coming next. He simply wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck. 

-o0o-

Iwaizumi was insatiable, Oikawa soon learned.

This time, instead of using his finger to clean Oikawa thoroughly, Iwaizumi's used his tongue. On the rocky edge of the water, Oikawa was on his back, legs spread and bent back while Iwaizumi ate him out. His loud moans and mewls resounded off the cave walls. Iwaizumi was mercilessly lapping at Oikawa's sore entrance, and pressing his tongue in as deep as it could go. Tears, from overstimulation, marked Oikawa's face. It wasn't long before he was coming again. In a daze, he watched Iwaizumi clean his come soaked stomach with his tongue as well.

Their morning continued like that. Oikawa making a mess and Iwaizumi cleaning it up.

Eventually, they made their way back to the tent. Putting on clothes was pointless, Oikawa didn't even bother. Instead, he went through the duffle bags and found snacks, bottles of water, and other necessities. He found a pack of unused toothbrushes and a tube of toothpaste, as well. While Iwaizumi napped, Oikawa brushed his teeth outside of the tent. He wanted to force Iwaizumi to do the same but had a feeling that would end with them fucking again.

So, he allowed Iwaizumi to sleep. Oikawa sorted through their clothes and found his phone. He had numerous missed calls and texts from his roommates. After assuring them that he was fine, he went back inside the tent. Returning the toothpaste and toothbrush, Oikawa decided to see what was inside of the other duffle bag.

It was noticeably heavier than the other bag, and that alone piqued Oikawa's interest. Glancing over his shoulder, Oikawa made sure that Iwaizumi was still sleeping. He smiled fondly at the gentle rise and fall of the man's chest before turning back to the bag. Inside of the duffle bag were various items of different shapes and sizes. The first item was a tanto blade with an engraved sheath.

Oikawa lightly traced his finger along the intricate design, noting how faded the color of the threading was. Then, he rewrapped the blade and put it back in the bag. His attention was then drawn to another item. From the shape, he could tell that it was a book. The moment he pulled the cloth away from the book, Oikawa felt a chill in the air. Now, he'd seen enough horror movies in the past to know that he should never read from a creepy looking book.

And, this book was definitely creepy. The cover was riddled with a language that Oikawa wasn't familiar with and symbols that he couldn't begin to comprehend. Quickly, he covered the book and replaced it, then zipped up the duffel bag. That was enough snooping for the day. 

Crawling over to the clean sleeping bag, he settled next to Iwaizumi. Oikawa had to stop Iwaizumi from laying on the sleeping bag they'd ruined the previous night. Seriously, they would have to have a little talk about manners whenever Iwaizumi... Well, Oikawa didn't know how to refer to Iwaizumi's current state. Was it a transformation? But, then that would make it sound like Iwaizumi was a werewolf or something equally bizarre.

Oikawa decided not to label it at all. Whatever it was, it was Iwaizumi, and he loved all of Iwaizumi.

* * *

Traveling with Iwaizumi had been life changing for Kyoutani. He'd learned things from the other alpha. Things that he wouldn't have learned growing up in Seijoh. During their travels, they had been approached by countless betas and omegas, some just wanting a good time, others wanting more. Iwaizumi was insanely faithful. 

Kyoutani still had trouble believing that Iwaizumi had been in love with the same person for over five centuries. (He had an even harder time believing that the person was someone as annoying as Oikawa Tooru) And Iwaizumi had never been with anyone else either. That kind of abstinence was otherworldly. Kyoutani had tried to get over Yahaba by at least being intimate with someone else. But, the only person Kyoutani had ever felt comfortable with on an intimate level had been Yahaba, and the omega was out of his grasp.

At least that was what Kyoutani had thought.

Iwaizumi and Kyoutani had arrived in Japan earlier that week. Iwaizumi had sent Kyoutani ahead to check on the lead they had found. Kyoutani had been prepared to do just that, but then he'd seen Yahaba standing on the platform at the train station in Sendai. Kyoutani had wanted to walk way, leave the past where it was until he noticed how bare Yahaba's neck was. He didn't give a fuck if Yahaba was married, without a bond with his alpha, that meant that it wasn't too late for them.

The talk with Yahaba hadn't gone how Kyoutani had planned, though. Honestly, he didn't really have a game plan. All of this was kind of last minute. He never expected for Yahaba to not be bonded with his alpha. What kind of guy was this Isoda, anyway? He'd been with Yahaba for five years. It had taken everything in Kyoutani not to bond with Yahaba back in high school.

Yet, all of those times Yahaba had pushed for them to go all the way, and take that final step, Kyoutani had pulled back. He had cared about Yahaba so much. He didn't want to fuck things up; he had a knack for doing so, but that time he had wanted things to be different. Because of his hesitance, he'd allowed Yahaba to slip away. Maybe Yahaba had got tired of waiting for him.

Kyoutani waited three days before he returned to Yahaba's job. In the meantime, he'd checked on the leads for the curse. Today was the last day of Iwaizumi's rut, so he planned to meet with Iwaizumi tomorrow morning with what he'd found.

During his walk to Yahaba's job, Kyoutani reminded himself not to touch Yahaba without his permission. The goal was to get Yahaba back not push him away. He replayed their last conversation over and over in his head, trying to figure out if there was something that he was missing. But there was one memory that his mind kept replaying.

It was the way Yahaba had cowered in unadulterated fear when he'd raised his voice and grabbed him. Kyoutani thought about an injured wolf, lashing out at any human that approached it. Regardless of if it was the human responsible for injuring it...

Kyoutani's steps halted. The low sound of sniffing drawing his attention to the nearby alley. Noticing the familiar scent of an omega in distress, Kyoutani walked down the alley. Against the wall, holding a small compact mirror was none other than Yahaba. The omega worked frantically to cover his face with foundation. From that distance, Kyoutani could make out the nasty bruise on Yahaba's face and the tears in his eyes.

"Yahaba."

The sudden call of his name scared the hell out of Yahaba. He dropped the mirror, shattering the glass. Scowling, he turned his head to yell at whoever it was who startled him like that. When he noticed that it was Kyoutani, his eyes widened. "What are you—"

Kyoutani walked closer. His expression was blank but his eyes were bright with rage. "How long?" he asked, voice deceptively calm. "How long has this been going on?" He didn't touch Yahaba but he stood close enough to serve as some form of support.

Yahaba wanted to act as if he had no idea what Kyoutani was talking about. He wanted to play it off as nothing serious, just an accidental tumble down the stairs or a misunderstanding. However, he was tired of pretending. He was tired of having to hide everything under cheap foundation and lies. Maybe it was nostalgia that made Yahaba so eager to seek comfort in Kyoutani. Or maybe he'd always dreamed of this moment. Either way, Yahaba tore down his own walls and let it out all out.

* * *

For the first time, in a very long time, Iwaizumi woke up feeling sated in every sense of the word. He'd never thought that he would experience this feeling again. The feeling of being completed after centuries of living with an important piece of himself missing. Initially, Iwaizumi assumed the content feeling was due to a dream. Gradually, the good feeling would wear off like it had done in the past. Except, this time it didn't.

Feeling a gentle breeze caressing his skin, Iwaizumi shifted slightly, seeking any source of warmth. The naked man beside him made a soft sound of protest.

"Five more minutes, Iwa-chan," Oikawa mumbled, "Then we can fuck as much as you want..."

Iwaizumi smiled. Apparently, he hadn't been dreaming. He'd spent his rut with Tooru and they were mated now. Tentatively, he brushed Oikawa's hair away from his neck. Seeing his mark on the omega's neck made Iwaizumi's chest swell with pride. Then, his eyes traveled down the omega's naked back, down to his hips where several claw marks and bruises were.

"I'm sorry, Tooru," Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa's head shot up. Turning over, he stared into Iwaizumi's eyes, noticing that they were hazel and not black. "You're back," he sighed, resting his head on the crumbled clothes he was using as a pillow. "I didn't know if I could survive another day on trail mix."

Now that Oikawa was fully facing him, Iwaizumi could see how much the omega had changed over the years. The most noticeable thing was Oikawa's hair. It was tousled from three days of wild sex, still, it framed his gorgeous face flawlessly. Iwaizumi had like the haircut Oikawa had worn in high school, but this look was just as appealing. He wasn't surprised, though. Oikawa could make any look work.

Unintentionally, Iwaizumi's eyes traveled to Oikawa's neck, then his collarbone, and then to his pink, hardened nipples. Iwaizumi's mouth went dry. He wanted to lean forward and take one of those nubs into his mouth, but he controlled himself. He just continued admiring, without touching. He lowered his gaze to Oikawa's flat stomach, and his hips and thighs.

"Shit, Tooru, you're beautiful," Iwaizumi groaned.

Oikawa laughed. "You're acting as if you haven't been fucking me for the past three days." His cheeks still bled crimson at the heavy stare from his alpha. "You do remember, right Iwa-chan?"

"Bits and pieces," he answered, not taking his eyes off of Oikawa's glistening erection. Even his eyes could make the omega wet. "That's why I didn't want our first time to be during my rut."

"That's okay," Oikawa lied. He was actually disappointed that Iwaizumi wouldn't remember as much he did.

Iwaizumi moved his head closer to Oikawa's, bumping their foreheads together. "You've got a lot to learn about our bond, Tooru," he chuckled, bringing his hands up to cup Oikawa's face. "I'll know whenever you're lying to me or if you're hiding something from me." He kissed Oikawa's forehead. Lips still pressed against the skin, he whispered, "You won't have to tell me when or how you want to be fucked." Easily, he settled his body on top of the omega's, moving between his parted legs. "Stop thinking of yourself as a single, functioning entity. You're a part of me now..."

Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi entered him, his hands finding purchase in Iwaizumi's hair.

"And, I'm a part of you, Tooru."

This time was notably different from all the times before. The reason that they were even outside in the first place was because a certain someone had ripped the tent to shreds in his annoyance. Although, Oikawa was at fault for provoking Iwaizumi. But that was in the past. What was important, was that Iwaizumi was finally giving Oikawa what he wanted.

Iwaiuzmi's lips met Oikawa's, kissing him slowly, absorbing his reactions. Their movements weren't rushed or nearly as frantic as they'd been the previous days. Iwaizumi was gentle with his thrusts. He still took Oikawa deeply, yet, he drew out every thrust, making sure that Oikawa could truly _feel_ him. Iwaizumi kissed him deeply, plunging his tongue into his mouth as he slid inside of him, over and over. Oikawa's hands dropped from Iwaizumi's hair, lowering to the alpha's lower back, urging Iwaizumi to take him deeper. Iwaizumi complied, rolling his hips and cupping Oikawa's ass to keep him right where he wanted him.

"Come. Come for me," Iwaizumi commanded, voice low and ragged, "Come _with_ me."

With a hoarse cry, Oikawa came. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa constrict around his cock, and he came from the sensation. With his rut over, Iwaizumi's knot didn't form, still, he remained inside of Oikawa until they both came down from their sexual highs. He couldn't have moved if he'd wanted, anyway. Oikawa's legs were wrapped around Iwaizumi's waist, holding him in place. 

Oikawa would have stayed like that, too, had it not been for his stomach ruining the moment with a loud grumble. Sheepishly, Oikawa smiled. "In my defense, I've been living off trail mix and crackers for the past three days..." 

Iwaizumi chuckled. "Come on. I'll get you some food." He kissed Oikawa on the lips. "Can't have my little omega going hungry." 

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa complained, covering his face to hide his blush. 

Iwaizumi laughed louder. He knew that Oikawa would secretly love being called his little omega. 

 TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tent was shredded because Oikawa tried to run away from Iwa(he was teasing him) and he ran into the tent for safety. Long story short, Iwa fucked him on top of the remaining pieces of the tent. Happy thoughts~
> 
> Also, thank you madamemalfoy21 ilu <3 AND READ AMONG THE FLOWERS by madamemalfoy21 for any Iwa x  
> Haru feels!


	8. Unconditional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is an absolute human certainty that no one can know his own beauty or perceive a sense of his own worth until it has been reflected back to him in the mirror of another loving, caring human being. ― John Joseph Powell

Every other minute or so Oikawa was lightly tracing the scar on the back of his neck and smiling softly to himself. Every time he touched it a scintilla of warmth spread throughout his body as if it was reminding him that he was cherished. Unknowingly, every time he touched the mark, a saccharine aroma was emitted. Iwaizumi's nose twitched at the familiar scent of a happy and healthy omega.

Five years isn't a long time for an immortal. Decades had passed and Iwaizumi had never batted an eye, but the past five years felt like another five centuries. He'd been so eager to get back to Oikawa, to start the life that he'd never thought he would have a chance at again. The sparse phone conversations and the letters he had sent hadn't been enough communication. Nothing could compare to right now.

"How did you know where to find me?" asked Iwaizumi.

Instinctively, Oikawa grasped the ring hanging from his necklace. "I had a little help." He paused. "Okay, I had a lot of help from Haru. I don't know how but he told me where you were!"

Oikawa told Iwaizumi about his visit to Haru's gravesite. The one-sided conversation that he had with Haru was personal—and kind of embarrassing— Oikawa left that out. Although Iwaizumi was curious to know what had happened when Oikawa had visited Haru's grave, he understood Oikawa's reluctance to go into full detail. The only thing that mattered was that it'd worked.

Not that Iwaizumi had any doubts that it would. "You know, it only worked because you believed in it," he teased; though that statement did hold some truth.

"I have no choice but to believe." Oikawa's lip quirked faintly. "My alpha is an immortal, after all."

Iwaizumi couldn't keep his eyes or his hands off of Oikawa. He couldn't get over how beautiful the omega was. It seemed like every time he made the decision to get dressed, they were kissing again. Granted, he'd waited so long just to taste Oikawa, to have him in his arms, and to make the omega his. He had thought the burning desire would wane after doing so, yet, it only made him want Oikawa more.

"Do you remember when you called me on my eighteenth birthday?" Oikawa whispered in between a steamy kiss.

Iwaizumi sucked on Oikawa's bottom lip before pulling away to answer. "You mean when I called a day late?"

"You were still adjusting to the time zones. It's fine." Oikawa tilted his head to the side, allowing Iwaizumi to kiss along his neck. "That's beside the point. Do you remember what we talked about?"

One thing that kept Iwaizumi sane during the years, besides Kyoutani's company, had been the phone calls with Oikawa. They had tried to keep in touch as best they could. Oikawa kept him posted about his time at university and things of that nature. That had also been their way of getting to know one another better.

Iwaizumi had learned so much about Tooru, a child of Summer who had a love for the vast unknowns of the universe. Tooru, who had a work ethic like none other; who also had a tendency of pushing himself to the limit and above it. In Iwaizumi's honest opinion, Oikawa Tooru deserved, not only the world but the galaxies, both known and the ones that had yet to be discovered.

After ending every phone call, Iwaizumi would replay their conversation until he memorized it. That way he'd have something to hold him over until their next phone call since neither of them had known when that would be.

"Yes, I remember," Iwaizumi hummed thoughtfully, "It was your name day but I was the one who received a gift that night."

Oikawa's face heated up at the memory. To hide his own embarrassment, he playfully swatted Iwaizumi away. "Don't talk like that, Iwa-chan, it makes you sound old," he snorted, "Name day."

"I am old, Tooru," he chuckled huskily. Moving to Oikawa's ear, he licked along the shell. "You can't bring up that phone conversation and then try to change the subject. Actually, it wasn't really a conversation seeing that requires two active parties. If I recall correctly, you spent the majority of the call moaning."

Iwaizumi was using that _voice_ again. It was the same voice that an eighteen-year-old Oikawa had fingered himself to. That had been a religious experience for them both. Oikawa had never had phone sex and Iwaizumi had been boggled by the concept in its entirety. Although for a couple of rookies, they had managed just fine.

"We're never going to leave this sleeping bag," Iwaizumi groaned when he'd picked up on his mate's building arousal. "Was there a reason for bringing that up or are you just trying to torture me?"

Oikawa smiled. "I just want to tell you how happy I am since I don't have to rely on my fingers or my toys anymore now that you're back." He wondered if it was bold of him to imply that he couldn't wait to spend his next heat with Iwaizumi. But they were mates now so it was bound to happen.

Iwaizumi groaned louder. "So, you are trying to torture me?" Now that was all he could think about. His innocent, untouched Tooru thinking about his cock as he shoved three fingers inside of him. He thought about the slight pout on Tooru's lips when he wasn't able to reach all the places inside of himself that Iwaizumi could. "As much as I'd like to stay here all day, I kind of have plans..."

Sitting up, Oikawa pulled a blanket around his body to cover himself. "You have plans? Is that why you're late? When were you going to get in contact with me?" What would have happened if Oikawa hadn't taken the initiative to search for Iwaizumi?

Iwaizumi could hear the accusations taking form with every question. He didn't allow it to get out of hand, though. "We were heading back when we'd found a lead in Russia. A _real_ lead."

And after five years of absolutely nothing that lead had taken them by surprise. They had been prepared to leave Kazan when Iwaizumi had walked into a bookstore and chatted with the owner to pass the time. It had been a frequent patron of that bookstore who had caught Iwaizumi's attention. She had been wearing a necklace with a symbol that he hadn't seen in half a millennium. The last person he'd seen wearing a necklace similar to the woman's had been the beta who'd cursed him.

"You chased this lady?" Oikawa asked incredulously. "Iwa-chan!"

"I just asked her about the necklace." In a very threatening manner. "She was the one who took off running."

"So you did chase her?"

"What was I supposed to do? Allow the only solid lead in centuries to just slip away?"

Oikawa pursed his lips. Then his eyes widened. "Wait, you speak Russian, too," he asked, obviously impressed.

"Tatar."

"Huh?"

"That's the actual language."

"Oh." Oikawa would never get over how amazing Iwaizumi was. But he could swoon over his alpha later. "Okay, back to how you chased a woman through the cold, dark streets of Russia!"

Iwaizumi playfully rolled his eyes at the omega's dramatic flair. "She was faster than she looked. I chased her for about five blocks before she lured me into an alley..."

He had tried to explain that he just wanted to talk. Understandably, she wasn't trying to hear that because a strange man had chased her across town. That was why Iwaizumi hadn't been surprised when she'd attacked him. Though, her defense mechanism had left him on his ass, literally. The woman had muttered three, incomprehensible words before pushing forward with both hands.

"It had knocked the wind out of me." Iwaizumi explained as he thought back to that night. "She'd used magic, Tooru."

Oikawa's mouth dropped open. He struggled to find the proper words to convey his shock but he didn't have to because Iwaizumi could read it well enough. The very idea of magic existing, especially during that era seemed implausible. However, Iwaizumi was a constant reminder that magic did exist. It was just shocking for Oikawa to hear about a seemingly normal person possessing such power.

Iwaizumi continued. "She took off out of the alley but Kyoutani was there waiting for her. We managed to subdue her long enough to pull some answers out of her."

"Kyoutani?" Oikawa's features marred in bewilderment. "Mad Dog?! What was he doing in Russia?"

Oh, that's right. Iwaizumi had never told Oikawa about his travel companion. From the realization starting to gather on the omega's face, Iwaizumi knew that he was in for one hell of a chewing out.

"He didn't want me to tell anyone," Iwaizumi blurted out in fear of having Oikawa upset with him. "I promised him that I wouldn't. He's been with me since I left Seijoh."

Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to quell Oikawa's anger. Standing to his feet, he ignored the blanket as it pooled on the ground, and the way Iwaizumi's pupils dilated at the sight of him fully nude. He was too pissed off to care about any of that. "Why did you keep that from me? Do you know how hard I worked— how hard the rest of the team worked to find Kyoutani and bring him back? We'd already lost Yahaba. Losing Kyoutani had us hurt, too!"

The way Oikawa spoke of his high school club sent shivers down Iwaizumi's spine. Since Aobajousai, Oikawa had played for two other teams. Teams that had granted him the victory he'd deserved, but he had never spoken of those teams with as much passion as he did for Aobajousai.

"I could have told him the truth about Yahaba! Maybe he would have come back and helped us get Yahaba back!" Oikawa was near tears now, he was so angry. "Why didn't you tell me? How could you keep something like this from me?"

Iwaizumi stood up as well. He wanted to physically comfort Oikawa but gave the omega his space for now. "I made a promise, Tooru. Kentarou didn't want anything to do with Yahaba or Seijoh. And, what do you mean the truth about Yahaba? From my understanding, he chose another alpha over Kentarou."

Oikawa scoffed bitterly. "Yahaba never had a choice in the matter!" he yelled, staring daggers into Iwaizumi."He was in love with Kyoutani. Kyoutani should have known that Yahaba would've never betrayed him like that."

"He... didn't have a choice?" The truth was right there in front of him. Iwaizumi just couldn't bring himself to acknowledge it. This was supposed to be a different time - a better time. But he was constantly reminded that the times hadn't really changed that much. "Tooru, what happened?"

Oikawa furiously wiped away at the tears as they rolled down his face. "During Yahaba's heat..."

* * *

In between hunting down leads, Iwaizumi had taken the time to assist Kyoutani in reaching his full potential, as not only an alpha but as a person. The first thing on Iwaizumi's list had been teaching Kyoutani how to control his rage and how to not behave impulsively. With time, Kyoutani overcame his feelings of inadequacy and dealt with his abandonment issues.

Oftentimes they sparred. Iwaizumi had mastered several fighting styles over the years. Kyoutani had been a worthy protégé, picking up on the lessons quickly and with ease. Though, he still wasn't strong enough to defeat Iwaizumi. But he was strong enough to protect himself and others. Knowing that had succeeded in boosting Kyoutani's confidence in himself.

Kyoutani's least favorite training exercise had been meditating, which they had done every morning before they started their day and every night before bed. Meditating was how Iwaizumi handled five centuries worth of memories and it was how Kyoutani cured his insomnia; it helped him to quiet the constant humming of his thoughts.

Another thing that Kyoutani had learned from Iwaizumi was that an alpha's nose had the ability to see what their eyes couldn't. Of course, Kyoutani had always known that an alpha's sense of smell was superior but it had taken him a while to fully grasp what Iwaizumi had been trying to tell him. Once he had, Kyoutani became an excellent tracker during their hunts. 

All of those years of training under Iwaizumi had helped Kyoutani become the man that he was today. However, one confession from Yahaba nearly threw all that down the drain, making him feel as though he were the same, scared and helpless orphan who had used his anger as a shield to keep others out. And just like when he'd been sixteen, only Yahaba had the power to break through that shield.

Kyoutani didn't feel so strong anymore, not while Yahaba cried in his arms. If anything, Kyoutani felt like nothing more than a failure.

They had left the alley, opting for the privacy of his hotel room. Yahaba had wasted no time collapsing into Kyoutani's arms. The omega was exhausted because he'd stayed up all night, trembling out of fear in the corner of his bedroom. All of this time Kyoutani had thought that Yahaba had betrayed him when the truth was far worse.

Once the gates were opened everything just poured on out. There seemed to be no end to it, either. Yahaba didn't spare any of the gory details. He wanted Kyoutani to know every single horrendous act. While he'd been traveling the world with Iwaizumi, Yahaba had been suffering. He had been constantly raped, beaten, and ridiculed by Isoda. His parents had never kept in touch, neither had any of their old volleyball teammates. Isoda had isolated Yahaba from everyone from his past. Yahaba couldn't remember a time when Isoda had ever treated him like more than just his favorite punching bag.

"You see," Yahaba cried. "It doesn't matter because he owns me! I'm his property!"

The scent Yahaba was emitting inside of the cramped hotel room made Kyoutani's head spin, not in a good way. This scent was putrid. Every time the smell filled his nostrils, Kyoutani felt nauseated. Yahaba had always smelled amazing to him back in high school. His scent had been a mixture of lavender and clove. 

This new scent was defilement; it was distress and misery, all rolled up into one horrible aroma. Any other alpha would have avoided Yahaba after catching a whiff of that scent. Kyoutani only held on tighter. It wasn't Yahaba's fault. His alpha should have taken care of him. This was a reflection of Isoda, not Yahaba.

Yahaba tried to fight against Kyoutani's hold. Kyoutani was holding him close to his chest as though he were something to be treasured and he wasn't. "Let me go!" he sobbed uncontrollably. "I... I don't deserve this from you. Let me go, Ken!"

"Never," Kyoutani grunted through gritted teeth. His earlier notion about Yahaba's confession had been wrong. Kyoutani wasn't that same, scared and helpless orphan anymore. "I'm never letting you go again." He was stronger now. 

Stunned by the raw emotion in Kyoutani's voice, Yahaba looked up to see tears in Kyoutani's eyes. What shocked Yahaba the most was how open Kyoutani's face was right now. He wasn't ashamed of his tears like he'd been back in high school. There was something reassuring about Kyoutani's tears, and it was also unsettling. Why would someone like Kyoutani cry for him?

Yahaba didn't want Kyoutani's tears or his pity. He hated himself for even opening up to the alpha about what had happened. Now Kyoutani would never want anything to do with him. Narrowing his eyes, Yahaba went on the offensive.

"You're too late, Kyoutani!" He made sure there was enough venom in his voice to add some sort of truth to his lies. "How many times had I tried to give myself to you in high school? How many times did you turn me down? Isoda would have never gotten his filthy paws on me had you been alpha enough to claim me!"

To his surprise, Kyoutani didn't erupt into a fit of rage, he didn't shove Yahaba away in disgust. Kyoutani's calmness was as alarming as the tears that were now staining his face. Yahaba had to fight back the urge to wipe them away. He was supposed to upset Kyoutani enough that he'll kick him out of his hotel room and give up on him.

Yahaba felt like the only alpha he was good enough for was Isoda. Not someone as kind-hearted, strong, and courageous as Kyoutani. Kyoutani deserved more than damage goods.

Of course, Kyoutani saw right through Yahaba's tactics. "You're right, I had countless times to claim you," he said, eyes never leaving Yahaba's face, "And, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to give in every single time you asked. But, I wanted to give you more than just some quickie on a dirty park bench, Shigeru! You deserve more than that. I wanted to court you. You know, do it the right way."

"I didn't care about that! You didn't have to court me or impress me, I just wanted you! Why couldn't you just get that through your thick skull?!"

"Because I was a fuck up!" Kyoutani shouted, his natural aggression shining through causing the omega to flinch. He couldn't back down, though; Yahaba needed to hear this. "I didn't think I was good enough for you. Even though you had always made me feel like I was standing on top of the world. I didn't have the same confidence in myself that you had in me. But, I wanted to try for you. I'm sorry for how things turned out, Shigeru! I hate what happened to you. I hate that I wasn't there, but I'm here now."

Shaking his head, Yahaba lowered it in defeat. "It's too late. You can smell it can't you?" he whispered. "You can smell how damaged I am."

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, it should!"

"It doesn't matter because I still love you."

And that was what Yahaba had been dreading. "Kyoutani, please," he begged, "Please don't."

Kyoutani ignored him. "I used to get pissed 'cause your face was the only one I saw whenever I closed my eyes. I thought that I'd get over you if I fucked someone else. When that didn't work, I thought that maybe I just needed time. That wasn't enough either." He cupped Yahaba's chin and lifted his face so that their eyes could connect. "I love you, Shigeru. Nothing is going to change that.

Yahaba wanted to tell Kyoutani that he loved him too. He wanted to tell him about how he still dreamed of him and the future they had snatched away from them. Whenever it snowed, Yahaba would use a stick to write their names in the snow like they used to do during their walks home. He had never stopped loving Kyoutani and he knew that he never would. Still, it was too late.

"We missed our chance," Yahaba said instead, "He owns me."

"No one owns you, Shigeru. You've always been your own person."

"The contract—"

"Fuck that contract! Do you really think I'm going to just leave you with him? Regardless of if you accept me as your mate or not, you're not going back to him!" 

Kyoutani was offering Yahaba a way out. How long had he been hoping for an opportunity like this to present itself? The money he had saved in his jar wasn't enough to get him far, and even if it was, where would he go? He would be alone—a prospect that had once seemed appealing until Kyoutani walked back into his life— and on top of that there was the risk of Isoda finding him.

"Do you trust me?" asked Kyoutani.

Had this been a romance novel, Yahaba imagined his answer would have been an immediate _'yes'_ that lead to a kiss that would take his breath away or something equally ludicrous. Unfortunately, this was the real world where trust didn't come easy.

"I don't trust anybody," Yahaba answered truthfully. "My own parents betrayed me. My friends turned their backs on me. I haven't seen or heard from you in five years so why should I trust you?"

Kyoutani wasn't offended in the least. He also couldn't help but chuckle dryly at the irony. "I remember a conversation similar to this except I was the one who had trouble letting people in."

Despite himself, Yahaba smiled fondly. "It took me three weeks to get you to talk to me." Now he understood why Kyoutani had been reluctant.

"You were patient with me when others tried to force me to talk to them." Kyoutani released Yahaba's chin; he would have to work on not touching him without his permission. "You trusted me enough to tell me about Isoda. That means that somewhere deep down inside, you know that you can trust me."

Yahaba scowled. "It had been in a moment of weakness."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't trust me."

Defiantly, Yahaba met Kyoutani's gaze head on. The moment their eyes met, he faltered. It was as though he were in a trance. Yahaba tried to tear his eyes away in fear that if he stared too long he'd lose himself but the intensity of Kyoutani's stare locked his limbs into place. Yahaba felt an artificial calmness come over him, his head shifting so that he could lean into the warmth and security that rolled off of the alpha in waves.

Kyoutani already had his answer. Still, he pressed for more. "Tell me that you never want to see me again and I'll leave."

A low, desperate whine erupted from Yahaba's throat in protest. Inwardly, Yahaba kicked himself for allowing that to slip. When had Kyoutani become so damn commanding? In high school, Kyoutani had been rugged and tough, yet, he'd never possessed this kind of compelling power. What was really intriguing was that Yahaba couldn't sense if Kyoutani was using pheromone manipulation or not.

"What do you want, Shigeru?" Kyoutani calmly asked. "You can't stay with Isoda and I'm not saying that you have to go with me. Just tell me what you want and I'll try my hardest to make that happen."

The question seemed simple enough but Yahaba wanted a lot of things. Things that Kyoutani couldn't give him; like a tricked out Delorean so he can travel back in time. He couldn't say that he wanted Kyoutani because Yahaba was convinced that that chapter in his life was over. Asking for Isoda to be wiped off the face of the earth was also out of either of their control. So, Yahaba would just focus on the most obtainable goal.

"Can you help me leave Sendai?"

Kyoutani noted that Yahaba did not ask that they both leave Sendai together. He tried not to allow the disappointment to show on his face. "If that's what you want, I'll help you."

Yahaba nodded his head vehemently. "Please. I can't stay here anymore, Ken."

"I know," Kyoutani spoke softly; softer than he'd ever thought he was capable of. "You don't have to cry anymore, I'm here. I'll make sure that he never touches you again."

* * *

 

Iwiazumi ended the call with an annoyed sigh. "It went straight to voicemail again," he said.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Oikawa tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "What are you two looking for in Sendai?" The tone of his voice made it clear that he would not tolerate being kept in the dark again. "What happened after your run in with that woman in Russia?"

"We interrogated her."

The forwardness of the response made Oikawa glance over at Iwaizumi. He'd never thought of Iwaizumi as the kind of person who would go so far as to interrogate a woman in order to get what he wanted. Then again, this was a man who had been fruitlessly searching for an end to his eternal suffering. Plus, Iwaizumi finally had a legitimate reason to live a normal life. Oikawa could only imagine how desperate that made Iwaizumi.

"We didn't hurt her," Iwaizumi added reassuringly. "At least not physically."

"What does that mean?"

"She's a witch, Tooru. There are ways of hurting her kind without laying a finger on them." Ways that Iwaizumi wasn't going to get into now. He already had Oikawa thinking the worse of him for not only chasing a woman but practically abducting her. "She wouldn't give us anything at first. I had to... convince her that talking was her best option."

Chewing on his lower lip, Oikawa tried to block out the images of Iwaizumi torturing some poor woman in a shabby little hotel room. He knew that he was just over exaggerating as usual but he couldn't help it. The more Iwaizumi spoke, the more it dawned on him that this wasn't a game. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani hadn't been backpacking around the world, they had been _hunting_.

"I still wasn't sure if she was lying to us or not so I didn't let her go until I was sure that she was telling the truth." Iwaizumi could sense Oikawa's uneasiness. Sighing, he placed his hand on Oikawa's thigh comfortingly. "Tooru, I don't want you to think ill of me but you need to understand that I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. And, the first step is ending this curse."

Oikawa didn't need or want Iwaizumi to explicitly state what fell under the category of _whatever it takes._ Iwaizumi was a warrior at heart who'd fought countless battles and killed hundreds, if not thousands, of foes. To, Iwaizumi killing or hurting others to protect his loved ones was just another walk in the park. It made Oikawa think about what he would do if it ever came down to protecting the ones he loved. Would he do whatever it took to ensure their safety?

"Long story short," Iwaizumi's voice cut through Oikawa's thoughts, "She told us about her coven, their meetings, and she... uh gave us her grimoire." Yeah, she definitely didn't give it to them willingly. " But it's in a language I'm not familiar with. I sent Kyoutani to Sendai to find a translator."

Oikawa stopped at a red light. "You couldn't just ask her to translate it for you?" he asked. Iwaizumi gave him a look. The weight of it spoke volumes and Oikawa's stomach dropped in understanding. "Oh..." He started driving again.

Iwaizumi turned away to stare out of his window. "Does it bother you?"

"No," Oikawa replied, "And, yes. I understand why you do it, I just wish you didn't have to."

"Yeah, I wish I didn't have to either."

"But, I'm happy that you're being honest with me." Oikawa nudged Iwaizumi in the arm. "You said that you have her grimoire, right? Is it that weird book with all the symbols?"

Quickly, Iwaizumi turned to face him. "Did you touch it with your bare hands?" His eyes were wide and he was staring at Oikawa so intensely.

Oikawa tried to keep his full attention on the road but Iwaizumi was making him nervous. "No, the cloth was covering it. I... I didn't touch it!"

Iwaizumi sighed in relief. Until he figured out the contents of the book, he didn't want Oikawa anywhere near it. And he was sure to tell his omega that.

"Kyoutani has been with you for five years," Oikawa pointed out matter-of-factly, " Did anything bad happen to him?"

"No."

Because Iwaizumi had made sure to keep Kyoutani at a distance, figuratively speaking. He'd convinced himself that Kyoutani wasn't his friend and that they could be nothing more than associates. By doing so, he would protect Kyoutani from any potential backlash. However, they both knew the truth about the nature of their relationship and no amount of denial would change that.

Oikawa smiled determinedly. "Well if Mad Dog-chan can withstand the effects of the curse so can I."

Iwaizumi smiled despite himself. "It's more than that, Tooru. I want to know what it feels like to be nineteen, twenty. Sometimes I wonder how I'll look when I'm older. If I'll grow any facial hair..." The things that a lot of people took for granted were the same things he yearned for. "Will I get taller?" Oikawa laughed and Iwaizumi playfully growled at him. "I'm being serious here!"

"You'll never be taller than me, Iwa-chan!"

"Shut up! You never know!"

"What else is there?" Oikawa asked, his tone no longer playful. "I want to hear all about it."

Sendai was another forty-five minutes away so they had more than enough time. While Oikawa drove, Iwaizumi talked more about his small aspirations. He wanted to experience hunger and exhaustion again. And the feeling of waking from a good night's sleep. Iwaizumi wanted to age. More importantly...

"I want to grow old with you," he told Oikawa, "I want to watch our pups grow up and—"

"Pups?!" Oikawa almost drove off the road. Everything had been cute until Iwaizumi brought that up.

"Oi!" Iwaizumi grabbed the steering wheel just in time, steering them back into their lane. "Careful, Tooru!"

Oikawa managed to take control of the wheel. "I got it," he assured the alpha. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "You just caught me off guard, that's all."

"You're acting like you don't want my pups..."

Someone upstairs obviously loved Oikawa because his phone went off in the knick of time. Oikawa tried not to look as relieved as he was. It wasn't that he didn't want Iwaizumi's pups, he was just terrified of being pregnant. He just needed time to adjust to his new life. Thankfully, he took his contraceptives faithfully or he would definitely be pregnant after their the three days he spent with Iwaizumi.

"It's Kentarou," Iwaizumi murmured, bringing the phone up to his ear. Kyoutani began speaking the moment he answered. "Yeah, it's me. Did you— Okay, okay, calm down, you're not speaking clearly. I— Kentarou."

The authority in Iwaizumi's tone when he spoke Kyoutani's given name made Oikawa shudder. Gods, he didn't know how he was going to _not_ get pregnant by Iwaizumi anytime soon. He wanted to pull over right now and let Iwaizumi fuck him in the backseat. Suddenly, Iwaizumi's hand was on his knee, squeezing it gently. Did that mean that he knew what Oikawa was thinking?

 _Oh my god!_ He really needed to work on controlling himself.

Iwaizumi smiled knowingly but kept his attention on the phone call. "Wait, Yahaba's with you? Tooru and I will meet you at the spot we agreed on. Yeah, just sit tight." He ended the call.

Oikawa completely forgot about his perverted thoughts. "Yahaba is with him?"

"Yep. Guess it's safe to say that Kentarou knows the truth."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he almost beat Isoda to death."

Oikawa's mouth formed a silent 'O' and his bright, brown eyes widened in a mixture of shock and elation. Then he stepped on the gas.

* * *

 

The plan hadn't been for him to beat the living shit out of Isoda; things had just happened that way, not that Kyoutani was complaining.

Yahaba had wanted to stop by the house to grab a couple of things, and seeing that Isoda wasn't supposed to be home until later that night, the omega had assumed that it'd be safe. Kyoutani had been against the idea from the start.

Whatever it was that Yahaba needed, he would have been happy to provide it for him. Be it money or clothes. But Yahaba had insisted that he had something that was worth more than that. And, of course, Kyoutani couldn't say no to Yahaba.

Besides, Isoda had it coming.

At first, everything had gone according to plan. Isoda and Mikoto weren't home so Yahaba was able to get in without any interruptions. Kyoutani went inside with him just in case but remained downstairs in the foyer. Yahaba had been looking around his room for a bag to put the snow globe in (because he wasn't ready to admit that that was why he'd been so desperate to return to Isoda's mansion) when he heard a familiar voice downstairs...

. . .

"Who are you and what in the fuck are you doing in my house?" Isoda demanded, dark eyes boring into Kyoutani's face.

Kyoutani gritted his teeth at the sight of the other alpha. He'd always hated him the most out of all of Yahaba's past suitors. "Isoda Kenji," he spat the man's name like it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Behind Isoda, Mikoto peeked above his shoulder. "Honey who's that?" she asked timidly, but her obvious interest was evident in the way she openly appraised Kyoutani.

Isoda made a show of sniffing the air. "Hm. Let's see... trailer trash with a mix of microwave dinners." He smiled. "Kyoutani Kentarou is that you? What happened to that stupid haircut of yours? Finally realized that no one would take you seriously with it? Nice to know some people change for the best."

In his pockets, Kyoutani's nails were painfully digging into his palms. If Yahaba didn't come down those stairs soon, Kyoutani feared that he would end up killing Isoda. The last thing he needed was to be thrown in prison for a sack of shit like Isoda but the idea became more tempting as the seconds ticked by. Taking his eyes off Isoda, Kyoutani saw how the omega was shamelessly eyeing him.

It was a natural reaction. Isoda, despite his wealth and stature, was a poor excuse of an alpha. Yeah, he had the height and the muscular build. Some people even thought he was attractive. But none of that mattered because he was obviously lacking where it mattered; if Mikoto's longing glances at Kyoutani was anything to go by.

Kyoutani smiled smugly. He didn't give a rat's ass about the woman but he'd use her interest in him to his advantage. "All that money doesn't mean shit if you can't keep your omega happy, Isoda."

Isoda shoved Mikoto to the side and took a step toward Kyoutani. "Don't feel special, pup. That bitch will spread her legs for anyone. Can't complain since I bought her cheap." He shrugged his shoulders. "Although, Shigeru cost me a pretty penny and I feel so cheated. Had I known that he was such a worthless slut I would have saved myself the yen. Is that why you're here?" Taking another step, he smiled tauntingly. "Take it from me, Shigeru is all used up. I only give him my knot during his heats cause he begs me for it."

Kyoutani's eyes narrowed dangerously and Isoda's smile grew.

"Just like he begged for it all those years ago," he spoke loudly knowing that Yahaba was now at the top of the stairs listening. "I fucked him real good that day, too. He was so tight and responsive. Now he's so fucking loose I just slip right in," he laughed darkly. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told that mouthy bitch Oikawa—

Kyoutani's fist connected with Isoda's face with a sickening crunch, blood erupting from his nose and a tooth flying across the room. His body hit the marble floor with a thud and Kyoutani was straddling him before his brain sent the rest of his body the command. Mikoto was curled in a corner screaming and Yahaba was rooted at the top of the stairs, eyes glued to the sight of Kyoutani punching Isoda with an almost blind rage.

Warm blood coated his fists, the metallic scent filling his nostrils—Kyoutani had missed the thrill of beating the crap out of assholes. A majority of his fights in high school had been with people like Isoda. He'd see a kid getting picked on and something inside of him would snap. By the time the principle had shown up, it had been set up as if Kyoutani had been the one starting trouble. He never cared enough to convince the principle otherwise. 

Kyoutani just really hated guys like Isoda. Plus, Isoda had hurt someone very dear to him and Kyoutani wasn't going to let the alpha off so easily.

His fist was swollen and throbbing. Kyoutani decided to grab Isoda up by the bloody collar of his shirt and bang his head against the floor, repeatedly. That was when Mikoto scrambled from her corner.

"You'll kill him!" she screamed.

That's the idea, Kyoutani thought without stopping. Only the sound of Yahaba's voice succeeded in halting his actions.

"He isn't worth it, Ken!" Yahaba shouted, taking tentative steps toward the two alphas. "Let's leave, please!"

Kyoutani's hold on Isoda's shirt didn't loosen but he jerked his head up in the direction of Yahaba's voice. He could only imagine how feral he looked in that instance with blood on his shirt and hatred burning in his eyes. Yet, when he saw the small item Yahaba was holding tightly, Kyoutani's anger dissipated. It was the snow globe he'd bought for Yahaba as a courting gift. Yahaba had actually kept it after all this time.

So that was what was so important that Yahaba would risk coming back here?

Slowly, Kyoutani released his hold on Isoda. Standing up, he wiped his bloody hands on his pants. Isoda made some sort of gurgling noise that pissed Kyoutani off so he kicked him in the ribs for good measure.

* * *

 

"I'm sorry for allowing my anger to get the best of me," Kyoutani bowed his head respectively while he waited to be reprimanded by Iwaizumi.

The agreed upon meeting place was a tea house that was off the beaten track which made it the perfect place for them to talk without worrying about eavesdroppers. Oikawa and Yahaba were two tables over having their own talk. Actually, they were just silently staring at each other. From an outsider's perspective, it looked like they were seconds from a fist fight, but Iwaizumi knew that neither of them knew where to start. He thought it would be best to give them their space.

In the meantime, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani had their own issues to sort out.

Iwaizumi laughed at Kyoutani's obedient posture. "Relax, we aren't training anymore." He touched Kyoutani on the shoulder, silently granting him permission to raise his head. "Your anger was justified. Isoda did awful things to your mate and you broke his face in. I personally think you did the right thing."

Kyoutani's face heated up. "Yahaba isn't my mate," he grunted.

"My apologies," Iwaizumi said, quickly correcting himself, "your _future_ mate." Kyoutani opened his mouth to deny that claim but was cut off. "I just so happen to be an expert on soulmates. You and Yahaba are destined for one another."

Glancing around the quiet tea house, Kyoutani leaned forward. He faced Iwaizumi and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You're in a good mood. I'm worried." He wasn't going to admit that he could smell the reason behind Iwaizumi's good mood; the other alpha reeked of Oikawa and sex.

Iwaizumi frowned. "I'm always in a good mood," he retorted. 

Kyoutani straightened up in his seat and fixed Iwaizumi with a blank stare. "When you weren't moping about the curse, you were moping about how much you missed Oikawa. Every time we were near a garden or you saw a fucking flower, you'd get really sad. And, don't get me started on how every night you'd look up at the stars and—"

"I get it!" Iwaizumi snapped, drawing the attention of Oikawa and Yahaba. He flashed them both a smile that he thought he was reassuring. Then he turned back to Kyoutani. "I wasn't that bad, was I?" 

Kyoutani smirked. "Guess I'd be in a good mood too if I'd finally gotten laid after five centuries," he chuckled.

Iwaizumi crossed his arms defensively. "We aren't here to talk about that. Did you find the translator?"

"I found their secretary. The translator is on vacation until next month."

Iwaizumi cursed. "That's two weeks from now." They'd come too far to wait any longer. Anything could happen in two weeks. "Okay, I'll think of something."

" _We'll_ think of something," Kyoutani corrected. Lowering his voice, he stared at Iwaizumi intently. "I promised to see this through until the end and I meant that."

"Yahaba needs you more than I do, Kentarou."

Kyoutani glanced over at the table where the omegas were finally engaging one another in conversation. Leaning closer, he kept his eyes on Yahaba as he spoke. "Remember when you told me about your father's harem? And how after you killed him you had to help cleanse the omegas he'd abused or something like that?" He knew the story but the details were foggy at the moment.

Iwaizumi nodded his head in understanding. The first thing he'd noticed other than Yahaba's blackened eye was his tainted scent. Keeping an omega happy didn't just include knotting them every heat or rut. They needed constant love, attention, and stability; something that Isoda had clearly failed to do.

"I don't think I can do that for him," Kyoutani admitted. "Not by myself."

"I think you're just afraid of letting him down."

"Of fucking course I am!" Kyoutani faced Iwaizumi again. "I just want him to be happy but I can't do that unless he allows me back in. Plus, I made a promise to you that I don't intend to break. Can't you see how conflicted I am?"

The gears in Iwaizumi's head were already turning, forming a plan that could benefit them all. First, he needed to see how Oikawa and Yahaba's conversation played out.

-o0o-

An assortment of food and steaming cups of tea were the only things separating the two omegas. Despite his gnawing hunger, Oikawa only managed to nibble on an almond cookie. His appetite seemed unimportant in the presence of the younger omega who was seated across from him, arms wrapped around his torso and eyes downcast. Earlier, Oikawa and Yahaba had a staring contest that consisted of Oikawa's eyes constantly flickering to Yahaba's swollen and bruised left eye.

He hadn't tried to stare at it and make Yahaba uncomfortable; it was just hard not to stare. Admittedly, Oikawa was furious. He wanted to pick up where Kyoutani had left off at and put Isoda out of his misery, but he didn't voice that because it was clear that Yahaba was very hostile at the moment.

Oikawa worried that if he took his eyes off him for too long, Yahaba would make a run for it. He hated this. They had been so close in high school and now it felt like he was having tea with a complete stranger. And, Oikawa couldn't shake the feeling that some of Yahaba's hostility was aimed at him.

They were still friends, right?

Yahaba cleared his throat and Oikawa's eyes widened expectantly. "Iwaizumi, huh?" Yahaba murmured, brown eyes roaming around the tea house skittishly. "I'd thought you and Ushijima were a thing..."

Oikawa was so shocked by the fact that Yahaba initiated a conversation that he almost missed the joke that Yahaba was trying to make. Snorting, he picked up a sesame seed cookie and took a bite. "Toshi and Tendou are engaged."

"Toshi?" Yahaba's eyebrows raised in surprise. "I see you've made new friends." He hadn't tried to sound bitter, but so be it.

Of course, Oikawa didn't miss that. "But I've never forgotten about you, Shigeru," he spoke so earnestly and sincere.

And, it was what set Yahaba off. "You're so full of shit, Oikawa! Don't act like you give a damn about me now!" He stood up from the table. He hated that Kyoutani brought him there in the first place.

Oikawa jumped up from his seat as well, noticing how Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were watching them closely. "I'm not acting!" he shouted. His voice was no longer airy and carefree like it usually was. But deep and far-reaching. "Look, I don't know what Isoda has been telling you but I never gave up on you! WE never gave up on you!"

Feeling eyes on them, Yahaba started to fidget nervously. He hadn't wanted to draw attention to them. Now that he had, and even the owner of the establishment was staring at them, he just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

"Please," Oikawa spoke quietly so that only Yahaba could hear, "Please just hear me out. You know that I've never lied to you and I'm not going to start today."

Oikawa may have been a lot of things but a liar wasn't one of them. Although, that wasn't why Yahaba decided to sit down and hear Oikawa out. He wasn't going to admit it to anyone, he hated to admit it to himself, but, he'd really missed Oikawa. It wasn't just Oikawa, it was the familiarity of his scent and the warmth the other omega always exuded. Being around Oikawa had always made Yahaba feel like he was important or that he never had anything to worry about so long as Oikawa was around.

Being around Oikawa now only reminded Yahaba of what he'd once had; Kyoutani, the team, and a best friend who he'd trusted with all his secrets. And, Yahaba hated how much he wanted all that back because he didn't think he was worthy of any of it.

Once they were seated, Oikawa continued. "After you moved to Sendai, my mom tried to get in touch with your parents to find out where you lived. But, you parents had moved and changed their numbers so it had taken a while to get in touch with them. She had wanted to contact Isoda to see if it was alright if I came to visit," he snorted at the stupidity of it. "I never trusted him..."

Oikawa had talked his mother into giving him Isoda's address and the next day, he, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Ushijima had taken a train to Sendai. They'd all missed their first day of lecture to make that trip; none of them regretted it.

"Nobody was home," Oikawa said, frowning at the memory. "We had waited for hours outside of the gates until everyone else voted to try again another time. After that, I came back on my own. I never told anyone about the second time."

Coils formed in Yahaba's stomach as he listened to Oikawa talk about speaking with Isoda, alone. Did Oikawa understand how dangerous Isoda was? What if he had tried to hurt Oikawa? Yahaba would have never been able to live with himself.

"Are you stupid, Tooru?" Yahaba demanded; he didn't notice the slip up with Oikawa's given name. "What if he'd taken advantage of you or worse?!"

Oikawa waved his hands in a placating fashion. "He didn't touch me. He just told me that if I wanted you back all I had to do was buy your contract." He knew that he was going to have to explain himself to Iwaizumi because what he had done had been very reckless. But that could wait. "I should have known that he was full of it. I came back with the amount that he'd told me and he said that it wasn't enough. So, I went back and saved more money, I even asked for everyone's help."

"Everyone?"

"The volleyball club, Ushijima, and Tendou."

Yahaba's eyes widened. "What?" He couldn't believe that Oikawa had gone through that much trouble for him.

"I only told them that you weren't happy with Isoda. That was all they'd needed to pitch in."

Isoda had never told Yahaba about any of this. All of this time, Isoda had convinced him that nobody cared about him anymore. How foolish had he been to actually believe the man?

"It still wasn't enough. He'd only been toying with me for two years." Oikawa's eyes held a fire in them. "Isoda told me that it didn't matter how much money I raised." Or how pretty he was. "He wasn't going to give you up. He even went so far as to press charges on me. That asshole told the authorities that I was stalking him!"

_"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told that mouthy bitch Oikawa..."_

Yahaba thought back to what Isoda had said before Kyoutani had punched him. Did that mean that...

He felt sick. His friends had never given up on him, and he'd thought the worse of them for years. Yahaba really hated crying in public. He hated how people stared. He hated how he couldn't tell if they were staring because they pitied him or they thought he was weak; he hated both of those possibilities. However, today had been emotionally draining for him. Silent tears streamed down his face; he didn't bother trying to hide them.

Oikawa walked around the table before Yahaba could register that he'd gotten up from his seat. Carefully, Oikawa took the chair next to Yahaba, but, he didn't reach out and pull him into his arms like he wanted to. He simply sat close enough for Yahaba to decide if he wanted that contact or not. The gesture was so considerate that Yahaba didn't have to contemplate resting his head on Oikawa's shoulder.

* * *

Through the rearview mirror, Kyoutani watched how easily Yahaba curled up next to Oikawa on the backseat and talked to the other omega softly. It made sense that Yahaba would be more open to being that close to an omega, especially Oikawa. He remembered how much Yahaba had admired Oikawa when they were in high school. Still, he was a little jealous that he couldn't get that close without Yahaba flinching. 

Next to him on the driver's side, Iwaizumi gave his arm a soft nudge. "Give him time," Iwaizumi spoke quietly, "Patience is critical right now. Besides, it's good that he's comfortable around Tooru." He'll need to be in order for the plan to work.

Kyoutani averted his gaze away from the oddly comforting scene of Yahaba and Oikawa snuggling on the backseat. The omegas were so wrapped up in their conversation and the familiarity of one another that they probably didn't realize the scents they were releasing inside Oikawa's sleek car. A faint, almost unrecognizable, hint of lavender reached Kyoutani's nose. Kyoutani breathed the scent in, closing his eyes and smiling to himself.

Knowingly, Iwaizumi smirked. "See, it's already working." He made a show of taking a deep breath.

"That's because of Oikawa, not me."

"I think it's both."

A light purr from the backseat put a momentary pause on their conversation. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani both peeked through the rearview mirror to see that Oikawa and Yahaba were fast asleep. Yahaba's hand was fisted in Oikawa's shirt like he was afraid that if he let go, Oikawa would slip away. And, Oikawa's head was resting on top of Yahaba's. It was such an adorable sight that even Kyoutani couldn't deny it.

Reluctantly, Iwaizumi focused on the road again. "We'll get a hotel room tonight. I think they'll both appreciate a warm bed right now."

Kyoutani agreed. As long as they were far from Sendai, he didn't care. He did promise Yahaba to help him leave the city for good. But it made him think about tomorrow night and the night after that. Kyoutani had fallen in love with the life of a nomad. Living in a different city every month and seeing everything the world had to offer. But, right now Yahaba didn't need to hole up in some hotel room every night, he needed stability.

The more Kyoutani thought about it, Iwaizumi's idea seemed like the best way to go. He just needed to convince Yahaba that temporarily moving in with Iwaizumi and Oikawa was a smart choice.

TBC


	9. Interval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I could recognize him by touch alone, by smell; I would know him blind, by the way his breaths came and his feet struck the earth. I would know him in death, at the end of the world."
> 
> ― Madeline Miller, The Song of Achilles.

"I could have paid for our rooms, you know," Oikawa lightly scolded.

Holding the door open, Iwaizumi shrugged. "I didn't mind," he said, walking out of the door behind Oikawa. Smiling, he added, "Plus it's my duty to provide for my omega."

Oikawa lightly snorted. Yawning, he covered his mouth with the back of his hand and closed his eyes to gather himself. Opening his eyes, he blinked rapidly to adjust to the bright lights in the parking lot. Idly he patted his pockets for his keys.

Chuckling under his breath, Iwaizumi dangled the car keys in front of the omega's face. "I drove, remember, Tooru?" He settled a hand on Oikawa's lower back, leading him to where he'd parked the car. "You shouldn't fight your sleep so much."

Ignoring what would surely turn into a long lecture if he replied, Oikawa walked ahead to the car and waited for Iwaizumi to pop the trunk for him. They'd decided to stop at a hotel for the night, and while Yahaba was in the shower, he wanted to check his suitcase to see if he had anything that the other omega could fit. Yahaba's frame was noticeably smaller, more than likely due to poor eating habits.

Isoda's abuse wasn't just physical; he abused Yahaba in every way imaginable. Every single time Oikawa thought about the horrible things Yahaba had to endure while he was with Isoda, he hated himself for not trying harder to save his friend. He'd known from the start that something wasn't right. If only he hadn't tried to do everything on his own or if he'd sought more help from his friends and family. 

"Stop beating yourself up about this," Iwaizumi's voice was a calm lull, tearing through the omega's building anxiety. "Yahaba is safe, Tooru."

"He hasn't been safe!" Oikawa snapped. "He hasn't been safe for five years! While I've been living the 'good life', my best friend was—" Even repeating the horrible acts was difficult for him. Wrapping his arms around his torso, Oikawa held himself tightly in fear of falling apart. He lowered his voice to a broken whisper. "I once told him that I'd always protect him but I let him down."

Iwaizumi had his arms around Oikawa in an instance, bringing their bodies flush together. The omega was taller but in times like these, he seemed so much smaller, vulnerable. Nestling his nose near the omega's scent glands, he spoke quietly, warm breath fanning the back of Oikawa's neck. "What happened to Yahaba was unfortunate," Iwaizumi quietly said, "But that's a reflection of Isoda, not you or Yahaba."

"I keep thinking about how terrified he must have been. He needed me and I wasn't there."

"You're not a bad friend and this doesn't mean that Yahaba is weak. It only means that his parents gave him up to a worthless piece of shit. You're allowed to feel remorse but don't blame yourself for any of this, Tooru."

The alpha's voice sent shivers down his spine; not in an erotic sense but in a way that was comforting. Iwaizumi spoke with a kind of finality that Oikawa couldn't ignore. He tightened his fist in the fabric of Iwaizumi's shirt and buried his nose in the fabric, losing himself in the alpha's scent, allowing it to ground him.

"Do you think he hates me?" Oikawa asked, needing reassurance.

"Hates you?" Iwaizumi scoffed, nuzzling his nose to the omega's scent glands affectionately. "Yahaba loves you. He wouldn't have been that upset with you if he didn't."

"You think so?" he sniffled.

Sighing, Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa's face, leveling their eyes. "I've seen omegas who have been abused. It takes months for them to be as comfortable as Yahaba is around you. His trust in people is fragile but he knows that he can trust you. I wouldn't lie to you about this."

Oikawa didn't need to search Iwaizumi's eyes to know that his words were true. Yahaba didn't hate him as much as he'd been hating himself all this time. "Now that I have him back, I don't want to let him go." Apprehensively, he lowered his gaze, afraid that his next words might upset his mate. "I know we talked about moving in together once you got back. And, I can't wait to start a life with you Iwa-chan, but I... I don't think Yahaba is ready to be out on his own. Not that he's incapable of being on his own, and I'm sure Kyoutani is going to want to get back with him because let's be real, those two still have the hots for each other, but—"

"I've already talked with Kyoutani about the four of us living together," Iwaizumi interrupted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It'll only be temporary of cour—"

His words were cut short by the press of lips against his own. The kiss was far too short in Iwaizumi's opinion but he didn't complain. Simply knowing that his omega was happy was enough for him.

"I'm sorry," said Oikawa during their walk back to the suite. "I should have told you about my meetings with Isoda."

Gritting his teeth, Iwaizumi looked straight ahead, not at the tacky carpeted hallway, but, far off into the distance. "Alphas like him have no qualms with abusing their power. He could have forced you to submit and I couldn't have done a thing to stop him." Halting his steps, he moved closer, crowding the omega until his back was against the wall. "I'm not upset with you, Tooru. However, if you truly are against my methods of punishment, you should be mindful of that the next time you put yourself in harm's way."

It was as though Oikawa could see the alpha's unspoken words in the glint in his darkened eyes. Had Isoda placed a finger on him, Iwaizumi would have done more than beat him into a bloody pulp. 

"I'll keep that in mind," Oikawa gasped, shocked at Iwaizumi's admission as well as his body's reaction to it. He could not believe that this was turning him on. What did that say about him as a person? "I should get these clothes to Yahaba. I'm sure he's out the shower by now..."

Iwaizumi was half-listening, his full attention on the scent his mate was giving off. "Are you wet, Tooru?" he inquired, voice holding a teasing lilt. "You are, aren't you? The idea of me ripping Isoda's spine out is making you wet. Wow!"

"To be fair," Oikawa interjected, "I'm actually turned on at the thought of you avenging my honor. How you actually do so is unimportant right now."

Iwaizumi hummed. Glancing around to make sure they were alone in the hallway, he settled his hands on the omega's hips. "I can't let you out of my sight while you're smelling this fucking good, Tooru."

"We can't do it here. Someone might see us."

"Let them," Iwaizumi grunted, pressing his knee between his omega's legs, brushing against his small, hardened cock. "It was once customary for a king to claim his mate in front of the entire court."

Oikawa laughed breathlessly, moaning slightly from the pressure against his groin. "Iwaizumi Hajime, if you ever try to mount me in public, I will neuter you myself." With all of his remaining resistance, he lightly shoved the alpha away. "I should really get these clothes to Yahaba."

Iwaizumi _almost_ pouted. "I'll be quick..." Lowering his knee, he moved his face to the omega's neck, kissing it lightly while his hands settled on his ass.

The alpha was awfully persistent tonight much to the omega's surprise. Usually, Iwaizumi would relent after Oikawa denied him once. Iwaizumi must have sensed Oikawa's resistance because he stiffened.

"I'm sorry." He took a step back. Feeling slightly ashamed by his behavior he averted his gaze. "I... We don't have to if you don't want."

"I want to," Oikawa admitted. "I'm just worried about Yahaba that's all."

"Of course."

They stood there; Iwaizumi staring down at the garish carpet and Oikawa staring at Iwaizumi. There was something that Oikawa had missed but he couldn't begin to comprehend what that might be. From the looks of it, Iwaizumi had no intentions of explaining it to him either. Oikawa was about to bring up the fact that Yahaba was probably waiting on a change of clothes again so that he could get away from the sudden awkwardness but Iwaizumi spoke up first.

"Our reunion didn't go according to plan and I feel like our time together is already..."

"Limited."

Nodding his head, Iwaizumi sighed. That was a fear that he hadn't wanted to voice but it was difficult for him to pretend. He wanted to spend every moment in Oikawa's presence because he wasn't sure how much time they would have together before the universe snatched the omega away from him. The cure was within his grasp but the threat of the curse was still a factor.

Oikawa pushed himself off the wall. "I'm not going anywhere, Iwa-chan," he said, voice filled with conviction. "You've kept your end of the bargain and I'm going to keep mine."

Despite himself, Iwaizumi smiled. When Oikawa hugged him, he wasted no time wrapping his arms around his mate. His fears were still at the forefront of his mind but for now, he was going to cherish this moment with Oikawa.

* * *

This wasn't how Yahaba had imagined his day going. He'd started his morning in a panic because he had no idea how he was going to conceal his black eye. Mikoto had offered to help but seeing that she was the reason behind his predicament, he'd rudely declined her offer. Mikoto had a habit of getting under Yahaba's skin and whenever he retaliated, Isoda was there to punish him.

Last night had been no different. Yahaba had briefly contemplated murdering both of them in their sleep, though the idea of rotting away in prison over the likes of them didn't sit well with him. After searching the shelves at the drug store he'd finally found a product that matched his complexion. Unfortunately, covering a black eye with makeup was damn near impossible. 

Yahaba had been moments from a panic attack when Kyoutani had shown up. The makeup had only made his eye look worse and his shift had been starting in ten minutes. His coworkers already whispered behind his back about his countless bruises and up until now, Isoda had been careful not to hit him in the face but last night the man had been erratic. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Mikoto had yet to conceive...

Sneering at the thought, Yahaba wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. The shower had helped a great deal. Whoever had the bright idea of stopping at a hotel for the night had the omega's eternal gratitude. He and Oikawa were sharing a room while Kyoutani and Iwaizumi were in the room next to them. Yahaba could tell that Iwaizumi had made that suggestion with him in mind.

Obviously, the only person who Yahaba felt comfortable enough with right now was Oikawa. He was going to need time before he ran into the sunset with Kyoutani. Honestly, he wasn't even sure if that was the ending he wanted. He wasn't sure if it was the ending he deserved.

Yahaba thought about just throwing the clothes he had on before back on when Oikawa finally returned to the room. From the flustered look on the omega's face and the redness of his swollen lips, he could easily deduce why it took him so long to walk to the parking lot and back. Smiling sheepishly, Oikawa crossed the room and handed Yahaba a small travel bag.

"Thanks," he said, taking the bag.

"Sorry about the wait." Oikawa sat next to him at the edge of the bed, careful to keep a respectable distance. "Iwa-chan is such a horny alpha." Although they had only kissed before departing it was clear that Iwaizumi had wanted to do a whole lot more.

Yahaba snickered. "The great Oikawa Tooru, leader of all liberal omegas has officially settled down," he whistled playfully. "And you snagged yourself a true alpha at that."

He was joking about the accusations that Kyoutani had once made about Iwaizumi years ago, though, Oikawa wondered if Yahaba had any idea how right he was. But after the long day that Yahaba had, Oikawa saw no point in disclosing the truth about Iwaizumi. They could talk about that later.

Shrugging his shoulders, he stood up and headed toward the bathroom to shower. "What can I say, Iwaizumi kind of just grew on me," he tossed over his shoulder, smiling coyly.

Yahaba didn't entertain the other omega with a response. Oikawa had been taken with Iwaizumi from the start and they both knew it.

By the time Oikawa was out of the shower, Yahaba was curled up on the bed fast asleep, his nose covered by the shirt he was wearing. Oikawa assumed that Yahaba had found solace in his scent. The thought brought a smile to his face. It was nice to know that after all this time, their relationship was still intact. He was aware that it would take more than sharing clothes for things to be how they had been before Isoda but Oikawa didn't mind.

Quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping omega, Oikawa climbed in the bed. Carefully placing an arm around Yahaba's torso, he settled his head on the pillow and fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Placing a hand under his right eye, Tendou pretended to dab at a tear. "Our little omega is finally leaving the nest, Toshi." Dramatically, he clutched his shirt, near his heart. "They grow up so fast."

Ushijima shook his head, though the amusement was evident in the glint in his eyes. "We've always known that Oikawa would be moving out." Glancing over at Iwaizumi, he added. "Though, we had expected it to be sooner."

Was that a snub? 

Iwaizumi crossed his arms defensively and narrowed his eyes at the other alpha. Ushijima continued undeterred. "Iwaizumi Hajime, I had started to suspect that you were fictitious."

So that was a snub. 

Prior to coming to the apartment, Oikawa had kindly asked Iwaizumi not to bump heads with Ushijima. For one, Iwaizumi was still kind of pissed about the platonic scent marking that went on between the two. It wasn't as if he didn't trust Tooru. Ushijima, however, was another story. Then, it was the way Ushijima had been acting toward him ever since he stepped foot in the place.

Iwaizumi was about to ask Ushijima what his deal was when Tendou stepped in. "Don't mind Toshi," he said, keeping his voice low enough so that Oikawa couldn't hear from his bedroom. "He's just concerned that's all."

"Concerned?" asked Iwaizumi.

Shrugging haphazardly, Tendou took a step forward, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. "Not that I'm an expert on it or anything but when Tooru left, he was as pure as the driven snow but when he comes back, he not only reeks of an alpha but he's mated, too. This is the same guy who has one of his friends whip up homemade alpha repellent to keep guys like you away. We just find it a little strange that's all."

"Are you implying that I forced Tooru to submit?" Venom laced Iwaizumi words. Taking a step forward, he dropped his hands to his side. "I would never do that! Do you think Tooru would even stick around if I had?"

"Good point!" Tendou smiled. Nudging his fiance's arm, he leaned over, whispering. "I told you that Iwaizumi was a decent guy."

Ushijima rolled his eyes; it had been Tendou's idea that they interrogate Iwaizumi. "Tooru is capable of making his own decisions, as we are both aware. My only concern was how your failure to show up at the agreed upon time affected him during the recent games. The next time you're going to be late, I suggest calling ahead of time."

Iwaizumi wanted to tell Ushijima to mind his own business but, fuck, the other alpha had a valid point. He'd gone two years without contacting Oikawa. Instead of responding with a retort or trying to come up with an excuse, he simply nodded his head. Ushijima returned the gesture and retreated to the kitchen to check on lunch.

Afterward, Tendou and Iwaizumi fell into an easy albeit awkward conversation about the beta's recent chapter release. Iwaizumi could tell that, while Ushijima had accepted him as Oikawa's mate, Tendou was still trying to get a feel of him. He could understand the hostility. They had grown attached to Oikawa and saw him as a part of their pack, and now Iwaizumi was here to take him away.

That morning, Oikawa and Iwaizumi purchased a three-bedroom beach house in Yokohama; the former was still peeved that the latter paid for it instead of going half on it like they'd planned. It wasn't their dream home but it was perfect for what they were trying to accomplish. Yahaba had agreed to live with them until he got on his feet and Kyoutani still had a promise he intended to keep. The four of them would make their own pack with Iwaizumi as the leader.

Everything was in place. The only thing left to do was for Oikawa to grab a few more items from his room and say his goodbyes to Tendou and Ushijima. Actually, they weren't goodbyes. More like see you laters. 

"Take care of him," Tendou said, breaking through Iwaizumi's thoughts. "All jokes aside, if you hurt him, even a little, I'll make sure they never find your body."

Threats didn't bother Iwaizumi in the slightest. Why should they? He could take a bullet to the head and heal in a matter of seconds. Pain didn't mean shit to him. Nothing could compare to watching the love of your life die a painful death. So, Iwaizumi was pretty much immune to all kinds of worldly harm. But even he had to admit that Tendou could be terrifying if he wanted to be.

Iwaizumi met Tendou's sharp gaze with one of his own. "Tooru means the world to me," he spoke eloquently, stretching out every syllable. "I would protect him with my life."

In the alpha's gaze, Tendou could see his sincerity, along with the depth of his feelings for Oikawa. It was almost enough to knock him on his ass. They were still staring at each other when Oikawa walked out of his room carrying a box. He cleared his throat, catching their attention, and Iwaizumi quickly stood up to take the box from him.

"Is this all?" asked Iwaizumi, glancing at the open box and noticing the spine of the astronomy book he'd given to the omega.

"Yeah. Where's Toshi?"

"In the kitchen. Are you two staying for lunch?"

Oikawa smiled apologetically. "Sorry, we have to get back." Because he promised to take Yahaba shopping today. "But we're having a housewarming party once we get settled in!"

"We'll be there," Tendou promised. "Yo! Toshi, our son is about to leave!"

Moments later Ushijima stepped out of the kitchen wearing a cow print, _kiss the chef_ apron that Tendou had bought him as a prank; Ushijima had no idea that it was meant to be a joke and wore it with pride. Iwaizumi stood back while Oikawa, Tendou, and Ushijima said their goodbyes. He could tell that despite Ushijima's apathetic nature, he would miss having Oikawa around. The two had gone from unrequited enemies to something akin to brothers.

Naturally, Iwaizumi wasn't too fond of their relationship. He was territorial by nature, more so than other alphas. Right now, his inner beast wanted to decapitate Ushijima but Iwaizumi wouldn't allow it because Tooru would be upset and his omega's well-being was first and foremost. Also, he didn't want to be that alpha: the overbearing one that treated their mate like property. 

Oikawa was _his_ ; they were bound by a force stronger than blood. He didn't have to behave in such a manner. Still, Iwaizumi was sure to scent mark Oikawa when they were sitting in the car. Ushijima had unintentionally rubbed his scent all over the omega during their hug. Leaning over the console, Iwaizumi rubbed his cheek against Oikawa's, much to the omega's delight. Oikawa appeared to be unaware of the possessive thoughts swirling around his alpha's head. He was just enjoying the attention.

When Iwaizumi was done, Oikawa purred quietly to himself as the scent of his alpha flooded his senses. The sight was enough to calm Iwaizumi's beast and cease its homicidal urges.

"Are you actually jealous of Toshi?" Oikawa inquired knowingly. Laughing at the sheepish look on the alpha's face, he shook his head. "It's like you said... we're a single functioning entity now. I could practically hear your thoughts back there. Bad Iwa-chan! No killing my friends!"

Iwaizumi started the car to hide his embarrassment at being found out so easily. "I wouldn't kill any of your friends," he muttered irately. "Not unless they give me a reason to."

Oikawa pretended not to hear the last part. "Can we make one more stop?"

"Sure but we'll have to be quick. Remember you promised Yahaba."

"I know, but I also promised to take you to my favorite ice cream shop here."

There were a lot of places that Oikawa had promised to take Iwaizumi once they met up again. He'd spent sleepless nights fantasizing about all the romantic things they could do in Tokyo. With the way things were going though, those fantasies would remain as such.

Iwaizumi glanced at the time on the dashboard. If they stopped at the ice cream shop, they would have to rush. "We can always come back, Tooru." Carefully taking the omega's hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We'll be less than an hour away."

"You hate Tokyo."

"Can you blame me? It's so noisy and overcrowded." Walking the bustling streets of Tokyo always reminded Iwaizumi of being in the heat of battle, not knowing who was friend or foe because everyone was drenched in blood. The constant buzzing of various conversations grated on his nerves making him feel hostile toward any and everyone.

"But," Iwaizumi continued, voice taking on a gentle cadence. "I want to see all the places that made you fall in love with Tokyo. If you love it here, I guess it can't be too bad."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Oikawa's smile was blinding. Seemingly insignificant moments like these were when Iwaizumi was reminded of how fortunate he was. He'd never thought he'd see that smile again. The omega happily put on his seat belt - Iwaizumi refused to drive without him doing so - and started tinkering with the radio while Iwaizumi continued to stare in awe.

The blaring of a catchy pop song yanked him out of his stupor. Unsurprisingly, Oikawa knew the words to the song and shamelessly sang along. Iwaizumi was biased when it came to Oikawa but even he had to admit that the omega couldn't sing worth a damn. He almost sighed in relief when the song ended. Unfortunately, another song came on; one that sounded similar to the previous one and Oikawa knew the words to that too.

Yokohama was less than an hour from Tokyo but Iwaizumi had an inkling that the drive would feel much longer.

* * *

Fully settling into their new home took longer than Iwaizumi had expected. He'd been hoping to spend at least two days on the task but with Oikawa's indecisiveness on the interior design, the process was extended to a week. The two-story home was modern in its design with subtle hints of traditional Japanese architecture, and the omega wanted to play on both of those qualities.

One afternoon had been spent debating on leather or suede sofas; Iwaizumi had been so close to changing his mind about the house altogether and camping out in a tent by himself. Of course, he could never stay upset with Oikawa for long. By the end of the week, their home was furnished and each of them had fallen into a steady routine.

When they weren't cooped up in the upstairs study, Kyoutani and Iwaizumi were out "hunting leads." The translator was still on vacation so Iwaizumi decided to decipher as much of the book on his own. Every waking moment was spent focusing on the curse. Finding a cure was of the utmost importance now that he and Oikawa were mated.

Yahaba was still in the dark about who Iwaizumi really was. This wasn't done intentionally; it never came up during conversation seeing that it wasn't considered a normal conversation topic. And, Iwaizumi never did anything that made Yahaba suspicious of him. Understandably, Yahaba kept his distance from Iwaizumi, only speaking to the alpha if he was spoken to first or being in the same room with him if Oikawa was also present.

Iwaizumi was always understanding of Yahaba's avoidance of him and he didn't take it personally. All of his attention was elsewhere those days; much to Oikawa's disappointment.

The two omegas spent their days at the local stores, mostly window shopping and trying new drinks at their favorite cafe. If they were up to it they'd cook together, and Oikawa would have to physically remove Iwaizumi and Kyoutani from the study so that they could sit at the table like a _family_.

Most nights, Oikawa and Yahaba fell asleep on the couch during a movie. They'd lay there, curled up together, sometimes all night if no one woke them up. Although Oikawa loved spending time with Yahaba, he really wanted to be with Iwaizumi. 

* * *

For the third time that week, Oikawa woke up alone. The right side of the bed, where Iwaizumi was supposed to be, was still neatly made. Glancing over at the clock on the nightstand, he saw that it was nearing two in the morning. Oikawa was well aware that Iwaizumi did not require sleep but that was beside the point. Iwaizumi was supposed to be in bed with him right now. They were supposed to fall asleep next to each other and wake up the same way.

Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi was working hard to secure their future together, and a part of him felt guilty for being so needy. However, he was a newly mated omega who was in constant need of attention from his mate. A kiss and a nuzzle here and there was definitely not cutting it.

Angrily, Oikawa wiped the tears from his eyes. Throwing the covers back, he got out of bed. Tonight, Iwaizumi was going to sleep in the bed with him; he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He didn't bother with putting any pants on. The shirt he was wearing was long enough, stopping right above his knees. Only the gods knew what his hair looked like right now; not that Oikawa gave a damn. He was an omega on a mission.

Without bothering to knock, Oikawa opened the door to the study. From a first glance, Iwaizumi was nowhere in sight. Papers were scattered around the floor and on the desk, the lights were dimly lit. Closing the door behind him, Oikawa took a step closer. Iwaizumi was behind the desk seated on the floor, reading over the grimoire.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa called out quietly.

Slamming the book shut, Iwaizumi jerked his head up. "What are you doing in here?" He placed the book behind him, almost as though he didn't want Oikawa to peep at it.

The alpha's tone and brusque behavior unsettled Oikawa, making his assertive facade crumble. The plan had been to walk in there and demand that Iwaizumi come to bed. With his mask out of place, Oikawa stood there, lip trembling and eyes watering; he really hated this, too.

Iwaizumi's eyes widened fractionally. "Shit, Tooru, I'm sorry." Standing up, he pulled the omega into a hug. "It's okay. Please don't cry." Carefully, he walked over to the chair and sat down.

Oikawa sat in his lap and wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck, burying his face in the crook. He'd just use this to his advantage. No decent alpha could ignore their distressed omega, right?

Tenderly, Iwaizumi petted Oikawa's hair to comfort him. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's not just that," Oikawa sniffled, "You've been so distant lately."

Hearing those words from Oikawa pained Iwaizumi. In his attempt to secure their future he'd been unintentionally ruining their time together now. But what could he do? Without the cure, there would be no happy ending for them. 

"I told you that it was going to be like this."

That wasn't what Oikawa wanted to hear. Yeah, Iwaizumi had tried to warn him countless times but Oikawa had thought that he would be able to handle it. "Why can't I help you? We can find the cure together." He just wanted to spend more time with Iwaizumi.

And Iwaizumi understood that, but... "You can't." He tightened his hold on Oikawa to keep him from pulling away. "Listen to me, Tooru. It's not because I don't think you're capable or anything like that. You know why."

Times like these, Oikawa really hated how protective Iwaizumi was of him. Trying to change the alpha's mind was futile. Had it been anything else, Oikawa could have gotten his way. But even he knew when a battle was lost. Iwaizumi took the omega's silence for what it was. Sighing, he kissed Oikawa's forehead.

"Let's go to bed," said Iwaizumi.

Back in their bed, Oikawa attempted to turn over, putting his back to Iwaizumi as a silent kind of defiance. As if reading the omega's mind, Iwaizumi caged Oikawa in his arms, holding him close to his chest. Oikawa tried to protest; it was obviously farcical. He wanted nothing more than to be that close to Iwaizumi. But he couldn't give in so easily.

"Sleep," Iwaizumi commanded. The raw authority in his voice put an end to the omega's resistance.

Suddenly, Oikawa's eyelids felt incredibly heaving. The last thing he registered before sleep overtook him was a strong, yet, gentle hand combing through his hair.

* * *

Yahaba hadn't meant to steal the shirt. Yeah, he had stolen a lot of shit in the past, but to be fair, he hadn't really had another choice. Except this time had been an accident. Okay, maybe not an accident entirely. Two days ago, he'd been in the laundry room folding his clothes when he'd spotted one of Kyoutani's shirts innocently sitting in one of the many hampers in the laundry room.

He knew it was Kyoutani's shirt because he'd seen him in it once and it was heavy with his scent. Out of curiosity, Yahaba had picked up the shirt, held it to his nose and breathed in; that was the exact moment he had fucked up.

Kyoutani's scent had changed over the years, and like a fine wine, it had only gotten better with age. Discretely, he had folded the shirt and hid it in his basket of clothes. Whenever he had trouble sleeping(usually after Oikawa retreated to his own room for the night) he would grab the shirt from the bottom drawer and sniff it. A thorough shower in the morning always washed away any evidence of Kyoutani's scent from his body.

The last thing he needed was the alpha getting the wrong idea. 

Last night, Yahaba had dived further into the pits of depravity and had slept in Kyoutani's shirt. Sniffing it hadn't been enough for him. Yahaba had wanted to feel closer to Kyoutani without actually voicing that desire. He tried to convince himself that what he was feeling was just nostalgia. Kyoutani had been his first love, and there had been a time when he had only saw a future with Kyoutani. However now things were different. But that was beside the point.

The point was: Yahaba had fallen asleep in Kyoutani's shirt and had completely forgotten about it. So when there was a knock on his bedroom door early that morning, he didn't bother to change out of the shirt before answering the door.

Ironically, it was Kyoutani standing on the other side of the door when Yahaba opened it wearing nothing more than a t-shirt and a pair of briefs.

"Yes?" asked Yahaba, stretching his arms above his head.

When he did so the shirt raised a little, revealing his flat stomach, and Kyoutani averted his gaze to somewhere behind Yahaba. His eyes landed on the snow globe he'd given Yahaba as a courting gift and he had to look away from that as well. 

"Kyoutani?" Yahaba asked again. He crossed his arms impatiently; mornings had never been his thing.

"Have you seen my shirt?" Kyoutani muttered, voice rough from sleep.

Thrown off by the gruffness of the alpha's voice, Yahaba took a moment to register the question. When he did, he tightened his arms around his torso and tilted his chin up. "Shirt? What shirt? I haven't seen a shirt." He prayed to every deity in creation that Kyoutani didn't look down. "Why don't you ask Iwaizumi since you two are practically attached at the hip these days."

"He hasn't seen it."

"Well neither have I."

Slowly, Kyoutani's eyes lowered. Yahaba thought about quickly slamming the door to save face but found himself rooted to the spot. The look in Kyoutani's eyes when he noticed that Yahaba was wearing his shirt could only be described as one thing: Pride. Unfortunately, the look was gone when Kyoutani met Yahaba's gaze.

"You're wearing it," Kyoutani stated flatly. The alpha was hiding how he really felt. Just seeing Yahaba in one of his shirts was satisfying enough because he knew what that meant; the omega found his scent to be comforting. But he couldn't act on that emotion without knowing for sure that Yahaba would be accepting of it. "Maybe our clothes got mixed up."

Kyoutani was giving Yahaba a way out. He could admit to taking the shirt because he loved Kyoutani's scent or he could brush it off as an accident.

"Sorry." Yahaba took the coward's way out. "Give me a minute and I'll change."

"Keep it," said Kyoutani."It looks good on you." He walked off before Yahaba could respond. 

Yahaba stared at the alpha's retreating back, absently watching how his muscles fluidly moved under the thin fabric. He was about to close his door and take a long, cold shower when Oikawa rounded the corner with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Guess what, Shigeru!" Oikawa beamed. "We're going to the beach today! Iwa-chan and Kyoutani are coming too!"

Smiling, Yahaba stepped into his room and Oikawa followed. "How'd you convince them to do anything fun," he joked, happy for a distraction from his increasing thoughts about Kyoutani.

"A whole lot of snot and tears." Oikawa shamelessly admitted. "Iwa-chan made the suggestion this morning after we—"

"Spare me!"

Oikawa laughed. "Oh no! We didn't do that." His disappointment was evident. "We just showered together. Anyway, let's get ready. We're driving to Kamakura."

"A day at the beach does sound like fun but I don't have a bathing suit." And Yahaba refused to allow Oikawa to spend any more money on him.

"No worries! I have plenty~"

-o0o-

After freshening up and trying on different bathing suits, Oikawa and Yahaba headed downstairs. Kyoutani and Iwaizumi had been ready to go two hours ago so they were a little agitated by the time the omegas made it downstairs. But their annoyance washed away the moment they spotted the two omegas. Oikawa was wearing red, high-waisted bikini bottoms with a cropped, swimming top to match. And Yahaba was wearing a blue one-piece, halter top with ruffles at the bottom. Yahaba may not have been as toned as Oikawa but he'd been eating regularly the past two weeks and his figure had filled out.

They were chatting excitedly and making sure they had everything they needed in their tote bags. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi's eyes were glued to Oikawa's long, smooth legs, and his partially exposed cheeks. He sighed in relief when Oikawa tied a wrap around his waist; today was supposed to be relaxing and fun, he didn't want to have to murder some idiot alpha for ogling his mate.

"Remember when I said that this was a bad idea," said Kyoutani once they were packing the trunk, Oikawa and Yahaba were already in the car singing some song on the radio.

"Yep," Iwaizumi replied.

Slamming the trunk, Kyoutani gave Iwaizumi a look that he knew the other alpha would understand. "I was so wrong." Not because he got to see Yahaba in a bathing suit but because knowing that Yahaba was happy and enjoying himself meant everything to him.

Which was why Iwaizumi had suggested they spend the day in Kamakura. They were all in need of a vacation. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am so sorry for how long it took for this update. If you're following me on tumblr then you are aware of the situation lol! Thankfully, I am finally out for the summer break!! I've been posting headcanons for this story on my page for those who haven't seen any of them. I'm too tired to add the fancy link. Just like, search "alpha king & I" on my page if you want. 
> 
> I promise cute shippy moments for both pairings next chapter. It'll be wholesome and just what we all need <3


	10. Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Today and always, beyond tomorrow, I need you beside me, always as my best friend, lover and forever soul mate." - Anonymous

Before the fun could really begin, they stopped at a souvenir shop because Oikawa refused to allow Iwaizumi and Kyoutani to wear gym shorts to the beach. It was downright improper, according to the omega who also insisted that Iwaizumi keep his shirt on in order to maintain the peaceful atmosphere for the duration of their trip.

"Because if anyone sees how ripped you are," Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi's ear while they were in the dressing room, "They'll want you for themselves and I can't have that."

Iwaizumi stared straight ahead at their reflections in the full mirror. Oikawa's chin was rested on his shoulder while his hands were skimming the top of the swimming trunks he'd picked out for him. The trunks were red to match Oikawa's bathing suit and stopped right above his knees, showing off Iwaizumi's sculpted calf muscles and his tanned legs that were surprisingly scar free.

"How am I going to swim with a shirt on?" Iwaizumi smirked playfully, "Wouldn't that make it worse?"

Yes. Because then the shirt would get wet and cling to Iwaizumi's muscles. Once the image appeared in Oikawa's head, he couldn't make it go away. Iwaizumi's sun-kissed skin glistening with water, the thin fabric of his shirt drenched and fitting him like a second skin. The knowing grin the alpha would wear as hundreds of omegas, including Oikawa, swooned at the sight of him.

_Sweet baby Jesus!_

Oikawa pursed his lips thoughtfully. "You're right," he concluded with a sigh, "I'll go find you a full body suit."

Iwaizumi chuckled. Turning around, he kissed Oikawa on the cheek. "You have nothing to worry about." He kissed him on the nose and then his chin. "I'm all yours." Gliding his hands from Oikawa's side, he cupped the omega's ass roughly. "The same goes for you, though. Have you seen your ass in this, Tooru? _Gods_. You have to keep this on the entire time."

Enjoying the attention, Oikawa tilted his head back and giggled. "I can't swim with this on, Iwa-chan." Tilting his head, he nuzzled Iwaizumi lightly, marking him with his scent. "This way they'll know that you're mine."

"I don't think anyone could _not_ know," he said, closing his eyes and breathing in, "Our bond is stronger than most." For added emphases, he moved his head to lap at the circular mark on Oikawa's neck.

Purring loudly, Oikawa held his head lower to give Iwaizumi better access. "Iwa-chan?" He continued after Iwaizumi grunted. "When can I bite you, too?"

Pulling back as to see Oikawa better, Iwaizumi leveled him with a gaze. "I...I haven't really thought about it." Oikawa's eyebrows furrowed, and Iwaizumi knew that he'd answered that question with the wrong response. Backtracking, he placed his hands on Oikawa's shoulders comfortingly. "Please understand that during my time, the king was never marked by an omega. Not my father or his father and so on. It's just one of those traditions that I've always adhered to."

"Haru never marked you?"

"No."

Oikawa's frown deepened. "I'd thought that his mark disappeared or something after he'd died..."

Iwaizumi could feel the mood steadily plummeting. He couldn't allow that to happen. He wanted nothing more than for Oikawa to have a carefree day. But then, Oikawa was talking again, the frown no longer in sight.

"I understand," he said with a nod of his head, "We can talk about that some other time. I'm just happy that we're finally together."

If Oikawa was being sincere or not was difficult for Iwaizumi to determine which was extremely odd because of their bond. Admittedly, he had the upper hand when it came to that. With Oikawa carrying his mark, he had more access to Oikawa's thoughts and emotions. Up until now, he'd never contemplated on how unfair that was. He'd been so accustomed to the way things had always been for him. Haru had never questioned it because he'd been thoroughly taught by his courtesans about the Iwaizumi line and their practices.

"Let's hurry," Oikawa's voice cut through his thoughts, "I'm ready to start the fun!"

Iwaizumi didn't push the subject any further.

* * *

Yahaba was in charge of helping Kyoutani pick out a pair of swim trunks. He'd kept the alpha's preferences in mind when picking out a pair of black trunks that were the same style as Iwaizumi. Unlike Iwaizumi, who had also purchased a matching tank top to wear during the drive, Kyoutani had stepped out of the souvenir shop with only his swimming trunks on.

In the back seat, Yahaba stole glances at Kyoutani's toned back. He thought that no one had noticed but Oikawa had caught every single longing glance. But he didn't tease Yahaba about it; at least not yet.

Arriving at the beach, the car hadn't come to a complete stop when Oikawa and Yahaba were scrambling out of it to grab their tote bags. Finding the perfect spot on the shore was their first priority. The beach was already packed with people, tourists and locals alike. Different food trucks were parked along the sidewalks, along with souvenir huts.

Iwaizumi wondered why he hadn't thought to suggest a less crowded beach. Then, he reminded himself that this beach was perfect for Oikawa. The omega would want to be wherever the crowd was. Smiling fondly to himself, he watched Oikawa and Yahaba talking loudly about this and that. They were already heading toward a spot they'd chosen while he and Kyoutani were trailing behind them, arms filled with the excess things Oikawa packed.

Shamelessly, Oikawa unfolded a white beach towel with a gray alien's head plastered on the front. Next to him, Yahaba covered his mouth to stifle his laugh. Then, he almost fell out with laughter when Iwaizumi rolled out his beach towel with Godzilla printed on it; seriously those two dorks were made for one another.

"Where did you even find a beach towel with Godzilla on it, Tooru," he asked.

"Oh, that?" Oikawa laughed sheepishly. "I bought that for Iwa-chan years ago." Along with every bit of Godzilla merchandise, he could get his hands on. "It's the first movie he ever saw so it's really special to him."

Yahaba pictured a tiny Iwaizumi in front of a television screen watching his first movie and he couldn't deny that it was rather cute. Little did he know, Iwaizumi had actually watched the movie when it premiered for the first time in American theaters sixty years ago.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa handed the alpha a bottle of sunscreen. "I can't reach my back." He glanced over at Yahaba. "Oh, by the way, I have an extra bottle in my bag, Shigeru."

Without thinking over it, Yahaba went to Oikawa's bag and fished for the extra bottle of sunscreen. Finding it, he uncapped it and started applying the lotion to his arms. When he was done with that, he undid the strap of his bathing suit, wanting to apply some to his back. But as long as his arms were, he couldn't apply the sunscreen without missing key parts of his back and making a fool out of himself while bending at odd angles.

Yahaba decided to wait until Iwaizumi was done with Oikawa so that he could ask the omega to assist him. One look in their direction, however, made him change his mind. Iwaizumi was taking his time, drawing out the process of rubbing sunscreen lotion into the omega's back and it was evident that Oikawa was enjoying himself. His wrap was no longer around his waist and Iwaizumi's tank top was tossed to the side somewhere. The smell they were both giving on screamed arousal.

And, while Yahaba was a lot of things, he wasn't a cockblocker.

"Kyoutani."

The alpha jerked his head in the omega's direction as if he'd been in deep thought beforehand. "Yeah?" he asked, voice coming out softer than normal.

Holding the bottle out toward him, Yahaba timidly lowered his head. "Mind giving me a hand?"

Silently, Kyoutani took the bottle from him. They were both quiet as Yahaba laid on his stomach on his beach towel. A shiver traveled down his spine the exact moment Kyoutani's warm hands touched his skin. Pulling his hands back, the alpha asked if he was okay.

"Y-yeah," Yahaba breathed out, "I'm fine."

Kyoutani continued. The bathing suit dipped low in the back so he was allowed a lot of access to Yahaba's back without him having to fully undress. There were several scars there that were only noticeable up close. The kind of scars that would never fully heal, yet, there was a beauty to them. Each one of them was a testament to how strong Yahaba was. He'd endured so much and he was still here. Kyoutani truly admired him.

Meanwhile, Yahaba was trying really hard not to purr or make any suggestive noises. He was touch starved after so many years spent with Isoda. Cuddle sessions with Oikawa were always appreciated but being touched by an alpha was on an entirely different level of intimacy. There was a gentleness in Kyotani's touch that almost like he felt as though Yahaba was something to be treasured. He might not have agreed with Kyoutani but he very much appreciated the affection. What he'd always loved about Kyoutani Kentarou was that under the seemingly impenetrable shield was a kindhearted man. 

"Anything else you need?" asked Kyoutani.

"No," Yahaba answered back, sitting up to tie his straps back together, "Thanks."

"No problem."

On cue, Oikawa sauntered back over to them. "Let's go for a swim before we find some poor souls to crush in volleyball!" He smiled maniacally. 

Iwaizumi scowled at him. "I'd almost forgotten how terribly competitive you are."

Oikawa pouted. Iwaizumi quickly kissed him on the lips. Oikawa tried to shove him away but Iwaizumi was fast. He scooped the omega up, tossing him over on his shoulder all the while Oikawa kicked and screamed.

"Put me down, you barbarian," he laughed, "I'm serious, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi ignored the omega's struggle. He carried him to the water, wading out until he was far enough and dropped Oikawa in. Oikawa sputtered indignantly when he popped his head out of the water and swept his hair out of his face. Before he could complain, Iwaizumi kissed him again. The omega's shoulders dropped in defeat as he relaxed into the kiss.

"They'll be doing that a lot," Kyoutani muttered under his breath as he and Yahaba headed toward the water to join them.

Yahaba nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I've already mentally prepared myself for that." He snorted.

* * *

Much to Kyoutani and Yahaba's surprise, Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn't spend the entire time making out in the water. There were a few love pecks here and there but not too much PDA. In the water, they all met another group that consisted of five betas who were vacationing in Kamakura for the week. Oikawa being the social butterfly that he was, engaged them in conversation about any and everything. Then the group invited Oikawa to stop by their tent for drinks.

And, that was how the trio scored free beer.

"Hey, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said during their walk back to their spot, hands filled with beer. Kyoutani and Yahaba walking behind them, with beer of their own."Can you get drunk?"

"Yeah, but it'll take a lot."

"How much?"

"I don't know. Maybe 20 of these."

Oikawa's mouth dropped. "Seriously?!" He counted the beers in his and Iwaizumi's hands. "We'll need to buy more beer."

Iwaizumi laughed. "Why are you trying to get me drunk?" He teasingly bumped shoulders with the omega. "Have something up your sleeves?" he asked suggestively.

"I just think it'll be funny, you pervert!"

When they were all seated on their towels ready to take a swig of the cold beers, it dawned on them that no one packed a bottle opener. But there was no need to panic because Oikawa could just walk back to the tent with their new friends and see if he could borrow one from them. He stood up to do so then the sound of a beer popping open caught his attention.

He looked just in time to see Iwaizumi shrug before taking a gulp of his beer.

"Iwa-chan! How'd you open that?"

Iwaizumi wiped the back of his mouth with his hand; the gesture was incredibly sexy, Oikawa noted. "With my teeth," he answered matter-of-factly.

Oikawa, Kyoutani, and Yahaba stared in awe as the alpha downed the rest of the bottle, tossed it, picked up another, and popped the cap open with his teeth.

"Me next!" Oikawa exclaimed, taking a seat back on his towel.

Now that he'd seen how it was done, Kyoutani mimicked Iwaizumi's actions. He opened his beer with ease. Bringing the bottle up to his lips, he noticed that Yahaba was staring at him expectantly. "Here," he said, handing Yahaba his beer. He then reached for the beer Yahaba was holding to open it.

"Thanks," Yahaba murmured.

Three beers later, Oikawa and Yahaba were up dancing to the music blasting from the miniature stereo Oikawa had packed. There was some kind of American pop song playing. Only Oikawa had an idea of what the hell was being sung. He held Yahaba's hand as they moved fluidly to the upbeat bass. Kyoutani and Iwaizumi continued to drink while they enjoyed the show.

And, they weren't the only ones.

The two omegas had their own audience now. Iwaizumi had failed in convincing Oikawa to put his wrap back on. He wasn't trying to be controlling. Oikawa just looked incredible in a bathing suit with his long, smooth legs, and thighs out. The bikini bottom was a blessing and a curse the way that it sat snugly on his ass, his cheeks partially exposed. Oikawa's face was flustered from the smoldering sun and the beer. His hair was wavy from being wet and was thrown in a poorly made bun on top his head. Fuck, Iwaizumi wanted to jump him right here on the sandy beach. 

Grunting under his breath, Iwaizumi took a sip of his fifth beer. "I take back what I said about swimming suits," he said to no one in particular. "Those things are fucking evil."

Kyoutani agreed. He tore his eyes away from Yahaba to glare at one alpha who'd been staring at Yahaba hungrily. Not that Kyoutani could blame anyone for openly checking Yahaba out. The omega was gorgeous and, he hated to say this, but he was also loose. Basically, Yahaba was experienced with an alpha. Some found that extremely attractive, especially if they were interested in a good fuck with no attachments.

He knew what the other alpha was thinking. It infuriated him.

Iwaizumi patted him on the back, smiling knowingly he said, "Admit it. You also feel kind of smug knowing that others want what's already yours." He sure as hell did. At the end of the day, Oikawa was his omega. Other alphas could look all they wanted. If they were bold enough to touch Oikawa, he'd rip their arms off and beat them with their own limbs.

Shrugging the alpha's hand off, Kyoutani stared at the sand. "I don't have that luxury. Yahaba isn't mine."

"You two are almost there," Iwaizumi stated confidently.

After the third song, Oikawa flopped down in front of Iwaizumi, breathing labored and eyes bright. "I'm ready to play volleyball, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa with the fondest look on his face. Knowing that people were still watching, he pulled Oikawa to sit in his lap. "You're not tired from all that dancing?" he asked. "Maybe rest for a bit then we can play."

Oikawa made himself comfortable in Iwaizumi's lap. "Okay. Will you play with us?" He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, lowering his head to rest it on his shoulder while he caught his breath.

Iwaizumi caressed Oikawa's back while smiling smugly at the few alphas who were still watching. Silently, he told him to fuck off because _this_ omega was taken. He watched them walk off before he replied.

"Yeah, I'm going to play too."

Quietly, Yahaba took a seat on his own towel. He was purposefully staring at his folded hands in his lap as if he was trying not to make eye contact with someone. Kyoutani concluded that Yahaba had noticed his admirer. Leaning over, he brushed his nose against Yahaba's shoulder in an endearing gesture, secretly hoping that the other alpha was still watching.

Yahaba didn't flinch at the action but he looked up in surprise.

"You good?" Kyoutani asked.

"Yeah," he whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "Just a little tired from dancing." Fanning himself, he glanced around for something other than beer to drink. "How did we forget to pack water?"

"I can go buy you something to drink."

"Really?" Yahaba smiled softly. "I'd like that."

Since Oikawa wanted something to drink as well, Iwaizumi joined Kyoutani on his trip to the concession stand. With the two alphas out of sight, Oikawa scooted over to Yahaba's towel so that they could gossip. Kyoutani had definitely filled out over the years. His haircut had always been edgy back in high school still they both agreed that his natural, dark hair made him look really handsome. Other than his drool-worthy appearance, Kyoutani had matured in other aspects. 

"Kyoutani is such an _alpha_ now," Yahaba sighed dreamily, "Okay. He's always been an alpha but now..."

"I get it." Oikawa laughed. "And he's obviously still in love with you!" 

Yahaba decided to take the attention off him. "Is Iwaizumi even real?" he snorted with an eye roll. "He's so-"

"Fine as fuck!" Oikawa chimed in, allowing the poorly concealed distraction to pass this time, "If I see one more omega checking him out, I swear."

Just like they'd been checked out by alphas and a few betas, Oikawa had noticed Kyoutani and Iwaizumi admirers as well. It had been his idea to dance for Iwaizumi to distract him from the omegas that had been circling in. But, he'd felt foolish immediately afterward because Iwaizumi's eyes never left him.

"You're lucky, Tooru. Iwaizumi is like the poster boy for alphas and he adores you."

"We're lucky," Oikawa corrected, motioning between himself and Yahaba with his index finger. "Kyoutani is quite the catch."

Yahaba wanted to remind Oikawa that Kyoutani wasn't his alpha. However, their conversation was interrupted by the appearance of two alphas. One of them was the guy who'd been staring at him all day. He'd noticed him back when they were swimming, and had been purposefully ignoring him. The guy had a look in his eyes that made Yahaba uncomfortable.

"Hello, cuties," asshole number one greeted with a wave and a grin that he probably thought was attractive. "The name's Yori and this is Ryo. We were wondering if we could join you."

The other alpha was eyeing Oikawa with interest. Oikawa tried not to vomit in his mouth. Noticing the object the alpha was holding, the omega perked up. Straightening up, he put on the most charming smile he could muster without revealing how disgusted he was.

"You play volleyball?" asked Oikawa.

Ryo smiled smugly. "I'm the captain over at Meiji University," he boasted proudly.

"We have a net set up," Yori added, "You two can come cheer for us."

Neither of them had noticed who Oikawa was which was incredibly disappointing but Oikawa would get to that later. First, he had a soul to crush.

"Actually," Oikawa said, standing up, "We'd liked to play."

Ryo and Yori started laughing like Oikawa had told the funniest joke. Yahaba stood up as well, ready to tell those fuckers that Oikawa Tooru was the best setter to ever play for Japan, that he could destroy their entire lives with one serve. But, Oikawa touched him on the shoulder, silently assuring him that all was well.

Oikawa waited until the laughter had ceased. Batting his eyelashes, he tilted his head to the side, baring his neck a little. "I've always wanted to play," he cutely lilted.

"Fine," Ryo said,  "I guess I can teach you two how to play."

Oikawa and Yahaba smirked at one another. 

* * *

"OMG! Is that Oikawa Tooru?"

"Who's that?"

"Who's that? He's the setter for the national volleyball team!"

"That omega is the vice-captain?!"

Iwaizumi and Kyoutani pushed through the thick crowd to see what all of the buzz was about. When they'd made it back to their spot with water and frozen treats, Oikawa and Yahaba had been nowhere in sight. A quick sniff of the area told Iwaizumi that they hadn't been distressed during their departure so he concluded that they'd went away willing.

Kyoutani was the one who'd noticed a large crowd of people further down the beach. They'd decided to check it out. Finally making it to the center of the circle, Iwaizumi's eyes widened when he saw Oikawa with his eyes closed as he held a volleyball up to his face, almost like he was praying. He'd seen that look countless times on videos and live matches on the television so he knew what was next.

And even though he knew what to expect, it still blew his mind.

Oikawa's eyes opened, the brown orbs holding an intensity that silenced the white noise of the crowd of people talking amongst themselves. The omega tossed the ball up with barely any effort. His form was flawless and graceful, mirroring a bird as it takes flight. A loud crackle sliced through the thick silence once Oikawa's palm touched the ball. It was over the net, still spinning in the sand before anyone could register what happened.

While everyone tried to gather themselves, Oikawa glanced over, eyes immediately locking with Iwaizumi's. They grinned at each other.

Suddenly, the crowd erupted into a mixture of shock and reverence. Oikawa walked over to the net where two alphas were still staring at the ball that had finally stopped spinning. He whispered something to them that Iwaizumi couldn't catch. But the look on their faces was enough for him to know that Oikawa had definitely added another hit to their shattered egos.

Walking off, Oikawa shrugged. "It can't be helped," he said, sighing disinterestedly.

Yahaba was walking beside him with the biggest grin on his face. "You showed them, Tooru." He laughed.

It was clear that the alphas did not enjoy being made a fool of. One of them, the one who'd been watching Yahaba all day, ran after them. He grabbed Oikawa by the arm, hard. "You're that bitch who fucked Ushijima just to get a spot on the team, yeah? Don't act all high and mighty—"

The alpha's words were cut off—literally.

Iwaizumi was there, eyes blacker than an abyss, claws extracted and digging into the skin of Ryo's throat. "Do you want to die?" he asked with a growl. Kyoutani stood in front of Yahaba protectively. 

Ryo slowly shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Iwaizumi stepped closer, peering into Ryo's eyes as though he could see right down to his soul. "You touched my mate. So, I'm assuming that you have a death wish."

Oikawa could sense that Iwaizumi wasn't joking not one bit. "Iwa-chan." He touched the alpha's wrist, trying to get him to look at him. "He's just a jerk. Don't worry about it. I'm fine, okay?"

Iwaizumi didn't budge. "Apologize," he gritted out, "Apologize to Tooru for grabbing him like that and making such a dumb ass accusation! He's worked hard for everything that he has! I won't let a piece of shit like you or anybody else discredit his efforts."

"I'm sorr—"

Iwaizumi released his hold on the alpha's neck. "Do it properly," he commanded.

Ryo fell to his knees, placing his forehead in the sand, prostrating himself in front of the omega. "I-I apologize for grabbing you and, and, for making a false accusation, Oikawa-san!"

Oikawa quickly accepted his apology just so he could end the entire exchange; though he honestly wanted to give the man a piece of his mind for accusing him of sleeping with Ushijima just to land a spot on the national team. It was by far the worst that anyone had said about him. Some of the people who were watching had begun to whisper about Iwaizumi's claws, too. So, Oikawa really just wanted to return to their side of the beach.

When Ryo and Yori took off without bothering to take down their net or retrieve their volleyball, Oikawa headed toward the opposite direction. He was no longer in the mood for volleyball.

* * *

Things had started to simmer down after they returned to their beach towels. Surprisingly, no one had stolen their stuff so that was a plus. Yahaba and Kyoutani offered to go pick up something to eat from one of the food trucks while Iwaizumi and Oikawa stayed back. Iwaizumi was still angry and everyone noticed. When they were alone, Oikawa attempted to talk to Iwaizumi to see where his head was at.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa poked the alpha's face, "Don't frown so much you'll get wrinkles." Then, he realized what he said. "Oh well, maybe not."

Iwaizumi grunted in agitation. "I should have ripped his throat out for saying something like that to you!" His voice was trembling with the weight of his anger. "I remember how much sleep you'd lose from practicing and how many times you played while your knee hurt like hell. You worked too hard for people to even think that about you!"

"But if you would have ripped his throat out, you would have gone to prison." Moving closer, he rested his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "With the constant surveillance on you as time passes, they'll start to notice that you don't age! They'll notify the government. The secret part of the government that investigates oddities like you." He noticed the alpha's lip tilt in amusement so he continued. "They'll experiment on you, Iwa-chan! You don't want that do you?"

"How did you even come up with any of that?" Iwaizumi couldn't fight back the smile any longer. He rested his head on top of Oikawa's. "Too many alien shows. What's that one American show you like? Something about those two agents?"

"X-files!"

Iwaizumi chuckled. "You're so weird, Tooru," his voice was softer now, affectionate, "I'm sorry if I ruined today for you."

Oikawa shook his head. "You didn't ruin anything."

"You sure?"

Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi. It wasn't like the small pecks that they'd been sharing all day. He ran his fingers through Iwaizumi's short, dark hair, giving it a tug as their tongues met and the kiss deepened.

"Positive," he breathed and then captured Iwaizumi's lips again.

. . . 

The last time Yahaba checked alphas did not have claws.

As a child, his grandmother would read him fairy tales where the alphas and omegas had characteristics matching that of a wolf. Even the ancient alphas and omegas were said to have had pointed ears, fangs, and claws. Their eyes changed colors depending on their moods, and things of that nature.

All of it made for interesting bedtimes stories. He'd always known that it wasn't more than that, though. But today, he'd witnessed Iwaizumi grip someone by their throat with sharp claws, drawing blood. He witnessed the alpha's eyes darken to obsidian. That wasn't all. Yahaba had felt compelled to submit to Iwaizumi. His body had been close to reacting on its own.

Thankfully, Kyoutani's scent had grounded him, helped him to think clearer. Yahaba hoped that no one had noticed, though. He really didn't know how he'd explain something like that to Oikawa. He had no interest in Iwaizumi in that regard. So, he still couldn't understand why he'd reacted that way.

Yahaba decided not to ponder over it for too long. There were other things to focus on. Like the alpha who was standing next to him.

They were in line waiting to have their orders taken. People were constantly passing by, bumping into them, and ignoring the warning growls Kyoutani kept aiming in their direction. Yahaba ended up moving closer every time someone passed until his bare shoulder was touching Kyoutani's bare shoulder. He felt like his skin was going to melt off from their proximity.

Shifting slightly, he tried breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Do you have claws, too?" he inquired in a teasing lilt.

Kyoutani smirked. "Nope." He looked over at the omega. "See." Holding out his hand, he waited for Yahaba to inspect it.

Tentatively, Yahaba took Kyoutani's hand into his palm. It was heavy; the fingers were long, thick, and calloused. His nails were clean and neatly trimmed which wasn't all that surprisingly. Contrary to what people assumed about Kyoutani, he was very particular when it came to his grooming. Yahaba brought the hand up closer to his face for further inspection.

"You could be hiding them," he murmured, warm breath fanning over the alpha's skin. "You smell different so it wouldn't be surprising if you'd changed in other places."

"I smell different?"

Yahaba hadn't meant to say that aloud. It was too late to take it back, he supposed. "Yeah, your scent is stronger now." He dropped Kyoutani's hand and faced forward.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Kyoutani lightly sniffed his hand that now smelled a little like Yahaba.

"What do you think? I mean, I did steal your shirt..."

Kyoutani had already known that Yahaba liked his scent. Actually hearing him admit it was different; it was tangible now.

"You don't have to steal my shirts, you know." Kyoutani paused to think over his next words. Maybe he was going too far. He supposed he'd find out. "I'll scent your pillows and comforter to help you sleep better if you want..." 

The line moved up. Kyoutani and Yahaba both took a couple of steps forward. They were the next in line to have their order taken and that made Kyoutani panic like his alone time with Yahaba was almost up. He knew that he was just overreacting. Everything would be fine. Yahaba just needed time. He could be patient.

"Okay."

Yahaba spoke so softly that Kyoutani had almost missed it. He was so happy that he hadn't.

"When we get back," Yahaba spoke louder this time, "We can um...do it when we go back...home." The word home tasted strange on his tongue though he couldn't say that he disliked it.

"Cool," was Kyoutani's falsely relaxed reply. Inwardly, he was bubbling over with joy.

Patience really did pay off.

* * *

Lunch consisted of barbecue pork and steamed vegetables. Iwaizumi commented on how he could have grilled the food way better. And that was how the topic of their house warming party came up. Oikawa wanted to invite Ushijima and Tendou, a few of his teammates from the national team as well as his high school club. Though, he understood that Yahaba wasn't quite ready to see everyone again.

But whenever the housewarming took place, Iwaizumi was in charge of the food.

"Don't embarrass me, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa had joked, earning himself a glare from the alpha.

Since their frozen treats had gone to waste after Oikawa and Yahaba's run in with the Yori and Ryo, they all went to purchase more. On their way there, they heard someone mention a Firework show happening at sunset. No one knew the occasion but they supposed you never needed one for fireworks. Until then, they played the different card games that Oikawa had brought along.

Then Kyoutani challenged Iwaizumi to an arm wrestling match. When he lost three times, he conceded by suggesting that they race instead. Whoever made it to the lifeguard post and back first would be the victor. Although he'd come close, Kyoutani still wasn't fast enough. Yet that didn't stop him. He suggested a swimming race. By that point, Yahaba had enough.

"For fuck's sake, Ken," he yelled in exasperation, "Give it a rest. Iwaizumi is like a freaking mutant or something!"

Stunned by the fact that Yahaba had used the familiar pet name, Kyoutani finally gave up on challenging Iwaizumi; at least for the day.

Iwaizumi offered that they try volleyball again but Oikawa assured him that he knew how to have fun without playing volleyball. To prove his point, he suggested a sand castle contest, with them only using the resources they could find around the beach. Whoever won would receive bragging rights for the duration of the trip. Then, Kyoutani pointed out that only Oikawa would brag about such a thing. Oikawa felt betrayed when Yahaba and Iwaizumi agreed with him.

"Well, do any of you have anything in mind?" asked Oikawa.

"Loser has to buy the winners a beer," Iwaizumi decided, "We'll pick the best and the second best."

The terms seemed reasonable enough. All three of them split up to find different items around the beach that they could use for their sand castles. Iwaizumi collected seashells. Kyoutani picked up the empty beer bottles they'd yet to throw way. Oikawa and Yahaba set their sights higher. The two returned to their respective spots with brightly colored buckets and pails that they took while a group of children wasn't watching.

They kept their backs turned to one another to keep the other from spying on their work. Midway through his third attempt at building a wall with the wet sand, Iwaizumi concluded that building a sand castle wasn't as easy as it looked. Glancing around, he saw that he wasn't the only one having an issue. Kyoutani was cursing under his breath, Yahaba was sighing every so often, and Oikawa was blankly staring at his pile of sand. 

Iwaizumi chuckled. The end results were going to be interesting.

-o0o-

"Are you honestly still upset about that?" Iwaizumi saw the pout on the omega's face. He bumped shoulders with him. "If it means anything, I thought it was an amazing spaceship."

"Liar!" Oikawa shoved Iwaizumi's shoulder lightly. "You thought it was a Dorito at first! And it wasn't just some spaceship, you brute! It was a black triangle!" he explained like Iwaizumi was supposed to know what that was. "Then, you laughed when it was washed away!"

Iwaizumi laughed again at the memory. After all their hard work, a wave came crashing into the shore, completely wiping out their sandcastles. To lift everyone's spirits, Kyoutani offered to buy them all a beer. They were now seated on their towels waiting for the fireworks show to start while they enjoyed those beers. Well, Oikawa wasn't really enjoying his. He was still peeved about his masterpiece being destroyed.

Oikawa continued to complain. "You all know I would have won! Thank that wave for saving you all the embarrassment!"

Yahaba snickered behind his hand. Oikawa was such a brat sometimes. The fact that he kind of missed this side of Oikawa made him question his sanity. Kyoutani, on the other hand, was reminded of all the reasons why he hated most of the third years including Oikawa. How in the hell did Iwaizumi fall for a guy like that?

Now Yahaba and Oikawa were bickering with one another about who really would have won; the two were so competitive that it was ridiculous. Kyoutani soon realized that he couldn't fault Iwaizumi for being in love with Oikawa when he was head over heels for Yahaba. In his defense, Yahaba wasn't nearly as bad as Oikawa but then there were moments like these...

The omegas' banter was cut short by the first burst of blooming color lightening the darkening sky. Sand castles and competitions seemed light years away. Oikawa's entire body relaxed, his head instinctively lowering to rest on Iwaizumi's shoulder. Yahaba moved closer to Kyoutani but their bodies didn't touch but were close enough to feel the other's body heat.

Fireworks exploded above, vivid colors igniting the sky. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were uninterested in the display, preferring to focus their attention on the awestruck expression on the omega's faces. It was like one of those perfect moments in the movies that never happened to people in real life. The kind of moments that people yearned for but were never fortunate to have.

Each of them was thinking about how much they didn't want this day to come to an end. Once they were back home, the weight of everything they've been keeping tucked away in the back of their minds was going to settle on them.

* * *

"Here." Kyoutani handed the warm blanket to Yahaba. "I'm not sure where Iwaizumi and Oikawa went," he huffed under his breath and plopped down beside the omega.

Yahaba wasted no time wrapping himself in the blanket. One whiff of the scent and he knew that it belonged to Oikawa though the atrocious color would have been a dead giveaway. At the mention of their missing friends, Yahaba noticed that their beach towels were also nowhere in sight. That could only mean that the lovebirds were somewhere up to no good.

"Thanks for the blanket."

"No problem."

They both sat there watching some of the people pack up their things to leave. Others were under tents or sitting around small bonfires. The strings of a guitar could be heard playing in the distance. Overall, Yahaba preferred this current setting over the constant buzzing from the earlier crowd. He wasn't saying that he didn't enjoy today. Honestly, it was the best day he'd had in the longest. Even the assholes from earlier didn't put a damper in his mood. And, he very much enjoyed watching Oikawa put those alphas in their place.

Beside him, Kyoutani was resting on his back, his eyes closed and hands folded behind his head. Sparing him a glance, Yahaba swallowed thickly. Kyoutani was still shirtless. He was lying there looking like a demi-god for fuck's sake.

Had Kyoutani always been this handsome?

Yahaba's eyes unbiddenly roamed lower, tracing over every ridge of muscle, landing on the V-cut that disappeared into his black swimming trunks. Gradually, his eyes lifted higher, retracing their path. Reaching Kyoutani's face, his heart hammered loudly in his chest when he saw Kyoutani watching him.

Kyoutani remained silent. He simply stared at Yahaba, his face unreadable. There was something ingrained in Yahaba that refused to back down from a challenge whenever Kyoutani was involved. He didn't tear away from his gaze in fear that he'd be admitting defeat.

But then Kyoutani was talking, his rugged voice making Yahaba's head fuzzy. "I was just here thinking about how this isn't the first time you've stolen my clothing." He looked up at the night sky. "Remember when I first joined the club?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You stole my club jacket."

"You left it in the gym," Yahaba clarified irately, "I was only returning it to you."

Kyoutani snorted. "But you didn't return it. You took it home with you. Watari was the one who told me two weeks later that you were the one who'd taken my jacket."

Yahaba thought back to that time when he'd purposefully neglected to tell Kyoutani that he had his jacket. He'd spent an entire heat snuggled up with Kyoutani's jacket. It had been so embarrassing that he had decided to never tell Kyoutani that he had taken the jacket from the gym in the first place. Damn Watari for unintentionally ratting him out. Though, thanks to Watari ratting him out, he'd finally had a chance to confess to the boy that he'd liked. 

The day Kyoutani had knocked on his front door, demanding that he return his jacket, Yahaba had thought he would die. The jacket reeked of him and...certain bodily fluids.

"What's your point in bringing this up, Kyoutani?" Yahaba narrowed his eyes at the alpha.

Then Kyoutani was smiling and Yahaba almost forgot how to breathe. "You liked my scent way before you liked me," the alpha noted aloud.

"And?"

"You still like it now."

"Where are you getting at with this?"

"Nowhere," Kyoutani shrugged, "I just wanted to point it out."

Yahaba wanted to slap that smug grin right off of his face. "Since this is the sharing hour, I just want you to know that your scent isn't that great." He was lying through his teeth. "In fact, I've smelled better." Another godawful lie.

Kyoutani chuckled. "Sure thing, _Shigeru_."

This conversation was oddly familiar, Yahaba noted. They'd never been the overly affectionate couple in the past. Well, they didn't always show their affection through hand holding and kissing. Kyoutani had always been rather crude toward him but never in an abusive way. He just never treated Yahaba like he was porcelain. He'd always treated Yahaba like an equal.

Yahaba had missed that so much.

"Is that a challenge, _Kentarou_?" asked Yahaba, his excitement barely concealed. "I bet I can last five minutes without being affected by your scent."

Kyoutani's smile faltered. Sitting up, he frowned at the omega. "That's going too far, Yahaba. You know you wouldn't last."

What really pissed Yahaba off was that Kyoutani wasn't purposefully goading him. He really thought that he couldn't go without becoming a blubbering puddle in his presence. "I'm not the same lovestruck teen." Maybe Yahaba was goading Kyoutani. "All I need is five minutes. I'm positive that I could go longer but I don't want to hurt your ego any further."

Growling, Kyoutani crouched down on all fours, his eyes never leaving the omega's. "You're still an arrogant little creampuff," he bit out.

Yahaba hated that nickname and Kyoutani knew it. He dropped the blanket, preparing himself for Kyoutani's next move. Kyoutani stealthily stalked toward him, mirroring a jungle cat preparing to pounce on its prey. The scent he was emitting flooded the omega's senses, drowning him in the overpowering aroma of sandalwood. His head was already beginning to cloud, sweat gathered on the tip of his nose and his forehead. Gods, his entire body felt like it was on fire. Kyoutani crawled over him. Instinctively, Yahaba's body gave way to accommodate the alpha's weight. But Kyoutani didn't settle on top of him, he simply hovered. Letting out a small whimper, he tilted his head to the side to give Kyoutani full access of his neck. He had no idea what he was even asking for. And, Kyoutani understood that.

Ignoring the omega's whine of protest, Kyoutani moved away from him. "I won't let you make decisions about us when you're not in the right mind to make them," he whispered reassuringly.

He settled back on his beach towel while Yahaba took a moment to clear his head. The alpha expected for things to be incredibly awkward after that. Mentally, he chastised himself for once again falling victim to Yahaba's provocation. Things weren't all that different from when they'd been in high school.

Then, Yahaba's face came into view as he hovered over the side of Kyoutani. Wordlessly, Yahaba lowered his face, pressing his lips chastely to Kyoutani's. "Thank you," he breathed the words into the alpha's parted lips. 

Kyoutani was still stunned when Yahaba tentatively laid beside him and rested his head on his chest. Time seemed to pass without either of them saying a word or looking at one another. A gentle breeze rolled in from the water causing the omega to shiver. Reaching over him, Kyoutani pulled the blanket over their bodies. Cautiously, he put his arms around Yahaba to test the waters.

Yahaba didn't flinch or pull away, he simply relaxed in Kyoutani's arms. He was exactly where he wanted to be. 

* * *

Wrapped in a blanket of their own, Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat on one of the many cliffs surrounding the beach. The plan had been to give his mate a better view of the stars. Up there on the dark cliffs, the entire sky was sparkling with electric lights. Oikawa had been initially swept away by the grandeur. He'd even joked about how he wished that he could float away and become a star himself. Iwaizumi had then told him the story of how a star had fallen to earth and the impact had split it in half, scattering each side across separate sides of the world. 

"Each half of the star spent lifetimes trying to find the other."

"Did they ever find one another," Oikawa had asked.

Iwaizumi had leaned closer until their lips were hovering. An easy smile covering his face, he'd muttered, "Yeah, they always found each another."

The omega had been putty in his hands after that. For a person who most wouldn't consider romantic, Iwaizumi didn't think he was too shabby.

Oikawa was under Iwaizumi gasping quietly as the alpha trailed kisses down his body. The bathing suit was in the way but Iwaizumi wasn't ready to remove it just yet. Seeing the print of Oikawa's cock straining against the bikini was such a turn on. Nipping the omega's lower stomach, he then lapped at the forming bruise there. It never took much for Oikawa's fair skin to blemish with the light suck or scrape of his teeth.

"Iwa-chan," he moaned, tugging at the alpha's hair.

Sliding back up his body, Iwaizumi gave him a quick kiss. "Patience."

Ignoring him utterly, Oikawa clasped Iwaizumi closer, jerking his hips up to the alpha's relentlessly. Iwaizumi looked down at the omega with an expression of pleasure and irritation.

"I suppose I should just tell you to keep going, harder and faster, then you'll do the complete opposite. Slow down or else there will be quite the-" Iwaizumi sighed in pleasure and kissed Oikawa again before saying, "predicament."

Oikawa murmured in his ear, "The key part of that word is dic— _Oh!_ "

Iwaizumi's lips were latched to Oikawa's neck, sucking the skin into his mouth until it was red. "I know how you feel about sex in public." He then rolled over to his side, pulling Oikawa to lay on his chest. "We can wa-"

The omega didn't want to wait anymore, he'd waited enough. Straddling his mate, he rocked his hips forward. "No one can see us up here," he gasped, "Besides, I haven't felt you inside of me in a week, Hajime!"

Iwaizumi's eyes darkened fractionally at the usage of his given name. His palms caressed the omega's sides, fingers toying with the straps of his bikini. "Take these off," he gritted out, no longer concerned if anyone stumbled across them; not that he ever cared.

Eagerly, Oikawa stood up to take his swimming suit off. His eyes never left Iwaizumi's eyes. Smirking to himself, he decided to make a show out of it. With Iwaizumi's heated gaze on him, it made him feel strangely empowered. With his top quickly discarded, he slowly slipped his thumbs into the sides of his bikini, tugging it off for his cock to spring freely. Pre-cum pearled at the tip of his cock. Any other time he would have been bashful but the moonlight touched his skin in just the right places and Oikawa knew that he was a stunning visage for his alpha. He straddled Iwaizumi again and shrieked when strong hands gripped him under his thighs, pulling him forward to sit on the alpha's awaiting tongue.

Iwaizumi's tongue was thick, filling Oikawa in ways he never thought the organ ever could. Oikawa opened for Iwaizumi, feeling his tongue surge inside of him then retreat, only to plunge back in, sending him further and further over the edge and back again. His heart was beating loudly, blotting all sound. He couldn't even register the sound of his own, desperate moans.

Through his clouded vision, he caught a glimpse of the animalistic glint in Iwaizumi's eyes. The alpha intended to devour him. Oikawa's entire body shuddered at the thought. He attempted to rock his hips, greedily seeking more of that pleasure. But the quick jerk of his hips ending up being his undoing. Iwaizumi had made him come with only his tongue.

But Iwaizumi wasn't done.

Carefully, he placed Oikawa on top of a pallet made with their beach towels and the blanket, then removed his swimming trunks. Dazedly, Oikawa gazed up, noting how heavily Iwaizumi's cock hung between his legs. If it wasn't for contraceptives he would have been full with this man's pups by now. For some reason, the idea of his belly swollen with Iwaizumi's pups had his cock stirring to life.

Gods, what was Iwaizumi doing to him?

"Are you ready for me?" Iwaizumi asked, placing heated kisses to Oikawa's chest and neck.

"I've been r-"

Iwaizumi grasped Oikawa's hip, stopping his words as he sheathed himself in him deeply, until they were totally flush, his body fused to his omega's. Oikawa clasped his hands around the alpha's neck, blindly seeking his lips for a kiss. Iwaizumi met him halfway, the kiss sloppy and filled with the taste of Oikawa. The omega was so wet, too. The sounds of their flesh slapping together were loud enough to be heard by anyone who happened to be swimming below.

With a low snarl, Iwaizumi sat up, pushed Oikawa's thighs together, bending them back as he pistoned his hips forward. The nails of his other hand were digging into the soft flesh of Oikawa's ass, spreading him wider. Several strokes later, Oikawa's moans morphed into tiny whimpers of displeasure. The rocky cliff was starting to get painful, and Iwaizumi was upset with himself for not considering that beforehand. Iwaizumi lowered his legs, eased out of Oikawa and rolled them over until the omega was straddling him. With Oikawa now on top, he was free to move at his own pace.

Or so he thought.

Iwaizumi was inside of him again, hands gripping his hips, cock slamming in and out of him. Oikawa's hair was in a disarray, falling all over his face. His mouth was parted, forming a silent O as the pleasure began building in his lower stomach again.

"Do it, Tooru," Iwaizumi groaned, slowing his thrusts down.

Opening his eyes, Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi in confusion.

"I want to be one with you..." Turning his head to the side, Iwaizumi bared his neck to the omega. "Do it." 

Oikawa's eyes widened. Asking Iwaizumi if he were sure seemed like a silly thing to do. Iwaizumi wouldn't have offered it if he hadn't at least considered it. And, he would by lying if he said that the whole "no one claims the king" bullshit didn't bother him. Regardless of how things had been in the past, Iwaizumi was no longer a king. He was no longer tied to the traditions of his family. It only seemed fair that Oikawa fully claimed Iwaizumi as well.

Licking his lips, Oikawa lowered his face to Iwaizumi's neck. The alpha's hold on him tightened, his body instinctively tensing up. Oikawa almost pulled away, thinking that maybe Iwaizumi had changed his mind. But the brush of his mate's nose against his face was his reassurance. 

Oikawa opened his mouth wide, fangs elongated, and bit down hard enough to draw blood. The moment the sweet taste of Iwaizumi's blood touched his tongue, the stars aligned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my world. So, there is such a thing as waterproof sunscreen :) Haha!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the end of ACT 2! Act 3 will be the final act so yeah, tons of shit happening soon! If anyone has questions about this chapter or the story in general, feel free to send me a message me on tumblr (That is if you'd prefer to remain anonymous) 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://trashytacosan.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> (I edited chapter twice but I'm just a wee human so I'm sure there were several errors. Sorry!!)


	11. Transcendent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'They only let you be this happy if they're preparing to take something from you." ― Khaled Hosseini

Early Monday morning Oikawa had to drive to Tokyo for a team meeting. Iwaizumi had offered to ride with him, and while he wanted nothing more than to take the alpha up on his offer, he knew that Iwaizumi was eager to get back to decoding the grimoire. At the beach, all of their worries had seemed light years away. Now it was all that Oikawa could think about aside from his volleyball career.

Although the season was over there was still work to be done. Oikawa had meetings with endorsers, photo shoots, and an upcoming training camp. There'd been a time when he'd basked in how busy his schedule was. Things were different, though. Since Iwaizumi was back Oikawa didn't have to take on so much just to distract himself. The person he'd longed for was back. Naturally, he would want to spend every waking moment with him.

His teammates had noticed Iwaizumi's scent on him the moment he'd stepped foot in the gym. Nobody had spoken a word to him about it. Oikawa's guess was that they were too afraid of possibly upsetting Ushijima; they were still under the impression that Oikawa and Ushijima had been courting. It made Oikawa worry about what the tabloids would say once word got out.

But that was a problem for a future him.

Honestly, Oikawa was still unhinged about what had happened when he'd bitten Iwaizumi. It had occurred while his fangs were still piercing the alpha's skin, warm blood filling his mouth. He had felt it in the earth. The way the ground beneath them had seemed to shift the moment Iwaizumi's blood had touched his tongue. He'd been so overcome with emotion that his eyes snapped shut and that was when he'd seen it.

A temple floating high in the sky, at the base, hundreds of people stood all dressed in clothing from different eras. Their backs were turned to him so he couldn't see their faces. Oikawa had tried to call out to them but when he opened his mouth no sound would come out. He tried again and again to no avail. Then someone had touched his shoulder. When Oikawa turned around there had been no one there. Next thing he had known, he was back at home lying in bed with Iwaizumi's arms wrapped around him.

Iwaizumi had been watching him sleep, waiting for him to regain consciousness. He had told Oikawa about how he'd collapsed after biting him. If it had not been for his strong, steady pulse, Iwaizumi would have rushed him to the nearest hospital. Even still, he'd been worried. Convincing Yahaba and Kyoutani that Oikawa was just tired had been easy enough; the two had been too wrapped up in each other to notice anything.

"I let you out of my sight for a couple of weeks and you're already taken," Kuroo Tetsurou said, clutching his heart dramatically, "I knew I should have asked you out when I had the chance."

"You never had a chance, Kuroo," Oikawa tossed over his shoulder.

Oikawa had been almost to his car when the alpha's voice cut through his thoughts. The meeting was over, everyone had practically run out of the gymnasium before their coach decided that today was a great day to start practice; the man had a habit of spur of the moment practices. Even Ushijima had hurriedly made his escape but not before checking up on Oikawa. Ushijima had wanted to make sure that Iwaizumi was treating him well, but Oikawa's scent was telling enough.

Kuroo smirked. "You wound me, Oikawa."

"You're so full of it."

Kuroo continued to tease him about the heavy scent on him and the mark that he proudly wore on the back of his neck during their walk to the parking lot. This had always been the nature of their relationship; Kuroo teasing him and Oikawa pretending as if the man's very existence annoyed him. Of course, that wasn't the case.

"Can't believe you didn't tell me. After everything we've been through." Kuroo almost sounded like he was genuinely hurt.

Oikawa knew him better than that. "You're one to talk," he said, "been eating a lot of strawberries lately? I can smell it on your breath."

Kuroo's face was truly a sight. A blush as bright as their team jerseys covered his face. "We're not official, yet." He combed his fingers through his messy hair. "He wants to graduate first."

Oikawa removed the key fob from his pocket, unlocking the car doors. "Since we're both terrible friends why don't we make it up to one another. You invite Strawberry-chan to the housewarming party I'm throwing so I can meet him and you'll be able to meet my Iwa-chan, too."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll text you the details."

"Oh, oh!" Kuroo exclaimed, snapping his fingers, "Coach wants me to go look at the freshmen over at Tokai. Care to join me?"

Checking out potential recruits did sound like fun. "Spill," he said knowingly, "Coach already has his sights on one of the players, doesn't he?"

Kuroo laughed. "You know he wouldn't be wasting the time sending me if that weren't the case. I think you know the guy..." The alpha tilted his head slightly, thinking of the name. Then his eyes brightened. "Kageyama Tobio! He was Karasuno's set—"

"I can't," Oikawa cut in sharply, "I almost forgot... I promised Iwa-chan that I'd be back in time for lunch." The alpha looked like he was going to press for more but Oikawa hurriedly walked over to the driver's side, opening the door. "Maybe next time!"

Oikawa had his door slammed and the car started before Kuroo could even blink. Of all the people that their coach could've had his beady, little eyes on it just had to be Kageyama Tobio. The little shit was still a first year at the University, for fuck's sake! Scouts hadn't come for Oikawa until near the end of his second year. But since his case was far more delicate, it had taken a year before the league was willing to accept him.

That wouldn't be the same for Kageyama because he was an alpha. Oikawa wouldn't be surprised if Kageyama would be playing for the national team by the start of the new season. By next year the team would have replaced him with Kageyama, he just knew it. Their coach was a persistent man. If he wanted Kageyama, he'd get him.

Oikawa was ten minutes away from home when he decided to pull over. All the anger, frustration, and tears, he'd tried to hold in erupted from him with a sharp cry. Every article that slandered him,   the endless rumors of him spreading his legs for every alpha on his team or only gaining his position because he was fucking Ushijima—all of it came to mind, the harsh, and constant criticism surrounded him until he felt as though he were drowning.

How much time had he spent in the gym, pushing himself beyond his limits, scrubbing himself raw just so he could stand on that court? No one saw that, though. They only saw his second gender. Oikawa punched the steering wheel. The initial impact stung so he did it again and again, hoping the throbbing pain in his fist would dull out the pain in his chest. He only stopped when one punch landed on the horn, the loud noise snapping him out of the trance. Realizing how pathetic he was, Oikawa only cried harder. Here he was, throwing a tantrum in his car. How mature of him.

Oikawa opened the car door for some fresh air. He would need to compose himself before he went home. He couldn't bother Iwaizumi with this. The alpha had more important things to deal with. 

In need of a distraction, Oikawa thought of what he'd cook tonight. Maybe he could try Iwaizumi's favorite or perhaps they could eat out. They hadn't been on a date, yet. A night on the town with Iwaizumi sounded like fun. Then again, Oikawa wasn't in the mood to get all dressed up. He really just wanted to stay in, eat junk food, and drink a couple of beers. Iwaizumi would probably want to spend all night in the study reading over the grimoire. That meant the return of falling asleep and waking up alone. Oikawa wasn't looking forward to it but he would keep that to himself.

Back in the car, he took the time to fix his appearance, making sure his lashes were dry and his eyes clear. When he felt like he looked presentable enough, he headed home. The house seemed empty when he stepped inside. Hanging his keys up on the wall, Oikawa toed his shoes off. There were several pairs by the door so the others were home.

His first guess was that everyone was upstairs. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani more than likely in the study while Yahaba was in his room. He was surprised when he glanced outside the back patio and saw them in the yard.

Iwaizumi was showing Yahaba self-defense techniques from the look of it. Kyoutani was standing off to the side, arms crossed, eyes never leaving Yahaba. It was shocking that Yahaba was allowing Iwaizumi to stand so close let alone touch him. Oikawa watched how gentle Iwaizumi was when he fixed Yahaba's form. He smiled fondly, glad that Yahaba was starting to warm up to Iwaizumi.

Then, Iwaizumi glanced over to look at him. Oikawa smiled, but Iwaizumi turned back to Yahaba. He said something to him and motioned for Kyoutani. The other alpha eagerly walked over to continue with the training while Iwaizumi walked inside.

"You didn't have to stop," Oikawa tried to tell Iwaizumi, "I—"

Without a word, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into his arms. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked quietly.

Oikawa groaned. "How did you know?" So much for keeping it to himself.

"How many times do I need to remind you of our bond?" Iwaizumi took Oikawa by the hand and lead him upstairs to their bedroom. "Plus, I could smell the salt from your tears. Did something happen at the meeting?"

In their bedroom, Oikawa walked over to their bed. "I don't want to talk about it," his voice cracked slightly. "Can we just—?"

Iwaizumi was there in an instant, drawing him into his arms. Oikawa buried his face in Iwaizumi's chest, inhaling the strong yet calming scent of his alpha. Words were unnecessary. Iwaizumi found other ways to convey how worthy he thought Oikawa was.

* * *

Yahaba's back hit the grass with a thud. Quickly, he rolled to his side to avoid the foot that was hurtling toward him. Cursing under his breath, he stood to his feet just in time to barely block a hit to the face. But that only left his side wide open and Kyoutani wasted no time taking advantage of that. The punch wasn't as hard as it could have been and Yahaba was thankful.

"Are you even trying?" asked Kyoutani. "You asked me not to hold back. It'd be nice if you did the same."

"I'm just getting started!" Yahaba shouted back, charging head on.

Kyoutani prepared himself for the attack. When Yahaba was close enough, Kyoutani took a step back instead of moving forward like what was expected of him. The move threw the omega's footing off. Sweeping his leg out, he tripped Yahaba. The alpha in him couldn't give up the chance to further prove his superiority. While Yahaba was still down, he pinned his arms to his sides.

"You lose," he announced smugly.

Yahaba returned the smirk. "Think again."

Feeling a light pressure against his wrist, Kyoutani glanced down, catching a gleam of silver in the sunlight. Swallowing thickly, he slowly removed his hands from the omega's arms. Yahaba was holding a small pocket knife. If he'd wanted, he could have opened Kyoutani's veins.

Standing to his feet, Yahaba dusted off the back of his yoga pants. "Iwaizumi gave it to me, " he said, smiling at the knife.

"Nice of him to let me know."

"Can we do this again sometime? If Isoda comes for me, I want to be ready."

Kyoutani scowled at the sound of the other alpha's name. "If he does come, which I highly doubt, he'll be dealing with me."

Snorting, Yahaba walked toward the house. "It's not your problem!"

When his back was to the alpha, Yahaba felt a sensation trickle down his spine before a strong hand was around his neck. "You should never turn your back to your opponent," Kyoutani grunted, voice deep and unrelenting, "How many shitty Kung-fu movies have we watched together that said the same thing? You should know better!"

The hand on his neck dropped, and Yahaba was afraid to admit how disappointed he was by that. Then Kyoutani was leaning closer, lightly sniffing at his exposed scent glands. Yahaba let out the loudest moan when Kyoutani licked at his glands. Instinctively, his head rolled to the side to give him better access. Kyoutani gladly took the invitation.

Kyoutani didn't hesitate to settle his hands on Yahaba's hips and pull him close, his groin rubbing against the omega's ass with every movement. He blamed the yoga pants on his lack of restraint. The fabric pulled against Yahaba in such a delicious way. It wasn't fair. On top of that, Yahaba was so responsive. He started gnawing on the glands, drawing out the pleasure as much as he could without sinking his teeth in. The scent of slick reached his nose and Kyoutani nearly lost all reason. Slipping a hand under Yahaba's shirt, he brushed his thumb over a taut nipple, then squeezed it. Gods, the sounds Yahaba made.

Gods, the sounds Yahaba made when he did that. But it wasn't enough. Kyoutani wanted to know what Yahaba sounded like with his knot inside of him. He'd always wanted to know what he would sound like. Without thinking, he began yanking at Yahaba's pants.

"Ken," Yahaba choked on a moan, "What... what are you doing?"

He was about to fuck everything up, that was what he was doing.

"Ken, please stop!"

Kyoutani felt like he'd been doused in cold water. Stepping away from Yahaba, he blinked rapidly. Had he really been prepared to—

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, quickly walking away.

If Yahaba called out to him, Kyoutani didn't register it. His mind was blank as he walked into the house. Numbly, he made his way up the stairs to his room where he paced the floor in a panic. If he had hair on his head he would be pulling it by now. What in the fuck was wrong with him? He was lucky that Yahaba had been slowly warming up to him but now he'd gone and fucked that all up by behaving like a savage.

Yeah, the yoga pants were really appealing and the whole knife thing was sexy as hell, but neither were an excuse for his behavior. But, Kyoutani had to admit that the frightened look in Yahaba's eyes had made him want him more. It was kind of thrilling, reminding Kyoutani of the hunt.

These thoughts weren't his own, not truly. He walked over to his nightstand where his phone was charging. Unlocking it, he was met with an alert reminding him that his rut was starting tomorrow. Well, that explained a lot. With his rut approaching, his lack of restraint would weaken as each day passed until he would want to fuck any omega within a five-mile radius. Maybe it would be smart if he rented a hotel for his rut. The last thing he needed to do was to lose control.

Kyoutani had started packing a small duffle bag when there was a knock at his door. He figured it was Iwaizumi, but it was Yahaba standing on the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?" Yahaba asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Kyoutani replied, " My r—"

Yahaba stepped in the room anyway, closing the door behind him. "When I asked you to stop, it wasn't because I didn't want to... I just want to wait."

"I understand."

"I was actually going to see you if you could be with me...during my heat...if you want, that is."

Had Kyoutani heard that correctly? "Your heat?" He could feel his control gradually slipping at the mere thought alone.

"Yes." Yahaba stared at the floor, nibbling on his lower lip. "I know that I can trust you and that you'll take care of me."

Kyoutani wanted to tell Yahaba how right he was. He would take such good care of the omega. Yahaba wouldn't have to beg for his knot, Kyoutani would give it to him gladly. He'd fill him to the brim. Yahaba would be so full he'd be sick for days, stomach gurgling with his seed. 

"You should leave," Kyoutani said through gritted teeth, "My rut starts tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay," Yahaba suggested, taking a step closer. "Maybe I could help take the edge off."

"Shigeru, if you stay I'm not going to stop..."

"Like I said, I trust you."

Placing his arms around Kyoutani's shoulders, Yahaba tilted his head up for a tender kiss, one that conveyed everything he didn't know how to say. Regardless of how undeserving he felt, Yahaba wanted Kyoutani. He wanted the future that had been snatched away from them. He at least deserved that, didn't he?

* * *

There were plenty of hotels that catered to traveling omegas during their heats or alphas in rut. Kyoutani figured it'd be best if they rented one. It was instinctual for him not to want another alpha anywhere near his omega during this time. And, Iwaizumi's presence was very had to ignore. Now he understood why he had wanted to decapitate Iwaizumi that morning. When Iwaizumi had been showing Yahaba how to block an opponent's attack, Kyoutani had to fight back his jealousy.

His bag was packed and Yahaba was in his room preparing his own bag when Kyoutani decided to let Iwaizumi know that they'd be back by the end of the week.

"I know we were planning to see the translator tomorrow..."

"It can wait," Iwaizumi said, with a shake of his head, "We can go when you get back."

Kyoutani narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Don't go without me," he warned.

"You're giving me demands now?"

"Sorry."

Iwaizumi waved him off. "I'm kidding," he chuckled, "I won't go without you."

A door down the hall opened and Yahaba stepped out, small overnight bag in tow; it wasn't like they would be needing that many clothes. Iwaizumi assured Kyoutani that they could discuss meeting with the translator later. He could tell how anxious Kyoutani was to be alone with Yahaba.

The cab was already outside waiting for them when they walked downstairs. Iwaizumi saw them off. He kind of felt like a proud father standing there in the doorway, watching their cab drive off. That was when Iwaizumi realized that he cared more about Kyoutani and Yahaba than he'd been putting on. And, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd already ruined their lives.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa called from the top of the stairs. "Who's outside?"

Iwaizumi closed the door. "Kyoutani and Yahaba just left."

Oikawa smiled. "Did they go on a date?"

"Kyoutani's rut starts tomorrow."

"Go, Shigeru!" Oikawa cheered, happy for his friend. "How long will they be gone?"

"Until Friday."

Did that mean that Oikawa could have Iwaizumi's full attention for four days? With Kyoutani away, Iwaizumi wouldn't continue on the hunt for the cure, would he? Oikawa kept his fingers crossed.

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa on the forehead. "How was your nap?" he asked.

Besides having a disturbing dream, Oikawa had slept fine. It had been similar to the vision he had that night at the beach. Except for this time, the people turned around to face him. Every last one of them looked like Oikawa. Their hairstyles were different, but everything else was the same. None of it had made any sense. But dreams were like that so it didn't seem like a cause for alarm.

That was why Oikawa didn't mention it to Iwaizumi.

"I slept fine," he said, "Did you get any sleep?"

Iwaizumi shrugged. "A little."

"You still have dreams, right?"

"Yeah."

"What do you dream about?"

Iwaizumi's face was unreadable when he answered, "My past."

Oikawa decided to leave it at that. A change of topic was in order. "Looks like we have the house to ourselves. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We should fuck in every room of the house?"

"No, you pervert!" He lightly slapped the alpha's arm. "At least not tonight...maybe later."

Iwaizumi smirked.

"I was thinking that we could buy some alcohol! I want to see what Iwa-chan is like when he's plastered!"

"You just want to get drunk so you can forget about what's really bothering you."

Was he that obvious? Oikawa pouted. "Don't be a buzzkill, please. I just want to have fun tonight."

Iwaizumi wanted to point out that they could have fun without alcohol but he was the same guy who used to get drunk as shit at every banquet. Haru used to have to drag him to bed. Drinking was pretty fun. It was the aftermath that sucked, though. And while he didn't have to worry about a hangover, Oikawa wasn't so lucky. He would just take care of Oikawa in the morning, no biggie.

"Fine," Iwaizumi said, "But none of those beers we had at the beach. Those were crap."

Oikawa cheered, "I'm getting drunk with Iwa-chan!"

-o0o-

They went to the nearest convenience store for beer and snacks dressed in each other's clothes for the hell of it. Iwaizumi was wearing black sweats and one of Oikawa's team shirts that fit him snug. While Oikawa was wearing a band t-shirt that Iwaizumi had bought during his stay in Amsterdam. The sweats he was wearing were a little big around the waist but he managed.

The goal had been to get in and get out, but then Oikawa couldn't make up his mind on what kind of beer to get. He thought about getting Vodka instead. Iwaizumi talked him out of it because Vodka hangovers were the worst.

After finally deciding on three cases of Kirin Ichiban, they made their way over to the snacks. Oikawa could only imagine what the attendant thought of them walking up to the counter with beer and the kind of snacks Tendou ate after a couple hits on his bong. Iwaizumi didn't seem to care. He even picked up a pack of gum from the front, tossing it on top with the rest of their stuff. Oikawa laughed, picking up a box of pocky and doing the same. Then, Iwaizumi grabbed a random candy bar and added it.

By now the cashier was completely over their antics. "Is there anything else," he asked, tone clipped.

"These too," Oikawa placed a box of condoms on the counter.

"Nah," Iwaizumi shook his head, "We don't need those." He glanced at the size on the box and snorted. They were advertised as large. "They won't even fit."

The attendant looked over at Oikawa who nodded his head at him in affirmation causing the younger man's face to heat up. He rung up their items with his head down, careful not to make eye contact with Iwaizumi. Oikawa tried not to laugh.

Even though Oikawa had been the one to pay for everything, the attendant handed the bag to Iwaizumi and shyly told him to have a nice day. Iwaizumi took the bags with a muttered 'you too' and walked out of the store.

"I think you have a new admirer," Oikawa said once they were in the car.

"Too bad," he said, kissing Oikawa on the nose, "I'm happily engaged."

"Engaged?!"

"Yup."

Oikawa was still staring at Iwaizumi as the alpha started the car and drove out of the lot. "Is this your idea of a proposal?"

"We're getting married when this curse business is taken care of." Iwaizumi paused. "At least, I plan on asking you then. I'll need to speak with your father first."

Leave it to Iwaizumi to be as forward as ever. He didn't ask for Oikawa's hand in marriage but told him that it was going to happen. Oddly enough, Oikawa didn't mind Iwaizumi taking the initiative in this regard. He'd often wondered if they would have an official wedding or just be recognized as mates. While either one would have sufficed, an actual wedding would be nice.

"My parents are going to be upset when they find out about us. They still think I'm dating Ushijima."

"You're my mate, Tooru. Their disapproval means nothing to me."

Basically, if they tried to get in the way of them...

Oikawa hit Iwaizumi on the shoulder. "You can't kill my parents, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi chuckled. "I wouldn't dare. I'm just saying."

"I know," Oikawa laughed, "Everything will be fine, though. We have time to think about that later." They pulled up into their driveway. "Tonight, we're going to drink our worries away!"

Two cases of beer were placed in the fridge to chill while they started with the first case. Iwaizumi had two beers under is belt by the time Oikawa put a movie on. A pallet of pillows, blankets, and their comforter was on the floor where the coffee table usually sat. Oikawa had moved it out of the way to make room for them. It was the perfect setting for a movie marathon.

"What are we watching first?" asked Iwaizumi, finishing off his second beer.

"Jurassic World. You wanted to see it, right?"

Iwaizumi perked up. "You remembered that?" He'd told Oikawa that when the movie had premiered in theaters two years ago.

"Of course."

That earned him a kiss. Oikawa smiled at the accomplishment. Iwaizumi was the perfect companion for a movie date, Oikawa noted. He didn't talk as much, only commented on certain, noteworthy scenes, and saved all of his questions for the end. They talked about the special effects while they chose another movie to watch after Jurassic World ended.

Iwaizumi mentioned how cool it must be to work behind the scenes of a motion picture. That was how the topic of what Iwaizumi would do once he was curse free came up. It was a stretch, but they could try to work on him obtaining some form of education. Then, he could find a job. While, King of ancient Sendai, had its charms, Oikawa didn't think that his father would accept that as a suitable career for his son's husband.

"Iwa-chan, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Oikawa joked while they sorted through his stack of DVDs.

"I don't know," Iwaizumi said, taking a sip of his eighth beer. "Special effects technician sounds cool."

Oikawa didn't mention how far-fetched that was because, in his opinion, Iwaizumi could be anything he wanted to be. Maybe he was biased. Maybe he didn't give a fuck, either.

"Heads up," Oikawa said, crawling back to his spot on the pallet. "The special effects in this movie are pretty bad. But the movie is one of my faves."

"What is it?"

"The Fifth Element."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

The movie hadn't really started before Iwaizumi said, "I take back what I said. This is fucking terrible."

Oikawa laughed.

* * *

Two more movies later, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were outside in the backyard. They'd ordered take out an hour ago and watched another one of Oikawa's favorites. During the movie, they had taken several selfies on Oikawa's phone; he wanted as many pictures with Iwaizumi as possible. He'd debated on posting one to his social media but decided against it. He wasn't ready for the tabloids to know about Iwaizumi. 

When the movie had ended Oikawa had asked Iwaizumi to show him some of his moves, he wanted to learn how to fight, too. But Oikawa was drunk so it wasn't really a good idea. Any other time, Iwaizumi would have been against it.

However, he'd already had twenty-six beers so his rationale was fucked, and Oikawa had found wine in the refrigerator so they'd drunk that as well.

"Okay," Iwaizumi said, "I want you to come at me like you're gonna attack."

Snickering, Oikawa raised his hands, bending his fingers like they were claws. "Rawwrr," he growled playfully, making his way over to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi straightened up. "Tooru, what in the hell are you doing?" He tried his hardest not to smile.

"I'm attacking you," he slurred. He raised his hands higher, "Rawwrr! I'm a T-Rex. Rawwrr!"

"You're doing it wrong." Iwaizumi sighed. Lifting his own hands, he brought them closer to his chest. "A T-Rex has arms like this. See?"

Oikawa mimicked Iwaizumi, bringing his arms up to his chest. "Prepare to meet your maker," he growled again.

When Oikawa was close enough, Iwaizumi poked him hard in the forehead with his index and middle finger. The omega whined and accused Iwaizumi of unsportsmanlike behavior. Iwaizumi told him that it was merely the disadvantage of a T-Rex's arm span to blame. Then that started a debate on if a T-Rex would be able to play volleyball. The logic behind Oikawa's argument didn't make a bit of sense. And, instead of telling him that, Iwaizumi actually had the gall to go back and forth with him.

They were sitting on the deck now. The sun had set hours ago, the sky now dark with a scatter of twinkling stars, and gray clouds blanketing the moon. Storm clouds, Iwaizumi had noted earlier. He could smell the rain in the atmosphere now. By early morning, it'd probably be storming. It was the kind of weather that he enjoyed the most.

"I once commanded 80,000 men," Iwaizumi boasted loudly after Oikawa told him that he had no idea about the strategizing that went into being a setter, "I think I know a thing or two about strategizing!"

"Volleyball is different, Iwa-chan."

"How so? A setter is like a general, isn't he?"

Oikawa pursed his lips. "More like a conductor."

"What's the difference? They're both leaders who direct others to act on their whims."

The alpha had a point. But Oikawa wasn't going to admit it. "Wow, Iwa-chan," he said, using the voice he used to get under people's skin, "Who knew that a brute like you could be so intelligent?"

Iwaizumi's brows furrowed. "I'd forgotten how obnoxious you could be!"

Oikawa stood up, stuck out his tongue and took off running inside the house; he'd always been a playful drunk. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that Iwaizumi was running after him and he squealed with delight. Running in the kitchen, he ducked behind the island. The sound of Iwaizumi's feet against the tile had Oikawa covering his mouth to stifle his giggles.

"Don't you know better than to run from an alpha, Tooru," he said, walking closer to the island, "It's primal instinct to chase you."

"That's the point!" Oikawa laughed.

Oikawa quickly ran out of the kitchen with Iwaizumi right on his tail, his socks caused him to slip on the tile but he managed to catch his footing. Iwaizumi was so close, Oikawa could feel the heat of the alpha's body. Once again, he was thankful for their height difference. Stretching his legs, he managed to put enough distance between them.

Bypassing the living room, he headed up the stairs. "You're really slow, Iwa-chan," he called out over his shoulder, "You can't even catch a little old omega like me!"

Iwaizumi growled.

Upstairs, Oikawa ran into their bedroom, thinking that he could run into the adjoining bathroom. Suddenly, Iwaizumi's hand was grabbing the back of his shirt. Oikawa made the ugliest sound. He managed to pull out of the alpha's grip, but the action caused him to run into the ottoman that sat at the foot of their bed. With a grunt, he flopped on their bed, his long arms failing as he did so, knocking down the lamp they had on one of their nightstands.

The bulb of the lamp broke, throwing the room into darkness with only the light in the hallway illuminating them. There was a dull pain in Oikawa's leg. He supposed that playtime was over. Turning over to his back, he tried brushing his hair out of his face; perhaps it was time for a haircut, it was nearly touching his shoulders now.

"I surrender!" Oikawa chuckled.

Iwaizumi didn't respond. He climbed on the bed, settling on top of Oikawa, his hands resting on either side of his face. The alpha smoothed the omega's hair away from his temple. He was staring at Oikawa so intensely.

Oikawa swallowed. "Iwa—"

"I remember when I first saw you," his voice was a bare breath of sound, "in the garden..."

Frowning, Oikawa tilted his head to the side in confusion yet he didn't interrupt.

"I'd never seen a sight more breathtaking. You were so...radiant and I knew right then that it was you. That you would be my mate." Iwaizumi wore the saddest smile on his face while he spoke, his thumb lightly caressed Oikawa's cheek. "For so long, I thought that happiness was the thing of stories and songs, but you, you showed me that that wasn't true. I didn't think that I could be happier but then...you told me that you were pregnant. _My_ pups! You were carrying my pups. Twins, according to the nurse." He chuckled dryly. "But you were certain that we were going to have triplets..."

Oikawa raised his hand to wipe the tears as they fell down Iwaizumi's face, disregarding the tears that clouded his own vision. This was the first time that he'd ever seen Iwaizumi cry. It was such a gut-wrenching sight.

Iwaizumi continued, his voice came out broken, raw, nothing like the powerful alpha who'd commanded thousands. "I watched them throw you to the floor...they pinned you down, ripped your dress off. And, I couldn't do a thing to stop them. I tried. _Gods_ , know how hard I tried to get to you, to kill every last one of them before they could..." His hands fisted into the sheets, his teeth gritted in anger. " You were innocent!" he cried out, "They hurt you because of me and I couldn't save you!"

"It wasn't your fault," Oikawa tried to tell him, the weight of Iwaizumi's guilt was crushing him, suffocating him, "You were poisoned, remember? There was nothing you could do."

"That's not an excuse!" Iwaizumi yelled sharply, "I hate myself for not being able to keep you safe! What kind of alpha—No! What kind of person stands by while their loved one is screaming out to them for help and they do nothing?! I should have been stronger. I should have known that something was amiss. I was supposed to save you...but I failed. You kept calling out to me...and I failed you! I'm so sorry!"

Oikawa wanted to tell Iwaizumi that it was okay, that none of it had been his fault, but was that the case? It was because of Iwaizumi that the generals had sought vengeance. And, Iwaizumi knew that. There was nothing that Oikawa could say to make it better. He didn't feel like it was his place to do so. He hadn't been there. He only knew the pain Haru had suffered at the hands of the generals from a dream.

However, that wasn't the same as living through that horrific event. The only person who could forgive Iwaizumi was Haru.

Iwaizumi continued to sob uncontrollably, murmuring a litany of apologies, each one more broken than the previous. He'd been carrying this guilt around for centuries. Not only had he failed his mate, but their unborn pups as well. Oikawa could _feel_ it through their bond. The intensity of it all had his throat tightening as sobs racked his body.

He needed to find a way to ground Iwaizumi, to bring him back to the present. It was his duty as the alpha's mate. But, Oikawa didn't know where to start. He wasn't strong enough to carry five centuries worth of suffering plus his own distress. That realization caused his panic to rise because if he couldn't comfort Iwaizumi through his darkest hour, what good was he?

Above him, Iwaizumi's entire body was trembling, wave after wave of agony washing through him. Oikawa shouted out, "Please, Iwa...It's too much!" he sobbed, "I can't..."

Iwaizumi only cried harder. 

The only way for Iwaizumi to settle down seemed like on his own accord. Oikawa wished that there was something, anything, that he could do to help. He'd never felt so useless in his life. Then the strangest thing occurred. Similar to that time at Haru's grave, a tranquil sensation passed through him. Oikawa could feel his conscious slipping as though another entity was stepping behind the wheel. Raising his hands, Oikawa cupped Iwaizumi's tear-stained face. Iwaizumi shook his head violently but Oikawa persevered.

"Hajime," he called out, noting how foreign his voice sounded to his own ears.

Perhaps it wasn't his voice, after all.

Iwaizumi must have noticed the difference as well because his eyes immediately snapped open.

Oikawa could feel a gentle smile forming on his lips. "There is nothing to forgive," he spoke softly, yet his voice was clear and far-reaching, "Please do not continue to carry this burden around. You did your best, and I have never faulted you." He kissed Iwaizumi on the forehead, whispering, "It's time for you to let me go, Hajime."

"No!" Iwaizumi cried out, "I can't."

"You have to," he said, dropping his hands to his sides, "It's the only way you'll ever truly be happy."

Iwaizumi dropped his head to Oikawa's chest in defeat.

Slowly, Oikawa began to regain control of his body. He wasted no time caging his arms around Iwaizumi, holding him tightly. Silently, he thanked Haru for his help. The steady breathing coming from the alpha told him that Iwaizumi was sleeping now, he'd somehow managed to exhaust himself from crying. It wasn't long before Oikawa followed him. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me go ahead and clear this up: Yes, Iwaizumi is still in love with Haru. No, that does not mean that he doesn't love Oikawa. He genuinely loves Oikawa. If any of this is confusing, feel free to chat with me on tumblr or in the comment section. 
> 
> 4 more chapters to go~
> 
> Also, there is now artwork of IwaiHaru and IwaOi by amalasdraws <3  
> [Tumblr](https://trashytacosan.tumblr.com/post/161455167966/amalasdraws-iwaoi-commission-for-trashytacosan)


	12. Kairosclerosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairosclerosis - n. the moment you realize that you're currently happy - consciously trying to savor the feeling- which prompts your intellect to identify it, pick it apart and put it in context, where it will slowly dissolve until it's little more than an aftertaste 
> 
> \- The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows.

"You can do this," Yahaba muttered to his reflection in the bathroom mirror, "Just go out there and claim your alpha!"

Frowning at the false bravado, he turned on the sink, caught water in the palms of his hands and splashed it on his face. Yahaba contemplated a quick shower to help ease his nerves but he didn't want Kyoutani to think that that was an invitation for him to join. He'd much rather be alone right now, if only for a little while. Despite his earlier eagerness, his confidence had abandoned him the moment they stepped inside their hotel room.

Make no mistake, Yahaba wanted to be with Kyoutani. He couldn't think of anything that he wanted more than that. So, his hesitancy had nothing to do with Kyoutani. It was just his own self-doubt reeling its ugly head at the most inconvenient time. What if Isoda had been right about him?

What if he really wasn't good enough?

Five years of hearing the same exact thing wasn't going to just wash away in a matter of months. That kind of thinking, that self-hatred, was ingrained in Yahaba. And, yeah Kyoutani still loved him, but would he still love him when he saw how unfit Yahaba was as an omega? He wasn't as appealing as he'd been in high school. Then, his skin had been unblemished, now there were scars all over him, inside and out.

Kyoutani was probably still in love with the boy who used to sneak out of his window every other night; the same boy who used to leave little notes in his locker and fall asleep on his shoulder during the drive back home from away games. Yahaba wasn't the same person anymore surely Kyoutani had to know that.

Yahaba could hear Kyoutani out there, pacing the floor impatiently, growling and grunting. The longer he took in here, the more unsettled Kyoutani would become. He wouldn't be surprised if the alpha kicked the door in and took him right there on the cold tile. The imagery was enough for a shiver to run through Yahaba, a small gasp passing his lips.

Licking his lips, Yahaba gripped the sides of the sink to steady himself. He tried staring at his reflection in the mirror but his eyes were unfocused. Why was he suddenly lightheaded? Outside of the door, Kyoutani's growls grew louder and Yahaba found it harder to hold himself upright. Did the hotel not have a functioning air conditioner? It was suddenly so hot in there.

In the midst of his building anxiety, Yahaba realized the cause of his distress, and why he'd been incredibly anxious the moment he was alone with Kyoutani. The alpha's rut had ignited the flames inside of Yahaba, sending him into an early heat. Kyoutani had more than likely sensed it which was why he was burning a hole in the floor with his pacing.

Yahaba tried moving away from the sink so that he could open the door, but his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. Everything hurt, even his eyeballs were throbbing in pain. He was also so unbearably hot, fiery flames licking at his skin. His heats had always been intolerable. That was why Yahaba had given in to Isoda so easily all those years ago. No matter how much he hadn't wanted Isoda near him, his body had demanded a knot.

But this time was different. He didn't need to settle because the person he wanted most of all was right outside that door. Too bad he couldn't reach it.

Kyoutani was at the door now, knocking so hard that the door rattled on the hinges. "Shigeru, let me in!" he snarled, "I swear I'll tear this fucking door down!"

"Can't!" Yahaba choked out, unable to say more than that.

Thankfully, he didn't have to. The next thing he knew, there was one kick, then a second at the door before it busted open. Kyoutani stood there, eyes darker than the deepest crevice. Yahaba had never seen a more splendid sight.

_His alpha._ Yahaba grinned at the thought.

"Knot," he greedily begged, ready to skip all the pretenses.

Ignoring him, Kyoutani bent down to pick him up. Yahaba struggled in the alpha's arms but a sharp growl put a halt to that. "I'm not fucking you on a bathroom floor!" he shouted, authority ingrained in every syllable, "And I'm going to give you more than my knot."

Lowering his head in submission, Yahaba whimpered. He allowed Kyoutani to carry him to the bed; absently he noted the obvious differences between Isoda and Kyoutani. Isoda would have fucked him on that bathroom floor and he would have left Yahaba there to clean up himself afterward and comfort himself for the remainder of his heat. But Kyoutani laid him on the bed gently. And there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Kyoutani would stay with him once this was all over.

Yahaba loved Kyoutani so much. He wished that he could tell him. He wished that they could have talked before their primal urges took over.

"Later," Kyoutani said, sitting up to remove his shirt, "Later, we'll talk. I promise."

Yahaba nodded his head. Then, the moment Kyoutani's shirt was removed, all thought of talking quickly vanished from his mind. He made a small, impatient sound because he wanted to take his clothes off, too. Thankfully, Kyoutani didn't plan on making him wait. With an effortless tug, he ripped Yahaba's shirt off. The action was so fierce— it was so _alpha_ that Yahaba secreted even more slick in his boxers.

The fabric of his pants stuck to him, uncomfortably so. He eagerly raised his hips for Kyoutani to remove his pants as well. Kyoutani obliged. He added Yahaba's pants to the pile of clothing that sat on the floor. Soon, his own pants joined them as well. They were both naked now, and Kyoutani couldn't pass up the chance to savor every last inch of Yahaba's flesh.

He slid down to kiss Yahaba's chest, sucking his nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue against the omega making his breath catch in pleasure as he writhed beneath him. Kyoutani was far from finished, though. Ignoring Yahaba's incoherent demands for a knot, he nipped along the omega's side, lining his ribcage with red marks— _his_ marks.

In that current state, Kyoutani's mind couldn't properly form the words that he wanted to say. He allowed his lips, teeth, and tongue to convey the message for him. Kyoutani wanted Yahaba to know, that he planned to reclaim every part of him that Isoda had unrightfully claimed. The kisses continued down to the omega's inner thighs that were glistening with slick.

Kyoutani lapped at the slick, sucking the tender flesh of the omega's thigh into his mouth. His cock was hard and rubbing against the mattress. The desire to be inside of Yahaba was driving him mad, but this was something that needed to be done. He moved to the other thigh, repeating his actions. This time, he pressed two fingers to the omega's wet entrance.

Yahaba's spine rose from the mattress at the feeling of Kyoutani's thick fingers entering him. Blindly, he grabbed the sheets and bucked his hips, desperately fucking the alpha's fingers. With every shift of Yahaba's hips, more slick seeped out of him until it was sliding down Kyoutani's forearm.

" _Fuck_ ," Kyoutani groaned.

Removing his fingers, he quickly covered Yahaba's mouth with his own to muffle the loud whine of protest the omega made. Wedging his hips between Yahaba's thigh's, Kyoutani rubbed his cock against the omega's stomach to relieve a bit of his own tension. But it wasn't nearly enough. He would just have to draw this out some other time when they weren't behaving like feral beasts. 

The next time Yahaba screamed for a knot, Kyoutani entered him in one, swift thrust. And the same time his cock entered the omega, his teeth pierced the sensitive skin of the omega's throat. He'd waited long enough to make Yahaba his. He wanted to get that over with first.

Yahaba howled in pleasure. "Ken!"

The omega's body convulsed as he came. Kyoutani didn't give Yahaba time to catch his breath. He began fucking into him, hard, fast and with purpose. He moved solely on instinct, though. Yahaba definitely didn't seem to mind. He met each and every one of Kyoutani's thrusts. Thank the gods the room was soundproof because the sounds they made...

Yahaba's nails dug into the skin of Kyoutani's back, marking the alpha in his own way. But then Kyoutani was sitting up. He bent Yahaba's legs back for that perfect angle, searching for that bundle of nerves inside of him. As soon as he found it, Yahaba was spilling all over his stomach again. The omega was truly a sight with his flushed skin, glazed over eyes, and messy hair. His nipples were red and swollen, his body covered with fluids of his own making. 

He looked absolutely debauched. 

Kyoutani growled and sped up his pace. Yahaba had always been breathtaking but right now, he was the sexiest thing Kyoutani had ever seen. To think that this omega was his and had always been _his_ was a reward of its own. They both could feel the alpha's knot forming. Yahaba practically squealed in delight and rocked his hips harder.

"That's right, baby" Kyoutani groaned, "Work for my knot."

"Ken!" Yahaba whined.

"It's coming," he assured him, speeding up his pace.

Soon, he was coming inside of the omega's worn passage, his knot finally locking them together. Kyoutani rolled his hips, pressing his knot further inside of Yahaba, ensuring that Yahaba could feel every inch of him. The pleasure was overwhelming on both ends. Their bodies were too sensitive yet they kept moving against each other, desperate to feel the echoes of one another on their skin for days to come.

Yahaba was kissing Kyoutani's face, his chest, and every inch of him that he could reach. He was mewling happily and Kyoutani found that almost as pleasurable as the feeling of the omega's inner walls clenching around his knot.

They ended up falling asleep like that, Kyoutani's knot still inside of Yahaba.

. . .

When Kyoutani opened his eyes late that night, Yahaba was straddling him. His hands were gripping the alpha's thighs as he bounced on his cock. It was one hell of a way to wake up, that was for sure. Not missing a beat, Kyoutani settled his hands on the omega's hips and rocked his hips upward, fucking into that tight heat. The lust filled haze that had surrounded them earlier was still present but it wasn't as thick.

Kyoutani admired the passion marks he'd left on Yahaba's body. Then, he looked at the mark of their bond on the omega's throat. Reaching up, he cupped Yahaba's face and brought his face closer to his so that he could lick at the mark.

"I can't believe," Yahaba moaned, "you actually bit me on my throat!"

Kyoutani bit it again just to piss Yahaba off. Of course, it had the opposite effect. The omega threw his head back, moaning loudly. He came hard against the alpha's stomach. His body went limp after that but Kyoutani was there to pick up his slack. Effortlessly, he rolled them over and placed Yahaba's legs on his shoulders. Being inside of Yahaba felt amazing, nothing could compare. Which would explain why he'd fallen asleep inside of him earlier. If it were up to Kyoutani he would never pull out.

"You're going to have my pups," Kyoutani said, "I'll make sure of it."

Yahaba laughed breathlessly. "I'm on birth control."

"Guess I'll have to just keep trying."

His hands tightened on Yahaba's thighs as he fucked him harder than before. They'd be in that room for days and he planned to knot Yahaba at least three times a day. More if he needed to. Again, when his knot caught at the omega's entrance, Kyoutani continued thrusting his hips until he was spilling inside of Yahaba over and over until it overflowed and spilled on the sheets. 

Kyoutani had sat up a little just so he could see it. Then, he thrust back in, loving the sounds Yahaba made. He was kissing Yahaba on the neck, his knot still inside of him, when he felt the omega's hands ghosting the sides of his neck.

"Time to return the favor," Yahaba whispered.

Smirking, Kyoutani tilted his head back to give Yahaba better access. It had taken them a lot to get to this point. Kyoutani had once feared that he'd never see Yahaba again but here they were. They had always had an invisible bond —a red string of fate that held them together—but now it was palpable. Wherever they were, rather they were standing side by side or on different sides of the world, everyone would know that they belonged to each other.

* * *

That night, Oikawa dreamed of the floating temple again, but the clones of himself were no longer in sight. Tall, orange torii made a path to the temple. Their daunting height filled the omega with unspeakable dread. Still, there was something within the walls of the temple that was beckoning him. Oikawa took a step forward—

Somewhere in the distance joyous laughter could be heard. Oikawa turned around to see a sunny meadow that was completely out of place next to the dismal temple. The invisible pull to the meadow was far stronger. Without another glance at the temple, Oikawa's feet carried him to a cobbled stone path, lined with petite, fragrant daisies. Smiling up at the sun, he could feel a familiar tranquility overcome him.

There was someone sitting at the base of a wisteria while three, small boys played in the grass. One of the boys spotted him and ran in his direction, a small bouquet in his hands. Bending down to meet the child's gaze, Oikawa smiled.

"Thank you," he said, taking the bouquet, "And what's your name?"

"I'm Hajime!" the pup said proudly.

Oikawa's mouth dropped.

The pup continued. "Why do you have my mother's face?" he asked curiously.

"That's enough, Hajime," a warm voice cut in, "Go play with your brothers."

"But mom!"

"Go!"

Oikawa watched the pup walk off with a small pout on his lips; he was really adorable. His mother looked after him, a fond expression on his face. If Oikawa wasn't so stunned, he would have thought it was cute. Haru stood in front of him, dressed in a white kimono with white ornaments in his long hair. His skin was unnaturally pale adding an ethereal charm to his beauty.

"What is this place?" asked Oikawa.

"The spirit world, of course."

Glancing around, Oikawa could see other buildings and gardens floating on various clouds, each serving as different versions of the afterlife pertaining to a certain person. It made sense that Haru's paradise would be in a sunny meadow with his children.

"How did I get here?"

"Dreams can serve as portals to the spirit world," Haru explained, "And with your strong spiritual connection, it's easier for you to travel in-between planes."

Strong spiritual connection? Oikawa didn't have a spiritual connection at all. He couldn't even meditate without falling asleep or overthinking ever little thing. He wanted to ask Haru more about the whole, 'traveling in-between planes" thing but there was a question that his brain deemed more important.

Oikawa glanced back the temple. "Do you know what that is?"

"It is our past and our future."

Turning around to face the omega, he could see the somber expression on Haru's face. "What aren't you telling me?"

Haru looked back at his sons and said, "He'll take them away from me if I intervene again and they are all I have now. I can only tell you that once you enter that temple, nothing will be the same."

Oikawa really wanted to press for me. But he didn't want to risk Haru losing his only semblance of peace.

"I understand." Oikawa truly did. "I'm grateful for everything that you've done."

"I am grateful for you as well." Haru was facing him again, a gentle smile on his face, "Hajime suffered for so long until he met you. Thank you for loving him."

How could one person be this selfless? Oikawa couldn't imagine himself ever being this accepting of his mate moving on and falling in love with another regardless of if that person shared the same soul as him or not. He wasn't as kindhearted as Haru. Now, he could understand why Hajime had been so in love with the omega.

"Your time here is almost up," said Haru. 

Oikawa took another look at the pups who were now trying to climb the wisteria. All three of them seemed exceptionally rowdy. Alphas, no doubt. How did Haru manage? Oikawa cemented the sight of the children to his memory before facing Haru again.

"May I ask another favor of you, Haru?"

* * *

Last night's events bombarded Iwaizumi the moment he opened his eyes. With a groan, he covered his face with his arm in embarrassment. He had never wanted for Oikawa to experience those emotions. That was why he'd worked so hard to keep them contained. He should've known that drinking would loosen his tongue.

It had been the chase that had triggered it. Iwaizumi had thought back to the countless times he'd chased Haru through the palace or through the fields. Tooru and Haru's uncanny resemblance hadn't made it easier, either.

Peeking out from under his arm, he saw that Oikawa was still asleep. He could only imagine how exhausted the omega was. Dropping his arm, he rolled to his side and bumped his nose against Oikawa's face affectionately. Then, Oikawa smiled in his sleep and Iwaizumi couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. He watched Oikawa sleep like he'd done for many nights.

Iwaizumi remembered Haru being there last night. He remembered Haru telling him that there was nothing to forgive and that he'd never faulted him. It had been just what he'd needed to hear. That wouldn't have happened without Oikawa's help. Despite what the horror movies depicted, spiritual possession was only possible if the vessel was willing.

The fact that Oikawa could conjure a spirit was amazing in its own right. Iwaizumi brushed Oikawa's hair out of his face, careful not to wake him. Perhaps there was more to his omega than he'd thought. Haru had been skilled with healing spells and using plants and flowers to create potions. But, that wasn't uncommon during their time when magic was more prevalent.

Iwaizumi would contemplate on that later, though. There were other matters to attend to. Reluctantly, he climbed out of bed. First, he cleaned up the broken bulb, and then he went downstairs to assess the mess they'd made last night. Empty takeout containers and beer bottles were scattered on the kitchen table. The living room floor was covered in decorative pillows and blankets.

He started with the kitchen first, gradually making his way into the living room. He'd clean up so that Oikawa wouldn't have to worry about it when he woke up. Outside it was storming pretty bad. Today would have been perfect for a lazy movie binge. But after last night, Iwaizumi wasn't sure if Oikawa would be open to it. Honestly, Iwaizumi was nervous.

He was still in love with Haru, and he didn't know how Oikawa was going to handle that. No one wanted to feel like they were second best. Although that sure as hell wasn't the case, he knew how Oikawa's mind worked. It was bad enough that the omega was feeling like he wasn't good enough for the national team. The last thing Oikawa had needed was his mate subtly admitting to still having feelings for his ex.

Iwaizumi felt lower than shit.

After the first floor was spotless, Iwaizumi went upstairs to see if Oikawa had stirred. The bed was empty and Iwaizumi could hear water running in the bathroom. He went to the door but then he stopped himself. Instead, he sat at the edge of the bed to wait for Oikawa to come out. He would extinguish any doubts that Oikawa had in regards to his feelings for him.

The door to the bathroom opened and Oikawa stepped out in only a robe and his hair piled on top his head in a messy bun. "Oh there you are," he said.

Iwaizumi's mind blanked; it was extremely unfair for Oikawa to be this perfect. He made it look easy like perfection was a game that he'd crafted.

"I was going to take a bath. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure..."

Oikawa walked back into the bathroom. Iwaizumi followed him. When Oikawa removed his robe, Iwaizumi's eyes darkened. Then he mentally slapped himself. He needed to focus on the task at hand. But he did notice how Oikawa's eyes lingered on him while he undressed.

That was a good sign, wasn't it?

Iwaizumi could smell the jasmine bath salts when he got in the hot bath. Their bathtub was big enough for them both to comfortably sit side by side yet they were seated across from one another. Oikawa sat with his legs bent with his chin resting on the top of his knees. Nervously, he chewed the bottom of his lip.

Sighing, Iwaizumi carefully grabbed Oikawa's ankles, urging him to stretch his legs a little. Oikawa complied. Using his thumb, Iwaizumi began messaging the omega's ankles. "How'd you sleep?" he asked to break the ice.

"Good. You?"

"It's was okay."

Silence blanketed them again. Iwazumi moved his attention from Oikawa's ankles to his calves. If Oikawa hated him, he wouldn't allow him to touch him like this. He wouldn't be in this tub with him. The omega wasn't a pushover by a longshot so Iwaizumi had hope. But, it wasn't enough. He needed Oikawa to know how much he loved him. That there wasn't a day that went by when he didn't thank the heavens for giving Oikawa to him.

"It's raining," Oikawa said offhandedly.

Were they really going to discuss the weather? Iwaizumi would be damned.

"I remember, Tooru."

Oikawa nodded his head in understanding. "I was wondering if you did."

"I just want you to know—"

"I know." Oikawa smiled, bringing his hand up to rest over his heart. "I can feel it. I feel it all the time. You don't have to tell me."

That may be true, but it still wasn't enough. Iwaizumi reached for Oikawa, pulling him into his arms. Water sloshed around, some of it spilled onto the floor. All of that was irrelevant, though. Oikawa sat on Iwaizumi's lap, his knees placed on either side of the alpha's thighs. Any other time this position would have immediately ignited their passion for the other. This time was different. Something else inside of them kindled.

Iwaizumi held the omega's gaze. "Tooru, I love you."

True to Iwaizumi nature, he didn't overdo it superfluously, because what mattered most was the truth in those words. Oikawa had always known but actually hearing Iwaizumi say it cemented it— made it tangible.

"I love you too, Hajime."

Leaning down, he kissed Iwaizumi on the lips. They kissed until their lips were swollen and bruised. The two didn't leave the tub until the water was cold and their skin was pruney. They dried off in their bedsheets where they made love. Iwaizumi moved with slow, deep, strokes. His eyes never leaving Oikawa's face. He wanted to absorb the omega's reactions, savor them. Beneath him, Oikawa made the sweetest sounds, calling out Iwaizumi's name over and over again like a prayer. 

"Are we going to be alright?" Oikawa asked once their orgasms waned.

Iwaizumi rested on his side so that he could see Oikawa fully, lightly caressing his hip. "Yes." He kissed Oikawa on the temple and whispered, "I'd rather watch the world burn than lose you."

Oikawa turned his head so that he could capture Iwaizumi's lips. He couldn't recall a time when he'd been so immensely happy. He wished that they could stay in that bed forever, away from the uncertain future that awaited them. At least they would have today, he figured.

The weather had gotten worse. They decided to spend the day inside. Iwaizumi had gone to the kitchen for food and now they were eating fruit from a tray Oikawa had purchased at the market.

"Hajime."

Iwaizumi looked away from the last pineapple. "Yeah?"

"Hajime," Oikawa said again, "Akihiko and Hikaru."

"I don't follow."

"Those are the names Haru gave the pups," he explained.

Iwaizumi's eyes began to water. "You saw them?" He smiled softly.

"I had a dream. Well...I was actually in the spirit world. Haru was there and so were the pups." Oikawa paused. "Would you like to hear about them?" He wanted to be sure since this was a sensitive topic.

The alpha didn't hesitate. "Please."

"They're gorgeous, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa smiled at the thought of them. "They have your eyes and your dark hair. And, they have Haru's complexion. But thankfully, they have Haru's hair texture!" He laughed. "All three are strong, healthy alphas. Hajime, the oldest, is very inquisitive. While Akihiko and Hikaru are partners in crime..."

Iwaizumi listened intently as Oikawa relayed everything that Haru had told him about the pups. Knowing that Haru and the pups weren't agonizing in eternal damnation or anything equally terrible was very reassuring. Bit by bit, he could feel himself finally accepting things for what they were. Now he could fully devote himself to securing a future with Oikawa without his guilt holding him back.

* * *

The storm carried on for the remainder of the day and the day after that. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stayed inside as planned on the first day. They finally talked about why Oikawa had been so upset after the team meeting. Iwaizumi understood why Oikawa was worried but he reminded the omega that Kageyama was an alpha and it was expected of him to do great. Whereas, Oikawa achieving everything that he had despite his second gender was something that no one could take from him.

Iwaizumi urged Oikawa to ignore the blogs that seemed bent on sullying his name and focus on the blogs and articles that praised him. That was how Oikawa came across various fan pages where other omegas talked about how they'd tried out for sports clubs at their schools in hopes of one day being like him. It was just what the omega had needed to see.

The following day, they faced the weather and went out to town. There was a cafe connected to a quaint bookstore that they instantly fell in love with. The majority of their morning was spent there, snuggled up on the provided loveseat sharing a book.

Oikawa's head rested on Iwaizumi's shoulder while the alpha read Madeline Miller's, The Song of Achilles, aloud to him. The alpha's voice was uncharacteristically delicate as he read and Oikawa couldn't help but lose himself in the world the author created. He never wanted Iwaizumi to stop reading to him. But his stomach protested another chapter with its loud rumbling.

So, they purchased the book before heading to their next stop; Iwaizumi promised Oikawa that he would finish reading it to him later. After lunch, they visited an antique store where Oikawa purchased a sterling silver frame. At the local drug store, he had his favorite picture of them printed off from his phone. Once they were back home that evening, he put their photo in the frame and placed it on their nightstand where the broken lamp once stood.

That night, they cooked an Italian dish together and that was how Oikawa learned that Iwaizumi could speak fluent Italian. He fell in love with the alpha all over again.

When Iwaizumi finally finished the book later that night, Oikawa cried in his arms. The ending had been expected yet it still broke his heart. He also couldn't help but notice the parallels to his relationship with Iwaizumi to the relationship of Achilles and Patroclus.

"Are we just a tragic love story waiting to happen," asked Oikawa, sniffling lightly, "Like Achilles said, they won't let you be famous AND happy."

"I'm not famous."

"You have books dedicated to you. There are people who still boast that you were the greatest conqueror in Japanese history." He smiled sadly. "You're famous, that's why we won't have a happy ending."

Iwaizumi closed the book and sat it on the nightstand. "Don't think like that," he spoke softly, kissing the top of Oikawa's head, "We'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I will make sure of it," he promised.

Achilles had promised the same thing to Patroclus, Oikawa wanted to point out. But he didn't. Iwaizumi sounded so certain that he couldn't bring himself to point out the flaws in that statement. Besides, it was just a book.

Oikawa rested his head on Iwaizumi's bare chest. He lightly traced the outline of Iwaizumi's face, etching it to his memory, just in case.

* * *

"I think housekeeping hates us," Yahaba laughed, "I still can't believe you kicked that door in." 

The omega tried to find a spot on the bed that hadn't been soiled with either of their bodily fluids and he couldn't. Since it was the last day of his heat and Kyoutani's rut, he wasn't that thrilled to be lying around like that. For three days straight, they'd fucked like rabbits on every surface of that room. And while it had been life-changing sex, Yahaba couldn't help but feel bad for the person who would have to clean up after them.

Kyoutani looked at the state of their room and laughed as well. "What did they expect? This hotel serves a purpose, you know."

With a sigh, he climbed out of the bed. "We need to shower," he said, heading to the bathroom.

Kyoutani remained in bed. "Don't wanna'," he complained, "Come back to bed. We don't even have to check out until morning."

"I'm not lying in my own filth!"

"You didn't have a problem with it last night, and you sure as hell didn't give a fuck about that when you were beggin—"

"I get it!" Yahaba chuckled. "I hate you."

Kyoutani got out of the bed and walked over to the omega. "No you don't," he said, kissing him on the forehead.

"God," he groaned, "We're acting like _them_ now."

Frowning, Kyoutani took a step back, his eyes widening. "You aren't gonna' start calling me Ken-chan now, are you?"

The alpha looked like the very idea of it frightened him. Yahaba couldn't help but laugh; he couldn't remember a time where he'd laughed this fucking much, it was amazing. "That does kind of have a ring to it, huh?"

"And so does Creampuff."

Yahaba lightly punched Kyoutani in the chest. "You know I hate that name!"

"That's the point."

"You're intolerable!"

Kyoutani shrugged. Brushing past the omega, he stepped into the bathroom. "Too bad you're stuck with me."

Yahaba wouldn't want it any other way. Idly, his fingers brushed against the teeth marks on his throat. Warmth instantly filled him, every cell in his body could feel the effects of their bond; it was such a wholesome feeling. Maybe it was because he was a newly mated omega or because he had always been a softie beneath his thick skin, whatever the reason, Yahaba started to cry.

The alpha's back stiffened. He'd been in the middle of adjusting the knobs for their bath when he'd felt a mental tug. Seconds later, the scent of salt reached his nose. Turning around, he saw Yahaba standing in the doorway, hands covering his face as he cried.

Kyoutani was immediately by his side. "Okay, okay," he said, his voice gentle, "I won't call you Creampuff."

"It's not that!" Yahaba cried. He wrapped his arms around Kyoutani's neck. "Just a month ago, I couldn't see my future. I thought that I'd die there. I'd thought Isoda was going to kill me. But now..." He hugged Kyoutani tighter. "I can see my future clearly. I'm just...so happy."

It hurt Kyoutani to know that there had been a time when Yahaba had actually thought that he'd die at the hands of Isoda. That showed how terrified the omega had been in that environment. Now Yahaba was safe. Kyoutani would do everything in his power to keep things that way. And he was sure to tell Yahaba that.

"I know," Yahaba said, "I've always felt safe with you."

In the bathtub, Yahaba sat in between Kyoutani's legs, his back touching the alpha's chest. While Kyoutani bathed Yahaba, they talked about the former's travels, the things he saw and learned. What Kyoutani had always liked about Yahaba was that he didn't press him for anything. He didn't ask why Kyoutani had spent five years traveling the world with Iwaizuumi. He never asked what they had been seeking. The omega only wanted to know about Kyoutani's experiences.

Possessively, Kyoutani caressed Yahaba's flat stomach. "Who said that just because we have pups we can't travel?" he said in response to Yahaba's statement.

They'd moved on to the topic of the next chapter in their lives. Kyoutani wanted to start a family but Yahaba wanted to see all of the places that Kyoutani had seen. Yahaba figured it wouldn't be hard for them, not with the connections Iwaizumi apparently had with those who could forge passports. And Kyoutani assured him that he could take care of them financially. (He didn't mention that Iwaizumi had given him one of the coordinates to where he had gold buried)

"We can't enjoy ourselves _and_ worry about children," said Yahaba, "Besides, don't you think that'd be unhealthy for the child? Their place should be at home."

"Wherever their parents are is home."

Yahaba hated when Kyoutani was right. Well, he just hated whenever anyone was right and he was wrong. Old habits die hard, he supposed.

"Let's make a deal," said Yahaba, "We travel for 2 years, then we settle down and start a family."

"Deal."

They sealed the agreement with a kiss. Perhaps it wasn't wise to make those kinds of plans prematurely, but they were both so indescribably happy that they couldn't see past one another.

* * *

The honeymoon was over.

Kyoutani and Yahaba were greeted at the door by an excited Oikawa. He hugged them both. Then, he smelled the scent on them and jumped back as though he'd been burned. Did he and Iwaizumi smell that bad after Iwaizumi's rut? The scent of another alpha's semen wasn't as appealing, maybe that was the case. Iwaizumi had known better, though. He nodded at them both but was sure to keep a safe distance.

Yahaba laughed. "This is payback!" He poked Oikawa playfully.

Taken aback by the pure happiness on his friend's face, Oikawa couldn't think of a retort. When Yahaba was talking to Iwaizumi about learning more techniques with his knife, Oikawa and Kyoutani shared a look.

"Thank you," said Oikawa.

"For what?"

"Making Shigeru so happy."

Kyoutani shifted uncomfortably under the omega's gaze. Oikawa had always unsettled him. Back in high school, he'd confused the feeling with hatred. But after living with Oikawa, he'd admittedly started to somewhat care about him; he even felt protective of him but that was because of their pack dynamics. Iwaizumi was their leader so naturally, Kyoutani would want to keep the man's mate safe. Even still, Kyoutani couldn't help but feel wary every time Oikawa so much as looked at him.

It was similar to when he'd first met Iwaizumi. The alpha's aura spoke of his true nature. When Kyoutani had described Iwaizumi's scent as "like the earth but older" he had meant to say that Iwaizumi smelled like he had walked the earth centuries before the rise of early civilization, centuries before he'd ever ruled as king. The same went for Oikawa. Except, Oikawa smelled like he didn't belong here. Like he wasn't of this world.

Kyoutani blinked, realizing that Oikawa was still staring at him with that unsettling look in his eyes. He nodded his head. That seemed like as good enough of a response for the omega. Oikawa smiled brightly and then turned his attention back to Iwaizumi and Yahaba.

"So, Shigeru," Oikawa started when they were all sitting around the kitchen table, "Does this mean that we're on for the housewarming party?"

Under the table, Kyoutani touched Yahaba's thigh, silently assuring him that he didn't have to take that step if he wasn't ready. Yahaba placed his hands over his alpha's, giving it a light squeeze. "Yeah," he answered, "I'm ready to see everyone again. Especially Watari. I've really missed him."

Oikawa clapped excitedly. "I'll send out the invites tomorrow! And we can look up recipes online and do you think we'll need a DJ..." 

Kyoutani and Iwaizumi shared a look. Then they looked back at the two omegas. Now Yahaba was contributing to the conversation with just as much enthusiasm as Oikawa. Kyoutani and Iwaizumi shared another look.  

"Why does it feel like this housewarming party is really going to turn into a house party?" asked Kyoutani. 

Iwaizumi sighed. "Take it from me... It's so much easier if you just let them do whatever the hell they want." 

"You are so whipped."

"You're one to talk." Leaning closer, he whispered, "Does Yahaba know about that time you sniffed his boxers and mastu—" 

Kyoutani quickly stood up from the table. The sudden movement caused his chair to loudly scrape against the tile disturbing the omega's conversation. They both looked at him expectantly. He murmured out, "Bathroom," and hurriedly left the kitchen. The sounds of Iwaizumi's laughter followed him out into the hallway. Times like these, Kyoutani couldn't believe that Iwaizumi had once been a feared leader. 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a rude anon on Tumblr, this chapter is out earlier than planned. It is also sort of a gift chapter for everyone who is still sticking with this story. I had originally planned for shit to get real this chapter but I will save that for the next chapter. I also wanted to build on the relationships and venture more into character development; mainly Oikawa and Yahaba. (Oikawa definitely has a lot going on. Everything will make sense soon enough) 
> 
> If you haven't read The Song of Achilles read it so we can cry together. Also, these depressing ass songs have given me major feels for the remainder of this story:   
> IwaOi - Opera House x Cigarettes After Sex   
> Kyouhaba - Carry Me Home x Jorja Smith 
> 
> Until next time!


	13. Acquiescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We were like gods at the dawning of the world, and our joy was so bright we could see nothing else but the other."
> 
> ― Madeline Miller, The Song of Achilles

Oikawa hadn't been the only one having strange dreams since that night at the beach. It was the same dream every night for Iwaizumi. Well, not a dream but a nightmare. In the dream, they were all in the living room celebrating his engagement to Oikawa. Everyone was there: Kyoutani, Ushijima, Matsukawa, and their respective mates. Whenever Iwaizumi got up to give a toast that was when the dream always took an ugly turn.

Iwaizumi could only stand there powerless as Matsukawa and Ushijima held Oikawa's arms above his head while Kyoutani raped him. Then, they'd each take turns. Oikawa always cried out for him but Iwaizumi couldn't open his mouth to answer or move to save him. The nightmare always ended with the other alphas taunting Iwaizumi, telling him that he'd failed once again before they killed Oikawa right before his eyes.

Every time he woke up and saw Oikawa sleeping soundly beside him, Iwaizumi crowded the omega into his arms and held him protectively against his chest. He wouldn't fail Oikawa. He wouldn't lose Oikawa like he'd lost Haru.

Kyoutani would never betray him like that. Iwaizumi knew it. The alpha wasn't that kind of person. Ushijima and Matsukawa were also incapable of such a thing and they both cared about Oikawa far too much to ever cause him harm. Iwaizumi was aware that it was just his mind trying to deceive him. Maybe that was a part of the curse.

First, it would slowly drive him insane, filling his mind with horrible visions until he allowed those delusions to cloud his judgment. He'd become hostile toward Kyoutani and Oikawa's friends. Every time they so much as glanced in Oikawa's direction, Iwaizumi would want to end them. Then, one day he'd finally snap and kill them all. Kill the closest thing he'd ever had to a brother and two of the most important people in Oikawa's life.

Oikawa would hate him. Iwaizumi would hate himself, too. But, if it meant keeping Oikawa safe he'd do it all over again.

Sitting up, Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa's face. From the furrows in the omega's brows and the small pout on his lips, Iwaizumi assumed that Oikawa was having his own nightmare. He began nuzzling the omega in hopes of soothing him. Then, Iwaizumi got an idea. With just a little force, he nudged Oikawa awake. The omega made a small, irritated sound that was honestly the most adorable thing to Iwaizumi.

Opening his eyes, Oikawa slowly blinked. "Iwa..." he murmured, "Good mornin'."

Iwaizumi smiled fondly, combing his fingers through the omega's tousled hair. "It's not morning," he said, his voice rough from sleep, "I just wanted to wake you." Because he was afraid and felt lonely.

Taking a moment to adjust, Oikawa closed his eyes tightly and stretched his legs. Yawning, he sat up and moved closer to Iwaizumi. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his alpha tightly as though he could will the man's worries away.

"Bad dream."

"Me too."

He'd figured as much. "Wanna talk about it?"

Shaking his head, Oikawa buried his face in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck. "Later," he promised, "We can talk about yours, too."

Later sounded like a great idea. Right now, Iwaizumi wanted to cherish this small, peaceful moment. The sky was still dark, moonlight streaming through the blinds allowed him to see glimpses here and there, but it was enough. He snuck his fingers under Oikawa's shirt and traced feather-light lines down the omega's spine.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispered, "Tell me a story."

"About what?"

"Anything." He looked up, their eyes meeting. "I just want to hear your voice."

Iwaizumi knew a lot of stories. He could tell Oikawa about the popular tales of sorcerers and giants from his era or about his travels as an immortal. In the end, he decided on one of his favorite stories to date.

"Did you know that gods can't live on earth? It weakens them so that's why they have temples and shrines."

Oikawa had known that.

"Although, it's not like most of them want to be on earth. It isn't a secret that the gods look down on us humans in more ways than one. But there was one god who was curious about mortals and their everyday life. He was responsible for overseeing the celestial bodies. Some say that he even gave birth to the stars..."

One day, the god grew bored with watching from afar so he crafted a vessel out of clay for him to walk the earth freely. He was sure to do this without his consort knowing. Their marriage had been arranged by Izanagi himself but other than that the union was rather dull. Not long after traveling down to earth, the god soon learned why the other deities despised humans. All of the humans he'd encountered were fickle, deceitful, and selfish.

"Sounds about right," Oikawa chuckled quietly.

Iwaizumi chuckled as well before continuing. "Nevertheless, there was one mortal who stood out..."

The man was kind, selfless, and honest, easily drawing the god's attention. He watched the human for weeks, waiting for him to show his true colors but it never happened. The god didn't give up just yet, though. He orchestrated the perfect test that no man could pass. His hair, that nearly reached his ankles, was spun from silk, he bathed his skin with the moonlight, stardust filled his bones, and his eyes shone with the radiance of the sun.

There was no man, mortal or divine, who could deny him.

Completely nude, the god waited on the road where the man frequently traveled. He altered his appearance to make it appear as though he'd been gravely injured. From what he'd seen during his time on earth, men found a sick pleasure in attacking those they deemed weak. The god waited for what felt like hours before the man finally approached, his arms filled with the goods he'd bought at the market. Upon seeing the god in his disguise, the mortal hurried to his side. But to the god's vexation, the mortal maintained only looked at his body with concern for his injuries, not lust. 

"They fell in love, didn't they?" Oikawa interrupted excitedly.

Sighing, Iwaizumi feigned annoyance. "Yes, they fell in love. Are you going to let me finish the story."

Yes, the god eventually fell in love with the mortal. However, it wasn't until after the man continuously ignored all of his advances and proved that he wasn't like the others the deity had encountered. Due to his injuries, the man took the god back to his home where he nursed him back to health. Even then, the god remained wary. Any minute now the man would turn on him; he would take advantage of him like the god had seen happen countless times.

Of course, that never happened.

"Wait," Oikawa cut in again, "What about the husband? He's a god, too. Wouldn't he be able to see them?"

Iwaizumi gave up on asking the omega not to interrupt. "That's why the two could only meet near entrances to the underworld. It's Izanami's realm so children of Izanagi can't see down there. They met like that in secret for years. Each time they made love, the god's essence mingled with the mortal's until their souls were bonded permanently."

"Did the man know that his lover was a god?"

"Yes. He'd always known." Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa closer just to do it, constantly needing to be as close to him as possible. "There are people who're more perceptive than others. Like Kyoutani, for instance."

That made sense, Oikawa thought. "This story doesn't have a happy ending does it?" he said. 

Iwaizumi shook his head with a sad smile. "Are there any stories like these that have happy endings? The man died because that's what mortals do. He fell in battle and when his heart stopped beating the god felt it from where he was in heaven. It's said that he cried so loudly that Izanami heard him in the underworld. Heaven and Earth trembled. Humans feared that it was the wrath of the gods come to punish them for their sins."

In his grief, the god neglected his duties, throwing the world into chaos until Izanagi had to intervene. He stripped the god of his vessel and permanently cast him down to earth where he eventually withered and perished. His duties were taken over by the husband he'd neglected.

"He was left to die alone? Wow..." 

"Gods can't die," Iwaizumi explained, "Not really. Since the mortal was bound to a god, he didn't die either."

Oikawa didn't think he fully grasped what Iwaizumi was saying. Then again, he'd often heard that death was only the beginning. He'd even saw Haru and the pups in the spirit world. Perhaps it was their earthly vessels that perished while their spirits lived on. But didn't that happen with everyone? What made them so different from everyone else? 

"Some even say that the two meet and fall in love in every lifetime, but their union always ends with tragedy." 

Just then, Oikawa was reminded of his reoccurring dream. He also thought about the dream he was having before Iwaizumi had woke him up. There were clones of Iwaizumi that stood next to Oikawa's clones. Each one had a partner. When _his_ Iwaizumi had come into view, Oikawa watched the alpha walk right past him and into Haru's awaiting arms.

_He's not your alpha._

That was what an unfamiliar voice had whispered to Oikawa. He was beyond grateful that Iwaizumi had woken him up from that nightmare. Unconsciously, he held on to Iwaizumi just a little tighter. But now Oikawa was beginning to wonder if the other versions of himself were, in fact, his past lives. If that were true, then he'd lived and loved Iwaizumi for what seemed like eons. 

Could the story Iwaizumi told hold true? 

Oikawa quickly dismissed the absurd thought from his mind. This was just a story. Like the one about the star falling to earth and splitting in half. It was nothing more than a tale meant to fill people's head with nonsense. Pretty nonsense, but nonsense all the same.

"That was a good story, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said after a while, "Was it popular in the olden days?" He snickered drowsily.

"No, not really. Haru told it to me. His mother had told it to him when he was a child."

"What was the god's name?"

"I'm not sure but his husband was Sora."

"The sky god?"

"Yeah."

Oikawa wondered how Sora had felt when he'd found out his consort had been in love with a mortal. Then again, deities were not known for their faithfulness. He snuggled closer to Iwaizumi as he felt sleep begin to overtake him again. Still, there was one last thing he wanted to know.

"You said that this god created the stars. A god that powerful...Why couldn't he just bring his lover back to life? Like, in that lifetime."

"Gods are powerful but only two can control life and death."

"Izanagi and Izanami."

"Right."

That answered one question but it also opened the door for more. How long did it take for the god and his mortal to be reincarnated? Did they look the same in every lifetime? If not how did they find each other?

Iwaizumi started to regret telling Oikawa the story. He remembered the first time Haru had told him and how he'd spent hours afterward analyzing every little detail. It was a cliche story of love and tragedy but unlike the others, this story had always stuck with him. Even still, it wasn't anything to get worked up over. 

"It's just a myth, Tooru." Iwaizumi kissed the omega's temple. "Sleep. You have a long day tomorrow."

That was right. He needed to get things prepared for the housewarming party. Though how was he supposed to sleep now? On cue, Iwaizumi's soothing purrs filled the room. Oikawa could feel the vibrations passing through him, lulling him to sleep. When he fell asleep again, he didn't dream of the floating temple. Instead, he dreamed of kissing Iwaizumi on the moon while the stars danced around them.

* * *

Kyoutani and Yahaba were already outside in the backyard sparring when Oikawa finally got out of bed. He watched the couple exchange blows, and he wanted Iwaizumi to show him some pointers, too. Self-defense tips were always handy and he wanted to hold his own weight if things ever came to that. After making a stop in the kitchen for coffee, he headed upstairs to the study.

"Iwa-chan!" He burst through the door of the study but halted when he saw that Iwaizumi was on the phone. Sheepishly, he mouthed an apology and quietly walked inside, closing the door behind him.

Iwaizumi shifted so that Oikawa could sit on his lap. He kissed Oikawa on the cheek, silently accepting his apology, but his full attention remained on the phone call. He nodded his head every so often as the person on the other end spoke. 

"Yeah. Tomorrow is fine..."

Oikawa frowned. They were having the housewarming tomorrow so whatever it was he hoped that Iwaizumi could do it beforehand. But he remained silent until Iwaizumi ended the call. When he did, the alpha took Oikawa's mug out of his hand and took a gulp of his coffee. He immediately regretted it.

"Too sweet," Iwaizumi grimaced.

Smiling, Oikawa stuck his tongue out. "That's what you get!"

"I should've known better."

Setting the mug on the desk, he gave Iwaizumi a look. "Soooo, what do you have planned tomorrow?"

"The translator will be leaving for a conference in France the day after tomorrow. We have to meet with him tomorrow or it'll be another two weeks until he's free again." Iwaizumi started on the damage control by wrapping his arms around Oikawa's torso. "We might be late to the party..."

That definitely wasn't what Oikawa wanted to hear though he supposed it was better than them not being there at all. He was looking forward to everyone meeting Iwaizumi and his high school club seeing that Kyoutani and Yahaba were back. However, he understood the importance of Iwaizumi meeting with the translator. It was far more important than his first, adult social.

"That's okay," Oikawa said with a shrug, "As long as you don't miss it. I'm going to be really upset with you if you do, Iwa-chan."

"I'll make sure we don't miss it."

"Good." Oikawa stood up. "Now, I want you to show me some cool fighting techniques!"

Iwaizumi thought back to the night he'd tried to show Oikawa how to defend himself from an attacker and they'd ended up mimicking a T-Rex. They'd been drunk then so it was excusable. He stood up as well.

"This would be so much easier if you had claws," Iwaizumi said.

"Thanks for the reminder!" 

Iwaizumi chuckled at the omega's sarcasm. "All isn't lost. You're strong and quick on your feet."

Oikawa could feel his face heating up. He'd known that, but hearing it from Iwaizumi was different. His alpha thought he was strong, not some dainty damsel constantly in need of saving. He continued to listen to the pointers Iwaizumi gave him. With Oikawa's height, he could dominate fights easier according to Iwaizumi. But his height could also work against him.

They decided to go outside where they'd have more space. Oikawa was about to open the door to the back patio when he noticed that Yahaba and Kyoutani were no longer sparring but making out on the grass. He pulled a face. Then reminded himself that he and Iwaizumi had a hard time of keeping their hands off one another as well.

Behind him, Iwaizumi whistled. "There's enough space in the living room," he suggested.

"Good idea."

In the living room, they pushed the furniture back to give them enough space. Iwaizumi started Oikawa off with the same thing he'd shown Yahaba. Mostly how to block and dodge until he could find the perfect opening. Similar to Yahaba, Oikawa analyzed every movement that Iwaizumi made and thought at least three steps ahead. 

Setters, Iwaizumi thought fondly. 

Iwaizumi didn't go easy on Oikawa, either. And, Oikawa wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He dodged hit after hit with the kind of a finesse that only an athlete could possess. But, he wasn't just dodging. With every failed attack, he quickly created a new strategy. Unlike most people, Iwaizumi didn't make a sound that signaled an oncoming attack. The only thing that gave him away was his eyes.

Oikawa also noticed that while Iwaizumi's right hand was dominant, he was just as skilled with his left. How was he supposed to land a hit on a seasoned warrior like this? He could always pretend that he was hurt and use his omega charm to his advantage but Oikawa didn't want to. He wanted to win fair and square.

After more dodging and almost catching a nasty right hook, Oikawa finally found his opening.

Iwaizumi came at him with a haymaker and right before it could connect, Oikawa ducked low and tackled Iwaizumi down to the carpet, a feral growl erupting from his throat. Triumphantly, he straddled the stunned alpha.

He did a small victory dance. "I win!" Oikawa shouted happily. 

When Iwaizumi didn't say anything, Oikawa looked down at the alpha. Noticing dark eyes, Oikawa knew that he was in trouble. Quickly, Iwaizumi flipped them over so that he was on top.

"That was so fucking sexy," Iwaizumi growled.

Oikawa stiffened when he felt how _hard_ Iwaizumi was. "We're supposed to be fighting, Iwa-chan," he complained.

"That's enough for today," Iwaizumi said, tugging down Oikawa's sweatpants.

Oikawa's protests died on his lips when Iwaizumi's warm hands touched him, spreading his thighs apart. Sparring with Iwaizumi had helped to get his blood pumping and Iwaizumi's reaction to his small victory also worked in getting Oikawa aroused. He would also like to add the fact that Iwaizumi, period, was enough to turn him on.

"Bend over," Iwaizumi grunted, nudging at Oikawa's legs.

Doing as he was told, Oikawa turned over on his knees, raising his ass in the air. His legs were trembling in anticipation. Iwaizumi was going to mount him on the living room floor where anyone could walk in and see them. Oikawa started to have second thoughts, and Iwaizumi must have sensed it. The alpha latched on the omega's scent glands until he was a cooing, whimpering, _leaking_ mess. 

"I'll be quick," Iwaizumi promised on a groan as he pressed inside. 

Oikawa mewled. "Take your time," he insisted, no longer caring about anything other than the girth stretching him. 

* * *

After an eventful morning for them both, Oikawa and Yahaba left to get things for the housewarming party while Kyoutani and Iwaizumi stayed behind to do whatever it was alphas did when they were alone. Their idea of an epic house party was thrown out in favor of a mature social with wine and fancy hors d'oeuvre. Oikawa just knew that Hanamaki and Matsukawa were going to roast him for it but he didn't care.

They lived in a two-story beach house, dammit. He could have a fancy party. Also, the party was really just a way to get everyone together again, introduce his mate to his close friends, and show off his two-story beach house because how awesome was that?

Oikawa was listening to Yahaba read off the ingredients of a punch they wanted to try when his phone went off. There was a memo from an app that he used to track his heat. He had it set to remind him at least a week in advance so that he could rearrange his schedule if needed. At the moment, he didn't have any plans for next week. All he had to do was lay back, relax, and allow Iwaizumi to take care of him. Although, he'd never spent his heat with an alpha before so that was a little nerve-wracking. Iwaizumi had seen him driven by lust but during his heat, Oikawa was kind of... intense.

The first day of his heat, he was overly clingy and every little thing made him emotional. The second day of his heat was always blurry. He could only remember being in pain, rutting against his mattress until his body couldn't take anymore and his muscles became jelly. His arms were always too weak to hold a dildo so he could only lay there and cry until it passed. Then on the third day, his strength would return, only partially, and he'd fuck himself for the majority of the day.

"Please tell me we are not getting wine from here," Yahaba said, interrupting Oikawa's thoughts.

Oikawa made a face. "Of course, not! We'll pick it up on the way home." He grabbed a pack of toilet paper and added it to the cart. "Remind me to get beef jerky for Iwa-chan."

"He eats that, too?" Yahaba scowled in distaste. "Why do they eat like they're camping in the wilderness?"

"It's probably a habit from when they were traveling. They saved a lot of money by sleeping in tents."

"About that...What exactly were they looking for?"

Oikawa kept his eyes up ahead. He'd been getting around to telling Yahaba about Iwaizumi but it wasn't something that he could just blurt out. He needed to approach the topic carefully, preferably in a private place, not a crowded supermarket.

"I'll tell you later," he promised. 

Yahaba didn't press further. He'd always assumed that Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were international bounty hunters or something equally daunting. The less he knew the better, in his honest opinion. Although, things were different now. Kyoutani was his mate so whatever he was involved in concerned Yahaba, as well. 

The subject was dropped for now. They found everything they needed and then headed to check out. Suddenly, a strange sensation ran across the back of Yahaba's neck. Turning around, he looked to see if anyone was watching him but there was no one in his line of sight. Beside him. Oikawa had his head turned as well; he'd also felt as though someone was watching them.

Sharing a glance, the two omegas hurried their steps to the checkout line. Yahaba remained facing forward, smiling at the cashier while Oikawa skimmed a tabloid magazine. It was a front, though. They were both on high alert, Yahaba watching their front and Oikawa watching their rear. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. They made it to the car and unpacked their cart without a hitch.

When they were in the car, Oikawa locked the doors just to be safe. He'd had his share of stalkers in the past so he knew what to do while Yahaba had every reason to be paranoid. Fortunately, no one followed them during the drive to the liquor store or their drive home.

-o0o-

"Maybe we were just overreacting," Oikawa offered once they were back home in the kitchen cutting up fruit for the punch, "We didn't see anyone watching us."

Yahaba nodded in agreement. "Yeah, maybe it was just an admirer." He pointedly glanced at the black, strapless maxi dress Oikawa was wearing.

With a scoff, Oikawa gave Yahaba the same look. "Yeah! I'm sure it was an admirer."

They had decided that today was a maxi dress kind of day. Yahaba's was gray with thin straps. Blame Oikawa for having so many cute clothes. It was a shame to let them go to waste. And the way the dresses fit them would draw the attention of anyone passing by. So, they decided to chalk the strange occurrence up to the fact that they were both fine as hell in their dresses.

"Seriously," Yahaba started, making a show of moving from side to side, "this dress is so comfortable. I want ten of them."

"I have another dress you can have."

"You can't keep giving me clothes."

"Why not?"

Tilting his head to the side, Yahaba thought it over. "You're right!" he decided, "Keep giving me clothes."

They both laughed.

Just then Kyoutani and Iwaizumi walked into the kitchen. They both reached for the fresh fruit on the table and the omegas swatted their hands away.

"This is for our punch tomorrow!" Oikawa scolded, shooing the alphas away, "I bought a case of that crappy jerky you both like. Go eat that!"

Times like these it was hard to think that Iwaizumi was an immortal and Kyoutani was a grown man. The two ran to the pantry, shoving at each other to get their hands on the beef jerky. Iwaizumi didn't get hungry. He didn't need to eat. But he wrestled for the box like he was starving. It was unbelievable. And, it was also incredibly endearing.

"What's for dinner?" Kyoutani asked taking a bite of the tough jerky.

Yahaba scowled. "We should be asking you two that. We're always cooking around here."

"That's what you're supposed to do."

Oikawa and Yahaba gasped indignantly. Iwaizumi looked at the other alpha and slowly shook his head. "Now you've gone and done it," he sighed. 

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Yahaba asked, taking a threatening step closer, knife in hand.

Kyoutani gulped. "Well, we don't know how to cook."

"Speak for yourself," the traitor Iwaizumi said.

"My bad. I didn't mean it like that," Kyoutani corrected, "I like the way you two cook better, is all."

That worked in his favor. Oikawa patted Yahaba on the shoulder. "See that, Shigeru? They'll die of hunger without us," he joked.

Offhandedly Kyoutani remarked, "Not Iwaizumi. You know, being immortal and all."

Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at Yahaba who was clearly confused.

"Immortal?" Yahaba chuckled nervously, "I don't think I follow. Is this some kind of inside joke?"

Well, now was as good as time as any. But who would be the brave soul to break the news to him? Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi looked at Kyoutani. Since he was the one who slipped up it was only fair that he do it.

Carefully, Kyoutani approached Yahaba and eased the knife out of his hand. "Sorry for not telling you sooner..."

Perhaps it would have been best if Oikawa had explained things. They'd forgotten how forward Kyoutani could be. He laid out the facts like it was common for a historical figure who was over five-hundred years old to be dating Yahaba's best friend. He even mentioned the curse like that was normal, too. By the end of it, Yahaba was even more confused than before.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Yahaba started, "Iwaizumi is the Great Alpha King? An alpha who supposedly died centuries ago?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Oikawa is the reincarnation of his mate?"

Another collective head nod.

"And this curse...it's real?"

"Very real," Iwaizumi said.

Yahaba stood there, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. He looked at Kyoutani first whose face was unreadable. Then, he looked at Oikawa who wore a hopeful expression on his face. Finally, his eyes landed on Iwaizumi. The alpha wore a mixture of emotions on his face. Everything from hope to guilt. The latter emotion was what set Yahaba off.

"Why didn't any of you tell me? Don't you think I had a right to know that my affiliation with Iwaizumi was enough to ruin my fucking life?!"

That wasn't the reaction that any of them were expecting.

Oikawa touched Yahaba's shoulder. "Shigeru, it's not like that."

Yahaba shoved Oikawa's hand away. "You just said that this curse is very real and that it targets everyone who's close to Iwaizumi." He took a step back, eyeing them all furiously. "It's a little odd that the same time he shows up my life goes to shit. How do we know that he wasn't the reason why Isoda raped me?!"

"The curse doesn't work like that," Oikawa tried to reason.

He wasn't allowed to finished. Yahaba stormed out of the kitchen without another backward glance. Kyoutani went after him and Oikawa thought about doing the same but then he noticed how silent Iwaizumi was. Turning around, he saw the blank expression on the alpha's face and he decided that his place was here with his mate. 

"He's just in shock," Oikawa said.

"Maybe he's right, Tooru."

Oikawa wouldn't believe that. He cupped Iwaizumi's face so that the alpha would look at him. Iwaizumi wouldn't.

"If that's the case then how come nothing bad has ever happened to me? Or to Kyoutani who traveled with you for five years!" Oikawa hugged Iwaizumi. Lowering his voice, he said, "Don't blame yourself. What Isoda did had nothing to do with you."

What Oikawa said made plenty of sense but Iwaizumi couldn't get over what Yahaba had said. The omega was right, they should have told Yahaba that being around him may come with a price. Everyone had known the consequences except Yahaba. It just didn't seem fair for him to find out this late.

-o0o-

Silently, Kyoutani leaned against the door with his arms crossed while Yahaba angrily paced the floor of their bedroom. In Kyoutani's honest opinion, Yahaba was overreacting a little. Yeah, he understood how fucked up it was that no one let Yahaba in on the situation but it wasn't like it had been intentional. Also accusing Iwaizumi of playing a role in what happened to him had been a low blow.

But he knew Yahaba well. So, he patiently waited for Yahaba to come to his senses on his own.

Pacing in a maxi dress, Yahaba soon learned, was rather difficult. He ended up sitting on the bed with more force than necessary. When he thought about it, he couldn't pinpoint why he was actually upset. It fucking sucked not being in the loop but no one had actually lied to him about anything. It really had more to do with the insanity of it all.

How was he supposed to react to that? Iwaizumi had been alive for centuries. They've been learning about this alpha since junior high and he'd been casually walking around the place, making corny, dad jokes at the dinner table and fighting over beef jerky with Kyoutani.

Then, there was this talk of a curse.

"Shigeru."

Yahaba was reminded of Kyoutani's presence in the room. Reluctantly, he met the alpha's gaze. Sighing, Kyoutani dropped his arms to his sides and walked toward him. Instead of taking a seat next to the omega, he kneeled in front of him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. You had a right to decide if you wanted to get tangled in this mess."

"It's too late for that!"

"No, it isn't." Kyoutani held Yahaba's gaze. "It's not too late to back out now. Say the word and we can pack up and leave."

Yahaba considered it. Though as much as he cared about Oikawa, he didn't know if he was cut out for this. He preferred normality any day. He'd finally started to think that his future was bright now that he knew the truth he could feel his future dimming. Who was to say the curse wouldn't strike tonight or tomorrow?

Yahaba was terrified. Hadn't he been through enough?

"All I ask is that you talk to Iwaizumi before you make that decision," said Kyoutani, taking Yahaba by the hand, rubbing his thumb over the omega's knuckles. 

Yahaba accepted the touch yet he wasn't too sold on Kyoutani's request. "Why should I do that?"

"Doesn't it seem fair to get the full story from the source?"

Personally, Yahaba felt like he should talk to Oikawa since they had more history. He didn't know Iwaizumi well enough. Although, that would explain why Kyoutani suggested that he speak with the alpha first. He couldn't judge Iwaizumi without talking to him first. And regardless of if he was open to what Iwaizumi had to say or not Yahaba knew that he owed the man an apology.

-o0o-

Yahaba waited until things cooled down before heading downstairs. When he did, he saw Oikawa sitting at the kitchen table alone. The omega was worrying his bottom lip and staring at his folded hands on the table which was a clear indicator that things were not fine. Yahaba felt bad for ruining the playful mood they'd been in. But he'd been in shock. Hell, he still was trying to cope with everything.

Oikawa lifted his head and the look he gave Yahaba was mildly off-putting. Omegas could be just as territorial and protective of their alphas so Yahaba chalked it up to that. For all that he knew he could have just imagined the expression because it was gone in a matter of seconds. Oikawa stood up from the table, walking toward him with an apologetic look on his face instead of the vicious one Yahaba had imagined.

"I should have told you, Shigeru," Oikawa started, eyes warm and sincere, and something else, "But don't blame Hajime. He doesn't deserve it."

Taken aback by the raw emotion in the omega's voice, Yahaba found himself at a loss for words. He'd seen many sides of Oikawa yet this was different. Oikawa was apologetic; he felt bad for not being upfront with Yahaba. Still, there were the unspoken words that bothered Yahaba. Yeah, Oikawa was sorry but he wasn't going to allow Yahaba to throw all the blame on Iwaizumi.

At least, that was what Yahaba gathered from Oikawa's steely gaze. Yahaba understood. He'd feel the same way if someone had tried to accuse Kyoutani of something he had no part in.

"Where's Iwaizumi?" asked Yahaba. "I would like to apologize to him."

Oikawa blinked. His brown eyes softened and he sighed in relief. "He's outside. Said he wanted to be alone for a bit." He was obviously hurt by that but he brushed it off. "You should go talk to him."

Yahaba was still hesitant but he didn't let that show. Iwaizumi's back was turned to him when he stepped outside of the patio door and the alpha didn't turn to acknowledge him, either. That was fine, though. Yahaba sat down next to Iwaizumi, careful to put space between them.

They sat like that, neither saying a word, for several minutes. The sun was still high in the sky but the breeze from the ocean was pleasant. It was a pretty day outside. They all should've been outside grilling, playing games, and enjoying each other's company. Normal things. Apparently, normalcy had never existed for them. Yahaba hated how oblivious he'd been.

Even Iwaizumi's scent was a red flag. The claws should've been the last straw. But Yahaba had been happy. He was free of Isoda. He had a home now where he was safe and loved. Honestly, he overlooked a lot of things because being here had been a million times better than being in Sendai. And during his time here he couldn't recall a moment when Iwaizumi had ever been rude to him or may him feel uncomfortable.

The alpha had always been considerate of his situation. He'd always been so patient. Iwaizumi deserved the same patience and understanding from Yahaba. 

"About what I said earlier," Yahaba said finally breaking the silence, "It wasn't right of me to blame you for Isoda. I just...I needed someone to blame. I still don't know why that happened to me..."

Yahaba hadn't meant to say that much. The goal had been to apologize. Now here he was, teary-eyed and digging his nails so hard into his palms that it stung.

"I used to ask myself the same thing," Iwaizumi said, his voice uncharacteristically light, airy even, "Although, in my case I kinda' deserved it. But, I couldn't understand why Haru had to suffer for my mistakes."

"Haru?"

"Haru was my mate."

Yahaba's eyes widened in understanding. "Oikawa's past life. What happened to him?"

Iwaizumi was silent for a while. The silence made Yahaba regret his question but that was what he was here for. He wanted to hear the full story from the source.

"You don't have to filter anything for me," Yahaba said with a sigh. "I want to know what happened. I need to know how bad this is."

No matter how many times Iwaizumi told his story the emotions behind it was still the same. There had been a time when he'd thought he was invincible. His army had been undefeatable, his kingdom had been vast and bountiful, but above all else, he had Haru. All it took was one, careless mistake to end it all.

"Haru was punished for your what you did?"

"Yeah."

Yahaba was conflicted. Yeah, Iwaizumi had killed a lot of people and destroyed their homes but that was war. What happened to Haru - no one deserved that. It was cruel. Even making Iwaizumi watch was overkill. He could only imagine how much Iwaizumi must have suffered having to live five centuries alone with the memories of his mate being raped and murdered. There were times when Yahaba could see the pain in Kyoutani's eyes, the alpha still carried the guilt of letting him down in his heart. How much worse would that be if Kyoutani had witnessed his abuse? 

On top of that, after everything he'd lost, Iwaizumi couldn't die. He had to live with his failings and the fear that any bond he tried to establish would be ruined. That, in itself, was a curse. Which made Yahaba wonder if the curse was more of a psychological kind of torment. 

"So, you're telling me that you've suffered for centuries all because you fucked with the wrong person?"

Iwaizumi nodded his head.

Yahaba made a mental note to never piss off a sorceror. "How do you know that the curse is even real? I get that you can't die but how can you be so sure about the other stuff?" He turned to face Iwaizumi to see him better. "For all that you know, that beta could've made it all up just to fuck with your head. Kyoutani has been around you for five years, nothing happened. Now, Oikawa is bonded to you and he's fine."

The omega was being hopeful. Because if what he was suggesting was true that meant that everything would be fine. He wouldn't have to leave the closest thing he had to a family out of fear and Iwaizumi could have the life that he deserved. They could also stick it to that beta by proving that they were full of shit.

"It's not like I haven't thought of that," Iwaizumi said, "I just never wanted to risk it."

"I get that."

"No one will fault you, Yahaba." Iwaizumi looked over at the omega. "If you want to leave, I'm sure Tooru will understand."

Yahaba didn't doubt that Oikawa would understand but it still felt wrong to abandon Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Also, despite what Kyoutani told him, he knew that the alpha wanted to see things through to the end.

"Is that why you're meeting with a translator?" asked Yahaba.

Iwaizumi regarded the omega before answering. "Yes. There's a book that we need him to look at. I'm hoping that we can find the spell that beta used inside of that book and somehow reverse it."

"Spells can be reversed?"

"Yes." A pause. "Sometimes."

"You'll need a backup plan," Yahaba decided with a determined nod of his head, "If the book is a dead end. We may have to find another way."

"We?"

Yahaba raked his fingers through his hair. He wanted to yank it all out but refrained from doing so. "Look, Iwaizumi, you're a good guy who made some mistakes in the past. Still, you don't deserve this and Oikawa doesn't, either. You both deserve a happy, normal life together. Kyoutani obviously feels the same way. I'm not sure if I'll be of much assistance but I'll be here."

The corner's of Iwaizumi's lips tilted upward ever so slightly, a ghost of a smile. "Thank you."

Yahaba returned the smile. Then, he audibly sighed. "I can't believe any of this is actually happening. I don't think I will unless I see it for myself." Which made him wonder... "How did you convince Oikawa? He's always been a skeptic when exterrestials aren't involved." 

"I sliced my arm open with a knife."

The imagery made Yahaba laugh because he knew how dramatic Oikawa could be. Thinking back to that night had Iwaizumi laughing as well. While the two laughed, Kyoutani and Oikawa watched them from the patio doors, both wearing fond expressions on their faces.

* * *

The remainder of the day was spent prepping food for the party. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani even lent a hand. That night, they ordered in and ate at the table together. With Yahaba now in the loop, they openly joked about Iwaizumi's first time using a cell phone; Yahaba finally understood why Iwaizumi had texted like an elderly person. The night was spent cracking jokes about Iwaizumi's hatred for the internet, Tokyo, and other things about the modern world he'd yet to grasp.

And even though everyone was making fun of him, Iwaizumi was happy. He was so happy and also very afraid. Amidst the delighted chatter and giggles, Iwaizumi could hear the voice of the one who'd cursed him as though they were speaking directly in his ear.

_I curse you to an eternity of loneliness. I curse you to roam the earth endlessly. You'll know no peace, no love, and, no redemption, for all of your days…_

Iwaizumi brushed it off. He ignored the cold dread settled in the pit of his stomach until later when everyone else was sleeping. Only then did he allow that paranoia to take over. He held Oikawa in his arms like he did every night but this time was a little different. He held on for dear life.

* * *

Oikawa drove them to the train station early the next morning. It almost felt like they were seeing their mates off to war and he didn't like that feeling one bit. Plus, Iwaizumi had been acting distant all morning. The alpha had experience with shielding his emotions so it was hard for Oikawa to get a read on him. Outright asking Iwaizumi wouldn't work because as much as Iwaizumi loved him, the man wasn't above lying to him.

Kyoutani was scent marking Yahaba. The omega's contented purrs were loud and they carried. Oikawa waited for Iwaizumi to scent him as well. He didn't. He just stood there waiting for Kyoutani to finish. 

"We'll be back in time for the party," Iwaizumi said without so much as a glance in Oikawa's direction.

Oikawa wasn't settling for that. "Don't shut me out," he said low enough for Iwaizumi to hear.

Startled by the sudden remark, Iwaizumi faced the omega. "What do you mean?"

"You've been distant all morning. I get that you're worried but so am I." He touched the back of Iwaizumi's head and brought their foreheads together. "No matter what, we'll get through this together."

Iwaizumi brought both of his hands up to cup Oikawa's face. Tilting the omega's head down slightly, Iwaizumi kissed his forehead, his lips lingering. He breathed in the scent of Oikawa's shampoo and another scent that was wholly Tooru.

"I've never told you what your scent reminds me of, have I?" he whispered, his lips tickling the omega's forehead.

Oikawa slowly shook his head.

"It's a mixture really. When you're happy you smell like sunshine and when you're sad you smell of thunderstorms."

That was ridiculous. "Most alphas tell their omegas that they smell like flowers or sweets," he chuckled.

Iwaizumi placed another kiss on Oikawa's forehead and then he pulled away. "In the study, there are some papers on my desk that I want you to look at. Just in case." He turned away and headed toward the train, Kyoutani followed him. "We'll catch a cab home from the train station."

Yahaba and Oikawa stood on the platform until the train left the station.

. . .

Iwaizumi was leaving Oikawa with everything he owned. The coordinates to the gold he had buried around the country and the deeds to the land he owned overseas. Oikawa wouldn't have to work again for the rest of his life if he chose not to. Most people would have been bubbling over with joy but Oikawa could only cry. He sat on the floor of the study and cried his eyes out.

What did this mean? Would Iwaizumi leave him if they didn't find a cure? No. No, Iwaizumi wouldn't do that. They had made a deal. A promise that was forged in blood. They were mates now. Regardless of if Iwaizumi found a cure or not, they would be together. Oikawa would make sure of it. 

Standing up, he dried his tears and then calmly put the papers back in the top drawer. When Iwaizumi returned from Sendai, Oikawa was going to give him a piece of his mind. They could no longer make decisions like this alone. Iwaizumi should've known better than that. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. The nerve of that man to think that he could walk away from him so easily.

Then it occurred to Oikawa that Iwaizumi may not return from Sendai. What was stopping Iwaizumi and Kyoutani from leaving? Well, for one, Kyoutani wouldn't leave Yahaba like that. Iwaizumi was a different story. He would do anything to keep Oikawa alive and safe. And if that meant abandoning him, Iwaizumi would do it without hesitation. 

Gods, Oikawa really hated Iwaizumi's hero-complex sometimes. Oikawa wasn't going to give up. If Iwaizumi didn't return tonight, he would just go after him and bring his ass back home, by his side, where he belonged.

Taking a deep calming breath, Oikawa left the study. He headed downstairs where Yahaba was already in the kitchen getting things ready. Yahaba was excited about seeing everyone again and so was Oikawa. He would deal with Iwaizumi later; he'd wait to see if Iwaizumi returned home that night.

Right now, he had a party to get ready for.

* * *

The translator was an Englishman by the name of Mr. Clarke. Iwaizumi didn't know much about the man. He only knew that he was fluent in more than two-hundred languages and was skilled in decoding ancient symbols. He was also the only person in the country who could possibly help them.

From their few conversations on the phone, Iwaizumi knew how eager the man was to have a look at the Grimoire. Iwaizumi had yet to tell Mr. Clarke that it was a grimoire figuring that he'd be able to tell if the man was full or shit or not if he didn't. Like always, he reminded Kyoutani to stay on guard before they stepped inside the shop.

Old tomes covered one wall and tapestries covered the other. The place smelled like the yellowing pages of books and mothballs. Behind the counter, a young, female beta sat with earbuds in as she read what looked like an Amerian comic book. Iwaizumi walked up to the counter to get her attention. She noticed him approaching and turned down the music on her iPod.

"Yeah?" she asked in English, throwing a glance in Kyoutani's direction, "Something I can help you with?"

"We have an appointment with Mr. Clarke."

Closing the comic book, the girl sat it on the counter. "Follow me," she tossed over her shoulder as she disappeared through the door behind the counter.

Iwaizumi motioned for Kyoutani to follow with a slight jerk of his head. There was a staircase that led them into the cold basement where every wall was covered with bookshelves. The place was spacious despite that. In the middle of the room seated at a small table hunched over a gray slab was Dr. Clarke. He greeted them without tearing his eyes away from his work.

"Iwaizumi-san, I didn't know that you were bringing a companion."

"Is that a problem?" Iwaizumi asked.

Mr. Clarke looked up with a placating smile. "Of course not." He paused. "However, I would prefer to only conduct business with the person I've spoken with beforehand. You do understand, don't you?"

Iwaizumi turned to Kyoutani. They shared a look. Then with a nod of his head, Kyoutani headed back up the stairs, the young girl not too far behind.

"Gabrielle will keep him company," Mr. Clarke assured. Standing up, he gestured to the crossbody bag Iwaizumi was wearing. "Let's have a look."

Iwaizumi watched Mr. Clarke closely as he took the wrapped book out of his bag and uncovered it. The man was a great actor but Iwaizumi caught the recognition in his eyes when he saw the symbols on the book's cover. At least that was a good sign. If the beta was familiar with the book then he should be able to decipher it or point Iwaizumi to the person who could.

"Now how did you come across a book like this, Iwaizumi-san?" Mr. Clarke lightly ran his fingers over book's cover, almost possessively. "A book like this isn't easy to obtain..."

"I have my ways."

Mr. Clarke peered up at the alpha, amusement in his eyes. "Oh, I'm sure you do," he mumbled. Clearing his throat, he straightened up. "As I'm sure you've gathered, these symbols are ancient. But they aren't man-made symbols."

Iwaizumi raised a brow. "I don't think I follow."

"These symbols are the divine language."

"Meaning the language of the gods?" Iwaizumi just wanted to be sure.

Mr. Clarke opened the book and skimmed the first page. "Yes. I'm sure how outrageous that must sound since this is a book of spells but some of the earliest covens were started by deities who wanted more exposure," he explained, "As you know, exposure is what keeps them relevant and that relevancy keeps them alive. In exchange, they would grant their followers the ability to perform great feats. Magic, if you will." He glanced at Iwaizumi again, his expression unreadable. "Were you aware of this?"

"Aware of..."

"The nature of this book."

"Yes."

Iwaizumi had sensed that something was off about Mr. Clarke from the moment he stepped foot inside the basement. Throughout their conversation, his instincts had been going haywire yet he ignored them. He'd approached the situation with suspicion so he was prepared for anything. And yet...

Without warning, the translator lifted his index finger and Iwaizumi's body levitated off the floor. Holding his finger in place, Mr. Clarke walked closer to the stunned alpha.

"Don't bother trying to move. It'll only hurt." the man calmly spoke, stopping to stand in front of Iwaizumi, "The witch you stole this book from had been a fledgling compared to me. Such a pity, really. Our coven has grown fewer in numbers over the years so we had started to recruit those with potential. But the thing about young people is, they don't know a damn thing about secrecy. She wore her charm openly and I am sure that's how you found her. I'd been in Russian the past two weeks investigating the incident. I never imagined that the culprit would walk through the doors of my little shop." 

Iwaizumi remained suspended in air, unable to move nor speak as the witch paced in front of him.

"You attacked our sister and for that, you will suffer the consequences." He walked over to the table and picked up the book, idly flipping through the pages. "First, I'd like to know how you are even aware of our existence."

Mr. Clarke snapped his fingers and Iwaizumi fell to the floor. Before he could lunge at the witch, he was rendered immobile once again, frozen in place in a kneeling position. Whoever this guy was he was far stronger than the woman in Russia. Her magic hadn't felt this intense; more than likely because she'd been new. Iwaizumi wasn't worried, though. He had the best backup.

The witch kneeled in front of him. "I'd prefer not to draw this out. Answer my questions truthfully and I will grant you a painless death."

Iwaizumi only smirked. Soon, their roles would be reversed and he wouldn't be so lenient.

-o0o-

The thing about witches was that they didn't give off a scent. There were no physical attributes or any other signs that gave them away. Even Kyoutani, perceptive as he was, couldn't pick them out of a crowd. However, he'd known something was fishy about Gabrielle and Mr. Clarke from the jump. Initially, he'd assumed that they were just shady individuals who were harmless.

It was just his luck that they turned out to be more than that.

Things had been going fine. Gabrielle had been at the desk reading her comic book, and he'd been sitting on the couch in the corner of the shop. From time to time, the young girl would glance in his direction but he'd ignored her. He was a stranger with a mean mug. It seemed natural for her to be wary. The feeling was definitely mutual.

Kyoutani could never sit still for too long so he got up from the couch to read the spines of the books on the shelves. That was when he heard Iwaizumi screaming. He'd witnessed Iwaizumi torture before. He knew what pain sounded like. Apparently, his assumption about Mr. Clarke had been wrong. If the man could subdue Iwaizumi, he was far from harmless.

When he turned around Gabrielle was standing there, eyes glowing white from the power surging within her.

Kyoutani knew what to expect next. He ducked just in time to escape the attack. Behind him, the bookshelf was blown to smithereens. Seared pages from the damaged books floated around him. Either the girl had yet to learn how to control her powers or she really meant to kill Kyoutani. The alpha wouldn't wait to find out which was the case.

Gabrielle started flinging books off the shelf with only the wave of her hand, aiming them at the alpha to slow him down. She may have been powerful but her attacks were sloppy. Kyoutani dodged the books as he charged the girl. Her earlier attack had obviously weakened her slightly. For that, Kyoutani was grateful; he did not want to face this witch when she reached her full potential.

Another book was thrown at him and Kyoutani caught it in his hand. Using that same book, he lunged it the girl's head. As expected, Gabrielle blocked the book easily. Kyoutani had just needed a distraction, though. When she looked up again he was nowhere in sight.

With a hard, precise hit to the back of her neck, Kyoutani incapacitated her. Before she could hit the floor, he caught her with one arm. Yeah, she had almost blown his ass off the face of the planet but she was still a kid. He quickly carried her over to the couch. She would be out for a few hours.

-o0o-

"Remarkable." Kyoutani could hear Mr. Clarke say to Iwaizumi. "You appear to have a high tolerance for pain." 

The witch was torturing Iwaizumi without layng a finger on him. Everytime the man's hand clasped into a tight fist, Iwaizumi was in pain as though his heart was being squeezed. 

Kyoutani used the sound of Iwaizumi's screams to conceal the creaks the stairs made as not to announce his arrival. He didn't know the extent of Mr. Clarke's power and he refused to underestimate him. His plan was simple. His hands tightened around the large walking stick he'd found behind the counter; he was convinced that it was a sorceror's staff but he could inwardly squeal about that later. The best thing to do in a situation like this was to knock the shit out of Mr. Clarke before he had a chance to retaliate. And, that was exactly what Kyoutani did.

Mr. Clarke fell to the floor with a loud groan. The hit hadn't been enough to leave him unconscious, but it was enough to break his connection. With the spell on him broken, Iwaizumi could move again. He wasted no time subduing the witch.

"Good looking out," Iwaizumi said to Kyoutani who grunted in reply. Smiling sadistically, he reached for Mr. Clarke's hands, squeezing hard. "Oh, and that shit you were just doing didn't hurt. I only screamed to alert Kyoutani." His smile faded. Without warning, he twisted the man's hands until the sound of bones breaking filled the room. Over Mr. Clarke's ear-splitting shrieks, he said, "That's to make sure you're on your best behavior."

"The girl was a witch too," Kyoutani said.

Iwaizumi stood up. "We need to leave. Tooru will be pissed if we don't make it tonight."

Kyoutani felt like the housewarming could wait but he'd rather not deal with two, pissed off omegas; he'd also promised Yahaba that they'd be back tonight. "What about him?" He gestured to Mr. Clarke who'd passed out from the excruciating pain. 

"He's coming with us. We'll need to find a car to drive back to Yokohama."

Sometimes Kyoutani had to stop and question his own sanity. Was he really going to help Iwaizumi abduct yet another person and torture them until they gave them what they wanted to know?

"I'm sure the sedan parked outside is his," Kyoutani said, "I'll look for his keys.

He was already too far in to turn back now.

* * *

"So, where's the mysterious Iwa-chan?"

That was the question that Oikawa had been dreading though he'd expected it to come from Matsukawa or Hanamaki, not Kuroo. He stalled by taking a sip of his drink. His teammate had shown up as promised with his boyfriend in tow. The blond had not liked Oikawa's nickname for him one bit. Not that it would sway Oikawa from calling him Strawberry-chan for the remainder of the evening.

Over the brim of his cup, he saw Watari and Yahaba sitting on the couch talking. There had been a heartfelt reunion at the start of the party; he really wished that Kyoutani had been there as well. He hadn't told anyone that Yahaba had been staying with him so the reactions were very genuine. There may have been some crying and group hugs involved.

Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Kunimi were keeping a respectable distance but they hadn't left Yahaba's side since the party started. Though,  _party_  didn't really suit the event. There were only ten people present including himself.

Tendou and Matsukawa were chatting about the former's manga. Next, to them, Hanamaki was talking to Ushijima about the new product he was working on; his edible scent blockers were already a huge success. Oikawa loved the melon flavor.

"I take it he's not coming."

Kuroo's voice sliced through Oikawa's thoughts, reminding him of the question he'd tactlessly tried to ignore.

"Iwa-chan and Kyoutani had to take care of a few things. They'll be here later."

If Kuroo believed him, it didn't show but he didn't press for more. The alpha easily changed the subject much to Oikawa's relief. They talked about the upcoming training camp that they were both dreading. Neither were interested in spending two weeks away from their significant other. But that was a month away. Then, Kuroo asked if Oikawa intended to keep growing his hair out. Their coach had mentioned it at their last practice. He'd more than likely have to cut it once the new season started.

Until then, Oikawa would keep it like this. Everyone said it looked good on him, and he thought so, too.

Oikawa was eager to open the gifts his friends had bought for the house but he wanted to do it with Iwaizumi. He'd been imagining how domestic they'd look doing that together for weeks. Honestly, it was one of the reasons why he wanted to throw a housewarming party. 

"Oh by the way," Kuroo said when they were heading into the kitchen to get food, "That Kageyama kid doesn't plan on playing for the team until after he graduates. Give or take three years."

Oikawa hated how relieved he felt after hearing that. How long was he going to worry about this fucking kid taking his place? Like Iwaizumi had told him, no one could replace him. It wouldn't be the same accomplishment. He was the first omega to play a professional sport in Japan. There was no one that could take that title away from him.

"Hey, Oikawa," Hanamaki called out to him from the kitchen's entrance, "Come give us a tour. We all know you're dying to show off your beach house!"

His friends knew him so well.

"Well, if you insist!" 

Hopefully, he could draw the tour out until Iwaizumi and Kyoutani arrived.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Closing his eyes, Oikawa took a deep breath and then slowly counted to ten. This had to be a dream. No, it had to be a nightmare. All he had to do was wake himself up and everything would be fine. When he reached ten, he opened his eyes to see that there was still an unconscious man tied to a chair in his fucking basement. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't dreaming. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani really had the audacity to abduct a man, steal his car, and bring him back to the house. 

Behind him, Yahaba was equally upset. Upstairs their friends were playing a game of charades completely oblivious to what was going on. That was something at least. The last thing Oikawa needed was his friends finding out that his mate had no qualms with torturing people. Thank god, they'd used the back door to bring Mr. Clarke in.

"We had no other choice," Iwaizumi started, holding his hands up in a placating fashion. He had wanted to wait to tell Oikawa after the party but the omega had seen them pull up in an unfamiliar car. "You wanted us to make it to the party so we brought him back. He'll be out for a couple of more hours. It's fine."

Oikawa was speechless. He honestly didn't have anything else to say. Turning around, he tried to see if perhaps Yahaba wanted to add something. But the other omega was also at a loss for words. This was Yahaba's first time seeing the extent of Iwaizumi's desperation, and it was truly terrifying. What they were doing was illegal. If the authorities got in involved, they'd be in a load of trouble.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting any longer," said Iwaizumi. He moved to Oikawa, kissing the stunned omega on the cheek. "Come introduce me to your friends."

Numbly, Oikawa allowed Iwaizumi to lead him up the stairs. Kyoutani and Yahaba were right behind them. The former was sure to lock the door to the basement, pocketing the key. In the living room, everyone was crowded around Tendou as the man mimicked the actions of an...elephant? His overly dramatic performance was interrupted by the appearance of the anticipated guests.

Matsukawa noticed them first. "Holy shit! Kyoutani?" The alpha stood up from his spot on the loveseat. "Almost didn't recognize you without the haircut!"

Hanamaki, Watari, and Kunimi weren't too far behind. The reunion with Kyoutani was significantly different from the one with Yahaba. There were no waterworks but plenty of hugs, much to Kyoutani's annoyance. He'd never been much a hugger. That didn't stop Matsukawa from putting him in a headlock and rubbing his head affectionately.

Kyoutani could hear Yahaba's amused giggles. He supposed he could suffer just a little longer. Everyone wanted to know where he'd been all these years and how long had he and Yahaba been bonded. He answered their questions without revealing much of anything. That was to be expected from him so no one pushed. Then, the attention turned to Iwaizumi.

"You're that alpha from the museum," Matsukawa said accusingly, " _This_  is your alpha, Oikawa?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime." Iwaizumi extended his hand. "Matsukawa-san, right?"

Hesitantly, Matsukawa took the offered hand. "Yeah, that's me." Glancing between Iwaizumi and Oikawa, he narrowed his eyes slightly. "I didn't know that you were the guy he's been hung up on for years."

That was when Kuroo decided to make his presence known. He stepped around Matsukawa to get a better look at Iwaizumi. "Iwaizumi Hajime. Why does that name sound so familiar?"

The room was silent while those who were unfamiliar with Iwaizumi thought about why his name was so familiar. Suddenly, the answer came from somewhere near the sitting area.

"He has the same name as the Great Alpha King," Tsukishima informed them from his seat on the couch.

Kuroo clapped his hands. "That's right!" he exclaimed rather proudly. "My Tsukki is so smart!"

"Where are you from, Iwaizumi-san?" asked Watari who'd pried Matsukawa's hand away and replaced it with his own. "Oh! You can call me Watari, by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you," Iwaizumi said and it actually sounded like he meant it. "I was born in Sendai."

Again, the room was thrown into silence. They'd all noticed what Oikawa and Kyoutani had noticed when they'd first met Iwaizumi. The alpha didn't sound like he was from Sendai.

"I grew up overseas," Iwaizumi added.

Collective exhales filled the room. Everyone seemed to accept the explanation. Kuroo placed his arm on Iwaizumi's shoulders and led him over to the sitting area to further interrogate him. Iwaizumi had been prepared for this, though.

The housewarming didn't turn out exactly how Oikawa had expected but it was still a successful event. Though, a majority of the night was spent with everyone interrogating Iwaizumi. Well, not everyone; Tsukishima stayed to himself for the most part.

If Oikawa hadn't known any better he would've been certain that his friends had planned the interrogation behind his back. Matsukawa focused on Iwaizumi's educational background and Hanamaki wanted to know about the man's career. Shameless Kuroo tried to pry into Iwaizumi's past, romantic relationships. While Watari and Kunimi alternated between hobbies and interests.

Only Oikawa, Yahaba, and Kyoutani knew that Iwaizumi was lying his ass off. The alpha had the others eating out the palm of his hand. It was almost scary how easy it was for him to fabricate his entire life. To them, Iwaizumi was nothing more than a twenty-three-year-old traveling journalist who was deeply in love with Oikawa. According to Iwaizumi, he'd been overseas working for the past five years. But now he was back for good to start a life with Oikawa.

The alpha's lies flowed so beautifully that even Oikawa believed him. Iwaizumi said that he was back for good. Did that mean that Oikawa had been wrong in his assumption that Iwaizumi was planning to leave him?

When it was time to open their gifts, Oikawa sat on Iwaizumi's lap so that they could unwrap the presents together. Iwaizumi was awfully affectionate, too. Nothing like how he'd been that morning at the train station. Oikawa could remember a time when he'd despised the overly affectionate couples. Couples in general, honestly. But there he was, smiling from ear to ear while he showed Iwaizumi the juice maker Kuroo bought them. Iwaizumi was talking to him softly, his eyes drinking him in. 

No one could deny Iwaizumi's love for Oikawa now. For once, Oikawa felt as though he were in a normal relationship, and it was something that he could see himself getting used to.

Reality settled in all too soon, unfortunately. The party had to come to an end. Before everyone left, Iwaizumi took a group picture of the Seijoh crew. Then, they all went outside and poured salt in the front yard to bless their new home. Too late for that, Oikawa bitterly thought.

Watari made Yahaba and Kyoutani promise that they'd see each other again soon. He would even come to them, it didn't matter. Yahaba's abuse at the hand of Isoda was still unknown to the others and it would more than likely stay that way. Things were better that way, Oikawa supposed. The people who needed to know knew. And, Yahaba was happy so that was all that mattered. Matsukawa and Hanamaki suggested a double date with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. No promises were made.

The housemates stood in the driveway until the party guests went to their respective vehicles. They waited long after the cars were out of sight before heading back to the house. Oikawa's smile faded, dread settlling in his stomach. His friends thought he was living the perfect life in his beach house. It was almost comical how wrong they were. But this was the life he'd chosen.

Did Oikawa regret it? No.

Loving Iwaizumi had never felt like a mistake. He couldn't recall a time where he'd ever felt this whole. That was why he ignored his morals. He shut out all of his guilt and self-righteousness. There was finally someone who had the answers Iwaizumi had been searching for endlessly. And, if Oikawa had to get his hands dirty for Iwaizumi he would.

"Let's get this over with," Oikawa said turning around to head toward the house.

"Kyoutani and I will handle-"

Oikawa faced Iwaizumi with a sharp look. "You brought him into  _our_  home without so much as running it by me first! I'm tired of you making these kinds of decisions on your own. We're supposed to be partners. Last I checked, Kyoutani isn't your mate. I am! And, I'd fucking appreciate it if you stopped treating me like I don't have a part in any of this!"

Iwaizumi's face contorted into a look of surprise, and then regret. Yet, he steeled his resolve. "I'm doing this for your own good, Tooru. He's a witch and I don't know the full extent of his power, yet. Since I can't be killed, I'm going to speak with him alone."

"Oh, now you're concerned for my safety?"

"Tooru," Iwaizumi warned.

Oikawa wouldn't stop. He was tired. So, tired of being shut out and treated like he was useless in this fight. He wanted to help. He wanted Iwaizumi to know that he could depend on him and that he was there for more than just emotional support.

"You didn't give a fuck about any of that when you brought him here! I purchased you a new phone earlier this week. What stopped you from calling me and asking me if I was okay with this?!"

Kyoutani and Yahaba stood off to the side, neither knowing if they should go back inside or stay put.

"I understand that you feel like I don't include you in things, but this isn't a game!" Iwaizumi shouted, trying to make the omega see reason. "I'm trying to keep you safe not exclude you from a game of dodgeball, Tooru!" In other words, Oikawa was behaving immaturely. Lowering his voice, he added, "Please, just let me do this on my own."

Oikawa could have backed down then; he should have. Of course, he didn't. He'd always had a hard time stopping once he got started. "You've been doing this on your own for centuries! Hell, even with Kyoutani's help, you only found what? One lead! Obviously, you need more help. Stop being so fucking—"

His sentence was cut off by a savage, throaty snarl, "Omega!" shouted Iwaizumi.

Oikawa blinked and tried to move but he couldn't. That one word spoken by his alpha locked his limbs into place. Gritting his teeth, Oikawa fought with all of his strength against the compulsion. Iwaizumi wouldn't—he couldn't possibly intend to force Oikawa to obey him.

Iwaizumi could and he would. "That is enough!" he finished.

Against his own will, Oikawa's head dropped in submission. A defeated whimper escaped him. Tears clouded his vision, salt filling his mouth as he cried. He felt embarrassed but more than that, he felt betrayed. It cut him skin deep, down to the marrow of his bones.

"Tooru, look at me," Iwaizumi said, softer now yet still in full control. When the omega's head lifted, he continued. "Please try to understand why I'm doing this. Once I've assessed the threat level I'll let you know if I need your help."

"Yes, Alpha," Oikawa spoke robotically, the words coming out instinctively.

It was a painful reminder that he'd been hardwired to obey long before he even was born. As soon as Oikawa felt the compulsion wear off, he moved to go inside the house. Iwaizumi tried to reach out to console him but Oikawa flinched away from his touch. He didn't catch the pained expression on Iwaizumi's face as he stormed off. He slammed the front door behind him and went upstairs where he locked the door to their bedroom to keep everyone out. 

Oikawa had no intentions of forgiving Iwaizumi anytime soon.

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated the tags! I know how scary a death tag can be but I promise things will be resolved. I will not reveal anything other than that so please don't ask who will die. The story is vastly reaching its end and I'm excited but also sad because I love this story so much and I'd hate to see it end. All good things must come to an end, though. Any questions about the chapter(that don't include spoilers) feel free to ask me! <3


	14. Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And perhaps it is the greater grief, after all, to be left on earth when another is gone."
> 
> ― Madeline Miller, The Song of Achilles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter may be very triggering to some. Involves: violence, molestation, attempted non-con, and death!

Why had he done that? The omega was rightfully upset so why had he stooped that low? Iwaizumi never thought that he'd behave like a tyrant in their relationship. As much as he hated to admit it, Oikawa had always had the upper hand. Whatever the omega wanted, Iwaizumi tried his damndest to give it to him, but not this, he couldn't be lenient when it came to Oikawa's well-being.

Iwaizumi stood at the top of the stairs of the basement, taking the time to clear his head prior to having a conversation with Mr. Clarke. Though frankly speaking, he didn't plan on it being much of a conversation. He intended to break the witch down, piece by piece until the man gave him the answers he needed.

Oikawa's hurt and confusion could be felt through the mark of their bond. It ate away at Iwaizumi, his eyes prickling with shameful tears. Still, he trampled over those emotions, steeled his resolve. This needed to be done. He couldn't play the role of doting alpha right now. Tooru was strong; stronger than most. He could handle it just for a little while longer until Iwaizumi took care of things down here.

Mr. Clarke was conscious and struggling against the rope when Iwaizumi reached the bottom step. Iwaizumi had to give it to him. After having his hands broken one would think that he'd give up entirely. Witches were stubborn, though. They were beings who did not fear death due to the misguided belief that they were immortal. But, Iwaizumi knew better than anyone that there was far more to fear than death.

Waving the Grimoire in front of the sorcerer's face, Iwaizumi watched how the Englishmen's eyes narrowed.

"Since it's already clear that you know how to translate this we can skip the pretenses." Iwaizumi flipped the book open leisurely. "Five centuries ago, I was cursed by a member of your coven. She lived in Tsumago before my forces invaded. The witch was formidable so I do not doubt that she is still alive." He noticed the bewildered expression on the man's face. "Do you follow?"

Mr. Clarke regarded Iwaizumi for another minute or so, then recognition showed on his face. "So, it's true," he said, voice filled with childlike wonderment. "When you first called me I thought that you gave me a fake name. It isn't uncommon in my line of work. But here you are, the Great Alpha King."

"You know about me?"

"How could I not? You're a well-known figure, mentioned with the likes of Hannibal, Caesar, and Attila the Hun. You are the child King who murdered his own father and usurped the throne."

Iwaizumi bristled. "That isn't what I meant." He sat the book down on a wooden table where his duffle bag sat. Pulling out a pair of pliers, he walked closer to the man. "I want to know if you're aware of my situation."

Infinitesimally, the witch's eyes lowered to take in the pliers in the alpha's hand. "Those won't be necessary." He spoke confidently for a man whose life rested in the hands of another. "I'll tell you whatever you want though it won't change anything. You're no match for him."

"Him?" The beta who'd cursed Iwaizumi had been a woman, not a man. "What do you know?"

"Everything," the witch said, eyes twinkling in the dim light of the basement, "and nothing at all."

Iwaizumi sighed. He didn't have time for this riddle me this bullshit. "The beta who cursed me, is she still alive?" he asked impatiently.

"No," he answered, nose scrunching in distaste, "She went against his plan."

"How so?"

Mr. Clarke eyed Iwaizumi prudently, thinking over his next answer. "Your mate, Haru," he said carefully, holding Iwaizumi's gaze, "wasn't a part of the deal. The beta had him targeted out of spite, and for that, she was killed immediately after cursing you."

At the mention of Haru, Iwaizumi nearly lost all reason. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed Mr. Clarke by the collar of his shirt, eyes darkening dangerously. "What deal? Stop your stalling and tell me everything that you know or I promise you, you'll be begging for me to kill you."

For the first time, he saw a glimmer of terror in the witch's eyes. Mr. Clarke had seen what Iwaizumi had done to the witch he'd encountered in Russia. It was unpleasant, to say the least. And, like he'd already said. He would tell Iwaizumi everything that he wanted to know. It wasn't like it would change anything.

"Are you familiar with the story of the Star Father, Ohoshireitou, falling for the mortal?"

Iwaizumi's hands loosened around the man's shirt. "The Japanese myth?" he asked incredulously because there was no way that a bedtime story could possibly be tied into all this.

Mr. Clarke shook his head, his expression grave. "Not a myth, Iwaizumi-san. You're the reincarnation of the mortal. By default, you are an enemy of Sora-sama. Every life that you've lived has ended in tragedy all because you were loved by a god."

A bark of laughter escaped the alpha. Stepping away from Mr. Clarke, he moved to the table, deciding that he'd have to find another, harsher method of torture to show the witch that he wasn't in the mood for this nonsense. Behind him, Mr. Clarke continued with the farce.

"Your story is one but many, except your case, is different. To end the reincarnation cycle, Sora-sama went to great extremes..."

Disregarding the witch's lies, Iwaizumi picked up a hammer. He weighed the tool in his hands. He planned to break the bones in Mr. Clarke's foot, gradually moving upward until the man stopped his lies.

Mr. Clarke frantically shifted in his seat, eyes darting skittishly around the room with every step the alpha took toward him. "They told you that it was your punishment for killing the beta's lover and her child but that isn't the full truth, Iwaizumi-san! Sora-sama planned your demise years prior. The sorceress only served as a catalyst!"

That got Iwaizumi's attention. From his understanding, there were only a handful of people who knew the full story and those were the people closest to him. Earlier, Mr. Clarke told him that the beta who'd cursed him was killed soon afterward so how had the man come to this knowledge?

As if reading the alpha's mind, Mr. Clarke said, "I have been the protector of this coven for nearly two centuries, and this information has been passed down to me from Sora-sama himself. Why would I lie about this? You've broken my hands and bound me to this chair. I gain nothing from lying to you just like you gain nothing from having this knowledge. You are no match for him."

The final remark barely registered. "The reason why Haru was raped and butchered right before my eyes...was because we're reincarnations of the god and the mortal from the myth? Which isn't actually a myth?" He didn't want to believe it and yet a part of him did. "All because this Ohoshireitou guy loved a mortal... That means Tooru is in danger as well..."

No. No, that couldn't be true. Iwaizumi didn't want to accept it. To think that all of their sufferings was at the hands of a jealous lover. He'd lost his mate and his pups. Now his new mate and their future were threatened all because two people fell in love. It was outrageous.

"Tooru?" Mr. Clarke asked, eyebrows furrowing in bewilderment. He gave the alpha a once over until his eyes landed on the circular bite mark on his neck. "You took another mate?"

Iwaizumi slowly nodded.

"You're a true alpha and Haru is your true mate."

"So is Tooru!" Iwaizumi defended. "He's every bit of my mate as Haru was. Since you appear to be knowledgeable of true alphas then you should know that I wouldn't have taken anyone else."

The witch did know this. "People view the beast as a mindless animal but it's fiercely loyal. After losing Haru, your primitive side would've viciously rejected anyone else which leaves me to assume that Tooru is Haru's reincarnation."

"What of it?" His hold tightened around the hammer's handle.

"May I speak with him?"

Growling threateningly, Iwaizumi's eyes darkened. That was the only answer he had for Mr. Clarke. As if he'd allow Tooru anywhere near a servant of Sora.

Mr. Clarke sighed. "Need I remind you that you've broken my hands. Without them, I can't perform any-"

"I've dealt with your kind before," Iwaizumi interrupted sharply, "I know that you can heal yourself. Besides, you don't use your hands for magic. It's just to throw off the enemy. You chant the incantations inside your head, am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"Like I said, I've dealt with your kind before. Why do you want to speak with Tooru?"

"He is Ohoshireitou's reincarnation, meaning he is the former deity's vessel. Your Tooru may have answers that are vital to your plight."

"If Tooru had the answers he wouldn't withhold them from me!"

"I don't doubt that. Though what if he doesn't know that he has the answers?"

Iwaizumi stiffened. He thought back to Oikawa mentioning that he'd been in the spirit world. There were those who could travel in-between planes, thinking that what they saw during their venture was simply a dream. So, he didn't think anything of it. But now...

"I'll allow you to speak with him." Iwaizumi walked closer, towering over Mr. Clarke. "First, you're going to tell me everything you know. Start from the top."

* * *

To say that Iwaizumi's actions hurt him would be the understatement of the century. This was why Oikawa had once been against the idea of having a mate. He'd worked endlessly to stand above the rest, to prove that he wasn't to be controlled. Iwaizumi trampled over everything with only a few words. Although it had never been explicitly stated, they had an understanding that Iwaizumi would never force him into submission. He wouldn't treat Oikawa as though his opinion wasn't valued. They were supposed to be equals but that wasn't the case, apparently.

Oikawa hated how weak it made him feel. It was as though he had no control over his own actions. He laid there on the bed, curled up under the sheets with silent, angry tears streaming down his face. What frustrated Oikawa most of all was the realization that he couldn't hate Iwaizumi. As much as he wanted to punch the alpha in the face or knee him in the balls, he still loved him.

That was why it hurt so much. The man that he loved more than anything had betrayed him.

Perhaps Oikawa was just overreacting considering the situation that they were in. Like Iwaizumi said, this isn't a game of dodgeball; it was a matter of life and death. Though that was why Oikawa wanted to help. He didn't feel right always watching from the sidelines or feeling like Iwaizumi didn't trust him enough to assist him. He knew that his thoughts were immature but could anyone blame him?

Repeatedly, he replayed the incident, noting the blackness of the alpha's eyes and the absence of the usual fondness Iwaizumi held for him. Or maybe it was just his imagination. If Iwaizumi wanted his forgiveness, he would have to grovel for it. But what if Iwaizumi didn't intend to apologize?

The omega dug his fingers into the bed sheets and hugged them close to his shivering body. Iwaizumi owed him an apology yet it wasn't guaranteed. The alpha could be convinced that what he'd done was right and that Oikawa didn't have the authority to oppose him. No. No, that wasn't the man he'd been in love with since he was seventeen. His Iwa-chan wouldn't treat him so unfairly. 

_He's not your alpha._

Amazing how all it took was one action to have him doubt Iwaizumi. Trust was such a fragile thing, to begin with. Oikawa had trusted Iwaizumi unconditionally but now he didn't know what to think. Just the thought of things never being the same between them for now on had him crying again.

Gods, was that all he was good for? Crying and throwing tantrums when he couldn't have his way?

Bitterly, Oikawa grabbed the pillow that carried Iwaizumi's scent and threw it across the bedroom. Then, he kicked the sheets away, tossing the bedspread to the floor along with them. That still didn't get the scent out of his nostrils. Iwaizumi was everywhere; the sheets, his hair, his flesh, and inside of him. It was suffocating. He couldn't even escape Iwaizumi in his sleep.

Oikawa cried himself into a fitful slumber where he dreamed that Iwaizumi told him that he'd never loved him. Every kiss, every touch, and every moment their bodies had ever intertwined were all a lie. Then the alpha turned his back to him and walked off into a bright meadow with Haru and the pups at his side. The pain in the dream was so realistic that he woke up, choking on a sob. A gentle hand was carding through his hair, comforting him.

Wiping his eyes, Oikawa blinked Iwaizumi's face into view. Upon realizing who it was that was trying to console him, he jerked away from the alpha's touch as though he'd been burned. The look on Iwaizumi's face was devastating. So devastating that Oikawa almost crumbled. But, he didn't and he wouldn't.

"Were you having a nightmare?" inquired Iwaizumi, voice barely above a whisper.

The nerve of him to talk to Oikawa like everything was fine between them. Narrowing his eyes, Oikawa made a show of turning over to his side, his back facing Iwaizumi. There was nothing for them to talk about. Even if Iwaizumi had come to apologize, Oikawa wouldn't hear it. An apology wouldn't be enough. He'd need to believe that Iwaizumi would never cross that line again.

"The door was locked," Oikawa said his voice heavily laced with venom, "How did you get in here."

"I picked the lock."

"The door was locked for a reason. But, of course, you'd ignore that and do whatever the hell you wanted."

"Tooru, I'm...What I did, it was wrong, and I am so sorry. I'm..." his voice lowered, coming out weak sounding, "I'm afraid. I've been having terrible nightmares and...I had no right to force you to submit. I'm not asking you to forgive me. I just want you to know that I am sorry."

At the mention of his nightmares, Oikawa almost turned around yet he remained resolute. "Is that all?" he asked dismissively, "I was sleeping before you interrupted me and I'd like to get back to that."

"Tooru, I need you."

"My apologies, alpha, but I'm not in the mood to be mounted, seeing that that's all I appear to be good for."

That stung. Oikawa could feel it through their bond. Good, he thought. Now, Iwaizumi knew what it felt like to be hurt by the one he loved. Hadn't Iwaizumi suffered enough? A small voice whispered to him. And, Oikawa would admit that Iwaizumi had gone through hell and back yet it gave him no right to do what he'd done.

Iwaizumi was quiet for a while, and Oikawa hoped that he would leave. He didn't.

"Mr. Clarke has told me a great deal. He's asked to speak with you in hopes that you could fill in the blanks. This is very important, Tooru. I'm not asking you to overlook my earlier behavior. I'm simply asking...no, I'm begging you to come downstairs with me."

"What does he want with me? I'm just an omega."

"Tooru."

"Hajime." He was being immature and he knew it. That was always his default attitude whenever anyone treated him like he was incompetent. "Fine," he decided with an exasperated sigh, "Though, it's not like I have a choice in the matter. You'll just force me to obey you if I try to resist."

When Iwaizumi didn't respond, Oikawa felt a momentary victory. He made the mistake of looking in Iwaizumi's direction. His words had done more than hurt Iwaizumi that was for sure. Iwaizumi looked beaten; as if one more hit and he'd fall, never to stand again. This wasn't Oikawa's doing, not fully. Whatever it was that Mr. Clarke had revealed to Iwaizumi had this effect.

Oikawa hated the urge to cradle Iwaizumi in his arms. The urge to tell him that he understood his reasons and that he forgave him, that he'd always forgive him. How was he supposed to tell if these were his own emotions? How was he supposed to know if this was their bond or not? Prior to the earlier incident, Oikawa didn't have a doubt in his mind about his feelings toward Iwaizumi. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Iwaizumi lead the way downstairs and Oikawa followed. On the couch, Yahaba was asleep, his head resting on Kyoutani's lap while the alpha watched him. Kyoutani heard them approaching. He lifted his head in their direction but remained silent as he watched them the pass. Before opening the door to the basement, Iwaizumi turned to him as if he had something to say. Instead, he stared at Oikawa somberly. The omega shifted from one foot to the other under the heavy gaze. Why did it feel like Iwaizumi was looking at him for the last time?

Oikawa opened his mouth to question Iwaizumi but then the alpha was opening the door to the basement, motioning for Oikawa to go in first. Hesitantly, Oikawa descended down the stairs, casting a glance over his shoulder to make sure Iwaizumi was following him. The alpha's behavior was unsettling, to say the least. It was almost like he was afraid.

In the middle of the room, seated on the wooden chair, free of his restraints was the sorcerer. Mr. Clarke didn't look like a typical sorcerer. Then again, Oikawa didn't know what a typical sorcerer looked like. His only reference was the ones portrayed in the media. Whenever Iwaizumi had told him stories about sorcerers, he'd always pictured Gandalf from Lord of the Rings. Not a middle-aged, British man with a goatee. Then again, what was the difference? 

Mr. Clarke stared at Oikawa, his expression empty and his gaze piercing. "Tooru-san. Can I call you that?" he asked politely.

 _Oikawa-san_  would have been better but Oikawa didn't say that. He simply nodded his head.

The sorcerer's eyes narrowed into slits. "You'd prefer Oikawa-san instead. That's quite alright." He outstretched his hand to Oikawa, gesturing the omega forward. "There's nothing to fear, Oikawa-san. Come closer."

There was nothing to fear? The guy had just read his mind. Oikawa looked to Iwaizumi again but the alpha had his eyes glued to Mr. Clarke. One wrong move and Iwaizumi would probably tear his head off. Well, that was comforting. Then Oikawa noticed a detail that he should have picked up on earlier. Mr. Clarke's hands had been broken when Iwaizumi brought him in, now they were perfectly fine.

A mind reader and a healer. How powerful was this man? 

Tentatively, Oikawa reached out his hand, his fingertips ghosting over the sorcerer's hand. He felt an odd sensation pass through him and instinct had him pulling his hand back, but Mr. Clarke leaned forward quickly and clasped his hand in an iron-like grip.

Instantly the world around them faded and was replaced with a different scene of another place and time. Oikawa saw himself embrace Iwaizumi, except, it wasn't Iwaizumi, and Oikawa wasn't himself; it was one of their past lives. No, it was their first past life. The one that started it all. He witnessed the blossoming of their relationship as well as their downfall. He watched as the deity mourned the death of his mortal lover, and how the world suffered in his grief.

The cycle continued as such; Oikawa witnessed the start and tragic end of his past relationships with Iwaizumi. When he reached Haru and Iwaizumi's end, everything became clear.

* * *

Oikawa's hands were trembling so badly that he couldn't hold the cup of tea that Yahaba had given him without spilling it on his shirt. The tea burned but he was too numb to register it. Carefully, Yahaba took the cup from his hands and set it on the coffee table. They were all in the living room now, including Mr. Clarke. Iwaizumi was quietly talking to Kyoutani, more than likely filling the man in about what had happened.

"Tooru," Yahaba started, "What happened?"

"I..." Oikawa violently shook his head. "Not right now. I," his voice cracked.

Yahaba brought a comforting hand to Oikawa's head and pressed the omega's face to his chest, his other hand rubbing his arm. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it. That's okay, Tooru. I'm here."

Iwaizumi wanted to be the one to comfort Oikawa right now, but he knew that the omega didn't want him anywhere near him. He asked Yahaba to take Oikawa up to their bedroom. Once the two omegas were gone, Iwaizumi turned his attention to Mr. Clarke. There seemed to be no point in holding the man hostage anymore though he couldn't just let him leave.

"How do I know you won't bring your coven here?" Iwaizumi asked.

"You're up against a far greater threat, Iwaizumi-san. If you allow me to leave here, unharmed, you have my word that I will not bring my coven here to retaliate."

A witch's word meant nothing to Iwaizumi. Why should it? But Mr. Clarke was different. He understood why Iwaizumi had gone to such lengths. And, he helped them despite his allegiance to Sora. Although, the only reason the man helped them was that he felt like they didn't have a chance in hell against Sora. That was fine, though. Mr. Clarke had a point.

Iwaizumi had trained himself for centuries to face off a witch but he wasn't nearly as prepared to go against a god. Gods couldn't even be killed. The most he could do was beg Sora to lift the curse or at least take pity on everyone else. If he could keep his family safe then that was enough for him.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Kyoutani asked the sorcerer. "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"You don't." Mr. Clarke removed his glasses, cleaned the lenses with the hem of his dress shirt, and then put them back on. "But if you intend to visit Sora-sama's temple in Kyoto you're setting yourselves up for failure. The only bright side to all this is that he has no knowledge of Oikawa-san's existence. I assume your true mate is the reason behind this."

According to Mr. Clarke, Sora grew tired of the reincarnation cycle - having to watch his husband fall in love with the same man over and over again, so he used the beta to place the curse on Iwaizumi to keep him from dying. Without his death, the other half of his soul shouldn't have been allowed to reincarnate. However, Haru tampered with the cycle. He made sure that Oikawa and Iwaizumi would meet. How the omega managed to keep Oikawa hidden from Sora's gaze was still a mystery.

Nonetheless, Oikawa Tooru wasn't meant to ever exist in this world.

"Tooru _is_  my true mate," Iwaizumi reminded Mr. Clarke, "Just like Haru was. I don't care about the order of things or if Tooru is meant to be with my reincarnation. And, just because Sora can't see him that doesn't mean that he's free from the curse, you said so yourself."

"This curse is the worst of its kind. What makes it so bad is its unpredictability. Even Sora-sama doesn't know when it'll strike, but when it does, it'll take and take and take until you're the only one left."

Beside him, Kyoutani stiffened, and he knew that the other alpha was more concerned with Yahaba's safety than his own.

"What if I leave?" Iwaizumi suggested, placing a comforting hand on Kyoutani's shoulder. "What if I leave and never come back. Will the curse spare them?"

"If you leave will you stop loving Oikawa-san?" Mr. Clarke questioned somberly. "Will you no longer view the others as your family? I'm afraid the damage has already been done. The only thing you can do now is cherish your final moments with them."

"What about a cure? Can't you reverse the curse?"

Mr. Clarke genuinely wished that he could help. Although, even if he could he couldn't betray Sora. "The curse controls life and death, a power that only two gods possess meaning only they could reverse it, maybe. If you think Sora-sama is cruel, you do not want to cross paths with Izanami, who hates all children of Izanagi, including man. Then, there is Izanagi who will look over your past deeds. He'll look at every life you've taken, and judge you accordingly. You will find no help from these gods, Iwaizumi-san."

And just like that every remnant of hope that Iwaizumi had was shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

Their roles have been reversed, Yahaba noted. How he held Oikawa was reminiscent of the day his best friend had comforted him after Isoda unrightfully took his virginity. Oikawa seemed so small and frail in your arms, nothing like the omega he'd grown to admire. It pained him to see Oikawa like this and not being able to help. He wouldn't press Oikawa for the answers though he was curious to know what had the omega so shaken up.

Earlier he'd been awakened by the sound of Oikawa screaming hysterically. He and Kyoutani had ran to the basement to see Oikawa on the floor and Iwaizumi kneeling beside him. Apparently, the sorcerer had taken a peek inside Oikawa's mind. What did Oikawa see? Whatever it was it scared the hell out of him, that was for sure.

Suddenly, an oddly familiar scent wafted up to Yahaba's nose. Oikawa's sniffles morphed into light purrs as he started to rub his face against Yahaba's chest, nuzzling him. The drastic change in demeanor was startling, but Yahaba focused on the problem at hand.

"Your heat," Yahaba said, petting Oikawa's back, "It's a bit early, isn't it."

Oikawa didn't respond. He just continued nuzzling against Yahaba.

"I'll go get Iwaizumi-"

"No!" Oikawa shouted, holding on to Yahaba with an iron-like grip. "Iwa-chan...Iwaizumi isn't my alpha."

Frowning, Yahaba tried to get a look at Oikawa's face to determine if the omega was joking or not. He knew that Oikawa had every right to be upset with Iwaizumi right now but to go so far as to say the man wasn't his alpha was overdoing it. Oikawa's tears came back tenfold. The hold he had on Yahaba was nearly painful. He'd never seen Oikawa like this before.

"Suppressants," Oikawa whimpered, "I have suppressants in the bathroom. Get them for me, please!"

Yahaba hesitated, if only because he couldn't understand why Oikawa would want to hide his heat from Iwaizumi. Nonetheless, he untangled himself from Oikawa's long limbs and fetched the heat suppressants. Above all else, Oikawa was his best friend. Even if he'd grown to like Iwaizumi, he would always have Oikawa's back.

. . .

Hours later when Oikawa was sleeping, Iwaizumi came into the bedroom to check on him. Even still, Yahaba couldn't grasp why Oikawa was so adamant about Iwaizumi not knowing about his heat. The alpha was obviously concerned about Oikawa; it shone through in his actions and how broken he appeared right now. None of it made any sense to Yahaba.

"How is he?"

Yahaba thought that was a stupid question though he realized that Iwaizumi didn't really know what else to say. "He cried himself to sleep," he answered honestly, keeping his tone neutral, "I think it'll be best if I stay with him tonight."

The alpha didn't protest. He brushed his fingers across Oikawa's forehead. "I'll be downstairs if he asks for me." Sighing, he dropped his hand to his side. "I doubt that he will but it's nice to assume."

"Give him time, Iwaizumi. Tooru loves you. He just needs time to sort out whatever the hell this all is."

"Yeah." Iwaizumi moved to the door. Before he left he said, "Thank you."

Long after he was gone, Yahaba kept thinking about how the phrase held more meaning to it. As if Iwaizumi was thanking him for more than just his reassuring words or even his loyalty to Tooru. Why did it feel so much like a farewell?

* * *

As hard as he tried, Oikawa didn't dream of the temple or the meadow that night. Desperately, he called out to Haru yet the other omega never answered. For the first time since marking Iwaizumi, he dreamed of absolutely nothing. Ironically, his first dreamless slumber turned out to be the worst sleep ever. In the middle of the night, Oikawa woke up, a cold sweat covering him.

Yahaba was beside him, and Oikawa was mildly disappointed that it wasn't Iwaizumi. That was just his heat talking. The pills only suppressed the smell and a few of the symptoms. He still desired his alpha's comfort. But, this was good. It was good that Yahaba was there instead because Oikawa didn't want Iwaizumi to touch him ever again. That would only make things worst, make it harder for him to let go.

Iwaizumi wasn't his true mate.

Just like the voice in his dream had said. As much as Oikawa wanted to deny that, the truth had been revealed to him. He should've never met Iwaizumi. He wasn't meant to be born into this world. Haru had meant well but now Oikawa wondered if things would've been better off if he'd remained a floating orb of light, endlessly roaming around purgatory with no purpose and no other half.

Without avail, Oikawa tried to go back to sleep, hoping that he could find comfort in unconsciousness. His thoughts were all over the place, though. So, he decided to get up. Carefully as not to disturb Yahaba, Oikawa climbed out of bed. Moving solely on instinct, he went to the closet and began grabbing Iwaizumi's clothes one by one. On the floor of the closet, he started to build a nest.

Despite the terrible truth, Iwaizumi's scent still held the same effect on him. Oikawa could feel his distress mellowing with every added piece of clothing. Still, it wasn't enough. His temperature burned hot, burning the remnants of the suppressants out of his system. Wiping his hair from his damp face and neck, Oikawa tried to focus on the task of building his nest.

He'd be safe in here. Nothing could harm if he was in his nest.

"Tooru?" Yahaba called from the bed.

Oikawa responded with a low whimper. Hurriedly, he added several more items to his nest, including his own clothing. When it was done, he crawled inside and curled up. He could see Yahaba's face through the nest's opening; the omega had left the bed to investigate the strange ruffling noise that had woken him up. Yahaba kneeled down on the floor, careful not to invade Oikawa's area.

"I'll go get you some water so that you can stay hydrated, okay?"

Before Oikawa could answer, the door to the room opened. He didn't need to see the person to know that it was Iwaizumi. The strong scent was enough to pull a deep purr from him. Biting his lip, Oikawa tried to make himself appear as small as possible.

"Iwaizumi," Yahaba spoke, his tone holding an edge, "Tooru doesn't want you in there. Respect his wishes."

"Tooru," Iwaizumi called out,"I'm going to be right out here."

Yahaba moved away from the closet so Oikawa couldn't see him anymore. From the sound of it, they were going back and forth about how to proceed. Another person entered the room; Kyoutani from the smell of it. Iwaizumi told Yahaba that it was instinct for him to want to comfort Oikawa during this time, yet he wouldn't enter the nest without consent. While Yahaba told him that it didn't matter because Oikawa had already made it clear that he didn't want Iwaizumi near him.

Though, Oikawa had been upset when he'd said that. He really did want Iwaizumi right now. If it was his heat or not didn't matter to him at the moment.

"Shigeru," Kyoutani intervened calmly, "Listen to me, I know you want to look out for your friend but it's not wise to keep an alpha away from their mate while they're in heat. Iwaizumi won't do anything that Oikawa doesn't want him to. We need to leave."

They did need to leave. Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi gradually losing his patience. Things could turn very ugly any time someone tried to come between an alpha and their omega, especially during a heat or rut. Iwaizumi had yet to retaliate because he cared about Yahaba and Kyoutani, but how long would that last? Oikawa knew that he needed to speak up. It was the only way that Yahaba would step aside.

"Shig," Oikawa tried weakly, "Shigeru, it's...fine! Iwa...Iwa can stay!"

"Iwaizumi, I swear if you hurt him..." Yahaba left the threat open to the imagination.

Oikawa wasn't sure what was said after that. He only heard the bedroom door closing and the heavy sound of footsteps drawing near. When Iwaizumi came into view his eyes were black, and that alone sent a shiver down Oikawa's spine. The alpha slowly moved to a sitting position outside of the nest. He was close enough for his presence to be comforting but not nearly as close as was needed.

"I'm here, Tooru. Everything is going to be okay."

Shaking his head, Oikawa began to cry. "They said you weren't my alpha." He sounded just as pitiful as he looked. "I'm not...I'm not your omega."

"That's bullshit," Iwaizumi growled, "You know that's not true. We're soulmates. You know this, Tooru."

"But-"

Iwaizumi moved closer. "Can I come in?" he asked.

Oikawa's response was immediate. "Yes!"

Having Iwaizumi in the nest with him was ten times better. Was he still pissed at Iwaizumi for forcing him to submit? Of course. But, he needed this. He needed his alpha to comfort him through his heat and his distress. It was frustrating that he couldn't endure a heat alone anymore. Not while he was mated to Iwaizumi. Although, who was he kidding? He wanted this just as much as he needed it. Oikawa needed to be reassured. 

Iwaizumi didn't immediately rip Oikawa's clothes off. He cupped the omega's face and kissed his tears away. "I'm your alpha," he whispered hotly, in between every kiss, "I'm your alpha, Tooru." He captured the oemga's lips, cemented the words with a kiss. "I don't give a fuck what anyone says. I'm your alpha and you're my omega."

They kissed again; this time with purpose. Oikawa's body melted against Iwaizumi's in full surrender. Iwaizumi did away with their clothes with all the finesse and swiftness of an expert. His hot mouth traveled down the omega's body, staking claim to every inch of flesh, sending a  _fuck you_  to anyone who said that Oikawa wasn't meant for him. They were meant for each other. No one could take that away from them.

Reaching the tender skin of Oikawa's inner thigh, Iwaizumi bit down hard, claiming the omega once again. Oikawa carded his fingers through Iwaizumi's hair, screaming loudly in pleasure. Iwaizumi moved to his other thigh, repeating the action. The scent of his mate's arousal nearly made him dizzy, his primitive side fought for control but he resisted. He would make sure Oikawa understood before he gave him his knot.

Iwaizumi sucked on the bruised flesh of Oikawa's thigh while his fingers teased his entrance. He could feel the taut muscles quivering expectantly. Oikawa was being surprisingly patient, though. More than likely because this was only the first day of his heat. Tomorrow, Iwaizumi would have his work cut out for him.

"Iwa!" Oikawa gasped at the feel of a thick tongue lapping at his slickened hole. He tried to squirm away from the overwhelming pleasure but sharp claws punctured his skin, keeping him in place. There was shockingly no pain to the point where Oikawa wondered if perhaps he imagined the claws. Everything felt hazy, almost dream like.

Iwaizumi continued to eat him out through his orgasm. While Oikawa's body trembled with the aftershock, Iwaizumi moved up his body, cleaning up the mess the omega had made with his tongue. Then, he was back where he'd started, filling Oikawa with his tongue, and now his thumb.

The omega tasted amazing, sweeter than fruit, and Iwaizumi could never get enough of it. It was with reluctance that he removed his mouth. Instead of bending Oikawa over, mounting him, like his inner beast desired, Iwaizumi settled between Oikawa's legs, feeling comfort in the way the omega's thighs squeezed around him. The lighting in the closet was poor, only the rays of the rising sun granted him a view of Oikawa's flustered face.

Oikawa's eyelashes were damp, and his eyes bloodshot from crying. Once, Iwaizumi had joked that Oikawa was an ugly crier. That had been a lie. Oikawa was so beautiful that it was unreal which was why Iwaizumi could believe part of what Mr. Clarke had told him. He could believe that Oikawa was the descendant of a god because someone this perfect had to be divine.

"I love you," Iwaizumi groaned as he entered his mate in one, precise thrust. Grunting, his breathing came out harsh, "I love you so much, Tooru."

Oikawa wanted to say it back. He wanted to shout it at to the top of his lungs yet all he could do was cry out for more. And, Iwaizumi gave it to him. He fucked the omega hard, their skin slapping together creating a pleasant sound. The nest was in disarray, clothes were strewn all over the place. Neither noticed. Oikawa had his eyes closed, and Iwaizumi had his eyes on Oikawa.

Only when Iwaizumi's knot caught did Oikawa's eyes snap open, making brief contact with Iwaizumi's eyes before he was clenching his eyes shut again as he spilled semen all over the alpha's stomach. Breathing heavily, Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi, his focus dazed.

They stayed like that, gazing at each other, saying nothing. Iwaizumi only adjusted so that he could take some of his weight off Oikawa. Gently, he combed his fingers through Oikawa's hair. After this, he had no idea how long they would have together. There wasn't a cure for the curse. And, he had no idea how to tell Oikawa. Had Iwaizumi known that, he would have never walked into Oikawa's life.

"Why are you crying?" asked Oikawa, bringing his hand up to wipe the alpha's tears.

Iwaizumi clasped Oikawa's hand and kissed his knuckles. "We'll talk about it later. It's not really pillow talk." He sadly joked.

"Is this about the curse?" When Iwaizumi didn't respond, Oikawa sighed. "I know there isn't a cure, Hajime. You're going to leave me, aren't you?"

Closing his eyes, he squeezed Oikawa's hand. "Regardless of if I leave or stay, all of you will..." He lowered his head in shame, unable to finish the sentence.

Oikawa understood. He placed a finger under Iwaizumi's chin, tilting his face up to place a kiss on the alpha's forehead. "Let's not waste time with premature mourning, then," he said quietly, urging Iwaizumi closer until their lips met.

* * *

To avoid a repeat of the incident that occurred the day before yesterday, Kyoutani went ahead and told Yahaba about the new developments despite how much it pained him to basically tell his mate that their time on earth would be coming to an end. He was having trouble coming to terms with it, but he remained strong for Yahaba's sake. Initially, the omega reacted like anyone else would.

Once the disbelief wore off, Yahaba cried. He punched Kyoutani in the chest repeatedly as he cried. Then, almost as if none of it had happened, Yahaba straightened up, dried his eyes, and then powered up Kyoutani's laptop because he refused to roll over and just die. The omega did his own research. Just because Mr. Clarke said there wasn't a cure didn't mean that they had to give u entirely.

Yahaba understood why Iwaizumi and Kyoutani felt as if all was lost. They'd been on this journey far longer than he had. He told Iwaizumi that he would help. That was exactly what he planned to do.

"Sora has a temple in Kyoto," Yahaba said, reading off the computer screen, "The locals call it the floating temple because of how it looks from a distance..." He snorted. "I'm not trying to tour the damn place. I want to know this fucker's weaknesses."

Times like these, Kyoutani was yet again reminded why he loved Yahaba. "Mr. Clarke left the grimoire with us but we don't know how to read it. Maybe it has something in there," he suggested.

"Tooru is the reincarnation of Sora's husband who was also a god, right?"

"Yeah, he's the god who created the solar systems."

"Well, that explains Tooru's obsession with space." He smiled fondly. Pursing his lips, he opened a new tab. "Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe, just maybe, he knows how to translate the spell book?"

"Oikawa? Why would he be able to translate it?"

Yahaba pinched the bridge of his nose. "Like you said, it's the language of the gods. Lucky for us, we have a god on our side. And, yeah he's just a vessel but it seems worth a try, don't you think?"

"Makes sense," Kyoutani decided with a shrug.

"Why couldn't Mr. Clarke stay and help us again?"

"Because he's technically our enemy."

"How so?"

"Mr. Clarke's coven was founded by Sora. He's the source of their power."

It wasn't enough for them to have to deal with a spiteful deity, but they had a coven of witches who could potentially pose a threat. Absently, Yahaba thought about their day at the beach when all of their troubles seemed nonexistent. What he'd give to go back to that day. There was no point in dwelling in the past, though. That was something he'd learned on his own.

"Okay, if we plan to convince Iwaizumi that the fight isn't over yet we'll need an air tight plan. What if Tooru can't translate the spell book? We'll need to come up with a Plan B."

Kyoutani wondered if it was weird to view Yahaba's optimism as sexy. "There are books on witchcraft in the study. I'm sure you'll find something that we've missed."

"Good! The study will make a great base of operations." Yahaba smirked; it was the determined smirk he made before every match. "This Sora asshole thinks he's going to fuck with my friends. He has another thing coming."

With a love-struck smile on his face, Kyoutani followed the omega into the study. Gods, he hoped they made it out of this alive so that he could marry Yahaba and start a family with him.

* * *

Eventually, they moved from the closet floor to the comfort of their bed. All things considering, Oikawa had to admit that his first heat with an alpha was immensely enjoyable. Inside of that room, nothing else mattered; he couldn't see anything beyond Iwaizumi. They remained in the same position throughout his heat, Iwaizumi only taking him in the missionary position so that they could see each other. In a way, it was depressing because they knew that this was possibly their last time like this.

The second day was a blur to Oikawa. He could only remember begging for more and Iwaizumi obliging. Now on the third day, he only wanted to cuddle up next to Iwaizumi. They took turns sharing their dreams. Oikawa now understood why Iwaizumi had behaved so irrationally. Yet, he made the alpha promise him that, no matter what, he would never compel him to do anything.

Under different circumstances, Oikawa would have held a grudge. He couldn't bring himself to do so now. Life was far too short. Instead, he counted the freckles on Iwaizumi's nose. When he was done with that, he tried to connect those freckles to form a shape. Why had he never taken the time to admire the beauty of Iwaizumi? Technically, he admired Iwaizumi on a daily but not to this extent.

Iwaizumi had battle scars on his chest and torso. Whenever Oikawa traced one with his finger tip, Iwaizumi told him a story of how the scar came to be. Most of the scars came from the fighting pits when Iwaizumi had to fight his own siblings for his father's enjoyment. Some way or another they landed on the topic of children.

"Do you think we would've had triplets?" asked Oikawa.

Iwaizumi was quiet for a while, his fingers idly playing with the hairs at the nape of the omega's neck. Finally, he answered, "It depends on when you conceive. If it's during your heat or my rut, you're more likely to have a litter."

Oikawa contemplated his next words, weighing them over before he decided to just speak his mind, "I wanted to give you pups, Hajime. I wanted to give you so much to make up for your loss." And because he loved him unconditionally.

"You've already given me more than I thought I would ever have, Tooru."

They shared a kiss; it was filled with salt and sorrow. Oikawa's lips trembled uncontrollably but Iwaizumi continued kissing him. Later while Oikawa was sleeping, his body spent from the numerous times Iwaizumi had unraveled him, the alpha went to get him food from the kitchen. Oikawa woke up and picked over the food while Iwaizumi cleaned up the mess in the closet. Their plan was to continue their days as close to normal as possible.

The end was inevitable so there was no point in moping around.

* * *

After a bath, they dressed and made their way downstairs where Kyoutani and Yahaba were waiting for them.

"What's this?" Iwaizumi asked, gesturing to the pile of books that sat on the coffee table, and the shit-eating grin on Yahaba's face.

Yahaba carefully picked up the Grimoire and handed it to Oikawa. "Touch it," he urged with far too much excitement.

Frowning, Iwaizumi intercepted to book. "Do you know what this is? What it's capable of?"

"Yes! That's exactly why I want Tooru to translate it. You may be ready to roll over and give up, but we're not." He gestured to himself and Kyoutani. "Come on, Iwaizumi, I get that you want to keep Tooru safe but so do I. I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think it'd work."

Kyoutani added, "Oikawa is the vessel of that Oshirei guy. Makes sense that he'll have more insight than any of us."

Iwaizumi had to admit that they had a point. Still, he was hesitant because what if it backfired. He'd seen it happen before. Handling a Grimoire carelessly could result in fatal consequences. Behind him, Oikawa touched his shoulder lightly. Turning around Iwaziumi saw the look Oikawa was giving him. He'd promised Oikawa that he wouldn't belittle him ever again. In a way, he was doing so now by assuming that Oikawa was incapable of holding his own.

"I doubt that I can," Oikawa said, "but it can't hurt to try. What do we have to lose anyway?"

Heaving a sigh, Iwaizumi took Oikawa by the hand. They walked further into the living room where the coffee table sat. Clearing off the table, Iwaizumi sat the Grimoire down. "It's going to test your mental strength first." He looked at Tooru with a rueful smile.

Oikawa's eyes had been on the book from the moment Iwaizumi sat it on the table. He couldn't look away. "You talk as if this book is alive or something."

"This book has a mind of its own," he said darkly, hinting at his past experiences. "Whenever you're ready, Tooru."

Kyoutani and Yahaba crowded around them, peering over Oikawa's shoulder in anticipation. This wasn't their last shot. Plan B was to visit Sora's temple in Kyoto. However, this was the best route to take because if Oikawa could translate the book perhaps he'd find a way to summon Sora, outside of his temple, where his influence would be weakened.

"So, all I need to do is find a summoning spell?" asked Oikawa after Yahaba's brief explanation.

"If you can find a way to reverse the curse instead, that'd be awesome!"

Yahaba's positive attitude was highly addictive. Even Iwaizumi chuckled at the joke.

"Okay," Oikawa said with a clap of his hands, "Here goes nothing..."

The reaction wasn't immediate. His hand settled on the cover of the Grimoire and nothing happened, not even the proverbial chill in the air that occurred in most horror films. Though, Oikawa hadn't expected to magically know all the answers with a simple touch. Sighing, he glanced around the living room to give everyone a reassuring smile, but no one was there. Iwaizumi, Kyoutani and Yahaba, none of them were in sight.

Scrambling to his feet, he frantically looked around the room. "Iwa-chan?" he called out, "Shigeru?! Kyoutani?!"

Nothing.

The sound of pages rapidly turning caught his attention. Oikawa watched as the book's pages flipped on their own. Transfixed, he slowly kneeled on the floor in front of the coffee table. A familiar voice spoke to him softly, filling his mind with the knowledge that was older than the earth.

On the other side, everyone watched in a mixture of shock and awe as Oikawa levitated. The omega's eyes were glowing white, his hair whipping around his head as though there was a gust of wind circling him. And, when Oikawa spoke, his voice wasn't his own. The voice was powerful, ancient, soft, yet far-reaching. None of them understood the language Oikawa spoke.

But they didn't need to fully comprehend to know that Yahaba's assumption was correct. Oikawa had been the key to their conundrum all along.

* * *

"This is how we're going to summon Sora," Oikawa announced, pointing his index finger at a particular page of the Grimoire. "The backyard is big enough. We just need to get these ingredients for the spell. Oh! We'll also need an offering to give!" When no one responded, he turned around to the equally stunned expressions on everyone's faces. "What?"

Slowly, Iwaizumi took a step closer but he kept his distance. "How do we know you're really Tooru?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Behind Iwaizumi, Yahaba and Kyoutani nodded their heads in unison.

Chuckling, Oikawa stood to his feet. He tried to reach for Iwaizumi, and the alpha took a step back. Sighing, he combed his fingers through his hair. "Who else would I be? Seriously guys, we finally have a solid lead and this is your response?" He pouted.

Yahaba stepped around Iwaizumi. "Tell me something about myself that only Oikawa Tooru would know!"

Oikawa whined. Then, he slowly smiled derisively, "Sure you want me to do that, Shigeru?"

"I'm waiting."

"You wish that Kyoutani would spank you with the same hand he spikes with. Something about it probably being a religious experience!"

Immediately, Yahaba's face heated up; he'd almost forgotten about his younger, thirstier years. Kyoutani snickered, and that earned him a light slap on the shoulder.

"Eww! You used to have a crush on me," Kyoutani teased, "Weird."

"We're mated now," Yahaba reminded him.

"So, it's still weird."

Oikawa spoke up, "Now do you believe me?" He looked to Iwaizumi. "Or do you want me to reveal one of your secrets next, Iwa-chan?"

"No!" Iwaizumi said, pulling Oikawa into a hug, placating him. "That won't be necessary. We were just worried, you know. Your eyes were glowing and I thought something had possessed you..."

His eyes glowed? Oikawa didn't know how to respond to that piece of information. For him, it had felt like he'd been sitting in the living room while someone else translated to book for him. Apparently, everyone else had witnessed a different sight. But they could discuss that later. Oikawa walked them through the summoning spell, step by step, and explained every possible outcome that he could think of.

Their main goal was to have the curse reversed altogether. Yahaba pointed out that they needed to make sure Iwaizumi wouldn't turn into a pile of dust once the curse was lifted; why had none of them ever considered that? If Sora refused to reverse the curse then they would ask for immunity from the consequences. Iwaizumi assured them that he could endure immortality if he knew they'd all be safe.

"Also," Oikawa started, "I think it'd be best if I'm not around when you summon Sora. Mr. Clarke said that he doesn't know I exist and...the voice told me to stay away from Sora at all costs."

"The voice?" asked Iwaizumi.

Pursing his lips, Oikawa stared at his hands in his lap. "The temple from my dreams is Sora's temple. In the spirit world, that temple overlooks Haru's meadow. I think Sora is..." He glanced at Iwaizumi, unsure of how the alpha would take this information. "I think Sora is holding him there, keeping him close to that he can watch him. Haru once said that he could no longer help me because  _he_  would take the pups away."

Iwaizumi balled his fists at his sides.

Placing a comforting hand over the alpha's fist, Oikawa continued. "Also, when Mr. Clarke touched my hand I saw what happened to my past lives after they died. Sora keeps their spirits. I don't know what he does with them, though."

"That's like that one story," Kyoutani quietly said, "You know, the one where the jealous husband haunts his unfaithful wife in every lifetime. He always disguises himself as the woman's true love. He kills the real guy and then sleeps with the woman on her wedding night. Then, when the woman finds out she was deceived, she kills herself."

Yahaba said, "We've learned that our bedtime stories are a lot more than that. Tooru and I will go somewhere else during the summoning. Everyone okay with that?" He glanced around the room to gauge everyone's reactions. "Great! We're all on the same page."

-o0o-

The remainder of the day was spent gathering the necessary ingredients and finding an offering to appease Sora. Animal and human sacrifices were out of the question; something that they all agreed on. Instead, Iwaizumi suggested gold since he was practically swimming in it. When all of that was out of the way, Iwaizumi offered that they eat out tonight.

In the past before a great battle, he'd hold a feast for his soldiers. And although there were only three in his ranks instead of eighty-thousand, Iwaizumi wouldn't want it any other way. He would trust any one of them with his life or the life of his mate. While Oikawa and Yahaba were taking an unhealthy amount of selfies, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani talked amongst themselves.

Their plan was solid. Without his temple, Sora would be weakened. That way, they would be able to contain him long enough to convince him to be lenient. The omegas would leave the house and only return when things were in the clear. Regardless of the outcome, they were all prepared to do what was necessary. Iwaizumi was nervous. Hell, they were all nervous. Yet, they all felt positive about tomorrow.

Hope had returned.

And, it was all thanks to Yahaba. If it wasn't for his perseverance, they would've probably laid around and waited for death to come. Iwaizumi was genuinely proud of how far the omega had come. Then, there was Oikawa, who seemed full of surprises. Iwaizumi would be sure to grovel at the omega's feet when they were in private. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were both blessed with outstanding mates. There was no denying that.

"What will you do when this is all over?" Iwaizumi asked.

Kyoutani glanced over at his mate, watching how the omega stuck his tongue out to match his best friend's atrocious pose. "Shigeru wants to travel for about two years. We'll probably stay overseas and start a family. You?"

"Whatever Tooru wants, that's what I'll do."

"Whipped," he murmured.

Iwaizumi chuckled. Patting Kyoutani on the shoulder, he leaned closer. "Thank you for everything, Kentarou."

The alpha turned his head to hide his faint blush. "Don't go soft on me now. We have to deal with that Sora asshole tomorrow." He turned his gaze to the roof of the restaurant. "How do we know he isn't watching us now?"

"Doubt it. He can't see Tooru. Guess that goes for whoever Tooru interacts with."

Just then, Oikawa leaned over the table. "Iwa-chan! Let's take a group selfie!"

Following a lot of persuasion, Kyoutani and Iwaizumi moved to the opposite side of the booth for the group selfie. The booth was incredibly tight. Half of Iwaizumi's bottom was handing off the seat, and Oikawa seemed determined to capture the perfect picture which was damn near impossible at the angle but he managed to snap a decent one. Oikawa promised to print out copies of the photo so that they'd each have their own for a keepsake.

The night ended on a good note. Everyone retired to their respective bedrooms where they celebrated today's small victory in their own ways.

* * *

The next morning everyone slept in. Late afternoon they had breakfast together like they'd done many times before. Except that morning was noticeably different. Once again, Iwaizumi was reminded of the eve of a battle. The night before, the soldiers dined on a lavish feast, and they were lively. But the morning of was a strikingly different story.

Kyoutani and Yahaba took the task of cleaning the kitchen after their late breakfast while Oikawa showed Iwaizumi how the altar should be built for the summoning spell. It was similar to a beach bonfire with sticks in the center and boulders circling around it. All Iwaizumi and Kyoutnai had to do was repeat the incantation while throwing the necessary ingredients into the flames. The herbs that they needed were mostly found in their kitchen and the other ones they required were already in Iwaizumi's possession. In order for the spell to work, they had to wait until the sun set.

To pass the time, they watched a movie. Although none of them actually paid attention to the movie; their thoughts were understandably elsewhere. An hour before sunset, Oikawa and Yahaba got dressed for their trip to the bathhouse. It had been Yahaba's idea because he'd always wanted to visit the Manyo Club in Yokohama. Besides, they really needed the distraction.

"It doesn't feel right for us to be relaxing while you two are going up against Sora," Yahaba admitted when they were walking to the car.

Kyoutani placed his arm around the omega, pulling him close to nuzzle him. "Everything will be fine," he said so only his mate could hear, "Just think about what city you want to visit first."

Yahaba relaxed into the alpha's arms. "I've already thought about that." He turned his head slightly to brush his lips against the mark of their bond. "Stay safe and I'll tell you the first city I want to visit the next time we see each other."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had said everything that they needed to say the night before. So, their departure wasn't drawn out. Iwaizumi did, however, take the time to scent mark Oikawa despite having done so that morning because he knew how much Oikawa loved it when he scent marked him.

"I'll see you later," Oikawa said without a hint of doubt.

Iwaizumi smiled. "I'll see you later," he promised.

* * *

With the altar already built, Kyoutani and Iwaizumi passed the time by looking over the notes Oikawa left for them. The omega wrote the incantation out in its simplest form so that they could chant it without error. Pronouncing one word wrong could ruin everything so Kyoutani was mildly nervous about that, but during his travels with Iwaizumi, he learned how to speak different languages. He wasn't as fluent as Iwaizumi. To be fair, the guy had centuries on him. Kyoutani felt like he did well for a mortal.

Although neither of them spoke of it, they were worried about their mates. Had it been a wise decision to separate? Their certainty began to disappear as the sun disappeared under the horizon. Call it intuition. Either way, Kyoutani I had a bad feeling all of a sudden.

"It's time," Iwaizumi said, standing up from his seat on the patio. "Let's get this over with."

Dismissing his doubt, Kyoutani stood up as well. They stood on separate sides of the altar(or half-assed bonfire pit as Kyoutani liked to call it). While Iwaizumi started a fire, Kyoutani picked up the bag of herbs that Oikawa prepped for them. Funny how he'd always known that there was something strange about the omega and it turned out that he was a freaking god. Or former god. Whatever.

Once the fire was lit, Kyoutani threw the bags into the flame. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the flame rose higher and took on another color. Thank fuck their closest neighbors were ten miles away. How weird would it be to look out the window and see purple flames?

"Now!" Iwaizumi shouted.

Scrambling for the paper in his pocket, Kyoutani read off the incantation exactly how Oikawa wrote it. The lines were short so they didn't have to say much but they were instructed to repeat it until Sora appeared. He lost count after the third time. By the fifth time, the words seemed to bleed into one another, forming one long mess of a word. Still, they continued to chant. With every line spoken, the flame rose higher and higher to the point where he feared it'd catch the nearby tree and set it on fire.

Yet the flame was surprisingly tame. Their only destination was upward as if the flames intended to reach Sora's domain and demand that he acknowledge them. If the gold didn't catch the god's attention, their chanting sure as hell would.

Minutes ticked by. Kyoutani's mouth felt dry and he was growing irritated by the second because nothing was happening. Then suddenly, the flame changed colors again, burning brighter and brighter until it was blinding. Raising a hand to cover his face, he took a tactful step back. When he opened his eyes again it was dark. The fire had died out and only a faint, white smoke was left in its wake.

Kyoutani looked to Iwaizumi. "Was that it?" he asked in disappointment.

"Fuck!" Iwaizumi cursed, bringing his hands up to tug at his short hair. "It didn't work!"

Kyoutani feared that Iwaizumi would rip his hair out, that was how angry the alpha was. He was prepared to defend himself, though. He'd pronounced every word correctly. Or maybe he'd fucked up around the fourth time of repeating the same thing over and over. If this operation failed all because of his mistake, he was going to beyond pissed with himself.

In his anger, Iwaizumi kicked one of the boulders that circled the pit.

"I see nothing has changed," an eloquently cold voice said, "You're still quick to anger, Iwaizumi Hajime."

Kyoutani turned his head to the source of the voice. There, on the patio, was a man seated with his legs casually crossed. If Kyoutani passed him on a sidewalk, he wouldn't pay the man a second glance. He just looked normal. Attractive, maybe. But in a boring way. There was nothing interesting about him. Besides the fact that he was a god.

Sora remained seated on the patio while Kyoutani and Iwaizumi slowly approached him. Following Iwaizumi's lead, Kyoutani moved to a kneeling position on the ground. He had to hand it to Iwaizumi for keeping his cool. He knew how much the alpha wanted to rip Sora's throat out.

"Sora-sama," Iwaizumi begrudgingly greeted. "We summoned you in hopes that you would overlook my past transgressions and free me from this curse you've bestowed upon me."

That was right. Kyoutani thought. Gods preferred for people to get straight to the point. He wanted to glance up so that he could gauge the deity's reaction to Iwaizumi's words but he kept his head down out of fear. The charms they placed around the house weakened the god's vessel but that didn't mean that Sora couldn't exact vengeance some other time.

Unsurprisingly, Sora laughed at Iwaizumi's requested. "Now why would I do that? I quite enjoy watching you suffer. Tell me, Iwaizumi Hajime, what makes you so special. Why should I pity you of all people?"

"Having to watch my pregnant mate die at the hands of those I thought I could trust was more than enough punishment."

"What happened to Haru was very unfortunate." Sora touched Iwaizumi's head, urging the alpha to look at him. When he did, the god smiled. "Do you have any idea what happened to Haru after he died?"

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth.

"I suppose not." Sora's smile grew wider. "Haru is my favorite. Out of all of my brides, I fancy him the most. Do you know why?"

Kyoutani didn't have to look up to know that Iwaizumi was seconds from losing his shit. Taking a risk, he lifted his head and looked at the other alpha. Iwaizumi was staring at Sora with every ounce of hatred that he harbored for the deity. So much for them sucking up to the guy.

"No," Iwaizumi answered dryly, "Why is Haru your favorite?"

Apparently, Sora didn't get the reaction that he'd wanted. His smile deflated a little yet he continued. "Because even after those savages had their way with him, Haru's soul remained pure. He's also incredibly selfless. Hard to imagine that he reincarnated from that vile ex-husband of mine."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to remind you that I won."

Iwaizumi, much to Kyoutani's shock, didn't retaliate. He lowered his head again, resting his forehead on the grass. "Please, Sora-sama, free me from this curse. You have already proved countless times that you are far more superior."

Sora turned his gaze to Kyoutani. With that one look, Kyoutani felt as if the deity knew everything about him; his past and his future. It was unsettling. When the god didn't look away, Kyoutani stared at his lap instead of meeting his gaze. After what felt like an eternity, Sora spoke again.

"I see that you made a friend, Hajime," Sora said with a tsk, "He's going to die because of you and so will his mate. Have you learned nothing at all?"

At that, the dread that Kyoutani had tried to put off returned ten-fold. He could feel it. Almost as if something was tugging at his conscience, trying to get his attention.

"Please!" Iwaizumi pleaded, "If you will not cure me at least spare my friends!"

"It is out of my control."

"You're the one who cursed me!"

"But the curse is not of my creation!" Sora stood at his full height. "Besides, I wouldn't help you if I could!"

Iwaizumi stood to his feet; his anger reached its limits. But as soon as he moved to lunge at the god, he felt a strong, mental tug. At the same time, Kyoutani hurriedly stood to his feet.

Their mates were in trouble.

Sora noticed the alpha's change in demeanor, and he sneered. "About time you dimwits noticed," he said with a wry chuckle, "While you've been wasting your time with me, your mates have been in dire need. Hajime, please tell Tooru that I look forward to meeting him soon."

"How?" asked Iwaizumi. "How do you know about Tooru?"

Kyoutani growled. "Fuck that!" He reached into his pocket for the other pouch of herbs Oikawa had prepped. "We need to get to them!"

Shaking out of his stupor, Iwaizumi mirrored his actions. He grabbed his own pouch. They opened the bags and threw the contents on Sora's vessel to send him away. As the god disappeared, the sound of his maniacal laugh rang clear.

* * *

An hour into the trip to the onsen, things took an ugly turn. Oikawa had rented a private section of the bath house to ensure that he and Yahaba enjoyed their time without any interruptions. They'd experienced top of the line massages and enjoyed a swim in the pool. It had been when they were on their way to their room for supper that Yahaba had caught a whiff of the scent that he'd hoped he would never smell again.

Isoda had intercepted them. At the sight of the alpha, Yahaba had been frozen in place until Oikawa grabbed him by the arm and dragged him in the opposite direction. They had escaped the alpha but as it turned out, Isoda wasn't alone. When they'd reached the door to the stairs, one of Isoda's henchmen was there to greet them. To escape him, they'd ran up the stairs that lead to where the pool was.

"They're going to find us," Oikawa whispered once they were hiding in the storage room closet, "My phone doesn't have service up here so we'll have to fight our way out." He cupped Yahaba's face, making sure the omega caught every syllable. "Shigeru, you're stronger than you think and I need you. We can only make it out of here if we help each other. Got it?"

"That time at the grocery store," Yahaba muttered in shock, "that was him, wasn't it? How long has he been following me?"

"That doesn't matter now. Let's focus on the now." Oikawa looked around the room for anything that could be used as a weapon. "Do you remember anything that Iwaizumi taught you."

Yahaba didn't respond.

"Iwaizumi and Kyoutani taught you how to defend yourself." He noticed the way Yahaba seemed to lighten up at the mention of his alpha. "Remember what you told me after Kyoutani kicked Isoda's ass. You told me that was the first time you realized that Isoda was only a man. Remember?"

Nodding his head, Yahaba took a deep breath. "Isoda is just a man," he repeated to himself, "he can't hurt me anymore."

"Exactly." 

Without warning, the door was kicked in. The sudden, loud noise startled the omegas. But they didn't cower in fear. When the first alpha came in, it was Yahaba who reached for the nearest item and lunged it at him. He couldn't even remember what the hell he picked up but it seemed to do the trick. With the alpha distracted, Yahaba started hitting him frantically.

Oikawa wasn't far behind. Another alpha entered the room and Oikawa kneed him in the balls before he could raise a hand. Turning around, he pried Yahaba off the other assailant, and they made a run for the main door. One of the alphas caught up with them. He knocked Yahaba to the side and grabbed the string of Oikawa's bathrobe. Tugging on the string, Oikawa tried to snatch it out of the alpha's grip. Yahaba made it to his feet and moved to Oikawa's aid.

"No!" Oikawa yelled, "Go get help! I'll be fine! Just go get help!"

Yahaba knew that it was a smart move. He was a fast runner so he could make it downstairs to the lobby and get help. Still, he couldn't just leave Oikawa by himself... 

"That's right, Shigeru," Isoda said, walking out of a side door. He walked over to where his henchmen had Oikawa in a strong hold. Kneeling down, he slipped his hand in Oikawa's bathrobe and groped him. "Leave so that Tooru and I can have a little fun," he teased.

Oikawa struggled. in the alphas hold."Take your hands off me you piece of shit!" he spat viciously.

Ignoring him, Isoda stared at Yahaba as he continued to molest Oikawa. "All you gotta do is leave here with me and your pretty little friend will be safe. If not...well, you know how much fun I like to have."

"Don't listen to him!" Oikawa pleaded, his eyes brimming with tears as the unwanted hand touched him in places that only Iwaizumi had known,"I'll be fine! Please...Shigeru just go get help!"

"Tooru," Yahaba cried, taking a step closer, "I'm sorry. I can't...I can't leave you with him."

Isoda grinned. Removing his hands from Oikawa's bathrobe, he sucked on his finger. "Damn, he tastes good." He tossed Oikawa to the side as though he were nothing. "Come, Shigeru. I'm taking you back where you belong."

Oikawa had to ignore the urge to curl up and cry. He'd never felt so violated a day in his life. Even now, he could still feel that finger inside of him. Still, he didn't give up because there was no way in hell he was going to allow Isoda to take Yahaba away. Quickly, he elbowed the alpha that was holding him in the face and ran after Isoda. The other assailant was there in an instant yanking Oikawa by the hair until he was in a kneeling position.

"What do you want us to do with him?" the alpha asked Isoda, motioning toward Oikawa.

Isoda grabbed Yahaba by the arm and headed for the door. Over his shoulder, he grinned. "Whatever you want. Consider it a bonus payment." Then he walked out of the door, dragging a screaming Yahaba behind him. 

Oikawa continued to struggle. He continued to fight so that he could stop Isoda, but now the other alpha was standing in front of him, sneering down at him with ill-intent in his eyes.

Gritting his teeth, Oikawa stared back defiantly. "Touch me," he warned darkly, "and you'll die."

The alphas laughed at the threat. "He sure does have a nice mouth on him," one of them said.

"That isn't the only thing nice about him," the other added, "Look at that face." He leaned down to touch Oikawa's face.

And, Oikawa retaliated by biting the man's thumb so hard he could taste blood in his mouth. That earned him a hard slap to the face that left his ears ringing. Falling to the floor, he licked the newly formed cut on his lip. That was nothing, though. If they intended to break him, they were in for a rude awakening.

"You're going to regret that," Oikawa told them, "Do you have any idea who my alpha is?"

The one who'd slapped him knelt down and grabbed Oikawa by the ankles. "You stupid cunt!" 

Oikawa kicked as hard as he could, uncaring about how indecent he looked with his bathrobe in disarray. Sitting up, he punched the alpha in his head repeatedly, in a blind fury. The other alpha had to take Oikawa's arms and pin them above his head while his friend made quick work of disrobing him. Why did all of this feel so familiar? That was right. Oikawa had dreamed of this. This was how Haru had been...

Panic gripped him. Screaming at the top of lungs, Oikawa used all of his strength to fight the alphas off. This couldn't be happening. History couldn't truly be repeating itself. 

The feeling of something wet and warm on his face caused him to open his eyes. Oikawa kind of wished that he hadn't. The alpha who had been on top of him was now bleeding from a thin cut on his throat. Iwaizumi had ended the man's life with one swipe of his claws. And, before the other alpha could register what had occurred, Iwaizumi punched him in the face so hard that Oikawa could have sworn he heard the sound of bones cracking.

Iwaizumi went in for the kill, but Kyoutani got to the man first. He grabbed him by his shirt and demanded to know where Yahaba was.

"Isoda has him!" Oikawa shouted, struggling to his feet. Iwaizumi was at his side an in instant to help him stand.

Kyoutani turned his attention back to the assailant. "Tell me where Isoda is taking him or I swear I'll rip your goddamn spine out!"

After seeing what happened to his friend, the alpha was quick to spill all of the information. Isoda was in a separate vehicle so the man's current destination was unknown. However, the end game was to get Yahaba back to Sendai. Kyoutani didn't want to risk it, though. It'd be better to get to Yahaba back before Isoda made it to Sendai. Once Kyoutani had all the information he needed, he moved aside for Iwaizumi to finish the guy off. Iwaizumi made it quick, if only because Oikawa was in the same room.

Kyoutani had never killed anyone, but once he got his hands on Isoda that was going to change.

* * *

They didn't have to search far because Isoda couldn't resist punishing Yahaba for running away and bonding with another alpha before they made it back to Sendai. It was Oikawa who'd first spotted the motionless form lying on the beach. The white bathrobe from the onsen was barely recognizable and so was the person wearing it. By the looks of it, there had been a brutal fight that left Isoda in a state that was nearly as bad. But the coward was nowhere in sight for them to determine that.

Kyoutani would've been proud under different circumstances. As broken as Yahaba appeared, he still had a faint pulse. There was no time to waste. He carried Yahaba to the car and sat with him in the backseat while Iwaizumi rushed to the hospital. Oikawa was frantically shouting the directions to the hospital, and trying to keep himself together. Occasionally, he turned around to see how Yahaba was fairing; to see if he was still breathing.

Yahaba looked nothing like himself, swollen and bloodied, as he was. He appeared so small in that moment. Kyoutani feared that one wrong move would be all it would take to end his mate's life so he held on to him lightly, careful not to put too much pressure on him.

When they arrived at the Emergency wing of the hospital, Iwaizumi helped him get Yahaba out of the car. They were met at the sliding doors by nurses dressed in scrubs. Oikawa answered their questions as best he could while Kyoutani failed to form a single word at all. He only spoke when he was blocked off from accompanying Yahaba.

"He's my mate," he told the nurse with tears in his eyes, "I...need to be with him. He's my mate!"

The nurses were adamant about the policy. They promised him that he would be allowed to see the patient once he was stabilized and assigned a room. Kyoutani didn't want to hear that. He tried to go through the door where Yahaba had been taken but two guards restrained him. Or at least they tried to. Kyoutani broke one of their noses and was in the middle of dislocating the other's shoulder when Iwaizumi dragged him outside.

Kyoutani tried to fight Iwaizumi, too. Oikawa was yelling at him to stop, to think about Yahaba. Kyoutani  _was_  thinking about Yahaba. Couldn't anyone see that? Iwaizumi wouldn't even hit him back. How pathetic he must have looked to the immortal. Kyoutani punched Iwaizumi over and over again, taking his anger out on the alpha until he exhausted himself.

While his fists bled, Kyoutani watched Iwaizumi's face heal right before his eyes. He thought about punching him again but what good would that do? This wasn't Iwaizumi's fault; it was and it wasn't.

Because of Kyoutani, they had to remain outside until the doctor allowed them re-entry. No one gave him shit about it.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat on one of the benches together. The way Iwaizumi held Oikawa in his arms made Kyoutani's throat tighten. He understood that the other alpha was just as terrified as he was. They'd never given a shit about themselves. But when it came to their other halves...

An hour passed before one of the nurses told them that they could come back inside. Oikawa asked about Yahaba's status and the nurse told him that he was still being operated on. None of them dared to ask how bad it was. They'd seen his body. They knew how bad it was. Oikawa sat in Iwaizumi's lap, his hands gripping the alpha's shirt tightly as he worried his bottom lip, and Iwaizumi finally looked like a man who'd been suffering for centuries.

Kyoutani tried to sit down in one of the chairs. Eventually, he had to stand up and anxiously pace the floor. This was what Yahaba would do whenever he was nervous or in deep thought. It had always seemed to bring the omega comfort so maybe it would help him. It only took five minutes for Kyoutani to decide that pacing wasn't for him. He sat on the cold floor instead and tried to distract himself by counting the cracks. 

Another twenty minutes passed when Kyoutani felt it. The sensation was like his soul was being ripped apart, and he just knew.

Dropping his head, Kyoutani let out the cry that he'd been holding in. It was more of a whine, really, the kind of sound an injured animal would make when it was left dying on the side of the road. Iwaizumi took one look at Kyoutani, and his eyes watered in understanding; he knew exactly how the alpha felt. Frowning, Oikawa looked over at Kyoutani in confusion. Then, he searched Iwaizumi's face for an answer.

The sound of a door swinging open and footsteps heading in their direction turned his attention to the approaching doctor. One look at his bloodied scrubs and apologetic expresion, Oikawa finally understood, too.

Shigeru was dead.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I called myself "heavily" editing this but I'm sure there's a shit ton of errors. Sorry!! If you love me, point them out!  
> Thanks to everyone who contributed to this chapter! You know who you are <3  
> I know that this chapter was very angsty. I know this, fam. Please bear with me! The end is drawing near and everything will be fine!! Still, you are all free to yell at me! I totally deserve it :( 
> 
> Anyway, Happy Birthday, Oikawa Tooru! I'll /try/ to post something fluffy for him later today!! I think we all need it after this chapter, yikes!


	15. SilverLining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The sorrow was so large it threatened to tear through my skin. When he died, all things soft and beautiful and bright would be buried with him.”  
> ― Madeline Miller, The Song of Achilles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy angst & mentions of past molestation.

"I'll come with you."

Kyoutani shook his head. "This is something I gotta' do on my own. You need to stay by Oikawa's side. Don't let him out of your sight."

The guilt ate away at Iwaizumi. Silenced him so that he could only watch Kyoutani pack the trunk of the car with enough guns to take down a swat team. Desperately, he reached for Kyoutani's arm. If he could just hold him maybe the action could convey all the feelings that he was incapable of verbally expressing. Iwaizumi wanted to tell Kyoutani how much he meant to him; that he'd always viewed him as a brother despite his attempts to emotionally distance himself. But Kyoutani flinched so he dropped his hand, a sharp pain piercing his heart.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't!" Kyoutani growled, fixing Iwaizumi with his sharp gaze. "I knew what the risks were. I dragged Shig..." His eyes watered at the thought of his dead mate. "We both knew what the risks were." He slammed the trunk and walked around to the driver's side.

"There's a strong possibility that you'll die, Kentarou."

Kyoutani opened the door to the car without another glance in Iwaizumi's direction. "I died when Shigeru died," he said somberly.

Iwaizumi wanted to stop the alpha, make him see reason, but he didn't. There was no greater sorrow than losing a mate or a child. Iwaizumi would be a traitor and a hypocrite if he stood in the way of Kyoutani and vengeance. He stood by and watched Kyoutani drive off in Oikawa's car; they both knew that the omega didn't give a fuck about his car right now. When Kyoutani was out of sight, Iwaizumi trudged back inside the house, his head lowered in defeat.

He thought back to the day he'd trained Yahaba to protect himself, and how determined the omega had been to learn all he could. The doctor had told them that Yahaba had multiple defensive wounds, meaning that he hadn't gone down without a fight. Still, it was a horrible way to die. Yahaba didn't deserve that. No one did, but Yahaba sure as hell didn't deserve to die like that, at the hands of the man who'd tormented him for years.

Iwaizumi couldn't help but wonder what would come for Tooru. Would history repeat itself? Would he have to watch Tooru be raped and then murdered? Gods, he hoped not. It wasn't even for his own sake. Having to witness the death of another mate would be brutal but the fear and pain that Tooru would suffer terrified him. Eyes watering, Iwaizumi sat at the bottom of the stairs and covered his face with his hands.

He wanted to scream until his throat was raw. This, all of this, was madness. Hadn't there been enough suffering? One lifetime had been more than enough. Sora, the son of a bitch, was nothing more than a petty and vile being. People actually worshipped him, too. It made Iwaizumi sick to his stomach.

Lifting his head, he turned around to see Oikawa standing at the top of the stairs holding Yahaba's snow globe.

"Where's Kyoutani?" Oikawa asked, voice surprisingly upbeat, "I was going to leave this at Shigeru's grave unless he wanted it."

Iwaizumi grimaced. Even a fool could tell that Oikawa was barely keeping himself together. Though he had to commend the omega's efforts. "He's gone," he said, "I couldn't stop him."

"Gone?" Oikawa sighed. "As long as he's back in time for the funeral."

"Tooru."

Completely disregarding Iwaizumi, Oikawa continued. "I've already spoken with the funeral home director. Shigeru will be cremated."

"Tooru."

"I think it'll be fair if Kyoutani picked out his urn. Since they're mates-"

"Tooru!" Iwaizumi shouted, standing to his feet, "Please, stop this," he begged.

Oikawa frowned. "Stop what? We're the only family that he has. If we don't handle the arrangements who will?"

Iwaizumi slowly made his way up the stairs. "Your best friend just died, Tooru. You don't have to pretend like you're fine." He paused, bringing his hand up to touch the circular, bite mark on his neck. "I can feel that you're not."

The omega tightened his hold around the snow globe. "Of course I'm not fine. I'm just...I need to keep myself busy, Iwa-chan," his voice cracked, "If I don't then I'll...I'll think about how afraid he must have been and how..."

Oikawa's body was trembling as the grief overtook him. Quickly, Iwaizumi reached the omega, pulling him into his arms, the snow globe secured between their bodies. He helped Oikawa to the bedroom and nearly had to pry the snow globe from his hands. It was as if Oikawa thought that by letting go of the snow globe he'd finally be letting Yahaba go for good.

Iwaizumi just decided to let Oikawa hold on to it. They laid in bed; Oikawa's sobs were loud enough to carry throughout the house. The omega cried himself to sleep and when he woke up hours later, he cried some more. He comforted the omega as best he could. None of his words of consolement seemed to reach the omega's ears. Oikawa didn't even seem to register Iwaizumi's touch nor Iwaizumi's presence.

What was he supposed to do now? Wait around for death to come for his mate? Then again, that was all he could do. Whatever came for them, Iwaizumi planned to fight it off for as long as he could. He'd be damned if he stood by and did nothing. Still, the fact remained. One way or another, Tooru was going to die. Their dreams of a happy future had been turned into ash. 

* * *

A loud scream erupted from the omega, waking the alpha up with a start, tearing him from his dreamless slumber. Carefully, Iwaizumi touched Oikawa's face in hopes of rousing him from his nightmare but the omega frantically slapped his hand away.

"No!" Oikawa shouted in fear, "Don't touch me! Stop!"

Iwaizumi withdrew his hands, opting to settle them on the side of Oikawa's head, and then he lowered his face, his nose brushing against the omega's neck. Nuzzling the omega, he purred softly. Moments ticked by. Oikawa continued to fight until the familiar scent of his alpha roused him out of his fitful slumber. When he opened his watery, blood-shot eyes and saw Iwaizumi, he whimpered.

Oikawa threw himself in Iwaizumi's arms, his entire body trembling in fear.

"It's okay, Tooru," Iwaizumi said, his hand rubbing the omega's back, "It was just a nightmare."

Shaking his head, Oikawa tightened his grip on Iwaizumi. "No, it wasn't," he cried, "I...I can still feel his fingers inside of me..."

Iwaizumi stiffened. The alpha could feel his blood boiling at the implication. "Tooru, what happened?" he asked.

For a moment he thought that Oikawa wasn't going to answer him. Minutes ticked by before Oikawa whispered a name. They'd taken quite some time to get to the bathhouse what with the distance between locations and their wasted time with Sora. Iwaizumi had found solace in knowing that he'd gotten to Oikawa in time to stop the alphas from going through with their immoral plans. Unfortunately, he hadn't gotten there fast enough.

"What did he do?" Iwaizumi asked through gritted teeth.

"He just touched me."

That was more than enough in Iwaizumi's opinion. Anyone even thinking about violating Tooru was enough for him to kill them. Iwaizumi had never been a devout man but he prayed that Kyoutani made Isoda suffer. A quick death was far too good for the likes of Isoda.

"I'm sorry," Oikawa sniffled, "I shouldn't have let him touch me."

Iwaizumi had to bite back a growl. He brought his hands up, cupped the omega's face, and tilted his head up so that they could see each other. "What happened was not your fault, Tooru. I owe you an apology for not getting to you sooner."

Oikawa shook his head dismissively. "It doesn't matter," he sniffled, "Regardless, it's nothing compared to what Shigeru suffered. What happened to me was nothing."

"Don't invalidate what you suffered because someone else suffered worse. You're obviously bothered by what happened and it's understandable."

"I'm afraid," Oikawa confessed, clenching his eyes shut to will away the horrible images, "I don't want to die like Shigeru. I don't want to die like Haru."

"You won't."

"You don't know that."

It pained Iwaizumi to admit that Oikawa was right. He had no idea how Oikawa would die but if he had to guess he'd say it wouldn't be a painless death. He understood why Oikawa was afraid. Iwaizumi was just as afraid. Up until Haru drew his last breath, Iwaizumi had felt every emotion the omega had felt. Haru had suffered the entire time. The possibility of experiencing that once again made Iwaizumi's throat tighten and his heartbeat quicken anxiously.

Oikawa took hold of Iwaizumi's hands that still rested on his face. He stared Iwaizumi dead in the eye and said, "We know that death is certain. That doesn't mean we have to let Sora win. Hajime, I want you to do it. I want you to kill me."

"What?" Iwaizumi asked, bewilderment marring his features. "Tooru, you can't be serious..."

"I know you won't hurt me. You'll make it as painless as possible."

"Do you understand what you're asking of me? I love you far too much."

"And that is why you have to do it," Oikawa reasoned. "Better you than anyone else."

Oikawa's logic made sense and that was what scared Iwaizumi. Had they really come this far just for things to end like this? This seemed like the only way to ensure that Oikawa did not suffer. Iwaizumi already had a method in mind that would grant the omega a peaceful death in his sleep.

Sighing in defeat, Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa's forehead. "I'll stay with you until the end," he promised.

"How will you do it?" asked Oikawa. Then, he shook his head. "Don't tell me. Surprise me."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Instead of answering, Oikawa lowered his hands, slowly trailing them down Iwaizumi's bare chest. "Hajime, make love to me."

Iwaizumi blinked the tears away. "I don't think you really want to do that now." The timing wasn't nearly right. "Gods, Tooru, you just asked me to kill you now you want me to..." He swallowed. "This isn't you talking."

Oikawa disregarded Iwaizumi's weak protests and continued caressing the alpha's skin. "You were the first person to ever touch me. I want you to be the last, not fucking Isoda," he growled. Lifting his gaze, he pleaded, "Hajime."

How was he supposed to turn down such a request? To make matters worse, Oikawa bit Iwaizumi's bond mark, sucking the skin into his mouth. Iwaizumi made a noise that he couldn't recall ever making before. He gave Oikawa what he wanted after that. This was more than just sex; Oikawa wasn't even aroused neither was Iwaizumi. They wanted - no, they needed to be as close as possible in every sense of the word.

Fully sheathed, Iwaizumi didn't move. Instead, he peppered Oikawa's face and hair with kisses. He could taste salt on his tongue from Oikawa's tears. Maybe it was their tears combined. Iwaizumi couldn't tell.

Afterward, they washed up. Well, Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a bath. He talked the omega into eating a little and then he gave him something to help him sleep better. While he held Oikawa in his arms, Iwaizumi thought of how he would have to soon kill the omega. There were several methods that wouldn't cause any pain. Or at least he hoped they wouldn't cause any pain.

Iwaizumi's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone going off; he'd almost forgotten he had a phone. An unknown number flashed across the screen. Answering on the fourth ring, he was met with an eerie silence. Gradually, ragged breaths could be heard on the other line.

"Kentarou?" he called out instinctively.

Suddenly, the line went dead, but the call lasted long enough for Iwaizumi to trace it and pinpoint Kyoutani's location. The alpha was still in the city, not in Sendai like Iwaizumi had assumed. What did this mean? Had Kyoutani found Isoda or did something happen before he could reach the man?

From the looks of it, Iwaizumi had no other choice but to find out for himself.

* * *

The sedatives Iwaizumi had given Oikawa were just the thing he'd needed to sleep without any interruptions. When he awoke the following morning it was with a contented smile on his face. Slowly, as his brain kick-started, that smile faded, leaving only a bitter scowl in its wake. Nothing had changed; Shigeru was still dead. Death would be coming for him next. Perhaps it would come for Kyoutani before him.

It didn't matter. Oikawa remembered what he asked of Iwaizumi and he wanted the alpha to keep his word. Though speaking of Kyoutani, Oikawa wondered if the alpha had returned from wherever the hell he'd been. They needed to lay Yahaba to rest as soon as possible so that his soul may finally have peace.

Turning to his side, Oikawa expected to see Iwaizumi there but the alpha's side of the bed was cold like he hadn't laid there in hours. Eyebrows furrowing, Oikawa glanced around the bedroom, calling out to Iwaizumi in hopes of a response. Out of his peripheral, he saw a figure sitting in the chair that sat near the closet. The thick drapes were covering the window so he could only make out the person's outline.

"Iwa-chan?" he cautiously asked, climbing out of the bed for a better look.

He moved to the curtains and drew one of them back. That was enough to confirm that the figure was in fact Iwaizumi but the alpha had his face turned away from him. Hesitantly, Oikawa walked over to the alpha. The closer he got the stronger the scent of blood became and he could see how damp Iwaizumi's hair was and how his shirt was drenched in blood.

"It isn't mine," Iwaizumi said, his voice low and toneless.

Oikawa kept distance between them; if only because he was stunned by the sight of Iwaizumi covered in blood. "Whose blood is it?"

Iwaizumi slowly turned his dark eyes to Oikawa. "Most of it is Isoda's. The rest is from his henchmen." He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "They were still in the city so Kyoutani found them easily."

At the mention of Kyoutani, Oikawa perked up. "Kyoutani is back?" He hurried to the door of the room.

"Tooru."

Halting at the somber call of his name, Oikawa faced Iwaizumi. "Is he downstairs?" he impatiently asked.

Iwaizumi nodded his head. There was more to the answer, though. Oikawa swallowed around the lump in his throat, preparing himself for the worst.

"What happened?" Oikawa questioned, fully facing Iwaizumi.

"Isoda, the fucking coward... he shot Kyoutani down before he could lay a hand on him."

After Kyoutani had beat Isoda up months ago, the alpha knew better than to fight Kyoutani one on one. He didn't even want to risk jumping the alpha with his friends because Kyoutani could've taken them all on. So, Isoda took the easy route. The man's biggest mistake was leaving Kyoutani there to bleed out, giving him enough time to call Iwaizumi. Kyoutani knew that if he failed to avenge Yahaba Iwaizumi would avenge them both.

Six of them had aimed their guns at Iwaizumi. He'd allowed them to shoot him until their guns were out of bullets. And, then he killed them all but saved Isoda for last. Iwaizumi was sure to take his time with Isoda. First, he broke the man's right hand and told him it was for placing his filthy hands on Tooru. Following that, he broke his left hand as repayment for killing Kyoutani.

Then, he proceeded to torture him by breaking other bones in his body, defanging him, and other things that he wouldn't mention. He'd been sure to let Isoda know that all of it was for what he'd done to Yahaba. Now Isoda was somewhere buried alive to die a slow, painful death.

"I'll take care of Kentarou later," Iwaizumi said, "We can mix their ashes together. I'm sure they'd love that."

Oikawa smiled sadly at the reference to the book they both loved. He wouldn't mention how much he wished their ashes could be mixed when he died. When this was all over, Iwaizumi would have to live with the pain; it wasn't fair.

"I'll draw you a bath," Oikawa said.

While he was in the bathroom, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and could barely recognize himself. This was the face of the vice captain of the National Volleyball team. This was the face of a god's vessel. He even knew how to interpret and cast the spells that were in the grimoire. Oikawa didn't feel so great because for all of his achievements he couldn't save his own friends from death or his mate from an eternity of suffering.

Oikawa couldn't bear the sight of himself. Grimacing in disgust, he moved away from the mirror and knelt beside the tub. As the water filled the tub, he cried for Kyoutani. They'd never been close but he'd grown to see Kyoutani as family. He hoped that Kyoutani and Yahaba found each other in the afterlife. They deserved that much.

Iwaizumi remained passive as Oikawa undressed him and guided him to the bathtub. There was so much blood but Oikawa had grown immune to the smell by now. He washed the blood from Iwaizumi's arms, neck and face. When he stood up to wash Iwaizumi's hair, the alpha wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him into the tub.

Iwaizumi held him like that and sobbed loudly. Kyoutani had been like a brother to him, and he blamed himself for both Kyoutani and Yahaba's death. Despite the murky water and the blood still present in Iwaizumi's hair, Oikawa held the alpha's head to his chest and allowed him to grieve. 

* * *

They took care of the burial arrangements later that day. Instead of a funeral, they opted for a small ceremony where both Yahaba and Kyoutani were cremated. Oikawa had a passing thought to try one of the spells in the book to bring them back to life but the warnings in the grimoire were hard to ignore. The reanimated corpses wouldn't have Kyoutani and Yahaba's souls; they'd be mindless killing machines.

To Oikawa that was a cruel thing to do to a person, especially his own friends. As Iwaizumi suggested before, their ashes were mixed in the same urn, and they would share one tombstone. He still had no idea how to break the news to Watari who'd already texted them about setting up a lunch date. Or to his other friends who were messaging him in a group chat about the upcoming training camp.

They had a right to know what had happened. Iwaizumi decided that he'd be the one to relay the news because soon, he'd have to cremate Oikawa as well so he might as well announce the deaths at the same time. He could only imagine how Oikawa's friends would react to that. They already had their doubts about him, and this would surely look fishy if everyone was dead except for him.

"I'm sorry," Oikawa said once they made it back home, "I'm sorry that you have to carry this burden on your own."

Iwaizumi didn't respond nor did he move when Oikawa took him into his arms. The heavy scent of incense clung to the omega. They'd spent at least an hour at the grave. Oikawa had thought about keeping Yahaba's snow globe but decided against it. The snow globe was right where it belonged with Yahaba.

Eventually, they made their way upstairs to their bedroom where Oikawa cried himself to sleep yet again.

But when Oikawa opened his eyes late that night, he was met with Iwaizumi's smiling face which was a contrast to how gloomy they'd both been the past few days. The alpha was dressed in a white button down shirt and black slacks. He held out his hand for Oikawa to take. Initially, Oikawa assumed that he was dreaming but he'd had enough dreams to differentiate between fiction and reality.

This was real. Iwaizumi was really helping him out of the bed. Iwaizumi was really placing a chaste kiss on his knuckles while he stared at him, hazel eyes filled with the radiance of his love.

"Get dressed," Iwaizumi told him, "I think the white dress you have in the closet will be a good choice. When you're ready, meet me downstairs."

Oikawa watched the alpha leave the room. For what felt like hours, he stood there staring at the closed door in bewilderment. Eventually, he shook himself out of his stupor and headed to the bathroom. He looked like crap; no surprise there. Since Iwaizumi was dressed so nicely, Oikawa decided to put some effort into his appearance. Styling his hair was a nice albeit brief distraction from all the horrors they'd experienced.

Admittedly, Oikawa loved surprises so he was eager to see what his alpha had up his sleeves. Was it wrong for them to enjoy their last days together? Hell, who knew if they'd have days. It could be hours or minutes.

Months ago he'd purchased a white, lace maxi dress because it was on sale and retail therapy had always helped him more than actual therapy. He didn't understand why Iwaizumi suggested he wore the dress, still, he put it on anyway. Thanks to his height the dress stopped right above his ankles making it easier for him to walk down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Iwaizumi was waiting for him with music playing softly in the background. Oikawa was reminded of an American film he'd once watched with Yahaba. The female lead had walked down the stairs of her home to her awaiting prom date. For a month straight, Oikawa had been obsessed with the western idea of prom and Homecoming dances.

It was clear that Iwaizumi had no intentions of taking him out what with the candles that were lit around the den. That was fine, though. There was no place Oikawa would rather be than at home with Iwaizumi.

"I haven't worn this dress since I tried it on."

Iwaizumi waited for Oikawa to reach the bottom step before taking his hand. "You look beautiful," he said.

Oikawa smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself, Iwa-chan."

"Do I look good enough to marry?" Iwaizumi asked coyly.

The question stunned the omega into silence. Had he heard that correctly? He got his answer soon enough when Iwaizumi reached into his pocket and removed a black, velvet box. Oikawa's breath caught in his throat, tears pricked his eyes as he watched Iwaizumi open the box revealing a sterling silver, ornated band with a milky Moonstone shaped like a teardrop in the center.

"I promised you that I'd get you your own ring." Iwaizumi said, taking the ring from the box and gently grabbing Oikawa's left hand. "Oikawa Tooru, will you please do me the honor of being my wife in this life and the next?"

As if Oikawa could ever say no to a proposal from his alpha. "Yes," he answered without another thought.

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa's hand and then he placed the ring on the omega's ring finger. He took Oikawa by the hand and led him further into the den. On the coffee table, there was a single sheet of paper and a pen.

Reading the header on the paper, Oikawa chuckled. "A marriage license?" He looked at Iwaizumi. "But we'll need an official to bear witness."

"Already taken care of."

"We'll also need at least two signatures from-"

"That is also taken care of."

Pursing his lips, Oikawa suspiciously picked up the paper and read it over. The moment his eyes landed on the two signatures, his heart clenched painfully. "Kentarou and Shigeru signed this? When?" He couldn't believe it.

Iwaizumi picked up the pen from the coffee table. "They signed it weeks ago. Do you notice the date?" He waited for Oikawa to confirm it. "It didn't take much to convince the proper official to write the date that I told him to write."

"So, on record, we've been married for three months."

"Traditionally, an alpha and an omega are married in the eyes of the gods the moment they bond. I wanted to make it official in the eyes of the law as well."

Taking the offered pen, Oikawa knelt by the coffee table. "Will I have your family name?"

"If you want."

"Iwaizumi Tooru," Oikawa murmured, testing the name on his tongue. "I love it," he decided.

"I'll make sure it's taken care of."

Oikawa's hand trembled as he signed his name on the marriage license. Not because he was unsure of his decision or anything like that. His hand trembled because as happy as he was he was also incredibly sad. Why couldn't they have a normal life where they were happily married in front of friends and family? Oikawa was fortunate for Iwaizumi still. The alpha went out of his way to give him this small measure of peace, and Oikawa planned on cherishing it.

"We're married now, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into his arms. "You do realize that you're also Iwa-chan now, right?" He settled his hand on Oikawa's waist and took the omega's right hand into his own.

"That name is strictly for you." Oikawa started to sway to the melancholic music that was playing. 

Iwaizumi followed Oikawa's lead. "I've always wondered why you don't call me Hajime as often."

Momentarily losing himself in the song's lyrics, Oikawa closed his eyes.

_I've got a love for you I just can't escape._

_All of my love for you cuts me like barbed wire._

_I was meant to love you a_ _nd always keep you in my life._

The words resonated within him. Emotion overtook him and he lowered his head, resting it on Iwaizumi's shoulder as they continued to sway around their den.

"Haru called you Hajime," Oikawa finally answered, keeping his eyes downcast. "I thought by giving you a pet name, I'd distinguish myself from him."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"You and Haru are similar in ways yet you two are still nothing alike. You didn't need a nickname to prove that, but I can't say that I don't like the pet name." He laughed.

Oikawa smiled. "I've always known that you liked it from the first time I said it."

They continued to dance until the song ended, and then they moved into the kitchen where Iwaizumi had another surprise for his mate.

"I didn't have time to order a wedding cake. Hopefully, this will do."

"Milkbread will always top other sweets in my eyes so good choice, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi took the liberty of cutting a slice of the bread. For a brief instance, he hesitated, doubt marring his features. The small change in mood didn't go unnoticed by Oikawa but he didn't mention it. He opened his mouth for the piece of bread Iwaizumi offered him. He watched how Iwaizumi's eyes watered as he placed the morsel into his mouth. Oikawa then took a piece of the same slice and fed it to Iwaizumi.

A chaste kiss served to seal the deal.

Oikawa took the remaining slice from Iwaizumi and ate that as well. "What will be our first act as husband and wife?" asked Oikawa as he swallowed, "Or do we need to consummate the marriage first?"

"That won't be necessary."

"It isn't an actual marriage unless it has been consummated." Iwaizumi shifted uncomfortably. Noticing this, Oikawa shrugged, "I'm sure we've consummated it enough, though," he laughed, "We can do something else."

Iwaizumi seemed relieved. "Anything you want," he said.

"Well, what's a wedding without pictures? And I'd like to dance some more."

So, that was what they did. They took an insane amount of selfies on Oikawa's phone. At first, Iwaizumi wouldn't smile but Oikawa coaxed a smile out of the alpha leaving them with at least four pictures of them both smiling. Back in the den, they danced and danced until Oikawa began to step on Iwaizumi's feet and lose his rhythm. By that point, it was time for them to retire to their bedroom. Iwaizumi carried him up the stairs, bridal style. It wasn't until they were lying down in their bed that Oikawa realized the reason behind his clumsy movements.

Gazing up at his husband, Oikawa flashed a weary smile. "You poisoned the milk bread," he stated knowingly.

The tears that Iwaizumi had been holding in all night were finally unleashed. "I'm so sorry, Tooru."

Shaking his head, Oikawa fought to keep his eyes open. "No, don't apologize. I wanted this." He lifted his hand - which was incredibly heavy - to touch Iwaizumi's face. "Shigeru always told me that I'd die from too much milk bread," he laughed weakly, "I can't think of a better way to die."

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa on the forehead. "It shouldn't have had to come to this. Once again, I've failed."

"Is that how you see yourself?" asked Oikawa, "As a failure? You never thought that you'd be able to love again after losing Haru but you were strong enough to do just that. You're not a failure, Iwa-chan. You have made me so immensely happy in our short time together."

"There's still so much you wanted to accomplish. It's like I snatched your future away from you."

The effects of the poison made it difficult for Oikawa to continue with the conversation yet he persevered. "Plenty of people can say that they lead Japan to the Olympics. How many people, in this lifetime, can say that they loved the Great Alpha King and were loved by him? All of the odds were against us but now we're happily married." He smiled weakly. 

Iwaizumi buried his face in Oikawa's hair to breathe in the scent of his mate one last time. Once he'd told Oikawa that whenever he was sad he smelled of thunderstorms and when he was happy he smelled of sunshine. Their home had smelled of rain and gloomy weather for the past few days but now, Iwaizumi's nostrils were filled with the fragrant scent of sunshine. The realization wasn't enough to bring a smile to his face though it was enough for him to feel like he'd done the right thing.

"How long does it take?" Oikawa asked.

"I'm not sure. I only know that it'll feel like you're falling asleep."

And that was exactly how Oikawa felt now; as if he was falling into a deep slumber. Oikawa almost felt guilty. Haru and Shigeru died screaming while he'd die peacefully in the arms of his alpha. Selfish until the end, he supposed.

"I love you, Tooru," Iwaizumi whispered as he petted Oikawa's hair, "I'll never rest until I find a way to make Sora pay for all of this."

When Oikawa didn't respond, Iwaizumi held him tighter and began rocking back and forth. Moments passed and still, no response could only mean one thing. It was coming; that sensation of his soul being ripped apart. He was terrified because he'd never thought he'd experience a pain like that again. Despite how much he tried to prepare himself, the instance Oikawa's heart stopped beating, Iwaizumi experienced a pain like no other.

Iwaizumi howled. He screamed so loudly that his voice carried to the afterlife.

* * *

As expected, Haru and his pups were waiting for him at the gate of the meadow. The entire plane seemed to tremble from the sound of Iwaizumi's screams. The pups' expressions were as somber as their mother's at the sound of their father's cries. Oikawa was yet again reminded of how Hajime's sons had never met their father and how they'd died before they were even born. Even though they were here with each other, it didn't change a thing.

"Your friends are here," Haru told him, "When Hajime has properly laid your soul to rest, you'll be able to see them again."

"I'd love to see them again." But that wasn't why he was here. "Sora can't make me his bride until my soul has been laid to rest, right?"

Haru nodded his head. "Hajime will have a hard time letting you go. You'll be free to do as you like until then."

Oikawa glanced back at the floating temple behind him. He knew exactly what he wanted to do before his will was stripped from him. Iwaizumi's cries could still be heard and as much as it pained Oikawa, he had to keep pushing. This was his last chance to avenge, not only his friends and his mate, but Haru, his pups, and their past lives that suffered as well.

"Remember what I told you, Tooru. Once you step foot inside the temple, things will never be the same again."

"I'm aware of that."

"Then, good luck."

Oikawa smiled at Haru and the pups. Turning his back to them, he faced the daunting temple and the great torii that lined the path. The closer he drew, the clouds began to morph into steps. Taking them one by one, Oikawa headed toward Sora's domain. He wondered if the deity could see him approaching; not that it mattered. Before Sora had been given control over the solar systems he'd been nothing more than a minor deity.

However, Ohoshireitou had been immensely powerful and had ruled over Sora. That must have hurt his ego to know that, not only was he inferior amongst the other deities but his husband had also fallen in love with a mortal. Sora was nothing more than a man with a bruised ego. There was nothing to fear.

The steps seemed to stretch on for miles yet Oikawa could see the large door of the temple approaching quickly. Apparently, the distance was simply an illusion. Oikawa wouldn't dare look back in fear that he'd somehow lose his footing and end up right where he'd started. If he was going to do this, there could be no turning back not even for a glance.

Did Oikawa have a plan? No, not really. But he had one thing that Sora would never have. The love Oikawa held for Iwaizumi and his friends were all that he needed. Sora wasn't doing this out of love, but out of hate and the former always trumped the latter.

Finally reaching the grand doors, Oikawa wasted no more time. Pushing the doors open with both of his hands, he shouted to the top of his lungs, "Sora!"

His voice range throughout the temple, reverberating off the golden walls. Seated on a white pillow between two ornated pillars was Sora, fully dressed in his godly attire. His white kimono seemed to glow, nearly blinding the omega. At the sudden appearance, Sora's eyes widened briefly and then lowered, a sly smile appearing on his face.

Oikawa had caught the slip up though. So, Sora wasn't as omnipotent as he liked to pretend.

"What a pleasant surprise," Sora's voice easily carried to the omega's ears despite the great distance between them, "Lovely Tooru, we finally meet."

"A surprise?" Oikawa chuckled derisively, "You're a god, aren't you? You should have been expecting this."

Sora's face twisted into a malicious scowl. But, then he blinked and the look was gone. "My dear, Tooru, you're too far away. Come closer."

Almost immediately, Oikawa could feel his entire form being pulled closer to Sora. In an instance, he was standing right in front of the deity, the power radiating off him making his body burn with the heat of the sun. Oikawa didn't falter though. He continued to stand his ground, and Sora noticed.

"Impressive," Sora muttered thoughtfully. Lowering his eyes, he took in Oikawa's form. "Looks like you're already dressed for the occasion."

For the first time since he'd crossed over, Oikawa took a look at himself. He was still wearing the white dress he'd died in. Glowering, he lifted his gaze.

"I will never marry you," Oikawa seethed.

Sora's smile grew wider. "Maho, Chitose, and Asami, all said the same thing." He stood to his feet and outstretched his hands. "Kotomi, Emi, and Minako. Each of them said the same exact thing."

Behind Sora, each of Oikawa's past lives that were named appeared out of thin air, all dressed in white, bridal kimonos, all with their heads bowed in submission.

"Even Haru," Sora said, motioning toward the new omega who'd appeared in front of the other past lives, "As stubborn as he is, Haru eventually gave in to me, and so will you, Tooru."

All of them were broken; that much was clear from the deadened look in their eyes. Except for Haru. There was still a burning passion in his gaze that Sora had obviously missed. Oikawa refused to allow somehow as despicable as Sora to so much as touch him. Although, he did not fault the others for giving up. Undoubtedly, Sora must have left them with no other choice.

Then, it occurred to Oikawa that Haru couldn't have been the only one to have conceived before he'd died. Omega mothers would do anything to protect their pups. They would even marry a man they despised. Luckily for him, he had no children to protect. That was right, Sora had nothing to hold over his head.

Sora snapped his fingers and the brides disappeared. "Do you understand now, Tooru? This is the inevitable."

"The only reason Haru submitted to you was that you threatened to take his pups away. You're a coward who has to use a mother's love for their children as a way to manipulate them. Unfortunately for you, I don't have any children!"

"Are you sure about that?" Sora teased, "I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you the last couple of weeks. Stressing over the curse and things of that nature. In times of stress, humans have been known to be forgetful."

Oikawa frowned. "What are you saying?" he demanded.

"When was the last time you took your contraceptives, Tooru?"

Now that Oikawa thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time he'd taken his birth control. He had been positive that he kept up with it regularly but since Sora mentioned it, he wasn't so sure anymore. Iwaizumi would've sensed it though, right? He would have smelled it on him.

"At a certain stage, even an alpha such as Iwaizumi Hajime can't pick up the scent of a pregnant omega," Sora said, circling around Oikawa, "But I can feel them inside of you."

"Them?" Oikawa gasped. Instinctively, he brought his hand up to touch his stomach. "You're lying!"

"I don't lie. It's beneath me."

As much as Oikawa hated to admit it, he knew that Sora was telling the truth. A god had no reason to lie.

Sora moved closer to the omega, his lips brushing against Oikawa's ear as he spoke, "Say the word and I'll bring your twins here like I did for Haru. You can be with your children in your own paradise, all you have to do is submit to me, Tooru. Become my wife and allow me to consummate our marriage."

The only time he could've conceived had been during his heat meaning the pups hadn't yet to take form, not truly. There was nothing more he wanted than to have Iwaizumi's pups but what was the point if Iwaizumi wasn't there to see them or if the pups would be trapped in an ageless cycle? This was no paradise. Oikawa wanted to be alive. He wanted his children to be alive and he wanted Iwaizumi to have the family he deserved.

Oikawa stepped away from Sora. Squaring his shoulders, he steeled his resolve. "You can take that offer and shove it up your divine ass!" he spat.

"You see, I tried to be civil about this. No matter. Once your mate has burned your body, you'll have no choice but to obey me."

"Well, I guess I need to be quick." Quickly, Oikawa prostrated himself on the floor of the temple, his head lowered and his hands outstretched. "Izanagi no Okami! Please, hear my cries!"

The temple began to rumble as the roof opened up, a bright beam of light shining down on Oikawa. Sora immediately ran to the omega to stop him but a protective, invisible barrier circling the omega kept him out.

"What are you doing?!" Sora demanded.

"I think it's time Izanagi learns about what his dear son has been up to."

Sora's eyes widened in terror. He looked up at the roof of the temple as the clouds slowly parted open. Frantically, he got as close to Oikawa as he could and pleaded, "Stop this! Do you have any idea what will happen if he finds out what I've done?"

Keeping his head bowed, Oikawa smirked. "Only two deities have control over life and death. You struck a bargain with Izanami behind Izanagi's back. That's treason and it's enough to have you stripped of your power. It's only half of what you deserve."

"I'll do whatever you want!"

"End the curse. Grant Hajime a peaceful death. Set the brides' souls free." 

Sora growled. "I can't do that! The curse isn't of my creation and Izanami won't reverse it! She'll kill me herself before she does that!"

Oikawa shrugged. "Well, I suppose you'll have to face the wrath of your father, then." He began to chant the incantations he'd read in the Grimoire to speed up Izanagi's arrival.

"Wait!" Sora shouted, "There is still a way!"

Slowly, Oikawa lifted his head. "I'm listening," he said.

"Send him away first."

Oikawa hesitated. Then, he saw the unadulterated fear in Sora's eyes. Initially, he'd planned to fight the son of a bitch on his own. But no matter how strong Ohoshireitou had been, that power had been stripped from him by none other than Izanagi. Oikawa figured that it would've been better to allow the all powerful deity to handle Sora instead. If Sora thought to deceive him by making him drop his guard, he would regret it.

Keeping his eyes on Sora, Oikawa said the incantation in reverse. Gradually the roof of the temple was replaced and the beam of light disappeared.

Wasting no time, "You said there is still a way to end the curse?"

Sora sighed tiredly as though the prospect of his father appearing had drained him; it was nice to know that he did, in fact, fear someone. He took a seat on the steps of his throne. "Not a way to end it but you can stop the curse from ever taking place."

"How?"

"You're a god vessel so you can travel in-between planes. The same goes for different dimensions and lifetimes."

"Time travel," Oikawa deadpanned, "You're saying that I can travel to the past?"

"Does it really sound so unbelievable after everything you've witnessed?"

The deity had a point. Oikawa was the last person to be skeptical about anything especially after finding out that he was the reincarnation of a god. Was there anything that wasn't possible? Apparently, a cure for the curse was far-fetched. How in the hell could Sora time travel but not cure the curse? What was the point of being a god if there were still limits to their power? Oikawa much preferred to be a mortal. At least he had an excuse for his incompetence. 

Oikawa pursed his lips. "Why can't you just do it? Why can't you go back in time and fix your mistake?"

"Mistake?" Sora questioned irately.

"You know what I meant!"

Sora waved his hand dismissively, still arrogant and rude as ever, "If I tamper with time my father will know of it. When I bargained with Izanami she only granted me a shroud to cover my tracks with Hajime's immortality. This is a different playing field. You, on the other hand, are an anomaly. You weren't meant to exist so you are invisible to the gods."

"But he could hear me when I summoned him..."

"That is different. You're his child so when you pray to him, he will hear you regardless of where you are. Other than that, he can't see you."

"That's why you didn't see me walking the steps of the temple."

Sora nodded his head.

"Iwa-chan told me that you knew that I was alive despite what Mr. Clarke told us. How?"

"Mr. Clarke unintentionally informed me of your presence when he peered inside your mind. Every time my coven uses my power, I know of it."

All of that made sense yet there were still so many questions that Oikawa had. But there wasn't time for that. Oikawa had no idea how time passed in the afterlife. For all that he knew, Iwaizumi was en route to have him cremated and once that happened, Sora would be in control. Oikawa could not allow that.

"So, I just need to go back in time to the night of Iwaizumi's birthday feast and stop the beta from cursing him and the generals from killing Haru? What about you? Won't you still try to find ways to ruin his union with Haru."

Sora folded his arms. "I suppose I can make an exception just this once." He stood to his feet. "If you succeed, I will allow Hajime and Haru to live out their days peacefully along with their children. But are you sure you want to do this, Tooru."

"Save the life of Haru and his pups and spare Iwa-chan from centuries of suffering? Why wouldn't I want to do this?"

"Because if you do this Hajime will never be your alpha. Every moment that you've spent with him will fade away. His mark on your neck will fade until you're left with nothing more than a bitter memory. Do you understand that you will remember everything that occurred in both lifetimes?"

The deity's words placed things into perspective. Was Oikawa truly willing to sacrifice his bond with Iwaizumi? If he could live without the memories of their time together it would have been an easy decision. Yet, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Iwa-chan and I will always find each other," Oikawa repeated the words he'd heard Iwaizumi often say, "So, it doesn't matter."

Sora's expression was grave. For once, the deity actually looked as though he possessed human emotions. "Tampering with time can be a dangerous thing, Tooru. There is no guarantee that Iwaizumi Hajime will be reincarnated your lifetime. I can only assure you that you'll return to live out your days since your death was ultimately a result of the curse. And, who knows, perhaps you can spare your friend Yahaba Shigeru from his tragic fate. Kyoutani Kentarou can also be spared. The possibility isn't completely far-fetched."

"But I won't meet Iwa-chan again?"

Sora shook his head. "Not in this lifetime. I can't speak for your reincarnation."

Of course, Oikawa had known that he wouldn't have his Iwa-chan, not exactly, yet he would have been fine with Iwaizumi's reincarnation. As long as it was his soulmate, he would have been satisfied. Living a life without Iwaizumi at all was a different story. How was he supposed to go on without his other half? Iwaizumi had shown him what it meant to have a mate and Oikawa wasn't prepared to give up on that entirely.

Five years ago when Iwaizumi had first come to him Oikawa had been self-centered. He even turned his back on his soulmate in order to reach his own goals. Maybe this was his karma for being so damn selfish.

"I'll do it," Oikawa said in surrender, "If it means everyone else will be happy, I'll do it."

"The selfish, Oikawa Tooru, is willing to make the greatest sacrifice of all." Sora seemed impressed and also shocked. "You have my admiration."

"Keep it! I only need you to get me there and back."

"You'll also need this." Sora opened his hands revealing a plain, gold necklace. "Wear this at all times. You'll cause unnecessary confusion if you arrive there a splitting image of the queen."

If Oikawa wasn't dead his heart would've been hammering in his chest. He was actually going to time travel. He was going to witness the dynasty that Iwa-chan was often praised for. And, most importantly, he was going to save several lives. It was as exciting as it was frightening.

Taking the gold necklace, Oikawa clasped it around his neck. "How do I know that you'll keep your promise?" he asked, eyeing Sora suspiciously.

"You don't." Sora snapped his fingers. "There. Now you'll fit in with everyone else of that era. At least the lowborn."

Oikawa glanced down at the basic, beige kimono he was now wearing. "Do I have a time limit?" He'd seen enough Sci-Fi movies to know what to expect, or at least he thought he knew what to expect. "How will I convince them that they should watch out for the witch?"

Sora ran his nail along the wall that stood closest to them, slicing a portal open. "Obviously, you can't stay there too long. I'll come for you when it's time. As for your other questions..." He grinned mischievously. "This is as far as I'll intervene. Besides, it'll be far more entertaining to see how you'll fix this on your own."

Scowling at the insufferable deity, Oikawa walked closer to the black portal. It looked like a black hole. Like he'd disappear into oblivion the moment he stepped through. This wasn't the time for fear. He'd come this far so what the hell.

"Good luck, Tooru," Sora said, "You're going to need it."

Oikawa flipped Sora off and then stepped inside the portal.

* * *

Hollywood had it wrong, and so did the handful of books he'd read on the matter. Time-travel wasn't an exciting experience with a flash of light or a ride in a tricked out DeLorean. For Oikawa, it was the same as walking out of one room and into another. He'd closed his eyes out of fear despite his false bravado. When he'd opened his eyes, he was surrounded by the hanging petals of a purple Wisteria tree.

Birds were chirping in the distance. The skies were blue and the grass was greener than he'd ever seen. Oikawa assumed that Sora had indeed tricked him and sent him to Haru's meadow. But one glance around the garden was enough to convince him otherwise. Over the short iron gates, he could see people bustling around the palace. Most of them were dressed as he was which was more than likely the standard uniform of the palace's servants.

They were moving around the castle, tending to various tasks in preparation for Iwaizumi's birthday feast, no doubt. The castle was similar to the castle in Osaka yet grander. To think that this was where Iwaizumi had once lived. Oikawa honestly had no idea how to proceed. From what Iwaizumi had told him, the beta had been taken in after her village had been destroyed.

That meant that she was already somewhere within the palace. If only Oikawa knew how she looked.

Suddenly, the sound of humming drew his attention to another person in the garden. Oikawa would need to pay attention to his surroundings better if he were to accomplish his goal without any interruptions. The humming grew louder as the person drew near. Carefully, Oikawa peeked around the trunk of the wisteria. What he saw made his eyes nearly pop out of their socket.

Haru wore a pleasant smile on his face as he walked around the garden, humming and picking flowers, while one of the female servants assisted him. This wasn't Oikawa's first time seeing Haru and Iwaizumi had even said that their physical appearances were uncanny but actually seeing it for himself was different. Alive and well Haru wasn't the same as somberly dead Haru.

No, this Haru was glowing. His thick, glossy hair hung heavily down his back. The lilac spaghetti strap dress that he was wearing clung to his figure perfectly. Oikawa had expected to see the omega in one of his signature kimonos. But from the bulge of the omega's stomach, it made sense that he'd opt for something far more comfortable. Oikawa had been in his kimono for but a short time and he was already thinking of ditching it.

"Are you going to spy on me from behind the wisteria all afternoon?" Haru asked.

Oikawa had to cover his mouth to muffle his startled gasp. Like Iwaizumi, Haru had a superior sense of smell since they were descendants of the earlier alphas and omegas. He would be sure to keep all of that in mind for the remainder of his short stay.

Taking a deep breath, Oikawa stood to his feet. If anyone could help him, it was Haru. He slowly walked from behind the tree. Once Haru saw him, the omega frowned in disappointment, but then he quickly smiled politely.

"My apologies," Haru said with a light chuckle, "I'd thought you were someone else. Your scent." He sniffed again and his friendly smile faded. "It's rather strange, you see."

"What do you mean?" Oikawa cautiously asked.

Haru took a step forward and the servant followed him. "For a second there I thought you were Hajime. I'd thought you were my alpha." 

Apparently, Sora's necklace only hid his true face, that was it. Even still, Oikawa should no longer smell like Iwaizumi because he was dead. It would appear that Sora had made sure that he'd have a difficult time trying to convince Haru that he was there to help him. Of course, the deity wouldn't want him to succeed so easily.

Oikawa opened his mouth to explain himself but Haru was already extending his claws and baring his fangs.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me why you're carrying my mate's scent?" Haru growled threateningly.

"Well," Oikawa started. He licked his lips nervously. "It's a long story actually..."

"Speak now while you still have a tongue!"

How was Oikawa supposed to talk himself out of this?

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the last chapter destroyed me and I was suffering from a bad block for this story. But thanks to a few people, I'm back better than ever!! Thanks, everyone who is still sticking with this depressing ass story! I am really excited about the next chapter, I've been waiting for it since the start of this story! Things are finally falling into place yay!!


	16. Sacrificium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The greatest love stories are not those in which love is only spoken, but those in which it is acted upon.”  
> ― Steve Maraboli

Servants lined the great hall of the castle, bowing their heads as their queen hurriedly passed, and scurrying off the moment the omega had his back to them. The servants knew that look far too well. That wasn't to say that their queen was a person who was short-tempered. In fact, Haru was very kind to them all; as kind as a queen could be. But they'd witnessed the omega have enough fits to know that the king would more than likely end up sleeping in one of the many spare rooms tonight regardless of it being his birthday.

Scampering behind Haru was one of his handmaidens, pleading with him to slow down, and to not overwork himself since he was carrying triplets in his belly that were due in less than two months. Haru ignored her. He ignored everyone he passed. The only person he wanted to speak with at that moment was Iwaizumi.

At the end of the hall, there were two men guarding the door to the conference hall where Iwaizumi was in the middle of speaking with his council members. Interrupting official meetings was forbidden, even for the queen, but Haru didn't care. He had more important matters than what village was next on the raiding list.

The guards stood up straighter when they saw Haru approaching, "My queen," they greeted simultaneously.

Haru waved them off. "Fetch the king," he commanded on a huff of breath; the walk had exhausted him more than he'd care to admit, "Tell him that his queen would like to have a word with him this instant."

"But, your grace, interrupting a council meeting is against prot—"

"I know about the bloody protocol!" Haru shouted, his anger amplifying his voice.

The two guards gulped nervously. Before Haru could threaten to gut them, the doors to the hall opened. Iwaizumi stepped out. The first thing he did was walk to Haru and ask him if there was something wrong with the pups.

Haru flinched away from his touch. "This is a conversation that we need to have in the privacy of our bed chambers," he said sharply.

Iwaizumi frowned. "I'm in the middle of a meeting, Haru. You know better than to interrupt. The last time was excused but this cannot persist."

That response hurt the omega, piercing him through his already wounded heart. Eyes burning, Haru swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, "Then, I will say what I need to say here. I trusted you to uphold, not only our marriage vows but the vows we made to one another that very night. Instead, you betrayed me,  _Iwaizumi-sama._  If you want to lie with whores so be it but you will not bring back fleas to our bed."

That caught the alpha's attention. Iwaizumi turned to his guards, "Tell my council that the meeting will reconvene later today." He waited for them to do as he bid, and then he turned to Haru. "Haru, what on earth are you talking about?"

Haru could feel the tears starting to fall. To refrain from further causing a scene, he turned around knowing that Iwaizumi would follow him; or so he hoped. He had thought that he knew the alpha better than anyone but today's revelation made him doubt their bond. The walk to their bedroom was silent. He could feel Iwaizumi burning a hole in his back with his gaze.

Maybe that was the alpha's guilt eating away at him. Haru would give Iwaizumi the chance to be upfront with him.

"What is the meaning of this, Haru?" asked Iwaizumi, closing the door to their bedroom.

Haru took a seat on the bed. Now that they were alone, his nerves were all over the place. Rubbing his stomach, he bit his lower lip as he stared at Iwaizumi, his gaze searching the alpha's face for any signs of guilt or deceit.

"I want you to be truthful with me," Haru started slowly, "Please do not dishonor me further by lying."

Iwaizumi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion yet he nodded his head in agreement.

"You told me that there would be no others. You told me that you were nothing like your father and there wouldn't be a harem." Haru paused. The expression on Iwaizumi's face made him doubt himself. Yet, he continued. "Why did you do it, Hajime? Is it because the wet nurse said we couldn't have sex until after the pups are here? Is it because...is it because" his voice cracked, "I eat sweets in the bed and get crumbs everywhere? I know that I put on a little weight but I'm carrying triplets dammit!"

"Haru," Iwaizumi interrupted, having heard more than enough. "We've talked about this before. Sex isn't everything to me. I don't mind the crumbs in the bed. And, you're beautiful, extra weight or not." He sat on the bed next to the omega. 

Still, Haru wouldn't let the alpha touch him. He scooted away."You deny being unfaithful?" he cautiously asked.

"Yes! I've never even thought of betraying your trust!"

Shaking his head, Haru scowled in disgust. "An adulterer and a liar. Why did the gods curse me to fall in love with such a man?" Turning to Iwaizumi, he fixed the alpha with a nasty glare. "I smelled your scent on him!"

"Him?"

"The little low-born you've been fucking! Don't play daft with me!"

Iwaizumi groaned in frustration. "Listen to yourself, Haru. You know me better than that."

Haru did. That was why he couldn't understand what would've drove Iwaizumi to be unfaithful.

"He carried your scent," Haru continued, hoping that Iwaizumi cared about him enough to just confess rather than string him along.

"I am the king," Iwaizumi said, "Of course my subjects will carry my scent."

"It isn't platonic! He smelled...of you...your essence. You've lain with him on multiple occasions yet you sit here and lie to my face!" Sniffling, he wiped his eyes with his balled fist. "And, that's not all. You care for him, Hajime. You care for him deeply." Haru held his stomach and sobbed. "You care for him more than you do for me! I could smell it on him!"

The omega had reached full-on hysteria. He was sobbing so loudly and his entire form was trembling. Every time Iwaizumi tried to hold him, Haru shoved him away, hard. This wasn't the tantrum of a neglected omega. Regardless of how mistaken Haru was about Iwaizumi being unfaithful, the omega had somehow convinced himself otherwise. Iwaizumi could feel it through their bond.

He needed to get the situation under control, and fast.

"Haru," Iwaizumi called, softly at first. When he received no answer, he tapped into the primal power that he rarely used on his omega. "Haru!"

Haru's head instantly jerked up. He was such a sight to behold with his blood-shot eyes, even redder cheeks, and his damp hair sticking to the sides of his tear-stained face. Iwaizumi's heart lurched painfully. Was he truly the cause of this?

Iwaizumi's features softened. Cupping the omega's face, he grazed his cheeks with his knuckles. "Haru, I have never been unfaithful to you nor will I ever."

Haru whimpered. "But, I smel—"

Lowering his thumb, he circled the mark on the omega's neck. "Feel through our bond. Don't think about what you saw or what you smelled. Feel through our bond for the truth."

Closing his eyes, Haru tried to do as he was instructed. Their bond was strong enough for him to detect the truth in the alpha's words yet it was hard to ignore his senses. He'd seen the omega with his own eyes and smelled Hajime's scent with his own nose, which was never wrong. All he had to do was quiet the loud humming in his mind. Once he did, the answer was there; it had been there all along.

Haru's eyes snapped open. "I'm sorry," he cried, twining his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, "I thought...but I saw him and I could smell you on him."

"I don't doubt your senses but there can be darker things at work here. We've seen it before." He circled his arms around the omega's waist, careful of his swollen belly. "We'll get to the bottom of this together. Do you know where this person went?"

Sitting up, he chewed his bottom lip. "I had him thrown into the dungeons," he confessed out of shame for his impulsive actions.

"Haru," Iwaizumi scolded, "You know the dungeons are only for serious offenders. Even still, we do not put omegas in the dungeons."

"I kind of feel bad about it now. You swore an oath to me. He didn't. So, I should've only been upset with you. But I was jealous. I thought you'd fallen for someone else. He's pretty too with his dark hair and dark eyes. A traditional beauty. Not like me and my lighter features. It's not my fault my mother was a foreigner and-"

Iwaizumi audibly sighed. "You have nothing to worry about, Haru. I chose you as my mate for a reason. Please don't doubt yourself."

Haru hugged Iwaizumi again, feeling foolish with his previous accusations. "There's still someone who carries your scent, Hajime. Do you think it's a spell?"

"It's the only explanation. Someone is trying to tear us apart."

"On your birthday, no less."

Iwaizumi untangled the omega's arms from his neck. "You should rest. I'll go down to the dungeon and talk to—"

"I'm going with you!"

"Haru."

"Hajime," the omega mimicked the alpha's stern tone, "I'm going with you and that's the end of it."

Experience told him to allow the omega to come along or he'd never hear the end of it.

* * *

It was to be expected, Oikawa supposed. What would he do if some random omega rolled up smelling like his mate? He'd probably throw their ass in the dungeon too. Though, not before clawing their eyes out so he had to give it to Haru for restraining himself. But just because Oikawa understood Haru's reasonings, that did not mean that he was okay with sitting in a filthy dungeon with an alpha on either side of him. The only thing that was saving him from their unwanted advances was the scent that he carried, and the shackles around the alphas' ankles and wrists played a major part.

"So, the honorable Iwaizumi-sama likes to fuck handmaidens," one of the alphas taunted, "I knew he was a hypocrite."

Another, scruffy looking alpha with several teeth missing added, "Such a pity, too. That mate of his sure is pretty. If the king isn't satisfied, I'll gladly have him."

"As if a filthy beggar like you could handle a piece of highborn ass like that. 'sides, he's pregnant."

"Omegas are better when they're pregnant."

Oikawa had to keep from rolling his eyes. Drowning out the alpha's conversation, that grew more degrading by the second, he tried to think of an escape plan. He couldn't save anyone if he stayed in here for god knows how long. What if Haru intended to keep him there forever? Struggling against the rope around his wrists, Oikawa tested the knots' strength.

It didn't take him long to conclude that he was fucked. The only way he would escape was if someone cut him loose. 

"You're pretty yourself," the alpha with the missing teeth said, "Pretty enough to make the king be unfaithful to his queen."

Oikawa had no idea how he appeared to everyone else. He only knew that his hair was long and black. If the alphas saw his true face, he wondered how they'd react to that. At least Sora had the decency to give him the charm to keep his face concealed. Still, he wanted to punch the deity in the throat for not masking Iwaizumi's scent. He could have been one step closer to his goal rather than five steps back if it wasn't for that.

Obviously, the alphas did not take kindly to Oikawa ignoring them.

"Guess we're not good enough for him seeing we're not the gracious king."

"If he's in here that must mean that Iwaizumi-sama has had his fill of him."

There was a spell in the grimoire that could possibly help him escape. Oikawa continued to ignore the alphas as he searched his mind for the necessary incantations. When he closed his eyes he could see the pages of the grimoire as clear as day. He wondered if it was like this for Mr. Clarke or any of the other witches in the coven. Idly, Oikawa thought about what he'd do with the knowledge he possessed.

Witchcraft had never interested him but now that it came to him so naturally, he was starting to be more open to the idea of him practicing regularly. The only downside was that these spells were part of Sora's coven and there was no way in hell that Oikawa would use the deities power for any longer than he needed.

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud shout of one of the alphas.

"Are you deaf, bitch?" he yelled angrily, "We're talking to you!"

Fed up with their crudeness, Oikawa snapped his eyes open. Before he could utter a spell to sew the insufferable alphas' mouths shut, the sound of a door opening and slamming caught his attention. A second later, Oikawa could no longer smell the two alphas because a stronger, far more dominant scent wafted through the air. Tears instantly pricked his eyes.

Oikawa would know that scent anywhere. The scent of a forest after a great storm; calamity. 

Seeing Iwaizumi in all his kingly glory nearly made Oikawa forget his purpose. He'd always imagined Iwaizumi to be quite the sight in a kimono and his sword at his side, ready for any and everything. But actually seeing it was glorious. And, Iwaizumi seemed stronger; an alpha who'd never had to watch two loved ones die. It was no doubt in Oikawa's mind that had Iwaizumi had a fair warning he could've taken care of his generals and anyone else who'd challenged him.

Oikawa's appreciation of the alpha king was interrupted by a guard walking toward him. Up until now, he hadn't noticed anyone else, not even Haru who was standing beside Iwaizumi, looking as regal as ever.

"Take him to the chamber at the end of the hall," Iwaizumi instructed.

"Wait, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa shouted.

The look that Iwaizumi gave him made knots form in the omega's stomach. Iwaizumi had never given him a look like that; a look filled with disgust. Beside him, Haru covered his mouth in shock, a soft gasp escaping him.

Iwaizumi took a step closer, his eyes narrowed into slits. "How dare you address me in such a manner! Are you aware that you're in the presence of—"

The alpha caught a whiff of the same scent that had caused Haru's earlier distress. Iwaizumi's face was a kaleidoscope of emotion, ranging from shock, disbelief, and eventually rage. Oikawa had to remind himself that this reaction was to be expected. This wasn't his Iwa-chan, not truly.

Noticing the small audience that they had, Iwaizumi took Oikawa roughly by the arm and shoved him toward a door at the end of the hall. Haru cautiously followed behind them. Over his shoulder, Iwaizumi ordered the guard to take the two prisoners to be punished for their crimes of theft earlier than planned. If Oikawa had to guess that was Iwaizumi's way of punishing them for their earlier remarks.

At the end of the hall, there was a separate room that reminded Oikawa of an interrogation room with the way that it was setup. There was a wooden table in the middle of the room, two chairs were on one side and a single chair on the other. When Iwaizumi shoved him into the single chair Oikawa noticed the knives and other torture tools hanging on the wall.

Iwaizumi pulled out a dagger from out of god knows where and Oikawa eyed it nervously. He sighed in relief when Iwaizumi only used it to cut his ropes. Across from him, Iwaizumi and Haru took a seat, both eyeing Oikawa warily.

"Who sent you?" asked Iwaizumi, cutting right to the chase.

Absently, Oikawa rubbed his bruised wrist with his thumb. "No one sent me," he said, "I came on my own. This is going to sound crazy, I know, but I came here from the future to save you both."

Haru and Iwaizumi shared a look. Then, turned to Oikawa again.

"Is that a village in the north?" Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa frowned.

Haru touched Iwaizumi on the shoulder and quietly said, "You're thinking of the village in the south, my love. Fuchu."

"I think I've sacked enough villages in the realm to know that he is referring to the village of Futtsu in the north, my queen."

"He's not pale enough to be a northerner, Hajime."

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a thoughtful look. "I suppose you're right." He straightened up in his seat. "The village of Fuchu are our allies. Why did you come here to sabotage my marriage and soil my name?"

"No. No, I'm not from any of the villages around here. Where I come from, it is a different time and place."

Oikawa had assumed that they would at least have a concept of the future by this point in time. Then again, he'd never been the one for history or anything dealing with past ideologies or things of that nature. Only Iwaizumi had managed to pique his interest when he told him stories of his time as king. Oikawa had to think of a way to make Haru and Iwaizumi believe him without confusing the hell out of them.

True to his nature, Iwaizumi wasn't a patient man. He slammed his fists on the table. "Tell us your purpose for coming here, smelling like that, no less. You caused my mate a great deal of discomfort so be thorough in your explanation!"

Basically, explain to Haru that the scent wasn't real to put the omega at ease. Oikawa could understand that. However, the scent was very real, and that was what he was worried about revealing. Oikawa decided to just go for it.

"Tonight at your birthday feast your generals will betray you, Iwaizumi-sama. They've conspired with a sorceress from one of the villages you recently raided and plan to do terrible things to Haru. The sorceress will curse you to a life of immortality where you'll have to live with your grief."

"My generals would never betray me," Iwaizumi stated dryly.

"How many of them have lost their mates?" Oikawa challenged, "How many have lost their familes while fighting in your wars? They've lost everything yet here you are with a happy marriage and triplets on the way. I do not doubt that your generals were once loyal but now they despise you."

Iwaizumi actually took the words to heart and thought them over. That much was evident from the furrow between his brows. Oikawa knew that to be Iwaizumi's thinking face.

"How do you know this?" asked Iwaizumi.

"Because you told me."

"I have never met you a day in my life."

"Not yet but if the sorceress succeeds you will meet me 500 years from now."

 Iwaizumi let out a loud bark of laughter. "I have to admit, you tell a good story but I tire of this farce."

Haru, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, placed a hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Please listen to what he has to say, Hajime."

The alpha blinked in surprise. "You aren't serious are you Haru? He's clearly mad!"

"There are curses powerful enough to make a man immortal, Hajime."

"Yeah, in children's stories."

Oikawa sighed. While the couple went back and forth, he touched the clasp of the gold necklace Sora gave him. They weren't going to get anywhere without some sort of visual proof because Iwaizumi was stubborn as hell. The sooner he convinced them that he was there to help, the sooner they could form a plan to take out Iwaizumi's enemies.

"Haru, do you want to know why I smell like this?" asked Oikawa, his gaze solely on the omega across from him.

Haru turned away from Iwaizumi to stare at Oikawa. "Yes," he answered.

Lowering his head, Oikawa unclasped the necklace. The transformation was over in an instance. When he lifted his head again, he was met with Haru's startled face. He purposefully avoided Iwaizumi's gaze so he had no idea how the alpha was reacting to his appearance.

"My name is Oikawa Tooru. I was born July 20th, 1995. I'm your reincarnation Haru."

"Impossible," Iwaizumi snorted, "Reincarnations occur centuries after a person has died. Everyone knows that."

Oikawa had thought he'd be elated to see Iwaizumi during this time period but that wasn't the case. The alpha was such a brute. Again, he had to remind himself that this wasn't the man he'd fallen in love with. His Iwa-chan had traveled the world and seen unimaginable things. It had been easier for him to accept the impossible.

Thankfully, Oikawa seemed to at least have Haru's attention. "Do you have dreams," he asked Oikawa, "Dreams of a life that isn't yours?"

"Yes. I started having them when I met Iwaizumi-sama in my lifetime. But they aren't dreams, Haru, they're memories."

"That's when my dreams started, too. When I'd met Hajime. You said that they are memories?"

"It's a lot to explain. Please believe me when I tell you that I came here to help you both. And, your unborn pups as well."

Iwaizumi abruptly stood up from his seat. "Come, Haru. I've heard enough of this." He extended his hand for the omega to take.

Oikawa stood up as well. "You listen to me you stubborn brute! Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get to his point! My best friend died a horrible death and so did his mate! Then, I had to beg you to kill me so that I wouldn't face the same fate as Haru and Shigeru!" His eyes shone brightly with the pain he'd endured at the hands of the curse. "I am not here to deceive you! I'm here to save you from an eternity of suffering and everyone else from the consequences of the curse!"

"Will the generals rape me?" Haru quietly asked.

Iwaizumi jerked his head at his mate, completely forgeting about Oikawa's rude outburts. "They wouldn't dare!" he growled.

"How do you know that Haru?" Oikawa asked.

Haru touched his stomach protectively. "I had a nightmare about it a couple of nights ago." He looked to Iwaizumi. "I didn't want to worry you with a stupid nightmare."

"We don't keep things like that from each other, Haru. You know there are deeper meanings to every dream. They are not to be taken lightly!"

"What else happened?" Oikawa would cease this opportunity to further push his point. "Was there anyone else there?"

"Iwaizumi was there," Haru cried, dropping his eyes to stare at his stomach, "Iwaizumi was there and he did nothing to stop them. He couldn't move..."

Why would Haru dream about his death before it occurred? That came as a surprise to Oikawa but he didn't think it was impossible. And, he was fortunate for this because it helped to convince Iwaizumi that this was a matter of utmost importance. The alpha had sat back down to comfort his omega, the gears in his mind turning to formulate his next move.

Oikawa remained standing. "If you kill the sorceress, first. It'll be easier to handle your traitorous generals, Iwaizumi-sama." Every time he said that name it felt wrong on his tongue. "I have no idea what she looks like but I know she will strike during your feast tonight. They'll poison your wine so that you won't be able to save Haru."

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth. "I'll kill them all," he promised.

And, Oikawa had no doubt in his mind that Iwaizumi meant every word.

* * *

After a lot of convincing from Haru, Iwaizumi allowed Oikawa to leave the dungeon and accompany the queen to their private chambers to wait. Iwaizumi planned to see if he had any men who were still loyal to him for the night to come. Each of the generals had men under them who would more than likely fight alongside them if a battle broke out. Oikawa had thought that it was only the sorcerer to truly be worried about but he was wrong.

How Iwaizumi was going to determine who among his ranks were still loyal was beyond Oikawa. Although, they all agreed that it'd be smart to not make any drastic moves; that was mainly said to keep Iwaizumi from going on a rampage and killing his generals now. The best way to go about it was to wait until the feast so that the main players would be where they were supposed to be.

The only downside to that was Oikawa's nerves. He wanted to get it all over it. The possible outcomes had him on edge. And, he wasn't the only one.

"I feel so useless," Haru said, gesturing to his stomach, "People intend to destroy all that I hold dear and I can't do a thing to stop them."

Oikawa understood that all too well. He took a seat at the small table in the drawing room that was connected to the bedroom. It still felt so strange for him to be there right now. He barely took the time to take in the lavish decor around him.

Haru took a seat next to him. The omega's heavy gaze nearly burned a hole through the side of Oikawa's face. He'd put the necklace back on during their walk through the castle as not to alert anyone. So, he couldn't understand what Haru was staring at.

"You are in love with, Hajime," Haru started, "During your time that is?"

"He's in love with me, too. We're married."

Oikawa didn't mean for it to come out so harshly. He really didn't. But he couldn't deny how bitter he felt at having to watch Iwaizumi and Haru be all lovey-dovey when he knew that once this was over he'd never see Iwaizumi again. Still, this wasn't Haru's fault and it wasn't fair of him to be rude toward the omega.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized, "This is just really hard for me."

Haru smiled sadly. "It's hard for me, too, smelling him on you. But as you said, this happens in a different time long after I'm...dead."

"He still loved you, though. Even centuries after your death, he loved you."

"I don't doubt it." He paused to touch Oikawa's hand. "He loves you, too. Well, not this Hajime. The Hajime you meet in the... future? I can tell by the way he scented you. You said that you asked him to kill you? Why?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got the time."

No. No, they didn't have the time to sit around chatting though Oikawa figured it couldn't hurt to tell Haru about everything that had happened to give the omega a better understanding of what was going on. While Iwaizumi and Haru were taking the necessary precautions, he knew that they were still doubtful of some of the things he'd told them. It was only natural.

Like most stories, his started at the beginning when he'd bumped into Iwaizumi at the museum. Back then, he had no idea where that encounter would take him. This was the first time that he'd actually talked about all of this to anyone, and it wasn't as easy as he thought it'd be. Before he even made it to their five-year separation, Oikawa choked up. By the end of the story, Oikawa was full-on sobbing and Haru had tears in his eyes.

"This is the only way," Oikawa explained, every other word punctuated with a painful cry, "This is the only way to save everyone. If I fail..."

Haru hugged him. "You won't fail," he promised.

Oikawa felt like a child with his face pressed against the omega's bosom. But the hug wasn't unwelcome. He felt so alone in that strange period and knowing what awaited him when his mission was completed filled him with dread. The only thing keeping Oikawa on the path was the fact that even though he wouldn't have Iwaizumi, he would still ensure the alpha's happiness in this lifetime. And, how could he not want to save Yahaba and Kyoutani?

"You smell nice," he said, lightly touching Haru's long hair.

"So, do you." Haru sniffed loudly. "I'm not referring to the dominant scent, either. Your natural scent is relaxing, Tooru. Can I call you, Tooru?"

Oikawa savored the embrace a little longer, and then pulled away to see Haru's face. "That was what you used to call me so it's fine."

"It's so strange. I can't believe that my...future... spirit helped you. Well, I can believe it but it's hard to grasp."

He had to keep himself from chuckling at the way Haru pronounced "future" and how uncertain the omega was every time he used the word.

"You went out of your way to ensure Hajime's happiness. You're the reason why we met."

"That is what love is," Haru said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You want the best for your mate no matter what. Do not be fooled, Tooru. I am a jealous man. I wouldn't standby so easily and allow Hajime to love another. I'm sure that I helped you because I wasn't in a position to be the mate that he needed."

Brutally honest, just how Oikawa preferred it. "That's the only reason why I'm here. Because there was no other way. I'm not here because I think you deserve him more than I do, Haru."

Haru smirked; it was sort of terrifying. "Glad we're on the same page." He stood up. "Okay! We may have to fight as well tonight."

"I doubt Iwa-chan will let you fight because of the pups, Haru."

"Iwa-chan?" Haru tilted his head to the side like a curious kitten.

Oikawa stood up as well because it felt awkward having Haru tower over him like that. "That is what I call my Hajime."

"Cute. Now, show me your claws!"

"Um..." Oikawa sheepishly scratched the side of his face. "I don't have claws."

"Huh?"

Oikawa raised his hand, showing off his neatly filed nails. "This is as exciting as it gets."

Haru looked as if someone had told him the most disturbing news. "Oh no! You poor thing!" He walked over to a large chest and took out a tanto blade "No worries, you can use this." Expertly spinning the blade in his hand, he slowly walked toward Oikawa. "This used to belong to my elder brother, Daiki. I'm used to wielding a long spear. You see, it is the weapon of choice in Hightemple, but this does just as good. Either way, blood is shed."

The blade's sheath was intricately designed with encrusted rubies. He'd seen this blade before in a bag where Iwaizumi kept several artifacts from this time period. Carefully, he took the blade from Haru's hand. Unsheathing it, he watched how the sun's rays filtering through the shudders glinted off the blade.

"I'm not good with blades," Oikawa confessed, placing the unsheathed blade on the table.

"Well, that's okay. I can find something else—"

Without uttering a word or lifting a finger, Oikawa raised the blade from the table and lifted it into the air. The blade spun quickly, awaiting Oikawa's next mental command. He glanced around the room for a suitable target. There was a tapestry on the wall; he hoped it wasn't anything sentimental. The blade shot across the room in a blink of an eye and hit the tapestry dead in the center.

"I think I'll manage," he said smugly.

Oikawa wasn't expecting Haru to clap loudly. "Wow! Tooru, that was amazing!" he genuinely applauded.

And, that made it hard for Oikawa to keep the smug smile on his face. His goal had been to compete with Haru and show the omega that he was more use to Iwaizumi than he was. Gods, he felt terrible for even thinking like that what with the way Haru was praising him and telling him that there was no way he was going to fail. 

Haru touched his stomach, swaying slightly. "I think I might have overdone it this morning," he sighed.

"Do you need anything?" Oikawa asked, moving to the omega's side.

"I just need to sit down for a bit."

Oikawa helped Haru sit on the cushioned sofa that sat against the tapestry. "Do you need anything else? Water maybe?" Water seemed the cure for all ailments.

"Later," Haru said dismissively. He touched Oikawa's necklace. "Can I see your face again?"

It was easy for Oikawa to forget about the necklace concealing his face. When the fighting started, he'd have to keep it on but he didn't mind taking it off now for Haru. The moment the necklace was off, Haru leaned closer, touched Oikawa's chin, and tilted his head to face him. The omega's eyes roamed over every inch of his face with the kind of intensity that gave him goosebumps. While Haru examined him, Oikawa did the same to Haru.

Everything was similar from their hairlines to their fine brows, the curvature of their noses, and the cupid's bow above their thin lips. Still, there were things that simply made Haru look better, in Oikawa's opinion. He glanced down at Haru's body as Haru did the same to him. Haru wasn't as muscular as him. He had the curves of a typical omega. That was what made him more appealing.

"You're an athlete," Haru said thoughtfully.

"I am."

"And your ears aren't as pointy as mine."

He idly touched his ears. "I guess not," he chuckled.

"You're more attractive than me, too."

Did he hear that correctly? Haru thought Oikawa looked better than him? That was ludicrous.

Haru moved out of Oikawa's personal space. "You said that you lost a good friend as well. I'm really sorry to hear that. I also lost a dear friend recently."

"Kazuo, right?"

"You've heard of him?"

"Once or twice. I only know that you two were close."

"Kazuo died during the siege of the palace last month. He died protecting me. I wish that I could go back to that day and change everything but I can't. You have an opportunity that many will never have. It's very brave of you to come here knowing that you'll never see Hajime again. I've never met anyone so selfless, Tooru."

How many times had he said that same exact thing about Haru? Oikawa shook his head in denial of the omega's words.

"I've never seen myself as selfless," he admitted.

"Selfless people rarely do." Haru struggled to his feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go lie down for a bit."

Oikawa watched the queen leave through the adjoining door, his steps listless. He could only imagine how exhausting it was to carry three pups. To think that he would've carried twins himself. It was meant to be a passing thought yet he couldn't help but linger on it. He'd been pregnant with Iwa-chan's twins and now they were gone forever.

When he was sure Haru wasn't near the door anymore, he covered his face with his hands and cried.

* * *

Part of what the omega had said was true; there was discord among his ranks. Iwaizumi had been too wrapped up with plans of expansion and the pup's arrival to notice that his own men despised him. Well, fortunately not all of them felt that way. He still had enough men who would follow him into the depths of hell if he asked it of them. When this was all over, he would grant the loyal men their just rewards.

They had no idea about the general's plans, though. Iwaizumi only made sure that they'd be on standby tonight. Having to wait around for the sun to set infuriated him. There were those who sought to take everything away from him and he wanted their heads on spikes right now. But patience was key. Any battle strategist knew that. It was good enough that they had a fair warning thanks to the stranger who claimed to be his mate in another lifetime.

What bothered Iwaizumi the most was that he'd felt a strong pull toward the omega even while Haru sat beside him. Iwaizumi fought against that urge and he would continue to do so because regardless of what his inner beast felt for both Haru and Oikawa, his loyalty lied with Haru.

As he walked toward the royal chambers, his advisors hurriedly followed him, reading off the weekly report. They knew that once he reached the chambers they'd better disperse. He'd made plans to spend the day with Haru, with the council meeting being the only work-related thing on his agenda today but due to the sudden visit, he had to put their plans on hold.

Iwaizumi wanted to see how Haru was handling all of this. Also, he wanted to figure out why the omega hadn't mentioned any of his dreams of late. They'd always talked about that kind of thing no matter how insignificant it seemed.

"Your grace, could we have your signature on this trade agreement?"

"I'll read it later."

"But your grace—"

Halting his steps, he glanced over his shoulder. The advisors bowed their heads and kept them bowed as they slowly backed away until they were at a safe distance, and then they turned around and scurried away. Iwaizumi never signed anything without reading it over at least twice. Then, he would allow Haru to read over it because it was better to have a second opinion from someone he could actually trust.

That made him think of his generals again. Men that he'd handpicked to fight at his side planned to betray him. Admittedly, that hurt Iwaizumi a great deal. He'd never had any friends. The siblings that he hadn't killed in the fighting pits had eventually died fighting in his wars. The generals were the closest thing he had to family aside from Haru. When one of his generals, Kuzuo's mate, had fallen in battle, Iwaizumi had mourned him for days.

He'd mourned every soldier he'd lost. How could his generals think that he didn't care about them? Iwaizumi was a king. Of course, he wouldn't openly shed tears for every death. He couldn't show any sign of weakness. But that wasn't the only reason why they plotted against him. They were jealous of what he had. They hated him because their loved ones died.

After tonight, Iwaizumi would rethink his plans of expansions. Perhaps it was time to end the wars. He'd conquered quite enough in his short reign anyway. More than his father or grandfather could've achieved.

There was a drawing room connected to the bedroom so he passed through there first. When he stepped in, he caught the scent of salt heavy in the air.

"Haru?" he called out in concern.

"He's sleeping."

Iwaizumi turned around to see Oikawa sitting on the couch, his eyes red and watery. The urge to comfort Oikawa was strong yet Iwaizumi's will was stronger. He was sure to keep his distance from the omega. Had it been up to him, he would've hurriedly turned on his heel and headed for the bed chambers. Unfortunately, he couldn't just leave without knowing what was bothering Oikawa; damn his inner beast.

"You're crying," he stated lamely.

Oikawa wiped at his eyes. "I'm fine."

That was obviously a lie but what did it matter to Iwaizumi? He wished he knew the answer to that question. Against his better judgment, he took a step closer.

"Are you always this terrible at lying?" Iwaizumi joked good-naturedly.

"You were the only one who always saw right through me."

Iwaizumi's heart lurched in his chest. He didn't understand why. Taking another step closer, he removed a handkerchief from his pocket. "Here." He handed it to Oikawa. 

He could see the dampness of the omega's eyelashes, the tears sparkling like minuscule diamonds. Oikawa took the handkerchief and smiled at him. Iwaizumi watched him wipe his eyes. He wanted to hug Oikawa because it felt like the right thing to do. Yet, at the same time, it felt wrong. This wasn't his omega and he wasn't Oikawa's alpha. He wasn't the Iwaizumi Hajime who'd fallen in love with this omega. 

"Thank you." Oikawa tried to hand him the handkerchief back.

"No, keep it."

Oikawa looked at the embroidery at the corners of the handkerchief. Mainly Iwaizumi's given name in kanji that was sewed in the middle of two tall stones.

"The Iwaizumi clan's crest. They're two pillars," Iwaizumi explained. "They symbolize alpha and omega. My ancestors believed that a king was only as good as his queen. An alpha needs an omega, not the other way around. I think that's why my father was such a terrible king and father in every regard. I hope to be a better father to my pups. A better king as well." 

His words seemed to resonate within Oikawa. The omega's eyes began to water again. "You should go check on Haru. He wasn't feeling well earlier."

Iwaizumi felt like he was doused in cold water. As much as he wanted to at least make sure Oikawa was alright, that wasn't his place. He took his leave with a promise that he'd be back later to discuss the plan of action for tonight. Oikawa was free to roam the palace but he'd have to be cautious of his appearance at all times.

In the bedroom, Haru was sleeping. Iwaizumi would let him sleep a little while longer. He needed time to with his own thoughts.

* * *

The sun had finally set.

Oikawa had gotten all of his crying out; at least until everything was over. There was no turning back now and even if he had the chance he wouldn't take it. He was going to save Haru and his pups. He was going to save Iwaizumi from endless suffering. And, he would ensure Kyoutani and Yahaba's safety in the future. This was no longer about him and the fairytale ending he'd envisioned for himself so long ago. This was bigger than that.

Iwaizumi left first but not before kissing Haru, first on the lips, and then on his stomach. They promised to see each other later. Oikawa had to look away from the touching scene. He didn't lift his gaze again until Iwaizumi was out of the room. A nap had done Haru good. The omega was in an upbeat mood as he dragged Oikawa to his closet to pick out an outfit because "a kimono that dull won't do for a king's nameday feast."

Haru tried to get him to wear an over the top, red kimono with a pink obi but Oikawa politely declined. He wanted something that he could move in. So, Haru found one of his old training outfits that was just as lavishly designed as any of his kimonos yet it had wide legged trousers for fluent movements.

"Let's get you out of this horrid clothing," Haru muttered, moving to unravel Oikawa's sash.

"No, that won't be necessary! I'll get dressed on my own!"

"Don't be silly, Tooru. You'll need help putting it on. You're not shy, are you?"

No, Oikawa wasn't shy. Well, he didn't think he was shy. He just felt weird about undressing in front of Haru because he knew he was inadequate compared to the omega. Wow. Was he really having body image issues during a time like this?

"Perhaps you could help me get dressed first. I've already sent the handmaidens away so it'll just be us."

"Okay."

Haru reached behind him, yanked at the ties on his dress, and sagged his shoulders for his thin straps to slide down his arms. The rest of the fabric slid down just as easily. He stepped out of the dress and walked toward his wardrobe. Oikawa tried not to stare; he really did. However, it was hard not to stare. Haru's perky breasts were adorned with rosy nipples. His body was soft, smooth like porcelain. He'd even managed to maintain his figure despite his protruding stomach.

A small voice told Oikawa that he'd look similar with pups in his belly. Although, it wasn't like he would ever know for sure.

"Pink or white?" asked Haru, gesturing toward two dresses similar to the one he just took off.

"Does it really matter?"

"I suppose not. Seeing that either way I'll be covered in the blood of my enemies." He shrugged and picked the pink dress.

Oikawa smiled it that. "Nicely put."

Helping Haru into the dress wasn't difficult. Oikawa just had to slide it up Haru's body since he couldn't bend down that far on his own. He also secured the strings in the back. Once that was done, Haru told him that he could stand behind the shoji screen in the corner to dress, if he wanted. Oikawa gladly took the offer. Although it took him a whole lot longer to get dressed, he managed on his own. He was also glad that Haru didn't press the issue.

When he walked from behind the shoji, Haru was seated at his vanity adding the last ornament to his hair. Upon a closer inspection, Oikawa noticed how sharp the ornaments were at the end. Sharp enough to pierce through skin.

"What will you do with your hair, Tooru?"

For the first time, Oikawa looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had no idea whose face Sora gave him or if this person had ever existed but they were attractive in a plain way. He touched the long, black hair hanging over his shoulder that would surely be a disadvantage in a fight.

"Could you put it up for me?" he asked Haru, "A simple style, please."

"Of course! I would love to!"

How many people could say that they traveled to ancient times and had their hair styled by their past life? Oikawa would take a swing at that and answer with zero. He felt a little foolish putting this much effort into his appearance when there were more important matters at hand. But Iwaizumi said they'd go about the night like they normally would the night of a feast. Apparently, this was what Haru normally did.

"Did you and Kazuo prepare for feasts together?" Oikawa asked, watching Haru wrap his long hair around his hand through the mirror.

"Yes, all the time! We'd spend most of the day together, bathing and picking out dresses."

As Oikawa expected. Maybe that was why he'd gone along with allowing Haru to pick him out clothes and style his hair. They were both missing their best friends.

Haru gave Oikawa a simple, neat top knot and secured it with one of his gold ornaments. Oikawa was complimenting the ornament when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Haru called.

An older woman with long, black hair and cunning eyes stepped inside the room. She was dressed like one of the handmaidens in the palace but there was something about how she carried herself that gave her ruse away. Then, Oikawa's eyes landed on the symbol the woman wore around her neck. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as recognition settled in.

It was the sorceress.

Oikawa wanted to somehow warn Haru without it being too obvious. However, Haru was no longer looking at him.

"My queen," the sorceress said, bowing her head, "The feast is about to begin."

Haru smiled pleasantly. "Very well!" He took hold of Oikawa's hand. "We shouldn't keep the king waiting."

Oikawa squeezed Haru's tightly in hopes of drawing the omega's attention but Haru only flashed him a warm smile and started to follow the woman through the door. The hallways were lit with gold lanterns, their yellow lights bathing a path to the foyer. Reaching the foyer, Oikawa spared a glance to the open entryways that showed a perfect view of the courtyard. There were several lit tents with various activities taking place underneath. Outside of the palace, the subjects had their own games to keep them entertained.

Iwaizumi had planned to give a speech to his generals and the generals' second in commands prior to the actual feast took place outside. Oikawa wondered how many people that were outside enjoying themselves would come to the king's aid once the fighting started. He supposed he'd find out soon enough.

"I love feasts," Haru said absently, "They really make the palace look so pretty. Don't you agree, Tooru?"

"Yeah." Oikawa noticed how the Sorceress gave him a curious glance.

"You'll have to overlook, Tooru-san's odd way of addressing royalty. He isn't from around here."

The sorceress simply bowed her head in understanding.

Oikawa frowned and Haru playfully patted him on the cheek.

Why was Haru acting like this? Did he have any idea who this woman was or what she was capable of? He was acting so nonchalantly about the entire situation that it started to irritate Oikawa. This wasn't a game.

They reached the banquet hall. Oikawa could see men already seated at the tables drinking amongst themselves. Iwaizumi was seated at a raised stage on a golden throne, a goblet in his hands. How could they both be so damn casual right now? Oikawa was on edge. It took everything part of him not to attack the sorceress now.

Oikawa was underestimating Haru and Iwaizumi, it would seem.

When they were in the banquet hall, one of the guards closed the door behind them as it was protocol to do so once the main guests had arrived. Iwaizumi stood to his feet, prepared to make a toast and drink the poisoned wine. Oikawa moved to stop Iwaizumi because he thought the alpha had forgotten his warning about drinking anything they gave him.

Out of his peripheral, he saw Haru shift forward. He turned just in time to see the omega extend his claws and drag them across the sorceress's throat down to the marrow of her bone, instantly killing her. Blood spurted out, some splattered on Haru's face. The omega then turned to the stunned men and growled fiercely, ready to turn his claws on them next.

Iwaizumi's booming voice drew the general's attention to him. "You would betray me? Your own king?" He threw the goblet on the floor, the poison sizzling on the stone. The alpha's eyes darkened, his fangs bared, "Come," he commanded, unsheathing his sword, "And when I'm done with you all, I'll drag your bodies to the woods like the beasts you are!"

One of the generals stood from the table with a loud shout, his sword raised high as he charged the king. Iwaizumi jumped from the dias, swung his sword in a great arch and cut the general down like it was nothing. Yanking his sword from the man's corpse, he flung the excess blood to the floor, his face twisted in disgust as if he was offended to have to sully his blade with the blood of a traitor.

Oikawa couldn't take his eyes off Iwaizumi. The alpha king was a force, inexorable and destructive. Other men charged him, three at a time even, and he cut them all down, one clean swing of his sword, their heads flying halfway across the room. One of the generals ran to the doors and opened them. Oikawa snapped out of his stupor just in time to pull Haru to the side as over two dozen men poured in.

Iwaizumi was outnumbered. And, that realization was enough to kick Oikawa's brain into overdrive.

While Iwaizumi cut men down as they charged him. Haru threw his hair ornaments, with accurate precision to the men closest to him, their bodies dropping like flies. Oikawa used the first spell that came to him. He lifted his hands, raising two soldiers in the air. Clapping his hands, he made their bodies collide mid-air, rendering them unconscious. But it wasn't enough to kill them. Oikawa needed to kill them if he hoped to be of any assistance because it was evident that Iwaizumi intended on leaving no survivors.

The king planned to weed out the traitorous bastards, root, and stem.

More men began to flow in. The line seemed endless. Iwaizumi managed to lure most of the men away from the two omegas but men like these had a habit of being drawn to who they viewed as easy kills. A group of men turned their gazes on them. Oikawa saw them approaching. Glancing around for anything to lunge at them, his attention was drawn to chandeliers hanging from the ceilings.

Timing his attack, he waited until the men were close enough before having the chandelier drop on top of them. One of them took the brunt of the hit, blood pouring from his face but two managed to get up with only minor injuries.

"Just fucking die!" Oikawa yelled in irritation.

And, to his shock, the men started to bleed from their eyes and ears. They crumpled to their knees and screamed in agony.

"Holy shit," Oikawa breathed, stunned by the mere power he possessed.

Quickly, he turned his gaze to another group of men that were charging them. This time, he simply thought it and they died the same way as the others. But there was a drawback to using so much power at a time. Oikawa swayed slightly as the effects took over.

"You have to rest in-between attacks like that," Haru shouted.

There was no time to rest. They were in the middle of a brutal battle. Iwaizumi's war cry could be heard as he continued to slaughter his opponents. Still, even he couldn't take on so many people by himself. Where was his back up?

Oikawa couldn't think about that. For now, they were all Iwaizumi had. Haru had run out of hair ornaments, but he'd picked up a sword from one of the men Oikawa had killed. He couldn't move much because of his stomach yet he seemed determined to not let that hold him back.

Then, Oikawa got an idea. He saw the sorceress's body lying several paces from where he and Haru was. There was a dark spell in the grimoire where one could use the blood of a witch to recharge their own power. If that applied to deceased witches was beyond him. Yet, it was worth the try.

"Haru!" he called, touching the omega's shoulder. "I need to get over there." He pointed. "But I can't leave you here."

"We'll go together!"

When they went to move, another group of men came charging through the door of the great hall. Oikawa wanted to scream in frustration. However, these men were on Iwaizumi's side. They came in through the back, fighting their way through the crowd to stand by their king's side. Oikawa used the distraction of their arrival and grabbed Haru's hand, running across the room to the sorceress's body.

He was careful not to step on any of the bodies or slip in any blood, knowing that if he went down so would Haru. Now that Iwaizumi had back up, things were starting to look up but they were still outnumbered greatly.

"What are you doing?" asked Haru as Oikawa took the dead woman by the arms and dragged her to a corner in the room.

"Blood magic." He kneeled down beside the woman. "I'm sorry," he told the corpse, "but I couldn't let you curse Iwa-chan again. And, I can't let him die now."

Oikawa took a deep breath, and then he bloodied his hands. Haru watched Oikawa rub a line of blood on his forehead and his forearms. Closing, his eyes, Oikawa started the incantation. Haru stood in front of him, with the sword raised, prepared to take down anyone who came for them. His body demanded that he rest, but Haru couldn't, not now.

* * *

More men joined the battle. Some fought for the king and some fought against the king. It was difficult to keep up with. Iwaizumi wasn't doing as good as he could have been because every other second he was searching the room making sure both omegas were fine. He fought his way toward them yet every time he got closer, he was pushed back by the influx of men. For every man that Iwaizumi killed, he lost double that. There was just too many.

Iwaizumi managed to get close enough to see Haru guarding Oikawa as he seemed to be meditating. He lunged into a roll to dodge several attacks. The move helped to get him that much closer to the omegas. They needed to get somewhere safe. Only then would he be able to fight without any distractions.

Some of the men had noticed the two omegas. Iwaizumi saw it when their path changed and they ran toward the corner. Gritting his teeth, he sliced through as many men as he could to get to them faster.

But, he wasn't going to make it.

Suddenly, Oikawa's eyes snapped open. They were blacker than the bottomless pit. Iwaizumi watched the omega levitate, as his hair whipped around his face. When Oikawa raised his hand, several men around the room dropped to their knees, blood pouring from their mouths. In an instant, Oikawa killed nine men. Then, the omega turned his dark gaze to where Iwaizumi stood. This time, he clasped his hand into a fist and the few enemies surrounding Iwaizumi and his loyal men screamed as their hearts were ripped from their chests.

Iwaizumi had never seen anything like it.

After that, Oikawa dropped to his feet, his body weakened. A drop of blood dripped from his nose. The omega was overworking himself and if he kept that up...

With a loud cry, Iwaizumi jumped back into the fight. Killing any and everyone who raised their swords at him. Finally, he reached the omegas before Oikawa could hit the floor. He caught Oikawa in his arms.

Thankfully, Oikawa was still conscious. "Both of you have to leave now," he said, helping Oikawa stand to his feet. "Haru, stick to the plan!"

They had already discussed this. Once a fight broke out, Haru was to take Oikawa to the secret passage and wait out there until he came for them. He knew that Haru was capable of protecting himself; and so was Oikawa apparently. However, Haru was carrying pups-  _his_  pups.

Surprisingly, Haru didn't argue with him. "Come, Tooru. Hajime will take it from here," he said, placing the omega's arms over his shoulders.

Iwaizumi cleared the path for them. Once the omegas were out of the door and he was sure no one was in the hall, he ran back to where his men were fighting.

What a way to celebrate his eighteenth birthday.

* * *

The secret passage was an underground tunnel that stretched on for miles. Because the passage was so long, there were three rooms miles from one another that served as resting places. They made it to the first one without a problem and that was where they would wait for Iwaizumi. Oikawa had regained a little of his strength during the walk, enough to help Haru down to the floor before sitting beside him.

"How are they doing?" Oikawa asked, nodding toward Haru's belly.

Haru grimaced slightly. "Fine. They're just a little...excited?"

"Excited?"

"I guess they sensed all the fighting. They'll be rowdy, I just know it."

Oikawa never mentioned that he'd also met Haru's pups in the spirit world, figuring no mother would want to hear that. As pretty as Sora tried to paint the picture, it wasn't a lovely sight. Thinking back on the offer Sora had given him, he was glad that he decided against it. He was glad that he came here. There was something about seeing Iwaizumi fight so passionately to protect his family that filled Oikawa with a sense of purpose. It was difficult to explain and even harder for Oikawa to wrap his head around.

Again with the waiting. Oikawa thought. Iwaizumi was still out there fighting and here he was hiding out in some labyrinth or whatever the hell this place was. He wanted - no, he needed to be out there, fighting by Iwaizumi's side.

"You think I want to be sitting here rubbing my belly all night?" asked Haru as though he'd read Oikawa's mind. "We were a liability to Hajime. Well, at least I was. You were actually being helpful."

Oikawa nudged the omega lightly. "You're the one who took down the main boss, Haru. Seriously, I was not expecting you to be that savage!"

Haru had the gall to blush, as vicious as he was. "She wanted to curse my mate. What else was I supposed to do?" He stared at his bloody nails. "That was my first time killing someone actually. I'd thought about it all day. I even talked myself out of it at least twice. In the end, I knew it was necessary."

This had been Oikawa's first time killing, too. Strange how he hadn't realized it until Haru mentioned it.

"The things we do for love," Oikawa mumbled.

Haru corrected. "The things we do for Hajime."

There were no windows in the room so it was difficult to determine how much time had passed since they left the banquet hall. Eventually, Haru's head dropped to Oikawa's shoulder. The omega wasn't sleeping. He was just nervous. Oikawa could smell it on him and he wondered if Haru could smell it on him, too. More time passed. Oikawa helped Haru move to the futon that sat in the corner of the room, thinking the omega might want to get some rest.

Haru didn't. He sat up, anxiously rubbing his stomach, staring at a random corner in the room while Oikawa paced the floor.

Oikawa paced until his legs felt numb. He ended up on the futon beside Haru. His presence seemed to bring Haru comfort what with the way the omega easily fell asleep on his shoulder. Oikawa rested his head on top of Haru's. Never in a million years did he think he would be there right now, cuddling with his mate's former mate who was actually his current mate. Gods, he had no idea how to even explain it to himself.

Another hour or so passed when Oikawa heard footsteps approaching. Haru must have heard it in his sleep cause his head shot up. Or perhaps, he'd sensed something else. The door opened, and Iwaizumi stepped in, clothes covered in blood. His eyes landed on them and he smiled. Oikawa knew that the smile wasn't for him, though.

"Hajime!" Haru called out, struggling to get to his feet, but he didn't have to.

Iwaizumi ran to him and gathered the omega in his arms. Oikawa had enough sense to move out of the way in time. He stood to his feet, watching how the two embraced. There was so much love in that one hug. Iwaizumi showered Haru in kisses, and then he moved to the omega's belly, kissing it just as fervently.

Oikawa figured it was time for him to leave. While the couple celebrated their victory, Oikawa stepped out of the room. There was a light at the end of the passageway and he followed it. Each step became heavier than the last. This was it. He'd accomplished what he set out to do. Funny, he'd thought it would feel far more fulfilling than this.

There were soldiers dragging the bodies of the fallen out into the courtyard. From the looks of it, they were determining those who were worthy of a burning on the pyre and those who would be taken to the woods to rot. That was the fate of all traitors, Iwaizumi had told him once.

Oikawa felt too numb to cry. He continued to put one foot in front of the other. Hopefully, Sora would keep his word and come for him.

"Oikawa-san!" Iwaizumi shouted, running behind him. "Oikawa-san!"

Turning around, Oikawa's eyes widened as he watched Iwaizumi run to him. Haru was standing behind, watching them.

"Were you going to just leave without a word?" asked Iwaizumi, clearly offended.

"I did what I set out to do. There is no other reason for me to stay."

Iwaizumi seemed to understand what he meant by that. "Will you return to your village?"

How many times did he have to tell this brute that _Future_  wasn't a village? Oikawa fondly thought despite himself.

"Yes, Iwaizumi-sama, I will return to my village now."

"Allow me to provide you with food and transportation for your journey. You saved us. Without you..."

Oikawa shook his head. "None of that will be necessary." He just wanted to leave while he still had the strength to do so. "Goodbye, Iwaizumi-sama."

Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to say more yet he didn't. "Goodbye, Oikawa-san. Thank you, for everything."

He had to turn his back to the alpha to hide his tears. Of course, Iwaizumi would smell them anyway. The path up ahead changed ever so slightly yet Oikawa didn't notice as his head was down and his eyes blurry from tears. He only looked up when he felt a burning sensation on his neck where Iwaizumi's mark had been prior to his death. Crying out, Oikawa fell to the soft grass as the mark seared off his skin, disappearing forever. The new future was set in stone.

Oikawa would never see Iwaizumi Hajime, the Great Alpha King, again.

The tears were hard to contain now. They flowed out of him endlessly, without a sound. Feeling hands on him, Oikawa wouldn't even look up to acknowledge the person. He knew that it wasn't Iwaizumi's touch so it didn't matter who it was. As he continued to cry, the soft grass morphed into soft bed sheets. The hands on him became more insistent as they tried to wake him from his sleep.

"Hey, it's alright, it's just a dream."

Recognizing the voice, Oikawa opened his eyes to see Tendou eyeing him in concern. Sitting up, Oikawa glanced around the bedroom of his apartment in Tokyo. Why did he get sent back here? He should've gone back to right before he'd first met Iwaizumi, right? Gods, just thinking about Iwaizumi was enough to have Oikawa sobbing uncontrollably again.

Tendou walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in with him. He held the omega in his arms to comfort him like he'd done so many times in the past. Eventually, Ushijima came in to see what all the commotion was about. Oikawa wouldn't respond to any of their questions. He didn't know how to. He was drowning in his grief.

Ushijima ended up getting in the bed as well on the opposite side of Oikawa. They both held the omega until the crying passed.

* * *

The events that Oikawa didn't actually live through in this new timeline gradually came to him. On the surface, he was still Oikawa Tooru, the first omega to hold the captain position in a high school volleyball club and the first omega to play on the national team. Oikawa was still coping with everything that happened so he hadn't bothered to see how drastically the world had changed since the Great Alpha King lived longer. He ignored phone calls without so much as a glance at his phone to see who'd called him.

Tendou and Ushijima, who he'd befriended in a similar fashion to how he'd befriended them in the original timeline, tried to get him to open up about what had him so upset. Apparently, Oikawa had no reason to be upset, not with their recent victory at the Asian Games or their sure spot for the Olympics next year. It would seem like Oikawa finally had everything that he'd wanted. What was the point if he couldn't share this happiness with Iwaizumi? 

On the third day of his isolation, there was a knock at his bedroom door. Oikawa assumed it was Ushijima coming to get the tray of food he'd brought him earlier. He'd picked at the food, only taking a couple bites of rice, enough to keep Ushijima from complaining. Imagine his surprise when someone else barged through the door.

"Ignoring phone calls, huh? That's how we're doing things now?"

Oikawa's mouth dropped as the omega walked around his bedroom yanking the curtains back and scolding him for being such a poor friend.

"Shigeru?" He whispered in disbelief.

Yahaba looked amazing; healthy and happy. He moved to Oikawa's closet, opening the door.

"I will not allow you to waste away in here, Tooru! My maid of honor needs to be in perfect shape, mentally and physically!"

Instantly, Oikawa's mind was filled with the necessary memories, filling him in on what he'd missed. Yahaba and Kyoutani were engaged. Back in high school, Isoda had tried to assault Yahaba at a volleyball tournament but Kyoutani had intervened and kicked the alpha's ass. Because of that, Kyoutani had to sit out the remainder of the tournament. But that same night Yahaba and Kyoutani had bonded. Yahaba's parents kicked him out and disowned him. Fortunately, Kyoutani's foster parents had welcomed the omega into their home with opened arms. Now, Kyoutani and Yahaba were living together in Tokyo. They'd been saving up for years to travel after they married. 

Tears fell down Oikawa's face.  

Yahaba was never raped by Isoda. He was never abused by the man or anyone else.

That was enough to make Oikawa feel so much better than he had the past few days.

Kyoutani and Yahaba were alive. They were alive and happy. And, it was all thanks to Oikawa.

"Shigeru!" Oikawa tackled the omega, sending them both tumbling into the closet.

Yahaba whined. "Tooru! What's your deal?" He saw how pitiful Oikawa looked and sighed. "Seriously, are you okay? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I'm okay now!" Oikawa promised, hugging him tight.

He was okay for now.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we still have one chapter left!! That means you all have to keep your faith in me until then! muhahaha <3


	17. Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our universe grants every soul a twin—a reflection of themselves—the kindred spirit – And no matter where they are or how far away they are from each other—even if they are in different dimensions, they will always find one another. This is destiny; this is love. - Julie Dillon

Ever since they were teenagers, Oikawa and Yahaba had been mildly obsessed with Western culture. One weekend they'd stayed inside and watched all the wedding themed films that they could get their hands on, regardless of if the films were subtitled or not. They would talk about how they wanted a similar wedding with bridesmaids, groomsmen, and an elaborate reception following the ceremony.

Oikawa was fortunate that, out of all the differences this new timeline possessed, that small detail remained the same. On a beautiful, sunny day in March, Kyoutani and Yahaba exchanged their vows in front of family and friends. Although the ceremony wasn't as lavish as the omegas had envisioned in the past, it was everything that Yahaba could have hoped for.

Oikawa stood at his best friend's side as the maid of honor while Watari stood on the opposite side, next to Kyoutani, as the only groomsman; or honored groomsman as Matsukawa constantly called him prior to the ceremony. The onlooking audience wasn't divided into sections; everyone was there in support of their union. In the front, Kyoutani's foster parents sat, both with tears in their eyes. Beside them, their former, head coach Irihata was looking on proudly. Even Sadayuki was there.

The entire high school volleyball club was present along with friends Yahaba and Kyoutani had met at university or at their jobs. There wasn't a somber face in sight. How could there be when each and every one of them knew how much the couple loved one another?

The wedding was all the more satisfying for Oikawa because only he remembered the tragedy the couple had faced in a previous lifetime. And, as much as he wished that Iwaizumi was standing in Watari's place beside Kyoutani, he couldn't deny that he was happy for his friends.

Following the ceremony, a reception was held in an adjoining ballroom. Oikawa was snatched up by his two dates for the evening the moment he stepped inside the room.

"Nice dress," Tendou complimented the omega's strapless, periwinkle dress.

Oikawa smiled. Then, looked to Ushijima expectantly. "Would you also like to also compliment your date?"

Ushijima looked the omega up and down. "You're tall," he said, stating the obvious, "The dress is long enough to accommodate your height so your ankles won't get cold. I like that."

Smacking his forehead with his hand, Tendou groaned, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Funny," Oikawa remarked, fighting to suppress his own laughter, "How about you two act like proper dates and get me something to drink."

"On it!" Tendou grabbed Ushijima by the arm and steered him toward the bar.

Sighing, Oikawa stood near the wall, watching how the other guests mingled with one another while they awaited Kyoutani and Yahaba's arrival. If he had to guess he'd say the two had started their honeymoon early. The reception was lovely. As part of his wedding gift, Oikawa paid half of the expenses for the reception. Twinkling snowflakes hung from the ceilings, white and silver centerpieces depicting a Winter theme sat on every round table. While the decor was simple, it was truly beautiful, a moment straight out of a fairy tale.

Fairy tales didn't exist, though. Not for Oikawa they didn't.

It'd been two weeks since his adventure to the past and back. Understandably, he wasn't over what'd happened. He would never be over it, Oikawa was sure of it. But, he couldn't stay in bed, crying for the rest of his life. He just had to keep pushing through until the pain in his chest became a dull ache.

Ushijima and Tendou returned with his punch. They'd been trying to cheer him up without being obvious about it. When they asked him what'd been bugging him lately, he just played it off like it was something volleyball related. His friends thought they knew him enough to believe the lie. Oikawa didn't want to say that he no longer gave a rat's ass about volleyball because that wasn't entirely true. He just couldn't find that passion in him anymore.

Maybe he just needed time.

Once Kyoutani and Yahaba arrived, the party started. There was good food, endless drinks at the bar, and a great DJ who played crowd pleasing songs. Despite his protests, Oikawa was dragged out on the dance floor by Yahaba. The two danced to two songs and then Kyoutani came for his mate. Oikawa thought that he was free but then Matsukawa and Hanamaki made a sandwich out of him while his other friends recorded it.

It was all in good fun, though.

As the night went on, Oikawa tried to keep his thoughts busy by chatting with as many people as he could and stuffing his face with food and cake. He was smart enough to stay far away from alcohol. This was one of the biggest moments of his best friend's life and Oikawa refused to ruin it by getting drunk and crying about his lost love.

One of the guests, some alpha that Kyoutani played basketball with from time to time, attempted to hit on Oikawa. He wasn't unattractive and his muscles were quite impressive but Oikawa politely turned down his offer to dance. Others tried to approach him but Ushijima's presence kept them away thankfully. It was obvious that Tendou was Ushijima's boyfriend yet none of the potential suitors wanted to try their luck.

Oikawa found it hilarious how Ushijima seemed so threatening when in reality the alpha always teared up when they watched Bambi; and so did Oikawa but that was beside the point. Not to brag or anything, but Oikawa knew he was an attractive omega. Add the fact that he was unmarked and apparently still a virgin - according to a remark Ushijima made the other day about his "purity"- made him all the more desirable to alphas.

But none of that mattered to Oikawa. There was only one alpha for him, and he didn't exist in this world.

* * *

While some of the guests were slow dancing as the reception came to an end, Oikawa helped Yahaba pack up his things and take them down to the car. The couple planned to enjoy a short honeymoon in South Korea and then start their two-year backpack around the world. Kyoutani had made a promise to Yahaba when they were in high school, and the alpha kept that promise. It amazed Oikawa how things from the past lifetime still took place yet under different circumstances.

Take his friendship with Ushijima and Tendou for instance. Back in high school, Ushijima's father tried to get them to date. Instead, they pretended to date until Ushijima came of age to sit at the head of his clan. At the same time, Oikawa had used Ushijima to get his parents off his back and play volleyball without any courtships hindering him. Then, there was how Isoda had still tried to assault Yahaba.

Oikawa was still learning how different things were now but he refused to research anything regarding the Great Alpha King. Even still, he'd already noticed the conqueror's influence. Like the many streets named after him. Apparently, there was also a statue of the king outside of the museum in Sendai. Oikawa had no intention of ever going there to see for himself. 

"I'm going to miss you," Yahaba said as they hugged outside of the venue, the sound of music from the reception playing softly in the background.

Oikawa rubbed Yahaba's back. "I'm going to miss you, too. Remember to send me postcards whenever you can!"

Yahaba pulled away slightly, keeping his arms around Oikawa's neck. "Are you sure you don't want me to push the trip back? Ken will understand. I know that you haven't been feeling well lately."

"No!" Oikawa shouted firmly. He pulled Yahaba back in for a hug. "I know how long you've been waiting for this. Don't hold back because of me, Shigeru. The only thing that I want is for you to live your life to the fullest without any regrets. Okay? "

The omega nodded slowly. "I love you, Tooru," he whispered, voice thick with emotion.

"I love you, too."

They stood there embracing each other with tears in their eyes a little while longer until Kyoutani walked out. Oikawa hugged the alpha, too, and was surprised when Kyoutani hugged him back just as eagerly. Their relationship was stronger than it'd been before yet they still weren't as close because Kyoutani's instincts went haywire in the omega's presence. But tonight was a joyous occasion so Kyoutani made an exception. 

Everyone came out to see the couple off. Yahaba promised to keep in touch as much as he could. Once their car was out of sight, Oikawa told his dates that he was ready to go home.

* * *

As one could imagine, Oikawa didn't sleep much. He didn't want to dream about Iwaizumi. He didn't want to venture into the spirit world and see Iwaizumi and Haru there together because he just knew that they were. The only comfort Oikawa found was in the stage right before deep sleep where there were no dreams, just a vast emptiness. It wasn't an ideal sleep schedule but he managed.

One night, in particular, Oikawa was tethering on the verge of sleep when he heard a loud curse come from the living room. Another two weeks had passed since Yahaba's wedding. His first postcard from Tianjin, China sat on the nightstand. Outside in the living room, Tendou was sitting at his desk, balled up sketches scattered around him. The mangaka had been suffering from a block for the past week. Didn't help that his fans sent constant messages on social media demanding that he release another project soon.

Ushijima was in Miyagi handling clan business so Oikawa took it upon himself to comfort his friend. He touched Tendou on the back lightly. The beta didn't lift his head to acknowledge him but that was fine.

"Wanna watch crappy late night TV for a bit?" he asked.

Tendou stared at the blank page of his sketchbook with tired eyes. "Yeah. Not like I'm doing anything else."

They sat on the couch together wrapped up in the large throw blanket that usually sat on one of the armrests. Tendou took the remote control and flipped through the channels. It wasn't difficult finding crappy shows. At that time of night, everything that was playing was crappy. A marathon of Sasuke was on. For half an hour, they watched competitors compete in the ridiculous obstacle courses.

"Let's see what else is on," Oikawa suggested.

Tendou flipped to the next channel where an infomercial was playing, and then flipped to the channel after that. On the screen, there was an attractive woman wearing a mini dress and high heels as she stumbled and tried to hide her face from the cameras as her bodyguard escorted her through the pandemonium. In the background, the reporter for the popular tabloid spoke.

_Iwaizumi Kaori was released earlier tonight. This is the second time the heiress has been charged with a DUI this year._

"The rich kids have all the fun," Tendou muttered, changing the channel.

Oikawa was still staring blankly at the television screen, the colorful images out of focus. He'd known that the Alpha King had influenced this new timeline greatly but it had never crossed his mind that the family name would still be around. He excused himself from the living room to grab his phone from his bedroom. Walking back to the couch, he barely glanced at the show Tendou had picked for them to watch. Using his phone's browser, Oikawa searched the Iwaizumi surname. He couldn't help his curiosity.

Several article links popped up. According to the intro of the first article, the Iwaizumi clan was the most prominent clan in the entire country with their main source of funding being a weapon's manufacturing company, and the second being their heavy influence in politics. Other than that there were minor businesses that the family owned as well. The woman who was featured in the tabloids was the daughter of a man who owned several international hotels.

It made sense when he thought about it. Iwaizumi's pups were allowed to live, meaning they were able to mate and have children of their own and then their children married and the cycle continued. Some of the Iwaizumi family members that were mentioned now probably weren't even direct descendants of Iwaizumi and Haru. In a way, these people existed because of Oikawa.

That was a lot to take in.

Oikawa was about to exit out of the browser when he got an idea. He decided to look at Google images just to see if any of the living Iwaizumi's looked like his Iwa-chan. There was no law that stated people couldn't reincarnate into the same family. Several results popped up of politicians, businessmen, and even a few past athletes. None of them even resembled Iwaizumi.

Only one person came close. He was a pop star who was currently traveling overseas. The guy had the tan skin and the green eyes but he was far too skinny. Oikawa had seen enough. It was stupid of him to even think that his soulmate would reincarnate into the same family. Even more foolish of him to think that his soulmate existed at all.

As Sora had already told him, he would never meet his other half again.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I'll have a draft by next week. Promise."

Pacing behind Tendou, Oikawa tried his best to eavesdrop on the man's phone call with his agent. When Tendou said that he'd have a new draft by next week, he pulled a face. There was no way that would happen and they both knew it.

"Talk to you soon!" Tendou cheerily ended the call. Then, Tendou faced Oikawa. "We're screwed," he deadpanned.

"We?" questioned Oikawa, "You're the one who constantly tweeted that you'd have a new series out by the end of this year!"

"I was excited about the sales for the Beta series! Damn, there's no way I'll top that."

Well, it wasn't every day that people read about the romance between an alpha and a beta. Although, that was only one reason why Tendou's manga had been successful. The man was truly talented in that regard. But every artist hits a wall every now and then. It wasn't the end of the world if Tendou didn't keep his word and release a new series by the end of the year. He just hated to let down his fans.

"Did you have an idea in mind?"

Tendou shook his head. "I don't know. I just wanted something fresh and exciting. Something tragically beautiful, I guess."

Oikawa smiled sadly. "I know a story," he said, "One with romance, violence, and tragedy."

"I can't just use someone else's story."

"No, it's not really a story. Lately, I've been having these dreams..." Oikawa chuckled dryly, waving a hand in dismissal. "Nevermind. How about we get out of the apartment. Maybe that will help."

"Wait! I want to hear about your dreams. This can be helpful for us both. I can get some new ideas and you can open up a little."

Of course, Tendou wouldn't forget about Oikawa's withdrawn mood of late. Admittedly, Oikawa had been wanting to talk to someone about everything that had happened. Even if he played it off as a dream, he just wanted to get it out. Keeping everything inside was starting to drive him insane. Sometimes, when he was on the brink of slumber, he'd feel Iwaizumi's hands combing through his hair or he'll smell the alpha's scent. He feared that he was gradually losing his mind what with all of the memories he possessed.

"Mind if I record?" asked Tendou as they sat at the kitchen table, their mugs filled with fresh coffee.

"Yeah, that's fine." He knew that Tendou would listen to it later with his earphones whenever he brainstormed. "Let me know when you're ready."

Tendou sat his phone on the table between them and nudged his head for Oikawa to start. This would be different from the story that Oikawa had told Haru. Nothing would be left out. That was the only way for him to start the healing process because holding everything in was only prolonging his suffering. Oikawa started before meeting Iwaizumi at the museum. He started with his spontaneous decision to go to the museum that day of all days and how he could have gone to the nearby library for the information he needed.

Yet, something wanted him to be at the museum at that precise moment. Of course, now Oikawa knew that Haru was to thank for that but he had a feeling that it was bigger than Haru. As if that meeting had been orchestrated long before Haru decided to tamper with things. Oikawa tried to leave names out but it was hard to do so.

Plus, if he really wanted to be open, he had to stick as close to the truth as possible. The longer he talked, the clearer it became that this was more than just a string of dreams he'd been having. Tendou didn't interrupt though. He was a great listener. Oikawa had always liked that about the man.

"Volleyball was more important to me than falling in love. For five years, we kept in touch with phone calls, the occasional video chat here and there. He sent me gifts for my birthdays until one year a gift didn't come and I didn't hear from him. Then, another year came, still no word. I'd thought he'd forgotten about me. Or maybe he'd found a cure for the curse and it resulted in his death. But neither was the case. After years of searching, he finally came across a witch in Russia."

Tendou's interest piqued at the mention of magic. He had his elbows on the table as he leaned closer, his eyes glued to Oikawa's face while the omega talked about the powerful and knowledgeable Mr. Clarke. Then, when Oikawa revealed what the man had revealed to him, Tendou's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The more Oikawa talked, the weight on his shoulders lightened. He thought about the first time Iwaizumi had told his story and how relieved the alpha must have felt to be able to get it all out regardless of if the person believed him or not.

It was when Oikawa neared the end of the story that it became harder for him to talk, but he made it to the end without a tear shed. Probably because he'd shed all the tears that he could, his body was all dried up.

The recorder was still rolling long after Oikawa stopped talking. Speechless, Tendou stared at Oikawa with his hands folded on top of his head. Eventually, Oikawa reached across the table and stopped the recorder. That was when Tendou uttered one word.

"Fuck."

"Yeah," Oikawa said in agreement.

"Holy," Tendou breathed.

"Fuck," Oikawa completed.

He went to the kitchen to get two bottles of water. His mouth was dry from all the talking and Tendou's was dry from the times his mouth hung open. They sat there, sipping on the cold water in silence as Tendou tried to get his thoughts in order. Oikawa, on the other hand, could finally think clearly.

Finally, Tendou spoke, "This is fucking epic! Romance, action, angst, magic, mythology, and fucking TIME TRAVEL!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Tooru, please let me illustrate this story. You say it's just a dream," he snorted in disbelief, "But I think it'd be great as something tangible, you know?"

"Do whatever you want with it. I don't care."

Without another word, Tendou went to his desk and began to sketch.

Oikawa left the man to his work. He walked to his private bathroom and looked at his reflection, staring at his short hair, the same hairstyle he had in high school. The only thing that spoke of his trials and tribulations were his eyes. Brown eyes that once sparkled with mischief were now dull, lifeless. Oikawa stood there for minutes, just blankly staring at himself until he decided that this wouldn't do.

Talking about it helped but that wasn't nearly enough. The truth was, Oikawa was depressed, and he didn't need to pay any money to find that out. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't pretend anymore or worry about his friends worrying too much about him. Hadn't he sacrificed enough? It was time for him to stop being so damn selfless and focus on himself.

So, Oikawa decided that moving would be his first step. Tendou and Ushijima had been hinting that they'd be moving back to Miyagi once they were married anyway. They'd understand his decision or even if they didn't, Oikawa was leaving.

He left the bathroom, went to his own desk in his bedroom and then powered up his MacBook to start the apartment hunt.

* * *

Oikawa found a one-bedroom apartment in the easy-going Meguro district. With the help of Ushijima and Tendou, he had his things moved in less than two weeks after he announced he'd be moving out. As expected, they were supportive of his decision; not before checking out the apartment and ensuring that the neighborhood was as peaceful as the Realtors claimed.

For a parting gift, Tendou gave him a few character sketches for his new project. _The Alpha King & I_. That was the title that Tendou chose based off the well-known American musical. The names and likeness of the characters were altered per Oikawa's request. Other than that, Tendou was free to interpret the story how he saw fit though he'd made it clear that he intended to stick to the original story as close as possible.

Oikawa sort of liked the idea. That way, the first timeline would still live on.

The first night in his apartment, Oikawa finally did something that he'd been wanting to do for nearly two months. He grabbed his pillow, buried his face in it and screamed. Screamed until his lungs burned and his eyes watered. Even then, he screamed some more. His voice was hoarse for the next couple of days.

Kuroo visited him a week after Oikawa moved in. His teammate gifted him with a bin filled with cleaning supplies, junk food, and toiletries for his new home; the milk bread would remain untouched for obvious reasons. They ate ramen on the floor of his bare living room. Oikawa had yet to buy furniture. He didn't plan on doing so anytime soon. He wouldn't be entertaining that many guests anyway.

The alpha talked about the upcoming Olympics and how excited he was to finally compete. Even Tsukishima would be traveling with them to cheer him on. There'd been a time when Oikawa's excitement would've outshone the entire country's. Now, he was thinking about how to break the news to Kuroo and his other teammates. After what he'd been through, there was no way that Oikawa could give anything his all anymore. His passion for volleyball was ripped from him along with Iwaizumi's mark.

Oikawa decided to let the coach announce it to everyone to keep them from trying to convince him to change his mind. That'd only piss him off because his mind was already made up on the matter. Tomorrow, he'd go speak with the coach face to face and turn in his letter. This was something that he'd thought over for weeks. He even talked to Ushijima about it who initially thought that Oikawa was wasting his potential. And, maybe that was true. Maybe he was wasting his potential. But Ushijima also understood that if Oikawa was no longer passionate about volleyball then there was no point in staying on the team.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Kuroo on his way out of the apartment. They'd finished the ramen and talked a bit before it was time for the man to pick his boyfriend up from work. "You seem different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know. You seem older. More mature, I guess. It's like you changed overnight, Oikawa."

 _Perceptive as always._  Oikawa thought. Sighing, he leaned against the door's frame, crossing his arms. "People change, Kuroo. That's all there is to it."

"Guess that makes sense. You know if you need anything...someone to talk to or just some company. Call me."

"I will," Oikawa said with a reassuring smile, "Goodnight, Kuroo."

"Night, Oikawa."

* * *

To fill the absence of volleyball, Oikawa practiced magic a lot. He researched everything that he could on the subject and even found a few credible websites for new spells. But he would never use a spell to take another's life again. The most he did with magic was idly stir his coffee while he read the many books he purchased or whispered to his plants that he kept on the balcony so that they flourished faster than normal. His neighbors thought he had a green thumb. No one suspected that the omega in 3C was a witch.

And, why would they? Similiar to the original timeline, magic remained in the shadows with only a few who practiced. Occasionally, Oikawa passed a fellow witch on the streets. They were an understandably hostile group so they only shared a knowing glance and kept it moving. Yahaba had sent him six post cards so far. He kept them in a scrap book. Nights when he couldn't sleep, which were many, he'd sit on his balcony and flip through the book. 

Oikawa kept in touch with his other friends to put their minds at ease. Since he resigned from the national team everyone had been dropping by to check on him, afraid that he'd gone off the deep end. The Oikawa Tooru that they knew only had one love and that was volleyball. They had no idea that there was someone who his entire world had once revolved around.

One day after his twenty-third birthday passed, four months after his return, Oikawa caught a train to Yokohama. His hair touched his shoulders now and he was starting to look as mentally drained as he was. He was still strikingly beautiful despite having lost that glow that seemed to always radiate off him. Every other trip to the market or cafe, Oikawa had to reject an alpha's advances. He did it so often that he had his response memorized.

How could any of them fill the void in his heart? How could any of them top Iwaizumi as a mate? They couldn't.

Oikawa hailed a cab to the address he had memorized. Everything was the same, even the trees that lined the path to the secluded beach house. When he arrived, he asked the cabbie to wait for him. The first thing Oikawa noticed were the two cars that were parked in the driveway. Apparently, someone was living in the house. He'd wanted to look around. He'd hoped that...

His thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening. A middle-aged woman walked out of the house and saw him, Oikawa lied and said he had the wrong address and hurriedly walked back to the cab. He got in and asked for the driver to take him to the beach. Once he was there, he paid the driver and told him he could leave.

The part of the beach he walked to was empty and rarely visited. Oikawa sat down on the sand with his chin rested on the top of his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs, long hair whipping in the wind as he cried. This hadn't been a well thought out visit to a house he used to own. Oikawa had come here, spur of the moment because, despite himself, he was still searching for his other half.

Every time he left his apartment, he was hopeful. He would look through the crowd for that familiar face and he'd keep his senses open to catch a whiff of that scent that always made him feel so safe. Coming to Yokohama had been Oikawa's last ditch effort. He'd hoped that his soulmate was looking for him too in the place they used to call home. But he was wrong.

Oikawa made the decision, right then and there, that it was time for him to accept the new reality. He couldn't continue like this; shutting out his friends, staying up at night, sleeping in most days, and always losing track of time. This was his life and he needed to live it.

Of course, it was easier said than done.

Some nights he still woke up in a cold sweat, calling out for Iwa-chan. Other nights, he had to take sleeping pills just to have a full night's rest. One of the spells he'd found online helped to prevent him from wandering into the spirit world while he slept so for the most part his dreams were normal. For the first week, Oikawa struggled with maintaining a regular sleep schedule but by the second week, he was no longer sleeping in until late afternoon.

Early in the mornings, long before the sun rose, Oikawa went walking, sometimes alternating between jogging and running, to get back in shape. Morning exercise always set the tone for the rest of his day. He'd tried to venture around the neighborhood rather than sit around the apartment all day. During one of his adventures, he found a quaint floral shop a couple blocks from his apartment.

He walked inside to buy himself flowers just for something to do when the elderly owner struck up a conversation with him. Oikawa clicked with her immediately and by the end of the conversation, he had himself a part-time job at the shop. The woman needed someone to work the night shift and Oikawa was glad to fill that position. It never hurt to have extra money and he couldn't live off his savings forever.

Oikawa listened to sad songs a lot, finding them far more pleasurable than the bubbly songs that used to fill his iPod. He went to the movies by himself when the theaters were less frequented and sometimes ate alone at restaurants. But most of the time, he cooked his own meals and watched movies on Netflix alone. He found comfort in being alone but eventually he stopped coming up with excuses to not hang out with his friends.

The next time Hanamaki and Matsukawa invited him out for drinks, Oikawa went. When Kuroo asked for Oikawa to help him train for the Olympics, Oikawa accepted. He went to Ushijima and Tendou's for dinner once a week and talked to his family more than he had been. He chatted with Yahaba as often as he could. Last time he spoke to the man, he and Kyoutani were leaving India.

Oikawa started to care more about his physical appearance, as well. Up until now, he'd been tending to his own hair. But one morning he decided to visit the salon. He had his hair shampooed and trimmed and even visited the adjoining spa for a manicure and pedicure. Oikawa left the salon feeling like a new person.

Six months after his travel to the past, Oikawa was offered a job teaching volleyball to children at a recreational center. He worked there during the mornings and at the floral shop in the evenings. The children there loved him and Oikawa loved them back. Seeing their smiling faces everytime he showed them his signature serve -after they begged to see it following every practice - was the highlight of his day.

Slowly but surely, Oikawa was starting to feel like himself again.

* * *

On a chilly morning in November, Oikawa received the first copy of the Alpha King & I in the mail along with a post card from Istanbul. Tendou, who'd always had a flair for the dramatic, wrote him a personal note in the front flap of the manga. There was also a substantial check written out to Oikawa for his creative contribution.

Oikawa read Yahaba's post card first during his walk back upstairs to his apartment. When he was inside, he placed the postcard in the scrapbook along with the others. Then, he sat on his love seat and opened the first page of the manga.

The art was beautiful. Tendou always paid close attention to every, single detail. The story started with the night Iwaizumi was cursed. Of course, this alpha wasn't named Iwaizumi but was given a generic name. Oikawa found himself smiling at the pages that depicted his first encounter with Iwaizumi at the museum.

Oikawa had done a little traveling here and there but he stayed far away from Sendai for obvious reasons. However, after flipping through the pages of Tendou's manga, he got the sudden desire to visit the city. He would have been lying if he said he didn't want to see the statue of Iwaizumi that greeted every visitor of the museum or see the full exhibit dedicated to the king. Unlike in the previous timeline, Iwaizumi didn't have an exhibit that was there for a limited time.

The Great Alpha King was now the main attraction at the museum. According to the travel guide that Oikawa pulled up on his computer, the exhibit included a portrait of Iwaizumi and Haru, along with artifacts that belonged to the couple, and information about their children's' accomplishments and so on. Another thing that caught Oikawa's attention was the wisteria gardens that stood where Haru's burial site had once been.

Now, the meadow was Haru's Gardens where couples went on romantic walks because it was rumored that those who walked through the garden were guaranteed a successful union. Oikawa snorted at that. It was astonishing how much things had changed.

That following Saturday, Oikawa boarded a train to Sendai. He picked out a simple pair of jeans, a striped, navy and white sweater, tan boots and a tan trench coat. A red scarf completed the ensemble. Since his bi-weekly visits to the salon, he no longer always kept his hair in a messy bun but allowed it to flow past his shoulders. All in all, Oikawa felt great about himself today. He couldn't recall the last time that he'd felt this way.

Oikawa didn't immediately go to the museum but stopped at the gardens firsts. The sakura tree that he'd once saw in his dreams was still there and stood amongst other Sakura in a separate park beside the gardens. The entrance to the gardens was lined with two small statues of an androgynous male with long flowing hair wearing a flower crown. Although the face was off, Oikawa knew that it was meant to be Haru.

The gardens were overflowing with people, taking pictures and admiring the various species of flowers. Couples took pictures under the wisteria and a group of girls posed in front of a line of rose bushes. Oikawa took out his phone to take a few pictures for the floral shop owner knowing that she'd like them. The tranquil feeling he used to experience at Haru's grave site or in the omega's presence didn't occur and he was admittedly disappointed by that.

After half an hour of admiring the flowers, Oikawa decided to quit stalling and head to the museum.

Similar to the miniature statues of Haru, the statue of Iwaizumi looked nothing like the alpha, like the person who'd sculpted it had never seen Iwaizumi's face. Obviously, that was the case. But the statue came close enough. Iwaizumi was a powerful warrior and that was who was depicted. The gold plaque read Iwaizumi's full name and his title. It was nice. Iwaizumi deserved the recognition.

Finding the Alpha King's exhibit wasn't difficult what with the many posters advertising it. What was really shocking was the amount of people that went to the museum on a Saturday, no less. Oikawa had to weave through the thick crowd just to get a better look at the portrait of Iwaizumi and Haru. Several people were taking pictures of it despite the tour guide repeatedly asking them not to in her robotic voice.

But Oikawa wasn't in any tour group so he did his own thing. He waited for them all to shuffle off for him to really look at the portrait. Whoever the artist was they made Iwaizumi's skin lighter than it actually was and that pissed Oikawa off. Other than that, the portrait was the closest that anyone had come to capturing the king and his mate's likeness. So kudos to them.

"The Great Alpha King ended the wars and subsequently created an era of peace," Oikawa read under his breath, "Those under his rule prospered under this new era. Iwaizumi continued to rule until his eldest son came of age..."

When the eldest son took the throne, Hajime's other two sons pursued their own interests. The second son, who hadn't picked up his father's warrior traits, preferred to travel and help those in need with his vast medical knowledge while the third son trained and trained to one day follow in his father's footsteps. Haru and Iwaizumi lived long enough to see their grandchild grow up. They played active roles in their children's lives, not that Oikawa expected anything less of them.

There were cases of artifacts. Everything from Iwaizumi's sword to the Haru's dagger. Even the handkerchief that Iwaizumi had once given him was there on display. Oikawa had tried to hold on to it but when he'd returned, he couldn't find it anywhere. Before he realized it, he was crying, tears marring his vision. Sniffling, he quickly wiped his eyes.

Strange, he had no idea if he was crying due to elation or sadness. He supposed it was a mixture of both. Truly, he was happy with how well things turned out. Iwaizumi and Haru both deserved it. If he hadn't intervened, Iwaizumi would have lived with the pain of losing two mates for an eternity. Kyoutani and Yahaba would be dead rather than visiting ruins in Istanbul. And, Oikawa would be wandering the spirit world, an unwilling bride to Sora.

As painful as it was, the alternative was far better.

A new tour group bustled in, startling Oikawa. Quickly, he spared another glance to the portrait of Iwaizumi and Haru before leaving the exhibit. This was enough for one day, he decided. He busied his mind with thoughts of what he'd do next. There was a new restaurant he wanted to try and maybe he'd do some shopping. Retail therapy had never failed to cheer him up. Oikawa walked out of the museum, his eyes on his shoes, watching how the boots clicked with every confident stride he took.

Oikawa's foot was about to touch the bottom step when his nose picked up on a familiar scent. For one minuscule moment, he halted his steps but the scent was gone so he didn't linger. Perhaps it'd been his mind playing tricks on him; it wouldn't be the first time. The omega was so enraptured in thought that he lost his footing. Completely missing the bottom step, his foot touched the pavement while his other foot was two steps behind. He tried to clasp the railing but came up short.

A solid force collided with him, strong arms wrapping around his torso keeping him upright. "Careful there," a deep, gruff voice mumbled.

The scent came back full force, entangling Oikawa in its grasp, suffocating him. His heart seized in his chest, his throat closing around his words, trapping them there. Well, not words. Only one word, a name, rather. The same name that he'd been screaming into the void for the past eight months. No. No, that couldn't be right. A lot of alphas smelled of fresh pine. Though none also carried the strong, undeniable scent of calamity. Only one alpha he'd ever encountered smelled that way.

Oikawa couldn't — he wouldn't believe it, though. Not until he saw so for himself. Hesitantly, he lifted his gaze in fear of disappointment. His eyes trailed up a chiseled chest that the gray sweater the alpha wore failed to conceal, broad shoulders, and a tan neck. Because of the stranger's back turned toward the sun, shadows were cast on his face, obscuring parts of it from the omega's view. But the pair of warm, hazel eyes staring back at him was enough.

"Are you okay?" the alpha asked.

Swallowing, Oikawa licked his dry lips, his mouth opened and then closed as he tried and failed to think of a response. He straightened up, hoping that that'd make it easier for him to form words, instead it only worsened his predicament because now that he was at his full height he could see the alpha better. He could see the face that he thought he'd never see again other than in his dreams.

There was only a slight height difference between them now. Oikawa couldn't stare down his nose at the alpha or use his height to intimidate. This man was also broader. He had the body of an adult not a teenager on the cusp of adulthood. Their gazes locked and Oikawa's heart leaped in his chest when the alpha's eyes widened in recognition.

Did Iwa-chan remember him?

"You," the alpha breathed in awe, "You're Oikawa Tooru, right? The volleyball player?"

Oikawa failed to mask his disappointment. "Um...yeah," he stated lamely.

The alpha smiled; it was the same smile as it had always been. "My niece loves you. She was really upset when she found out you'd resigned." He made sure Oikawa's feet were steady before stepping away from him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, already missing the alpha's heat, "A lot was going on at the time..."

"Oh, I understand! No need to explain it to me."

Oikawa continued to stare at the alpha; his shock had yet to wear off. He was convinced that none of this was even happening right now.

"Where are my manners?" He extended his hand. "Iwaizumi Hajime."

Yeah. This was definitely a dream. Oikawa would be sure to go to the doctor first thing in the morning for these hallucinations. At first, it used to be just small things like him feeling Iwaizumi nuzzling him or imagining that Iwaizumi was there in the bed with him. But hallucinating an entire trip to Sendai and a chance encounter was just going too far.

Iwaizumi shifted awkwardly when Oikawa didn't take his hand. "I know what you're thinking. But my family isn't loaded. I'm just a normal Iwaizumi who ended up being named after a king that's as exciting as it gets," he chuckled nervously.

 _This isn't real._  Oikawa mentally repeated to himself.  _This isn't real._

"I have to go," he said, taking off without waiting for the alpha's response.

He had no idea where he was going, he just knew that he needed to get away from what he was sure was just a hallucination he'd conjured. His feet took him to an alley several blocks away from the museum. Crouching down, Oikawa covered his ears with his hands to drown out the nagging buzz of the background noise. Closing his eyes, he tried to urge himself to wake up because surely this was a dream. His hallucinations never lasted this long so that was the only other explanation he had.

Minutes ticked by, painfully slow, as Oikawa went through the breathing exercise his high school coach had taught him for whenever he became too anxious. Gradually, his heart rate became less erratic and his thoughts settled.

Then, it hit Oikawa.

This wasn't a dream.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispered incredulously. "Iwa-chan!" he shouted loudly.

Running out of the alley, Oikawa ran back toward the museum, ignoring the strange stares he received and the complaints whenever he bumped into anyone. He ran faster and harder than he'd ever ran before. Reaching the steps of the museum, he looked around for Iwaizumi. When he didn't see the alpha, he went inside of the museum and paid the admission again. He didn't even wait for his change.

Oikawa searched the entire building, every floor, every exhibit, yet there was no Iwaizumi. Out of breath, he leaned against the wall to steady himself. His lungs burned from the exertion but nothing compared to the ache in his heart. Iwaizumi had been right there in front of him and he allowed him to slip away.

What had he supposed to do? Oikawa had spent months learning to accept a life without his soulmate and as hard as he knew it'd be, he'd at least made it to a point where he was fine. Not happy, content, or at peace. But fine. He'd been fine with the life he had. Then, all of a sudden, he bumped into Iwaizumi's reincarnation who conveniently had the same name as the Alpha King.

Oikawa had been afraid. Well, he still was because he knew how this would end. Sora made an exception for Haru and Hajime. He never promised to make another one for Oikawa. Then again, Sora had told him that he wouldn't meet his soulmate in this lifetime yet he'd been wrong. Oikawa didn't know what to think anymore.

Sighing in defeat, he pushed himself off the wall and left the museum.

* * *

"I can't believe you just bailed like that!" Yahaba scolded.

Oikawa used a stack of books to keep his phone propped up so that he could detangle his hair during their video call. He'd told Yahaba about his encounter the other day but was sure to leave out the whole "I saw my soulmate after being convinced I'd never see him again and I really screwed it up" bit. It was easier to just tell his best friend that he saw an attractive guy but was too shy to talk to him so he bailed.

Yahaba moved closer to the camera, his eyes narrowed. "Tooru, you're twenty-three and still haven't been on a date!"

"That's not true!" Oikawa defended, his lips forming a small pout. "I went on a date once."

"When? Back in high school when Ushijima took you to the movies but ended up bringing Tendou along?"

Ouch. That stung. Oikawa hadn't been on a real date, ever. That applied to both timelines, too. Iwaizumi had never taken him on a date because they'd always worried about the curse and finding a cure for it. But the curse didn't exist so he finally had the chance to have a normal relationship but he fucked it all up by having a panic attack. Though, Oikawa was still using the excuse that it didn't matter if he pursued Iwaizumi or not because their union would end in tragedy.

However, Yahaba didn't know about all that.

"Seriously, Tooru, I'm starting to think you're asexual."

"I'm not asexual."

"Are you ever horny outside of your heat."

Not as of late because he'd been battling with depression for the past eight months but he wouldn't say that. "Yes! I just find it easier to deal with my own arousal. Masturbation is healthy, Shigeru," Oikawa said in a tone that was meant to be informal.

"And so is getting knotted on the regular."

Oikawa hated how his cheeks reddened at his friend's remark. He knew how it felt to be knotted, to be claimed by an alpha. But since Iwaizumi had never lived this long, that meant Oikawa never had amazing sex in the woods for three days straight. At times, he couldn't wrap his head around how all of this worked. How was it possible that he still remembered all the spells from the grimoire, a book that he would have never touched had Iwaizumi not brought it back with him, but his body couldn't recall the alpha's touch.

"Maybe you'll see him again and if you do, you should at least exchange numbers."

"I doubt it. He lives in Sendai and I don't plan on going there again anytime soon."

In the background, Kyoutani's deep voice could be heard asking Yahaba what he wanted to eat. Finished with his hair, Oikawa idly touched the damp ends as he thought about the new Iwaizumi. He'd always wondered how Hajime would look when he'd aged a bit and the outcome was far better than any fantasy. Naturally, he was attracted to Iwaizumi but that meant nothing.

What if this version was an asshole who casually brought up his niece whenever he spoke to omegas as a tactic to humanize himself? Or what if he looked and smelled like Iwaizumi Hajime but couldn't make Oikawa feel as loved as his past life had?

"Earth to Tooru," Yahaba teased, "You keep spacing out over there. Fuck, if you're already this thirsty over him then maybe there is hope for you yet."

"Fuck you."

"No can do. I'm a married man."

Oikawa laughed; a genuine laugh. Shocked by his own actions, he cleared his throat. "How's Greece?" he asked, changing the topic.

"It's perfect here! Pretty water and rich history! I wish you could be here. Are you still going to fly out when we make it to America."

"Yup!"

"That'll be a little down the road so if you want to bring someone, maybe a handsome alpha who visits museums..." Luckily, Oikawa was spared by the sound of Kyoutani returning with food. "Food! Tooru, I'll try to call tomorrow!"

"That's fine! Talk to you later! Bye Shigeru! Bye Kentarou!"

Ending the call, Oikawa's apartment was once again thrown into silence. He'd never thought about how lonely he was there or in general until his trip to the museum. Did he really want to spend the rest of his life alone? Of course not but things were just complicated for him.

* * *

So what if he ran away from his soulmate and would probably never see him again? It wasn't the end of the world even though it sure as hell felt like it. Oikawa wanted to punch himself in the face every time he thought about how he missed his chance. But there was nothing to be done about it now and, no, Oikawa didn't constantly think about buying a train ticket to Sendai after his class ended at the Rec center. His attention was solely on his little ones.

Just last week, Oikawa had his former teammates come in and sign donated volleyballs for his students. There were at least five omegas in the class that said that they wanted to be like him when they grew up but Oikawa encouraged them all to be better than him, stronger than Ushijima, and craftier than Kuroo. Being around the children made Oikawa yearn for things that he knew he shouldn't yearn for.

He'd thought that focusing on the children would help him forget about Iwaizumi Hajime but their happy faces only made him want to leave for Sendai that night. He wanted to know what it felt like to carry his alpha's pups inside his belly; the pups of a man who loved him just as much as he loved them. It was a desire that Oikawa could no longer ignore.

So, after his class ended, Oikawa went to his favorite cafe and searched for reasonable hotels in Sendai on his laptop. Maybe he could stay there for a full weekend and look for Iwaizumi. They were soulmates so it shouldn't be that hard, right? Feeling confident in his plan, Oikawa smiled contentedly as he sipped on his frappuccino.

"Excuse me. All of the tables are full and I was wondering if I could sit here."

Recognizing the voice, Oikawa's eyes widened. Standing there with a charming smile on his face was none other than Iwaizumi. Oikawa was too stunned to say anything so he nodded his head, granting the alpha permission to sit at his small table. As Iwaizumi pulled out the chair and took a seat, Oikawa's eyes were glued to him. What were the odds that Iwaizumi would be here of all places at this particular time?

Oikawa knew by now that this was fate.

"I don't know if you remember me," Iwaizumi started, "I'm Iwa-"

"Iwaizumi Hajime," Oikawa interrupted, voice coming out far more confident than he actually felt.

Iwaizumi smiled. "So, you do remember me."

"Why the surprise?"

"Because you're you. Oikawa Tooru. A celebrity and I'm just...well, I'm me." He chuckled.

"I'm sure you're more than that, Iwaizumi-san." He grimaced slightly at the name. "What do you do?"

"I'm an animator. Sometimes I do freelance photography when I have the time. Like I said, nothing special."

Intrigued, Oikawa propped his elbow on the table and settled his chin on his hand. "An animator? That sounds exciting."

"You think so?"

"Yeah! Anything I'd be familiar with?"

"If you're big on anime then yes. Oh and I'm currently working on a new film." Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa's open laptop. "But anyway, I won't take up too much of your time if you're busy."

Oikawa had almost forgotten about his laptop or the fact that he was sitting in a cafe. Talking to Iwaizumi came naturally to him. He wanted to know everything about the alpha regardless of how terrified he was that this would also end badly. Oikawa just couldn't help himself. Closing his laptop, he smiled at Iwaizumi.

"I wasn't doing anything important."

They fell into an easy conversation. Iwaizumi talked about the film he was working on and Oikawa was happy to just listen. Then the conversation veered, focusing on what Oikawa was doing since he resigned from the national team. He'd never been embarrassed about teaching at the Rec center but now he was feeling self-conscious talking to Iwaizumi about it. Oikawa had gone from an accomplished athlete to a volleyball instructor at a Rec center.

But Iwaizumi didn't appear to think less of him. The alpha didn't really give an opinion on Oikawa's job nor did he pester the omega about why he'd left the team. It as if he sensed Oikawa's discomfort on the subject. Still, that didn't stop the alpha from asking personal questions.

"Yeah, I live a few blocks from here."

"Really? I live across town."

That was definitely news to Oikawa. "I thought you lived in Sendai."

"I wish," he said with a grunt, "Tokyo is too noisy for me. I'd rather be in Sendai than here." He gave Oikawa an unreadable look. "Though, I can't say that I totally hate living here."

Oikawa's face heated up and he wanted to punch himself for that reaction. "Why don't you just live in Sendai?" he asked, hoping to take the attention off him.

However, Iwaizumi continued to look directly at him. "Work is here," he answered.

Nodding his head, Oikawa averted his gaze and stared at his drink. He could still feel Iwaizumi's eyes on him and he wondered why did the air around them suddenly become so thick. They were just having a casual conversation. Oikawa tried to think of something to say to fill the awkward silence but Iwaizumi beat him to it.

"I apologize for being forward but I notice that you don't carry an alpha's scent. Does this mean that you aren't seeing anyone?"

Oikawa slowly lifted his head. "No, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Are you free sometime this weekend? I'd love to take you out."

Iwaizumi sounded so sincere, too. The way he looked at Oikawa made the omega's heart swell. It was clear that Iwaizumi could feel the pull that Oikawa felt toward him. There was only one huge problem, and that was the uncertainty of if they'd live happily ever after or suffer the same fate as their past lives, san Haru and Hajime. The longer he took to answer, Iwaizumi's confidence waned.

Clearing his throat, Iwaizumi chuckled nervously. "I understand if you're not interested," he said.

"Friday!" Oikawa spoke louder than he'd intended. Glancing around to make sure no one was staring in his direction, he shyly tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "I'm free Friday evening. What did you have in mind?"

The alpha was damn near grinning when he said, "Dinner and a movie. Cliche, I know but I wasn't expecting to see you again, especially not so soon."

"You wanted to see me again?"

"Is that a trick question?" he chuckled.

Oikawa laughed. "No, I'm serious." He was smiling so hard that it was almost painful.

But Iwaizumi's smile was just as dorky. "This is going to sound incredibly cheesy but I haven't stopped thinking about you since I last saw you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The cameras don't do you justice."

Soon, Oikawa was going to faint from overheating. It wasn't like he'd never been complimented before and several alphas asked him out every other day. Yet, this was different. This was Iwa-chan. Oikawa was happy just to be in the alpha's presence again. So, he'd take the cheesy compliments and overall adorkableness. Besides, he was sure that Iwaizumi was just as nervous as he was. The attraction they held for one another was such a scary thing because of how strong it was.

"Thank you," Oikawa replied. Then he thought about what Yahaba had said. "We should exchange numbers."

"Yeah. Great idea."

Afterward, they chatted a little more before Iwaizumi had to head back to work to pull an all-nighter. Oikawa wasn't ready for the alpha to leave. Friday was only three days away yet it felt like an eternity. Once Iwaizumi was gone, Oikawa opened his laptop and blew the dust off his Facebook account to lurk Iwaizumi. He didn't understand why Iwaizumi didn't show up during his web search months ago. Especially seeing that Iwaizumi Hajime popped up on Facebook easily.

Thankfully, Oikawa didn't have to send a friend request to see Iwaizumi's pictures. There were several pictures of a young girl around his nephew's age. Apparently, this was Iwaizumi's niece. Other than the pictures with his niece or the few of him at the gym, Iwaizumi didn't have that many pictures. That wasn't surprising at all. But the pictures that he did have were enough to hold Oikawa over until Friday.

Iwaizumi was beautiful, and it wasn't just his ripped body that this compliment applied to. It was the alpha's warm, hazel eyes and his pearly white teeth that were unfairly straight, his adoration for his niece and the dorky captions that he left under every photo. All of it made Oikawa ignore the dread he felt in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Friday didn't come fast enough. The following days trudged on at a snail's pace much to Oikawa's disappointment. Though leading up to their date, Iwaizumi texted him here and there about nothing in particular as if he simply texted because Oikawa was on his mind. Every message he received made the omega's entire face light up. It all felt so fresh and exciting instead of rushed and hectic as it'd been the first time around.

Because Oikawa had loved the Alpha King so much, he'd settled. It took him this long to admit that to himself. He'd lost his virginity in the woods when he would've much preferred a different setting. Most of their time spent together was with the threat of the curse looming over them. Oikawa understood that none of this had been Hajime's fault. Hajime had tried his best to ensure Oikawa's happiness, and for that Oikawa was eternally grateful. Now, Oikawa was going to seize this opportunity. Hajime had given love a second chance and Oikawa planned to do the same.

He spent a lot of time on finding an outfit for his date; more time than was necessary because he knew Iwaizumi would think he looked great in anything. However, Oikawa had never been on a legit date so he didn't know what in the hell was the appropriate dress code for dinner and a movie. Yahaba had texted him earlier that day to notify him that his phone would be off until sometime tomorrow so Oikawa was on his own.

Half an hour before Iwaizumi was scheduled to arrive, Oikawa sat on the floor of his bedroom surrounded by piles of clothing. He'd tried on countless outfits but none of them had felt right. A casual dress would have been nice but it was too chilly outside and the few leggings that he owned looked weird on his long legs. Picking up a plain, white blouse Oikawa held it up to his chest.

Scowling, he threw the blouse to one of the piles around him. The problem was, he was trying too hard to be cute and delicate like omegas were supposed to be. But that wasn't who he was. He enjoyed cute clothes but he never wore them to impress anyone. He wore them because he wanted to. Tonight, Oikawa didn't want to wear cutesy dresses and blouses.

With only fifteen minutes left to get ready, Oikawa hurriedly got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a plain undershirt, and threw on his pastel alien pullover. Over the pullover, he put on a blue jean jacket with small Nasa stickers on the pockets. To complete the ensemble was his white, high-top Converse. As for his hair, Oikawa teased it a bit with his hands for the desired effect.

Oikawa was leaning over the bathroom sink applying chapstick when the doorbell rang. His heart raced anxiously as he pocketed his chapstick and left the bathroom. This was really happening. He was going on a date- his first date- with Iwaizumi.

What if the alpha thought he was a dork for his stupid alien pullover? No. Oikawa shook his head. There was nothing to worry about. Of course, Iwaizumi would think he was a dork but that wouldn't change anything. Feeling confident, he walked to the front door, opening it without any further ado. When he saw Iwaizumi, standing there in a bomber jacket and black jeans, he lost his confidence.

"Hi."

"Hey," Iwaizumi responded to the meek greeting, extending a bouquet of flowers, "I'm sure you see enough flowers at the shop but I still wanted you to have these."

Carefully, Oikawa took the red roses, "Do you know what these mean?" he asked, gently brushing the petals with his fingers.

Iwaizumi gave a sheepish grin. "Not really. They're nice so I bought them. I hope they don't have an offensive meaning or anything."

"When you give a person red roses it means you're in love with them. Sometimes it can mean that you want to have sex with them."

Watching the alpha scramble for words was such a sight. Iwaizumi apologized profusely and Oikawa had to cover his mouth with the roses to hide his smile. How was this man so charming without even trying? He could feel his confidence return. Sighing, Oikawa closed the front door to his apartment and turned to lock it.

"Very presumptuous of you, Iwaizumi-san," he teased, "At least wait until after the date."

"Are you going to take those with you?" Iwaizumi asked in regards to the flowers.

Turning around, Oikawa brought the flowers up to his nose, his brown eyes twinkling with mischief. "Why not? You don't want everyone to know that you're in love with me?"

Realization dawned on the alpha, "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?" he deadpanned.

"Never."

Iwaizumi groaned. "You're the worst."

It amazed Oikawa how easy it was for them to fall into that familiar, playful banter. They continued to go back and forth during their walk to the car. Iwaizumi told him that he'd been fooled by Oikawa's cuteness, thinking that he was a quiet and sweet omega, not an asshole. And, Oikawa told Iwaizumi that he thought he was a charming alpha instead of a brute who didn't have enough sense to ask the clerk what the flowers meant before purchasing them. Through all of this, Iwaizumi still opened the passenger door for Oikawa and he made sure the seat heater was on for the omega.

He was the same blunt yet kind alpha that Oikawa had been head over heels for. Still, Oikawa couldn't wait to see how different this Iwaizumi was from his past life.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into that," Iwaizumi complained as they walked out of the movie theater, "Hands down, the worst CGI I've ever seen."

Prior to arriving at the theater, Iwaizumi had given Oikawa the option to choose between two movies. One was a romantic comedy and the other was a horror film. When the omega had picked the latter, Iwaizumi had told him that he'd heard poor reviews of it. But Oikawa hadn't been big on romantic comedies for obvious reasons. Long story short, the horror film was fucking terrible.

Oikawa snickered. "Then why did you jump, not once, but twice, throughout the film?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the alpha feigned.

"Sure you don't."

Playfully, Iwaizumi bumped Oikawa's shoulder. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," he said, holding his bouquet of roses close to his chest, "I'll pay this time."

"Nah. I asked you out so I'm paying."

The thing was, Oikawa wasn't really hungry. He was far too anxious to eat. While they were in the theater, seated so closely with their arms constantly brushing, Oikawa couldn't stop thinking about how badly he'd missed being touched. He'd never noticed how touch starved he was until tonight. Iwaizumi's scent was another thing. Oikawa missed being surrounded by that scent to the point where he couldn't see beyond Iwaizumi. He missed it so much that he feared that he'd eventually overstep the alpha's boundaries.

"There's a ramen place around here I think," Oikawa suggested.

Iwaizumi looked at the omega like he'd recovered a lost relic. "You want ramen, not some overpriced seafood place?" he asked incredulously.

Oikawa chuckled. "Yeah, I know I was once a celebrity but I can appreciate good, cheap ramen."

"It's not that," Iwaizumi said, shaking his head, "My ex-girlfriend always wanted to eat at the most expensive places. It's refreshing, that's all."

 _Ex-girlfriend._  Why was Oikawa surprised that Iwaizumi had dated in the past? Oikawa wouldn't dwell on it. Besides, he'd been married to Iwaizumi's past life so he couldn't complain. 

The ramen stand was only a couple of blocks away so they walked there. Oikawa talked about his volleyball class and how some would be starting Junior High soon. He was going to miss them but he was happy to see them start a new chapter in their lives. Then, they talked a little about their family. Iwaizumi had one older brother; his niece's father. His father was a politician but because Iwaizumi didn't share his father's views he'd been recently disinherited.

"Iwaizumi is actually my mother's last name," the alpha admitted, the steam from his ramen billowing up to his face, "My father took her family name to have a successful political career and it worked. Go figure."

"I'm sorry."

The alpha shrugged. "I'm not that upset over it. My mother and brother keep in touch with me. Enough about that, though. You said you have an older sister?"

"Yeah, she lives in Sapporo with her husband. My nephew, Takeru, just turned seven."

Oikawa continued to pick over his food, only taking small slurps here and there as not to alert Iwaizumi to his lack of appetite. But the alpha seemed to notice that something was amiss.

"I never expected you to be the nervous type," Iwaizumi said. Tapping his nose with his thumb, he answered the omega's unasked question. "My sense of smell is sharper than most. I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable. I know how intrusive it can be since we're not mated."

"No, no it isn't too intrusive." Oikawa was still embarrassed, though. He'd thought he was keeping his emotions under wrap but apparently not. "Why wouldn't I be nervous? This is my first date."

Iwaizumi almost dropped his chopsticks. Recovering quickly, the alpha gave the omega a look. "First date? Seriously?"

"Yep."

"No one has ever asked you out? I find that hard to believe."

"I've been asked out several times but I turned them all down."

"Why?"

"Because they're not you," is what Oikawa wanted to say. Instead, he said, "Let's just say, I'm a good judge of character."

"Is it safe to assume that you saw something in me that was worth your consideration?"

"Maybe," he answered cryptically.

Iwaizumi smiled."That's good enough for me." He pointed his chopsticks toward Oikawa's bowl. "You don't have to eat if you don't wanna."

Sighing, Oikawa set his chopsticks aside. "I'm sorry. I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged. "You can pay next time."

"Next time?" Grinning, Oikawa tucked his hair behind his ear; a gesture that Iwaizumi thought was unfairly cute. "There'll be a next time?"

"If you want."

Because it would be so much better to keep the alpha guessing and Oikawa didn't want to reveal his own eagerness, he only gave the alpha a sly smirk. Inwardly, he was finding it difficult to contain his excitement. Another date with Iwaizumi sounded great. Oikawa ignored the voice inside his head that was telling him that he was only setting himself up for failure. He wouldn't allow that to ruin their night.

They took a longer route back to the car, side by side, so close that their shoulders touched. Oikawa's anxiety had returned as he dreaded their departure. What if something happened and they never saw each other again? Past experience taught him to expect the impossible.

"I had a great time tonight," said Oikawa, having heard the same line in countless romcoms following a date. He leaned his back against the door of his apartment, the bouquet of roses still secured against his chest. "And, I'm really sorry that I wasted your money."

Chuckling, Iwaizumi took an unconscious step forward. "Don't worry about it. Like I said, you can cover it next time,"

Oikawa watched Iwaizumi place his hands against the doorframe on either side of his head. The alpha wasn't too close yet Oikawa felt his heat all the same. Iwaizumi was giving him such an intense look; a look that Oikawa knew all too well. Quietly, Iwaizumi searched his face, his hazel eyes tracing every line and curve of his nose and lips. It reminded Oikawa of when Haru had examined him.

"What's going on here?" asked Iwaizumi, "Why do I feel like...like I've known you longer than this? It's been bugging me ever since we bumped into each other in Sendai," Iwaizumi continued, placing his hand on the door, trapping the omega, "You feel it too, don't you? Please, tell me I'm not the only one who's feeling like this."

When Oikawa wouldn't answer, Iwaizumi dropped his head in frustration. Understandably, the alpha didn't know how to express the strange feelings he felt for a man he'd just met. They were far too strong to play off as simple attraction. Oikawa understood that. Still, he didn't know what to say or do to ease Iwaizumi's frustration.

Iwaizumi's hands balled into fists. "Forgive me," he mumbled, "I'll leave now. Goodnight, Oikawa."

Panicking, Oikawa circled his arms around the alpha's torso. "It's hard to explain but I know how you're feeling. I feel the same way. I do. I just don't know how to explain it."

 _Just don't leave me._  Oikawa wanted to say.  _Don't leave me again!_ He wanted to scream it.

"Show me, then," Iwaizumi urged. His hands were flush along Oikawa's jaw, knuckles stroking his cheek, tilting his face to look up into his eyes. "Can you show me?"

Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi's heat, smell his domineering scent. The space between them was charged, like that infinitesimal space between batteries forced close together, the very molecules between humming. The bouquet fell to the ground temporarily forgotten. Iwaizumi moved in first but he restrained himself, giving Oikawa the final decision. And, Oikawa didn't hesitate. His mouth was on Iwaizumi's instantly, a collective sigh leaving them both at the impact.

This wasn't an exploration or a "get to know you" kiss. Their bodies may have been strangers but their souls were well acquainted. It was raw, desperate. Oikawa's hands fisted into the front of Iwaizumi's sweater as he moaned into the kiss. With every thrust of Iwaizumi's tongue inside his mouth, Oikawa felt tremors throughout his body, each one settling in the pit of his stomach. With a low groan, Iwaizumi pushed him against the door with a loud thud, his large hands quickly coming up to cradle his head delicately.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa gasped quietly once they parted for air.

Iwaizumi stiffened, only his hand continued to move as he idly grazed Oikawa's cheek with his knuckles. "You've called me that before," he breathed in disbelief, "I've heard you call me that before in a dream."

Closing his eyes, Oikawa relaxed into the alpha's touch; he'd missed it so much. "Can you come inside?" he asked, feeling delirious.

"Are you sure?"

No, Oikawa wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about anything but he knew that this was what he wanted.

Iwaizumi picked the roses up while Oikawa unlocked the door. Once they were inside, the bouquet was dropped to the floor along with their shoes and jackets. They hurriedly made their way to the bedroom. Surprisingly, they didn't tear at one another's clothes or gnaw the other's face off. There was something that Oikawa wanted more than sex right now.

"Please," Oikawa whispered, taking slow measured steps toward the alpha, "Please," he said again.

"Anything you want," was Iwaizumi's reply.

Reaching the alpha, Oikawa timidly twined his arms around his neck and pulled him closer to the bed. They didn't lose themselves in the lust filled haze or anything like that. Sex was definitely on both of their minds, there was no doubt about that. However, Iwaizumi could tell that Oikawa wasn't quite ready for that, yet. He patiently followed the omega's lead.

Settling on his back, Iwaizumi cradled Oikawa in his arms. And, Oikawa couldn't recall the last time he'd fallen asleep so easily.

* * *

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

Startled by the sudden question, Iwaizumi nearly dropped the manga he'd been reading. He placed the manga on the coffee table. Earlier that morning, after waking up in each other's embrace, Oikawa said that they should talk after he washed up. While the omega had been in the shower, Iwaizumi had snooped around his apartment and stumbled upon a few questionable things.

Like the balcony of plants that flourished amidst the chilly weather, the crystals, mortar bowl, and candles that were on the bookshelf. But it was the manga that was on the bottom shelf that caught Iwaizumi's attention. The first thing he'd noticed was the mangaka's name. Iwaizumi was a personal fan of the author's other works so he was excited to see a project that he'd never heard of.

Though once he started to read the manga he felt the strangest sensation overcome him.

"Soulmates?" Iwaizumi chuckled nervously, "Can't say that I do."

Oikawa walked over to the den, taking a seat on the adjacent couch, he carefully picked the book up from the table. "This story is about soulmates. That's why I asked." He idly flipped through the pages.

"Do you believe in soulmates, Oikawa?"

"Yes." He smiled. "At first I didn't. I was skeptical about a lot of things."

"What changed your mind?"

"It's a really long story."

"One that you don't want to share with me?"

"No."

"Fair enough." Iwaizumi took a deep sigh. "Are you ready to talk about last night?"

Oikawa didn't look up from the manga. "It was nothing. I was lonely and you were the only one around, that's it."

"So, you just wanted a late night cuddle from me? Nothing else?"

"Pretty much."

Iwaizumi laughed loudly and slapped his knee for added effect. "You were in the shower for like 15 minutes and that's the best you could come up with? I'm disappointed!"

Affronted by the alpha's response, Oikawa tore his eyes away from the manga and fixed the alpha with a stern glare. "I'm serious! That was all it was!"

"It's okay," Iwaizumi said, his tone serious now, "You're just afraid. I get it. I'm a little freaked out, too. We've just met but I feel so...drawn to you. It's a scary thing. But we can sort it out together."

Oikawa hadn't been expecting that kind of response. Although, it was the kind of response that Iwaizumi would give him. The alpha had always seen right through him. He'd easily detect a lame tactic like that any day. The truth was, Oikawa was terrified. He didn't want another repeat. He couldn't go through that heartache again so he'd thought that the easiest thing to do to protect them both would be cut all ties with Iwaizumi.

Of course, he should've known that it was already too late.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do," Iwaizumi said getting up to sit beside the omega, "If you're willing we can see where this goes. We don't have to rush into anything. Maybe this feeling will fade, who knows?"

It wouldn't fade. If anything it would only grow stronger and stronger until it left them dependent on the other. Yet, Oikawa agreed to see where it'd go. Who was he kidding, anyway? He'd go through hell and back all over again if it meant he could be by Iwaizumi's side just for a little while.

* * *

As agreed, Iwaizumi and Oikawa didn't rush into anything. Following their first date, they communicated via text message or the occasional phone call until their second date two weeks later. The two spent a day at an amusement park where Iwaizumi won Oikawa every alien plushie in sight and they made out on the Ferris wheel until Oikawa's lips were swollen red. Their third date was a night on the town where they danced all night and Iwaizumi showed that he still had a high tolerance for alcohol. Later that night, the alpha had to take care of the omega who'd never had much of an alcohol tolerance.

Oikawa always tried to drop hints to see if Iwaizumi would ever remember his past life but other than a few obscure dreams the alpha had no connection to any of his past lives. At times, he wished that Iwaizumi would remember. He wanted the alpha to know how much they'd experienced together. He didn't want to be the only one with that knowledge. Unfortunately, it didn't seem likely to ever happen.

They had their first argument on their fifth date about something that neither of them could recall by the end of the night. Oikawa could only remember that Iwaizumi had called him a nerd and he'd retorted by calling the alpha a brute. Whatever the reason may have been the argument ended with a hot makeout session in the backseat of the car.

A lot of make out sessions occurred but they'd never went further than a little fondling here and there. By the sixth date, the two were beyond sexually frustrated. But they'd both agreed that sex would only complicate things. So, Oikawa spent his heats alone, withering in agony with only Iwaizumi's shirt to comfort him. And, Iwaizumi spent his ruts alone, pissed off at the world because all he wanted was to be with  _his_  omega. (Yes, he'd already begun to mentally claim Oikawa as his.)

By the time they reached their fourth month anniversary, Iwaizumi had reached his wit's end. He'd never wanted anyone or anything as badly as he wanted Oikawa. To celebrate their anniversary, Oikawa cooked for Iwaizumi and they enjoyed a candlelit dinner together. After the dinner, they retreated to the living room where Oikawa had a surprise for Iwaizumi.

"What's this?" asked Iwaizumi, warily staring at the altar.

Oikawa gestured for the alpha to kneel beside him. "There's something I want to show you." He picked up a candle and lit it.

Cautiously, Iwaizumi kneeled down. "You're not going to cast a spell, are you?" he joked.

"Not unless you want me to." He set the candle down and waved his hand, instantly lighting the other candles.

Iwaizumi nearly toppled over. "How'd you do that?!"

"Magic."

"...magic?"

"Yes, that's what I want to tell you. I'm a witch." He gave it time for that to sink in.

Iwaizumi remained speechless.

"I can make it snow," Oikawa told him slowly, "Or I could make it rain. Whatever you want me to do to prove myself, I'll do it."

"Stars," he muttered, "I want to see the stars."

"Give me your hand, Iwaizumi."

The alpha obeyed. Closing his eyes, Oikawa whispered the necessary incantation more so for the theatrics; he'd reached a point where he could perform this spell without an incantation. He just wanted to show off for Iwaizumi.

"Open your eyes," he said once the spell was complete.

Slowly, Iwaizumi opened his eyes. Oikawa took pleasure in watching the emotions play out on the alpha's face starting with disbelief and ending with awe. The ceiling was replaced with an endless galaxy of twinkling stars amidst a midnight backdrop. In the distance a shooting star zoomed past, its brilliance and grandeur drawing them both in. Oikawa was torn between Iwaizumi's face and the starry sky. Both were difficult to look away from.

"How?" questioned Iwaizumi.

"I told you. I'm a witch."

Iwaizumi glanced at the omega, noticing how the light of the stars gave the omega's skin an ethereal glow. "You're amazing, Tooru. That's what you are." He turned his body to face the omega's, leaning in.

Oikawa leaned in as well, like a magnet to its counterpart. Stars danced above them as they kissed, softly at first, savoring the moment, until something ignited within them. Iwaizumi cradled Oikawa's head in his hands, his thumbs grazing the omega's rosy cheeks as he deepened the kiss. He gently nudged the omega, pressing him to his back so he could settle on top of him, Oikawa's legs falling open easily to accommodate him.

Iwaizumi was usually more restrained whenever they got like this but he found it difficult to do so now. Kissing Oikawa on the neck, he rocked his hips forward, wanting the omega to  _feel_  how much he affected him. Gasping loudly at the friction, Oikawa bit his lip hard, his eyes watering slightly at the pain. When Iwaizumi began to suck on his neck while keeping that same excruciating rhythm as his hips rocked, the omega whined lowly.

"Wait," Oikawa breathed, "We should slow down."

"Why?" Iwaizumi asked, words coming out slurred as though he were intoxicated, "Why do we have to wait or slow down? I want you and no one else, Tooru. I know you feel the same."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Iwaizumi sat up to look at the omega better. "Why are you always pulling away from me?"

Oikawa blinked away the tears. The alpha was right; he was always pulling away from him. "I'm afraid," he admitted, lowering his head in shame.

"Of what? Whatever it is, we can work through it together. You know that."

Shaking his head, Oikawa could only think about the past and how long he'd mourned the loss of Iwaizumi. It seemed like everything went to shit after they bonded and he knew that if they had sex, bonding would be the next on their list. They loved each other too much to not want to take that step.

Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa's face. "Talk to me, Tooru," he pleaded, "You just told me you're a witch. Do you have any idea how insane this all is? But I accepted you. I'm in love with you. Whatever it is that's holding you back, I'll understand. Please, just trust me."

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

When Oikawa wouldn't respond, Iwaizumi got up. He glanced at the star lit sky one last time. "I've been giving you my all, Tooru, but you're still holding back." It wasn't about the sex and Oikawa knew that. It was more than that. "When you're ready to talk, give me a call."

The front door slammed. With Iwaizumi's departure, the spell was broken and Oikawa was left alone in his candlelit living room with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Using the same altar, Oikawa used a knife to slice his thumb to offer his blood. For too long he'd been a coward. After the things he'd accomplished, he had no reason to fear anything, especially not the wrath of the very god he'd once frightened. The only way to ensure his relationship with Iwaizumi did not suffer a tragic end, Oikawa would have to take care of Sora first.

Iwaizumi had a right to be upset. For the four months that they'd been together, Oikawa had been holding back emotionally. He'd been attentive and charming whenever he met Iwaizumi's friends. Still, whenever they discussed their future or things of that nature, Oikawa always withdrew into himself. He would no longer allow that fear to hold him back.

The incantation fell from his lips easily, the pronunciations fluent. He hoped his blood would be enough to entice Sora because he didn't have any gold to offer. The blood of a god vessel should suffice. He repeated the incantations until his mouth became dry yet he kept it up until he could feel a change in the air.

"Tooru," a voice spoke from behind him, "What a lovely surprise."

Turning around, Oikawa saw Sora seated casually on his sofa with his legs crossed. The deity was dressed in a stylish suit and loafers.

"Did I interrupt something?" Oikawa snidely asked.

Sora looked around the small apartment absently. "I was on a date. Since my last relationship didn't work out so well, I'm looking for a new consort."

Oikawa scowled. "Do they know you're a twisted asshole with over fifty wives?"

"You're not supposed to reveal that kind of stuff on the first date, my dear Tooru."

"I didn't summon you here to catch up."

"Then, why did you?"

"You don't know?"

Sora smirked. "I may have an idea." He stood from the couch and walked over to the bookshelf where Tendou's manga was. "You've found your true mate."

"You told me that I would never meet him again."

"I was wrong," he admitted with a lazy shrug, "Why do you sound so disappointed? This is the happy ending that you wanted, right?"

"How long does it last? How long before you ruin everything?"

The deity had the nerve to look offended. "I thought we had an understanding, Tooru. Don't you think I tire of this game? I'm honestly bored."

"You're bored?"

"I've watched Iwaizumi Hajime suffer in many lifetimes. It no longer interests me."

That angered Oikawa to hear how nonchalant Sora was about all of this. But, he reminded himself that this was how gods viewed humans; a constant source of entertainment.

Oikawa remained on task. "I have your word? You will not harm us or our children and so on?"

Sora didn't answer directly. He flipped through the manga leisurely. "Would you like to know how you were supposed to meet this Iwaizumi Hajime? Had things gone accordingly, you would have met as children. You would have grown up together, played volleyball together until you both retired after winning the Olympics. He would have proposed to you after your final match."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You need to know that regardless of how much I didn't want you two to ever meet again, the universe conspired to make it happen. Perhaps, the stars are still loyal to their creator, who knows. I gave up on trying to figure it out and so should you."

Had it always been that simple? Oikawa felt so silly for being so hesitant with Iwaizumi. But he'd just needed to be sure.

"Looks like I'm no longer needed here," Sora said, putting the book back on the shelf, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my date."

The moment Sora faded away, Oikawa quickly put his shoes on, grabbed his coat and then ran out of the door.

* * *

Since Iwaizumi lived on the other side of town, Oikawa had to take a taxi to his apartment complex. When he'd arrived there it was nearing one in the morning. He hoped none of the neighbors would yell at him because he immediately ran to Iwaizumi's door and knocked on it as loud as he could. The idea of Iwaizumi not being at home only crossed his mind after the fact. This was something that couldn't wait until morning; they'd waited long enough.

Oikawa was about to lose hope when the door was yanked open, an angry Iwaizumi standing on the other side. Seeing Oikawa standing there, hair in disarray and eyes watery, the alpha's face softened considerably.

"Toor—"

His words were cut off by the pair of eager lips crashing into his own. The impact caused Iwaizumi to stumble into the apartment and Oikawa followed, blindly closing the door behind them with his foot. They continued to stumble over to the couch where Iwaizumi adjusted them so that he was on top, straddling the omega's thighs. Pulling away, he brushed Oikawa's long hair out of his face.

"You were right," Oikawa said, "I was holding back. But I won't anymore. This is what I want. You're what I want."

"Really?" He smiled softly, face lowering to close the distance once again.

Nodding his head, Oikawa raised his arms, twining them around Iwaizumi's neck to meet him halfway. Eventually, they slowly made their way to the bedroom, a trail of clothes following them to the bed. Iwaizumi was patient and gentle despite how eager they both were to get on with it. He took his time ensuring that Oikawa was ready for him and in between that time, he indulged as much as he could, kissing the omega in places that no one else had ever tasted nor seen; at least not in this universe.

"I'm ready," Oikawa gasped, digging his fingers in Iwaizumi's hair to halt his actions, "I want you now, Hajime."

Iwaizumi couldn't deny his own anxiousness. He pressed Oikawa's thighs back with his hands. "You don't have to call me that." He noticed how the omega always grimaced slightly whenever he addressed him by his first or last name. "You can call me Iwa-chan."

"Iwa-chan," he said, wrapping his legs around the alpha's waste, "Quit stalling and fuck me!"

That was enough to make the alpha forget his patience. Without further ado, he thrust forward in one, hard movement, fully sinking in. Oikawa's moan was muffled by Iwaizumi's lips. As he eased out slightly and slammed back in, he kissed the omega to ease the mild discomfort. Soon, it was Oikawa who was rocking his hips faster and harder to chase the long awaited release.

Growling, Iwaizumi latched on the omega's neck, sucking every inch of flesh. Tilting his head, Oikawa urged him closer to his scent glands.

"Do it, Iwa-chan," he urged, sounding delirious, "Make me yours."

The scent coming off the omega seemed to intensify at the request, drawing Iwaizumi in. Eyes darkening, he sunk his teeth into the tender flesh deep enough to forge a bond stronger than any. On a sharp scream, Oikawa lowered his own face to Iwaizumi's neck and bit down. He couldn't differentiate the after effects of bonding from an orgasm. He just imagined himself floating on a cloud, every part of his body lit with the heat of the sun.

Feeling wetness on his forehead, Oikawa blinked his eyes open to see Iwaizumi looming over him, tears streaming down his face.

"Iwa-chan?"

"I'm so sorry," the alpha cried, his form trembling, "I didn't want to do it, Tooru. I didn't want to kill you."

Oikawa smiled. Raising his hand, he wiped Iwaizumi's tears away. "You remember now." He took Iwaizumi into his arms. "You did what you had to do but everything is okay now. We're okay now." 

Iwaizumi didn't respond. He was too overwhelmed by the influx of memories. Although their bond was new, Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi's emotions as clear as day. The alpha wasn't sad or filled with great sorrow. No, Iwaizumi was immensely happy because against all odds, they were together. 

Their souls were finally reunited.

* * *

 _In the darkness, two shadows, reaching through the hopeless, heavy dusk. Their hands meet, and light spills in a flood like a hundred golden urns pouring out of the sun."_ ― Madeline Miller, The Song of Achilles

-o0o-

* * *

**Two months later.**

Overhead the upcoming flight announcements could be heard as Oikawa and Iwaizumi searched the crowded airport for two, familiar faces. In the distance, Iwaizumi could make out someone waving a large sign with their names on it. Smiling, he nudged his mate's shoulder and pointed him in the direction of his best friend. Oikawa practically ran across the airport.

"Tooru!" Yahaba shouted, ignoring the strange looks he received. When Oikawa was close enough, he threw the sign to the side where Kyoutani easily caught it. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Shigeru!"

While the omega's embraced, Iwaizumi approached Kyoutani with a polite smile, secretly hoping that the alpha would remember him. "Iwaizumi Hajime," he introduced, hand extended.

Kyoutani gave him a once over, from head to toe. "Kyoutani Kentarou," he said gruffly, taking Iwaizumi's hand with a firm grip.

They stayed like that, silently gauging one another's strengths. Even the omega's ended their embrace to watch them. Oikawa looked on with a fond grin. But eventually, Yahaba grew tired of what he viewed as an unnecessary pissing contest.

"Don't hog him, Ken! I want to meet the guy who made Tooru fall head over heels!"

Oikawa whined. "He's just as into me, too!"

Snapping out of his stupor, Kyoutani stuffed his hands in his pockets. He nodded his head at Oikawa in greeting. After Yahaba interrogated Iwaizumi for a bit, the group went outside to travel to the hotel. They'd planned to be in New York City for a week, and then they would all fly back to Tokyo together.

During the ride to the hotel, Yahaba and Oikawa talked about all the places they wanted to see while Kyoutani continued to stare at Iwaizumi while the alpha drove the car they'd rented. Iwaizumi didn't think much of it because he knew this was how Kyoutani handled people he couldn't get a read on. The alpha may not have remembered him but his instincts were telling him otherwise. It was good to know that some people never changed no matter the timeline.

"We'll meet up in a bit for drinks!" Yahaba said once they made it to their floor. Their rooms were across the hall from each other. "Try not to get too occupied." He winked.

"I should say the same to you, Shigeru."

Laughing, Yahaba disappeared into the room with a flustered Kyoutani following behind him.

Iwaizumi carried their bags into their own room. "Do you think they'll ever remember?" he asked.

Closing the door, Oikawa leaned against it thoughtfully. "Probably not. They're not the same as they were in the previous timeline. Just like you're not really the Great Alpha King. You just have his memories."

"Does that bother you? Does it bother you that I'm not really him?"

Oikawa walked to the alpha and touched his face as not to cause any confusion. "I love you, Iwa-chan, just as I loved the Great Alpha King. I still don't know how all of this crap works but I do know that. You're mine and I am yours."

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa's forehead. Cupping his face, he held him there. "I'll never question you again," he promised with another kiss. He lingered there, breathing in the scent of sunshine, honeysuckle, and things, not of this world. "We have time before we go for drinks."

"About that... I won't be able to drink."

"And why is that?"

Without a word, Oikawa took Iwaizumi's hand and placed it over his stomach. "Drinking is bad for the pups, that's why."

The alpha stiffened. "Pups?" he whispered in disbelief.

Oikawa nodded his head. "Pups," he confirmed.

Iwaizumi lowered his head, staring at Oikawa first and then down at his stomach. Placing his hands on either side of the omega's stomach, his eyes began to water. "You're pregnant," he stated, more so out of shock, "with my pups."

"Yes!"

"Holy fuck! You're pregnant!" Oikawa laughed as Iwaizumi lifted him into the air and spun him around. Then, the alpha freaked out. "Sorry," he said, easing Oikawa to his feet, "I'll be more gentle from now on."

"I'm not that far along, Iwa-chan."

"Are you supposed to fly while pregnant?"

"Iwa-chan."

"We need to go see a doctor here and I gotta get you out of that cramped apartment so you'll have more room to move around."

"I won't get that big!" Oikawa pouted.

Ignoring him, Iwaizumi took out his phone. "I need to brush up on all the foods you can't eat."

Oikawa took Iwaizumi by the hands. "Breathe, Iwa-chan."

"I'm going to be a father."

"You are but I need you to take a deep breath."

Iwaizumi took a deep breath. He took another one just to be on the safe side. Realizing how quickly he'd freaked out, he chuckled. Oikawa kissed him on the cheek. He'd found out he was pregnant the day before their flight and had been thinking of ways to tell the alpha. Admittedly, he'd been just as panicky as Iwaizumi was. But now, Oikawa was excited.

"I'm happy," said Iwaizumi after a while, "You can't know how happy I am."

Oikawa touched the circular scar on his neck. "I can feel it," he said.

Taking the omega by the hands, Iwaizumi brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles. "I know this may be too soon but I know who I want the godparents to be."

"Me too."

They shared a kiss; one that started off innocently yet easily became more than that and it stretched on longer than the agreed upon time. Not that it mattered. Yahaba and Kyoutani were just as late. And, it didn't matter if Yahaba and Kyoutani never remembered. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were just fortunate that they were all together once again.

**fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that concludes The Alpha King & I! This has truly been a journey and I'd like to thank everyone who has been here from the start, those who joined halfway through, and those who will read this long after it has been completed! First, there is a couple of things that I would like to clear up. 
> 
> When I wrote this story, my goal was to write something that wasn't often read on this archive or anywhere else. Of course, there are elements to this story that are very cliche but my aim wasn't to write a traditional love story where everything ended perfectly. On one side, I wanted to show that Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been in love with each other for eons. I also wanted to show that love often comes with great sacrifice. I've received countless complaints about Haru's involvement in the story and how the story didn't go how a lot of people would have wanted. I am so happy to hear that because I reached my personal goal. 
> 
> Just because you love a person and the stars align, doesn't always mean that things will work out. Oikawa understood that. He loved Iwaizumi so much that he was willing to live without him and that is what true love is. 
> 
> Thank you all again for reading, leaving kudos, comments, bookmarks, and the constant support I've received on Tumblr! Now, if there is anything that you absolutely hated about this story, feel free to keep it to yourself haha! <3 
> 
> Also, there were a lot of parallels between present Oikawa and Iwaizumi from the beginning of the story! I wonder if anyone caught any of them. (I'm using this editing app and it duplicates sentencing. This was a huge chapter so I might have missed a few while editing. Please let me know if you see them, I'll love you forever!) 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> -Cel


End file.
